For God and Country
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Garrett has met the girl of his dreams. He only wants a chance. It should be simple to win her.The problem is that she is a trained government killer and refuses to date vampires. Every relationship has its quirks though, right?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it

A/N Okay here is the deal. I can't write The Major and his Demon constantly. I mean it's some dark stuff and a guy needs to have some fun too. So I will be working on this story at the same time. I'm bringing back my favorite couple Bella and Garrett. We are going to do a story with no such thing as vampire mating for anybody. Just straight up an average guy trying to get to know an average girl. I think this will be fun. Hope you will enjoy. I am going to try to update this at least every other day. Once TMHD is done I will devote all my time to it. I figure that story has about three or four more chapters.

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Anna Donovan, correct?"

"Yes Mr. Cortez." I replied allowing him to take my hand and kiss it with his disgusting lips. Fat slimy bastard. Keep smiling Bella. Keep smiling.

"Please call me Victor. I insist all beautiful women call me Victor. You most definitely fall into that category."

I wonder if he thinks his wife falls into that category.

"Thank you Victor. This is a lovely home you have."

"It is one of my favorite places to reside. I always feel…safe here."

Yes, I bet you do. Ten foot high electric fence, roaming patrol dogs. At least thirty guards roaming the property with AK 47s.

"I appreciate you inviting me to your party." I replied smiling slightly, trying to fight disgust as he undressed me with his eyes. Not that it would take much. I can't believe I let Kevin talk me into this dress. Skin tight blue satin, plunging neckline barely to the middle of my thighs. I swear if I bent over the whole ballroom would see my Wonder Woman panties.

Yep. Kevin thought I should go with a thong. But my Wonder Woman panties are my good luck charm. I was definitely going to need luck to get this job done and get out.

"Of course. When Hugo told me about you I had to meet you. I am of course, very grateful to any aid workers who can help the plight of the poor in my country. Especially beautiful ones such as yourself. I have other guests to greet. I would love to meet with you afterward though. Get to know each other on a personal level. I believe I have some ideas on how I can assist you in your quest to aide my people."

"I look forward to it Victor." I gave him my best come fuck me smile.

Cortez walked off and I finally let out the shiver I had been holding inside. Scum bag. Living off his billions of drug dollars while the people around him live in conditions that would make poverty seem an improvement.

I looked around the room and made a mental note of who was present. Numerous bimbos in short tight dresses…like I was at the moment. Handsome men in tuxedos. Ugly men in tuxedos. Fat men with thick mustaches in military uniforms. Friends or members of the Mexican drugs cartels, everyone. I recognized a few but they weren't my mission. Victor was at the top. Everybody wanted to be his friend.

Luckily Victor had a well-known thing for skinny pale brunettes. I had read his portfolio. If I caught his attention already, the first part of this job would be easy. Get him alone. Kill him. The second part would be a little trickier. Getting out alive. I walked out onto the patio seeming to take in the scenery. I was actually checking the layout of the grounds that I could see. The guys below didn't look like hired thugs. Military. At least former military but it wouldn't surprise me if more than a few of them were active members moonlighting.

When I joined the Army my parents thought I was nuts. Unathletic, clumsy, weak. Couldn't disagree with them. The Army was the last thing anyone, including me, ever expected. That was why I had to do it. I needed to prove to myself that I was strong after Forks, after I let myself fall apart over a boy. A pretty immortal boy but still just a boy. I did that. I survived bootcamp. That in itself made me proud. I had high enough scores to make it into Army Intelligence. I thought I could spend a few years going over security briefings and writing assessments that would never be read by anyone, use the GI Bill to go to college and that would be that. I never suspected my Army career would lead to me wearing a small tight blue dress instead of camo.

All because of one psychological test I agreed to take and Kevin Brooks.

The test showed I was morally flexible. I never thought of myself as morally flexible. Thinking about it later though, that's probably why I was so quick to forgive Jasper for trying to bite me and the fact that Edward had killed people in the past never really bothered me.

Being a morally flexible female got me recruited by the CIA. Morally flexible got me training I never would have dreamed of and was definitely not covered in bootcamp. It also showed me I had an internal strength I never thought I would have. That and the surprising fact that killing people didn't bother me at all.

A car bomb that killed a US Senator led me to this party. Making the connection was easy. These guys loved gringo girls. All I had to do was flirt with Hugo a little at the cantina and I had an instant invite.

I walked to the bar and asked the bartender for a tequila. I swear they have the best tequila here. Kevin says I should never drink on assignments.

Kevin isn't the one in a ballroom surrounded by dangerous Cartel members in a dress that barely covers Wonder Woman's lasso.

Without much else to do I sat around and people watched. The opulence of these people made me sick. I spent 3 weeks in the surrounding villages as part of my cover working with the sick of the nearby village. They didn't have fucking penicillin. Their closest neighbor dealt billions of dollars of drugs a year but they didn't have fucking penicillin. Asshole.

Meanwhile Alice Cullen is somewhere in the world right now buying thousand dollar outfits from France for every member of her family to be worn once.

Reminiscing time over. Cortez was walking toward me. I smiled when he walked up, pretending to be glad to see the pig.

"Lovely Anna. I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope you managed to enjoy yourself in my absence?"

"Oh, it was difficult but I managed." At least I managed to down four shots of tequila.

"Would it be to forward of me to invite you to my suite? I would like to get away from the people so we may talk without interruption."

"Of course Victor." He took my hand and led me up the stairs. Two guards opened a door for us. Both were armed. Small arm weapons. No assault rifles that I saw. Shouldn't be a problem.

The room of course was huge. A private living area, a large round (?) bed. I bet it spins. He is probably the type who would come out in leopard skin speedo underwear, gut hanging out, lying on a spinning bed with a bottle of champagne. Oh damn, I just vomited a little in my mouth.

"Are you okay Anna?"

Swallow it Bella. Ugh. Damn that's nasty.

"Yes. I'm just a little nervous. You're…presence has that effect on me I suppose." I replied truthfully, giving him my best smile.

"I understand. It can be intimidating to be with a man of certain power, wealth, and stature. But I assure you I am just a man. Please relax. Have a seat."

"Of course." I sat on the couch and he sat as well. Practically on top of me.

"Anna, I admire a woman such as yourself that works with the underprivileged. How can I help? How can I make your life…easier?"

Killing yourself so I didn't have to do it?

"I cannot ask anything of you Victor. We make do with what we have." He was now rubbing my calve. His hands were sweaty.

"Surely there is something I can do…for my people?"

It sure as hell isn't going to be me. His hand was now at my thigh. Can't let him get much farther. I stood up and walked slowly to the window, pretending to look at the sky. Nobody below, nope, there he is. Bushes. Dressed in black. AK 47. Typical. Window was out. I was going to have to walk out of here. If I climbed down he would shoot me before I could defend myself.

"Anna, would you come here please?"

I turned and saw that pig had removed his shirt and was now sitting on his bed, leaned back on his elbows. Great. I can get this done and be gone.

I walked to him, standing between his spread legs.

"What do we have here, Victor?" I smiled.

"I find you very attractive, Anna."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I love your small breasts."

Wait. Hold up.

"Small breasts?"

"Yes. You breasts are small and perfect."

"Victor, I guess the dress isn't that flattering but my breasts are average size."

"No Anna. I have seen many breasts in my life. Yours are small. I love that. Don't be offended. I find a woman with small breasts alluring."

"My breasts are not small." I gritted out through my forced smile.

"I have offended you. My apologies Anna. That was not my intent. I just see a beautiful woman, with…firm breasts and a small ass and…"

"Wait what did you say about my ass?"

"Your ass? It's…small. That's not a bad thing right?" Victor looked concerned.

"It depends. Are you saying that it is small like incredibly fit or small like I don't have one?"

"Incredibly fit?"

"You don't sound sure." I told him raising an eyebrow and frowning.

"I love your body, okay? I find it extremely desirable. Do you have body image issues or something?"

Did I? I didn't think I did. Maybe I do. But other people I have killed certainly liked my body. I mean…focus Bella!

"Of course not." I smiled. "I am glad you find my small breasts and ass to your liking. Would you like a closer look?" I winked at him.

"Yes. Yes I would." He grinned making his bushy mustache nearly shoving itself up his nose.

I lowered the shoulder straps of my dress and pulled it down to my waist. I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Perfect. Small breast and tiny light brown nipples…what is that? Is that some sort of support? Why would you need support for your small breasts?"

GRRRRR. Asshole.

He noticed the long white pick set under my breasts with a small adhesive quickly. He was really checking me out. I pulled the ice pick off of me wincing a little as the adhesive gave. It wasn't a strong one but it felt like I just waxed a part of my body.

"This is a hard polymer ice pick. Very sharp on the end."

Victor looked so confused.

"Why would you need an icepick?"

"To stick it in your neck you fucking bastard. Senator Kelly's wife and children wanted to say hello."

I grabbed his jaw with my left hand and slammed it locked. My right hand stuck the pick straight into his carotid artery. He bled like a stuck pig, which I suppose he now was, but luckily the blood spurted to the side and not on me. That would have just been gross. Still not crazy about the smell of blood, which is kind of ironic considering what I do for a living but it is what it is. I deal. He moaned slightly but couldn't scream with my hand pressing his jaw upward. The guards shouldn't hear. When he stopped twitching I rose and walked to the sink on the other end of the room. I washed the pick and my hands. I threw the ice pick in the small trash can by the sink and pulled out the small blade that had been taped just below my panty band. A slim doubled edged knife would have been too noisy for killing him. But things could get noisy on the way out of here and a plastic ice pick would do me no good.

I stepped out of my dress and palmed the knife. My panties stayed on. Walking to the door. I took a deep breath and screamed. I opened the door standing in only my panties and saw the shocked look on the guard's faces.

"I think he had a heart attack!"

Goon 1 and Goon 2 ran in, Goon 1 in front. I grabbed Goon 2 as he passed and planted the blade at the base of his skull. Goon 1 turned around when he heard Goon 2 fall. I was already there though. Too late fucker. I jammed the blade straight into his heart. Quickly shutting the door I rinsed off my knife and put my dress back on. It always amazes me how easy it is for a naked woman to kill a man. Or three in this case. I walked to Cortez's closet. He had a very nice suit coat inside he wouldn't be needing anymore. I put the jacket on. I grabbed the Goons' guns. Colt .45s Desert Eagles. 15 round clips in both. Very nice taste boys. Now time to be cool. I pocketed the guns and kept the blade palmed in my hand. The arms were long enough that my hands were mostly covered. I kicked off my stiletto heels and decided to go barefoot. It would look strange but I was going for the girl who just got fucked by the big man and was looking to get out look. Walking down the stairs I was relieved to see that most everyone was involved in conversations or were inebriated or high. No one really looked my way twice. I made it the front door and a cute little guard opened it for me. I mumbled a good night and he gave me a knowing wink. The walk to the driveway seemed to take forever. It was at least 100 yards and I had to walk casual. Walk casual. How the hell do you walk casual?

I was almost there. I handed my ticket to the valet who walked to get my car. No way can it be this easy. The valet stopped when his phone vibrated. He checked his phone. He never turned towards me but he did change direction walking to the station where the keys were kept. Hands in pockets Bella. Be smooth.

He came out with a fucking shotgun.

I didn't bother puling the guns. I just fell back and fired through my pockets. He jerked back at impact and sank to his knees. I jumped up to my feet and kicked him in the jaw. Grabbing his shotgun I turned at the sounds of barking and yelling. The yells were in Spanish. I spoke Spanish pretty fluently. They were not happy with me right now. The dogs got to me first. Three Rottweilers. They jumped at me and I fired the shotgun.

I was running before they hit the ground.

Shrugging off the jacket with the .45s in my hand I never turned until I saw the gate close. I split to the right. I was skimming the fence line when I came up to three guards. One had a spotlight on the grounds. They never saw me. Three head shots and I kept moving. I had to find a spot to hide where I could figure out a way to breach this fence. Maybe an overhanging limb.

More dogs. I turned and nearly fell on my ass. My first shot missed. My next two were true and two more monster Fidos hit the ground. I saw the fence went from a curve to a corner. If I could get to the trees on the other side I was home free. No way could they take me in the open woods. A gardeners shed was 50 feet away. I made a dash for it. If I could find two sets of rubber gloves I would have a chance at scaling the fence.

I looked around and saw gloves all over the place. Cloth.

Fuck. I heard him slam the door open behind me. I grabbed the hedge trimmers and turned tossing them into his chest. Dumb. Too noisy. Shit more Spanish. They saw him go down. I picked up his rifle and opened fire. AK 47s really don't have much of a kick but they aren't the most accurate weapons. The spray hit two. Six more hit the ground.

"Yeah bitches! How you like me now?" I screamed. Just as the clip went empty.

Oh shit.

I dropped the AK and picked up my Eagles. I fired a couple shots from my Desert Eagles and took off running again. I planned to go back to the main gate and steal a car to bust through. It was the only part of the fence line that wouldn't fry me.

I felt the shots hitting the ground behind me. Getting closer. Diving to the side one hit where my leg would have been a split second ago. I rolled and found myself rolling down a hill. With the fence at the bottom. I managed to stop myself a foot before I hit the fence.

Looking to my right I saw I had 300 feet before I was even near the car park. Then I had to hotwire a car and drive through a hail of bullets to break through a main gate and hope the car keeps running after that. Soldiers were lining up in front of the main gate. This was going to be tricky. I was listening to the footsteps of the soldiers who had been following me. I was at the bottom of the hill in open ground surrounded on all sides. I estimated I had 6 shots in one gun and probably 4 in the other. Math was never my strong suit though.

Okay Bella. You have been in worse situations before. Think. Think quickly. Because those guards creeping over the embankment are going to see you out in the open and fucked here in a second.

"Psst! Bella? Bella?"

I can't believe this shit.

"Garrett! What the fuck are you doing here?" I whispered without looking back.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He whispered.

"I'm doing fine. Now leave me alone!"

"Are you sure? Cause you look like you are in a spot of trouble here."

"I have the situation under control. Now let me work." I can't believe this guy. He won't take no for an answer. How many times do I have to tell him I don't date vampires? Or anyone else for that matter but definitely not vampires. Been there, done that, got the bite mark. If I did though, he would definitely be at the top of the list. Damn he is hot. But still. No means no.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Would you lower your voice? I'm going to hotwire a car and crash the gate, run in the forest and kill them all. Now please let me work!"

"That sounds awfully complicated. I could just open the gate right here for you."

Dammit. Why do vampires always think you need saving? Annoying. I just killed a fuck load of people on my own. Like I need help.

Shit one of the soldiers is crawling towards the top of the hill.

I fired when I saw his face. Right in the head.

Oh fuck now they are all firing! I ducked my head and felt the bullets hitting the ground inches form my face. They were shooting blind but still at an extremely limited space.

"Okay then. I guess I will leave you to your work." I heard him begin to walk away.

Fuck.

"Garrett wait." I whispered.

"What Bella?"

"Open the fence."

"What was that?"

"Open the fucking fence Garrett."

"Are you sure? Because you said you didn't want me interfering in your work."

"Garrett open the goddamn fence already!"

"First, I have a question."

"Dammit Garrett! I kinda have people to either get away from or kill. Which one is it going to be?"

"It's a simple question Bella. I want to know if you will go on a date with me?"

"This shit again? Dammit Garrett…" Fuck another soldier. Shot to the chest. Pretty sure I am down to three shots in this gun. Feels very light. "I told you I won't go out with a vampires."

"And I told you I didn't like being discriminated against. Fine then. I understand. I will leave you to your human business. I apologize for bothering you at work. Have fun killing 14 guys with 8 shots and a small knife."

Fuck him! Damn him!

"Garrett!"

"Yes Bella?"

"Yes I will go on one date with you. Please open the fucking fence."

I heard metal ripping behind me along with sparks falling in front of me. I turned and saw he had ripped a 5 foot section of fence down. I ran through. The soldiers at the top heard and came charging over the hill. I opened fire, hitting 4 of them and took off into the forest. The damn bullets were hitting leaves around me. It was dense. I started to thrash my way through. Being night I doubt they would have a clear path but I needed to get somewhere qui…

"What the fuck?"

I was on top of a very large tree in Garrett's arms. The soldiers we reopening fire down below into the brush. Even in the dark I could see his bright white teeth smiling.

"So where would you like to go on our date? I was thinking of ice skating?"


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it

Chapter 2

GPOV

I never imagined that keeping one little girl alive could be so hard. Standing in the tree in the wilds of Mexico finally having her in my arms made me think of how I first met her. The first time I saw her. The first time I said hello, the first and only time so far that she shot me. Moving in the apartment across from hers. It started with a simple stroll through the Mall to go to Gamestop.

Peter Whitlock and I had been engaged in a fierce online rivalry through X Box live. He challenged me in anything and everything. Madden football, MLB baseball, UFC, Call of Duty. It wouldn't have been a big deal, just a little fun, except he kept bringing up the simple fact that Honey Boo Boo's mom was in a relationship and I wasn't. Just because I have distinguishing taste didn't mean I was unattractive. I just hadn't found the right girl with the right look. If I was going to be in a relationship she would have to be special, not a blonde bicycle in Alaska that apparently everyone had rode.

I hated Peter Whitlock. I vowed to defeat him at every opportunity. Mostly he was on X Box or Charlotte. I couldn't exactly defeat him on Charlotte, as fun and appealing as the idea was, so X Box it was.

Call of Duty Black Ops had just been released. I had one day to get this game, become familiar with any changes in weapons or movements and practice before the death match would start tomorrow. I used my superior speed to grab the last copy on the wall before this brat could grab it. He wasn't happy. I reminded the little bastard that the game was rated M for a reason and walked to the counter.

Walking out, purchase in hand I saw her. Going into Bath and Body Works. Brown hair hanging just past her shoulders, beautiful brown eyes, slim waist, fit tight ass with blue jeans paints on and the cutest little breasts. The way she walked was so elegant but with a purpose. She wasn't tall by any means. Quite short actually. She cried out for someone to take care of her. Until you looked closer. This was no shrinking violet. A closer examination showed that while she was small in nearly every way her arms had muscles. Not large muscles but very lean and tight. Judging by her posture I would imagine her mid-section was like a rock. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her but she was not skin and bones. Deceptively dangerous. I had to know her. I watched her from outside the store. Other women were browsing around, sniffing different lotions. She walked up to a display, grabbed what looked like vanilla scented body wash and lotion and walked to the counter. I followed her to Victoria's Secret. Again she walked in and from what I could see, picked up three black lace bras, three matching black thongs and a pair of black hose. The whole thing took her less than a minute. She knew the sizes, she knew what she wanted, she got it, paid for it and was out of there. I followed her out to the parking lot. She walked fast. Every so often I would catch her looking around, almost to see if she was being watched. She turned around a few times and I acted casual, as if I was going to my vehicle. Thank God for overcast Maryland days. I suppose she was parked on the other side of a minivan because suddenly she turned left and walked to the other side of it out of my sight. Now was my chance. I would say hello, talk her up a little, maybe ask her for coffee which I would pretend to drink and then maybe throw in a dinner invitation. I was a vampire. I was hot. I was smooth. She would be impressed.

I walked to the side of the minivan where I assumed she was parked and there was my love.

Holding a very large gun pointed at my head.

"Why were watching me in the Mall? Why are you following me? Who do you work for?"

"Huh? I'm not really employed per see. I mostly work for myself?" This was strange. I can't believe she saw me.

"Shit." She muttered

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You're a goddamn vampire." She lowered the gun and backed up a few steps. "I don't suppose a gun would work. You here to eat me? I smell good to you or something?" She was glaring at me, not a trace of fear.

"Whoa!" I replied throwing my hands up. "Nobody is here to eat you. I just saw you in the Mall, and thought you were pretty and wanted to ask you…"

"Ask me what?" She asked warily.

"If maybe you wanted to grab a coffee?"

"Judging by your eyes, coffee isn't your preferred drink of choice, is it?" She actually smiled. Who the fuck was this crazy bitch?

"Uh, no. I guess there is no point in denying that I drink blood since you seem to be strangely accepting of the fact that I am a vampire." I stared at the gun in her hand. Before I got to that though I saw it.

"Hey is that a vampire bite?"

"No." She got defensive in a hurry.

"It looks like a vampire bite."

"If it was I would be a vampire or dead, right? It's not a vampire bite."

"Then what is it?"

"It's personal."

"Because it looks a lot like a vampire bite."

"It isn't okay? It's an…ogre bite." She replied. Something told me she was lying.

"There is no such thing as ogres." I grinned at her.

"Says the vampire." She made a fair point.

"What did the ogre look like?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "What all ogres look like. Big, green…"

"Did he have a Scottish accent and hang around with a donkey?"

""Hey fuck you, alright? My scars are none of your business. If you aren't going to eat me and we sure as hell are not having coffee, I need to leave. I have this thing tonight. I really need to get ready."

"Why won't you go on a date with me?"

"Number one, I don't know you."

"Most people don't know each other when they go on dates. Hence, you go on a date to get to know someone."

"Number two, I don't date vampires."

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't know. You're a vampire?"

"That's discrimination. Are you a bigot?"

"Excuse me?" Touched her nerve there.

"You heard me. You are judging me already and as you pointed out, you don't even know me." I was getting a bit angry here. I didn't hold the fact that she was a breakable human against her.

"I am not a bigot. You eat my kind. That in itself would be a hindrance to any potential relationships."

Ouch.

"Do you eat animals?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Do you eat steaks? Chicken? Fish?"

"Yes."

"I'm an animal lover. But I won't hold your eating habits against you." That should change her tune. Now she was looking at me like I had three heads.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Finally we were getting to introductions.

"My name is Garrett. What the hell is your name?"

"Today, this moment, it's Bella. But that could change soon. Look I got to go. It was…very fucking strange meeting you. Have a nice day."

She walked off and I let her. No point in getting in her way. I knew when a girl wasn't interested. I knew what I had to do. Follow from a distance and see where she goes. Make her interested. We just had to get past the whole vampire thing. It was nearly twilight. Shouldn't be hard to follow her.

I followed her on my bike. She was driving a red Chevrolet Camaro convertible. Looked new. Nice choice. She pulled into a parking garage that seemed to be attached to the apartment complex near it. I pulled in behind her keeping my distance. I watched from the garage columns since she had an annoying habit of constantly checking her surroundings. Who was this girl? I had to find out. This was much more fun than playing Call of Duty with Whitlock.

Rather than trying to keep her in my sight I figured it would be much better to track her scent. She was too aware of her surroundings. I followed her to the tenth floor. She was behind the door and I could hear her walking around. I had her apartment number. I certainly wasn't going to bother her at that moment. So I did the next best thing. I ran outside and across the street to the alley way. Looking around and seeing no one, I scaled to the top of the building. Yes!

She had her window open. I admit I was spying on her. Some may think this is the act of a creepy stalker. I prefer to think of it as the whims of a love sick suitor.

She pulled off her blue jeans. I probably shouldn't be watching this but I sure as hell wasn't going to stop. Shit, she is walking to the window! I jumped down hidden by the ledge and peaked over. She checked the surrounding view, eyes passing over me. Fuck, eyes back to me. I ducked completely down. After thirty seconds I decided to peak back up. The curtains were closed. Dammit. With nothing else to do I headed back to the garage and sat on my bike. I had to know more about her. An hour later she came out. If it wasn't for her scent and the smell of vanilla over it, I'm not sure I would have recognized her. Especially in the dimly lit garage. She now had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a slim back dress that reached the floor but had a slit in the side nearly to her waist. She must be wearing a thong under that. She had black hose on and black shoes. The high heeled kind. Not too tall. She also had an oversized handbag. She pulled out and after waiting for a few more seconds I followed.

She drove fast as hell to a hotel. Handing her keys to the valet she stepped inside. Judging from the people surrounding the front in tuxes and ball gowns I would guess this is a black tie affair. I would go in the back entrance. I parked in an alleyway down the block and ran to the back of the hotel. Walking in, I grabbed a coat from a coat rack behind the check in counter, since the attendant wasn't there, tied my hair into a pony tail and strolled to the ball room. Judging by the looks I was receiving I am guessing the coat didn't fool anyone. I was wearing blue jeans I suppose.

"Excuse me sir. May I help you?" A skinny little bald headed guy in a red uniform and a bell boy cap asked me.

"Shut up, I'm looking for someone." My eyes looked over the assembled throng. Many black dresses were in attendance. Then I saw her. Entering the elevator.

"Sir?" I looked into his eyes flashing my red pupils staring at him. He backed up.

"I said be quiet boy. I will leave in a second."

I watched the elevator go to the twenty sixth floor. Bingo.

"Where are the stairs leading to the upper floors?"

"To the left at the end of that hall…sir."

"Thank you." I handed him my coat and ran up the stairs making the trip in no time. She was walking out of the elevator. I could see her from the small window in the door. She took a key card from her oversized bag and entered into a room. Interesting. She just got to the party and was already going to a room. Did she have a boyfriend here?

I stood outside the door and listed to her. She was…cutting glass? Definitely sounded like glass cutting. Now I heard her putting something metal together. What the hell kind of kinky stuff was she into? Silence for ten minutes. Dammit this was boring. I wonder if I knocked on the door how mad she would be? I mean she would probably be mad. But I was bored. Really, really bored. Maybe I could convince her I just happened to be in the neighborhood?

Fuck it. Fortune favors the bold. I knocked. She cursed. This was probably a bad idea.

I heard footsteps. The door opened and…

She was holding a slim handgun with a long barrel. I heard the two puffs of air. I looked down and saw two small holes in the chest of my shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she whispered.

"You shot me!" I said in disbelief.

"Lower your voice!" she whispered.

"You shot me!" I whispered.

"Nobody is supposed to be here!"

"So you shot me?"

"Stop being a baby. You're not hurt."

"I could have been."

"Look what the hell are you doing here? Are you following me? That is not cool, Garrett!"

"What are you doing here shooting people? You shot me!"

"I sure as fuck didn't order room service and it is too late for housekeeping. Get inside." She turned and walked to the window. I closed the door and followed. The window that had a small hole cut into the glass and a very big rifle whose barrel was currently sticking out of said hole.

She knelt down and placed the rifle sitting on a tripod to her shoulder peering through the very large scope.

"So what are you doing?"

"Working. Now use the famous vampire quietness and shut up. I need to concentrate."

I looked where she was looking. Four blocks over. A limo pulled up in front of a restaurant. A white guy with a shaved head and tattoos covering his head, neck and arms stepped out as two large fellows stood on either side of him.

"Hello handsome." Bella whispered. She fired the rifle. It was quiet. Only a slight cracking sound. I looked and saw tattooed guy's head explode in a cloud of red and his body hit the ground. The body guards were looking everywhere. Except the hotel 4 blocks away.

"My God that must have been 400 yards! Did you do that?"

"462, if we are keeping score." She was already taking apart the rifle and placing it back in her oversized bag. She placed the glass back into the hole she had cut and used some sort of adhesive gun to hold it in place. You would have to look close to see it was ever cut.

She began to walk out.

"Wait."

"Look Garrett. I don't know why you are following me, but you can't bother me when I am working. That's bad." She kept working.

"Working? You just blew that guy's head off."

"Exactly. So I kind of need to get out of here."

She was walking without looking back at me. This time she took the stairs. I followed.

"Are you a hitman? Woman?"

"No. Not exactly. I mean yeah. I work for the CIA. That guy I just popped was one of the largest arms dealers in Europe. He was a main supplier for the Taliban. His death won't stop them but it will slow down the flood of RPGs into Afghanistan for a few months."

"You kill people?"

She finally stopped walking down the stairs and turned towards me.

"Yes, I kill people. I'm a bad, bad girl. Does that bother you? I hope so because you really need to leave me alone."

"Are you kidding? I've never wanted a woman more!"

She was perfect.

"Fucking great." She whispered and continued her descent. We reached the bottom of the stairs and she straightened her dress.

"Look Garrett, you really seem pretty cool for a vampire. You're hot and everything. But I dated a vampire once and from what I could tell you guys have issues. I have issues. I don't really date anyone. It doesn't really fit with the whole lone gunman lifestyle."

"You think I'm hot?" I smiled. Progress.

She rolled her eyes. "That would be what you paid attention to. Now look, I need to mingle and you will just draw attention to me. Now go."

She walked into the ballroom smiling at the bald guy who stopped me earlier. Carrying her large black bag with her weapon of mass destruction in it. The bitch shot me. That was kind of hot.

With nothing else to do and not wanting to draw attention to the hit woman I walked to the alley where my bike was parked. An hour later she walked out. I could hear police cars and officers four blocks away. They weren't coming near here. It would take a forensics team to determine where the shot came from. Something told me the investigation wouldn't get far.

She drove back to her apartment building. I had to get to know her. I had to make myself a regular part of her life. I had to have her. The only problem was how. I sat on the roof top outside her apartment thinking deeply about this. In the morning it hit me. Of course. I snuck into the apartment building and knocked on the door across the hall from her apartment. A sweet little old lady opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. I will get straight to the point. I want to buy your apartment. I will give you $150,000 today in cash and take over your lease."

"Who the fuck are you son?" Granny has a potty mouth apparently.

"It doesn't matter. $150,000 today. Yes or no?"

"I don't know. This is a bit strange. I will have to think on it." She went to close the door and I stopped her with my hand.

"$200,000 if you can move out by 3 PM today. Hire a moving company. I will pay for that as well."

"Son, I am not just giving up my home. This place has memories for me."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Four years."

"Four years? How can you have that many memories in four years? How old are you?"

"Excuse me? How old I am is none of your damn business. My husband died in this apartment!" she replied, apparently offended.

"He died here? It seems to me that would be a big reason to want to leave. Isn't that kind of creepy?"

"No, you hippy asshole!"

"I'm not a hippy."

"Get a haircut then!"

"Look I'm offering you $200,000 to walk away from four years of fond memories and the place where your beloved husband passed away. Yes or no?"

"I loved my husband dearly. He lived here for one year with me before he passed."

"One year!"

"Yes."

Enough of this. I will go to the apartment next to hers rather than the one across.

"Fine. I understand. Have a good…

"$250,000." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"You want it that bad, today, that's the price."

"$225." I countered.

"$250 and it's yours. I'll even pay for the moving company myself."

"Deal." Old bitch.

"Good. The maintenance in this building sucks anyway. Have a cashier's check in an hour. I will be out of here by three. See you soon hippy."

So it happened. Bella was of course thrilled. When I knocked on her door the first time to ask for a cup of sugar the look on her face was pure…not joy.

"

Hi neighbor!"

"You have to be kidding me." She replied.

I'm not really sure what the look was on her face. I asked her out 6 times over the next few weeks. I saw her work a few times locally. Once in New York I listened to her outside as she lured a mob boss to her room promising sex and slit his throat then rappelled out the window 6 stories below . She caught me once watching her when she came out of a room after double tapping a guy. She was a busy girl. She was not happy to learn I had been following her and watching her work. Now I had followed her to Mexico and the opportunity had arrived. She said yes. I would have broken the gate for her anyway but she didn't need to know that.

I looked down and saw the guards had moved away. Another hour and they would give up.

"So do you have a backup vehicle to get you out of here?"

She sighed. Damn she felt good in my arms.

"No."

"What were you going to do? Run through Mexico for the border?"

"I figured I would steal a phone, call Kevin and arrange an extraction. Get some Seals in here or something."

"Who is Kevin?"

"Never mind. Look, I got this okay? Just help me get down from the tree. My feet are killing me."

"I have a jeep half a mile away. I could give you a ride."

She seemed deep in thought. The poor thing looked tired, not that she would admit it.

"Fine. I mean, if you don't mind. Since you followed me to Mexico and everything."

"Outstanding. See how easy this is being together?"

"Yeah…" she sighed again. But she did lean her head on me a little.

"Hold on to me and we can use the tops of the trees to get there."

She wrapped her legs around my waist and buried her head into my neck. Damn she felt good. It was time to get my little neighbor home and prepare for our date.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it

I probably won't be updating tomorrow because of New Year's Eve and everything so I am putting this out today. Glad ya'll seem to be enjoying it. I'm having fun.

Chapter 3

BPOV

The shower felt so good. It was good to be home. Kevin still couldn't understand how I got away. He was minutes away from sending in an extraction team when I used Garrett's phone to call him and tell him I was on my way out.

I admit the escape could have gone smoother.

Okay. If not for Garrett, I would have been fucked. He really was sweet. I'm pretty sure he would have opened the fence even if I hadn't agreed to go on a date with him. I'm pretty sure.

My neighbor was currently across the hall getting ready for our date. He gave me a day to relax. But I couldn't hold him off much longer.

I really didn't want to.

I mean the guy has pretty much stalked me since we first met in the Mall parking lot. He has followed me on jobs. He paid my neighbor to move out so he could move in. He drops food off at my door when I get home late from working out at the gym or working at the firing range. He learned my favorites. Of course he probably learned by following me but it was still kind of sweet. I was kind of irritated that he followed me on jobs but in a strange way it was kind of cool. It made me feel, comfortable. Not so alone. He was so different than the Cullens. He had this way about him that just made a room light up when he entered it. The Cullens were…nice. Garrett was exciting. The first guy that had ever really got me excited about life in general. Unlike Edward he didn't seem to be looking for reasons to leave me the entire time he was with me. Instead he seemed determined to be in my life.

And damn if he wasn't fucking hot. That long reddish brown hair. That perfect dark goatee. His lean tall build. I usually slept like a baby at night. But lately I have been having dreams. Dreams about him. Dreams where we do…naughty stuff to each other.

But this couldn't go anywhere. He was a vampire. I was a human. The only thing we had in common is we both killed people.

At least we would have something to talk about. Not that he ever was at a loss for something to talk about.

He told me to dress casual. Casual for me means jeans and a tee shirt. That wasn't happening. I haven't been on a date since High School. It has been a long damn time. I did my nails, I put makeup on. I put on my brown leather skirt and a white button up top that was pretty snug. Some two inch heels. I strapped my small Glock .40 to the inside of my upper thigh so it wouldn't cause a bulge in my skirt. Small dagger in the upper band of my skirt around the back tucked inside. I think I was ready. Hell, I even shaved my legs for this.

He knocked on my door right on time. Opening the door I held back a little gasp.

Damn.

He was wearing a black button up silk shirt hanging out over some stone washed jeans. He had black cowboy boots on. His hair was in a ponytail.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"You look pretty beautiful yourself." I whispered. Dammit. Don't go there Bella. One date. One. Thanks for saving my ass. Glad to have you as a friend. Thanks for the good time.

"I'm glad you approve. Are you ready?"

He held out an arm. I took it and we walked to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I asked, kind of nervous. I'm not used to girl stuff unless it involves seducing a guy I'm about to kill.

"Dinner first. I know you love Chinese and I know of an excellent restaurant over the Beltway."

"Oh. Okay…"

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. That sounds great. I just…nothing. It sounds wonderful."

"No. I can tell when something is wrong. Be honest."

"I just don't like to eat in front…I mean…" Damn. How to put this without being offensive.

"You don't want to eat with someone who is going to only watch you eat, correct?"

"Yes." I said, relieved. I looked up and saw he was smiling.

"Don't worry Bella. I love Chinese food."

"You do?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes. I had a Chinese man not long ago. He was quite delicious."

I looked up quickly and saw he was smiling. I had to laugh. Asshole.

"Seriously Bella. No worries. I plan to eat more than you will."

"Garrett, you don't have too."

"I wouldn't dream of not eating. I had to follow you to Mexico to get you to agree to this date. I am not going to screw it up by not eating with you."

"Okay." I whispered. I was not going to fall for him. We could be good friends. That would be it. No room in my life for romance. I gave that up when I agreed to join the CIA. But at least Garrett knew what I did. He didn't judge me for it.

We didn't talk much on the way to the restaurant. The traffic was light for a Saturday night. We arrived at the restaurant in 40 minutes. We walked in and sat. The waiter took our orders and he looked at me and smiled his beautiful smile.

"So Bella. Tell me about yourself."

"Uh. Well, I grew up in Phoenix with my mom, moved my junior year of high school to Fork's Washington to live with my Dad, graduated from there, joined the Army after high school graduation, spent a couple years in Army Intelligence doing minor security briefing reports, took a psychological profiling test, got recruited by a guy named Kevin Brooks to join the CIA as an operative, spent a year training for my new profession and have been active for the last three years. That's pretty much me. How about you? What's your story?"

"Oh no. There is a lot more to your story than that."

I sighed. Fine. I said I would make an effort on this date. I would. I owed him that.

"What exactly would you like to know?"

"Tell me about the bite on your arm."

I knew this would come up.

"You know Edward Cullen?"

"Emo Ed? Of course. I know all the Cullens…oh I see… Forks right? You met the Cullens?"

"Yes. Edward and I…dated I guess you could say. Anyway, we were hanging out in this field with his family. While we were there three vampires came up. One thought it would be fun to hunt me. Jasper and Alice Cullen took me too Phoenix. Edward tried to stay back with Carlisle, Rose and Jasper to lead the nomad away. He found me in Phoenix anyway. He convinced me he had my Mom. I snuck away and he bit me. Tried to kill me. Edward stopped him and Jasper and Emmett killed him. Edward sucked the venom out of me."

"Let me guess? A few months later Jasper tried to take a bite out of you and Edward freaked and he and his family left without a word?"

"So you have heard the story?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Yes. I had no idea it was you. Emmett Cullen told me the whole thing a few years ago. He was quite upset that Edward made his family leave you. I told him he was a pussy for following that asshole. He didn't like that but he couldn't very well deny it. I should have put it together when I saw the bite. Not many humans survive that. Only one that I had heard of. You. I promise you Bella, I had no idea that was you."

I believed him. I could usually tell when someone was lying. I shrugged my shoulders. "No big deal. Past is past. We move on. Honestly, the Cullens leaving almost destroyed me at first but then it made me stronger. I'm not sure if I would be the person I am today if they had stayed. I didn't like who I was then. I like who I am now."

"I like you a lot too, you know." He whispered.

"Thanks." Damn, who knew I could still blush.

Our food arrived and true to his word he ate every bite. I smiled at him.

"Is that good?" I asked. I felt so bad. I knew that had to come up later.

"Absolutely. It is a unique dining experience."

"Garrett you really don't have to."

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time and I am already half way through so I may as well continue."

"So tell me about you."

"Oh, I was actually in the Army as well. The first one."

"Revolutionary?"

"Yep." He winked at me.

"Nice. How did you get turned?"

"Gut shot. Vampire bit me on the field as I lay dying. He didn't completely drain me though. I have no idea who he is. I haven't seen him since. I woke up three days later as a vampire."

"So what have you done since then?"

"Oh, when I was younger and had my blood lust under control I started running bootleg whiskey during Prohibition. Opened a few bars afterward. Made some good investments. I was one of the original investors in Microsoft, so I am pretty much loaded now. Do you like X Box?"

"X Box?" what the hell?

He saw my confusion and clarified. "Yes. I love X Box. Would you come over sometime and play X Box with me?"

"Isn't that a video game or something? I don't really play video games."

"I could teach you. It's the neighborly thing to do Bella. I mean you can't spend all your days off practicing martial arts and running and shooting at the range."

"How do you know that's how I spend my days?" Got you, vampire stalker.

"I…would guess that would be how a CIA operative would spend her days."

"Nice try. You really have to stop following me, Garrett."

"I miss you though."

"You miss me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's boring without you around."

"Garrett I'm hardly ever around."

"Exactly my point."

I rolled my eyes. Only Garrett could make stalking someone seem cute.

We finished our meal, to his relief, and he took me to a jazz club.

We sat and made small talk while the band played. We danced to a couple of slow songs. I remember how bad I used to be at dancing. Dancing however, is a part of seduction, so I was made an expert.

To his credit he didn't make any inappropriate advances. He just sat there talking softly telling me stories about his life. I told him stories about mine. It was…fun. Relaxing. He told jokes. Some were very dated but I think he knew that and was just doing it to make me laugh. I hadn't had this much fun…ever. I had a few drinks and we left. I couldn't believe it was 1 AM already. As cheesy as it sounds I really didn't want the date to end. I wasn't tired. I was wired. We arrived back at our apartments and prepared to split to our separate living spaces. Garrett bent over and kissed me on the cheek. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Bella, I haven't had this much fun ever. Thank you for a wonderful night. I hope we can do it again."

Damn. I mean…

"Garrett I had a wonderful time tonight as well. But, relationships aren't really good for me at this point in my life. I mean I never know when I may go out on a job and not make it back. It's a fact of my life. I am glad that we are friends though."

He smiled. Not a sad smile. More of a smile that told me he wasn't going to let this go. A small part of me was glad.

"Of course Bella. I will always be here, whether you need a friend, or anything else."

"Thanks." I whispered and turned toward the door. I walked in and went to my bed laying on my belly I tried to debrief what went down tonight. I expected…hell I didn't know what to expect. But I like him. I really liked him. I stood up and took my weapons off. Along with my clothes. I pulled a pair of pajama pants on and a night shirt and went to lay down. I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I laid for an hour. The clock read 3:00 AM. Fuck it. It's not like he is asleep. I walked across the hall and knocked on his door. He opened it and smiled. He had some sort of headphone microphone combination on his head and a game controller in his hand. Damn. He didn't have a shirt on. We would just be friends. Right?

Garrett POV

If she thinks we are just going to be friends she is out of her mind. If I wasn't in love with her before tonight I damn sure am now. No way is she getting away from me. I can't believe her excuse for wanting to be friends. I don't know if I will make it back from a job Garrett. My ass. She was making it back if I had to kill a hundred people to get her out. I do need to be a little more careful about her discovering I was following her. I heard her door open and her tiny feet walking across the hallway. She just knocked on my door. For a second I was afraid she got called out on a job. I had a death match to win. But that paled in importance to making sure she made it back alive. I walked to the door and then shook my head. What the hell am I thinking?

I took my shirt off and ran it to my bedroom.

There. Now I was ready to open the door.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I uh couldn't sleep. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some more, or something?"

She looked so adorable in those pajamas. She is the cutest little killer I have ever seen. She was staring at my chest. Damn right she was.

"Of course. Come in." I stepped to the side and she walked into my abode.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No! Actually I was about to play a death match. Want to join in?"

She smiled that cute little shy smile of hers. I briefly wondered how many men have had that smile be the last thing they saw on this earth.

"A death match? What the hell is that? Not that it doesn't seem appealing."

"Call of Duty. I play friends online. You take your avatar into a simulated city and run around killing each other. I have two friends playing against me and a computer avatar. I could use a second. The computer avatar sucks."

"Show me how."

Yes!

I made her a X Box account and name. I showed her the controls and how they worked. How to shoot. How to run. How to knife someone or throw a tomahawk into their back or chest. After ten minutes she had it. I gave her a headset and told her how to talk to the other players if she wanted.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Lead the way." She grinned.

The timer counted down and the battle began. Bella and I worked side by side. She picked it up quickly. Very quickly. She shot Peter in the head twice before he got a shot off. Oh shit. I forgot to tell her.

"Who is Bearkiller 101? That guy sucks." She asked.

"Uh…Emmett Cullen." I braced for her reaction but she just laughed. My account name was Revolutionary216. Hers was HellsBells 913. Peter was using Dirkdiggler12.

She started laughing.

"Turn on the microphones. I want to talk some shit to these losers."

Okay. I guess we were good then.

Bella's avatar ran up behind Emmett and knifed him in the back. She blew Peters head off for the third time as he came around to help his teammate.

"Hey boys. Do your mothers know you are staying up this late sucking at video games?"

"Who the hell is this? Who the hell is this Garrett? Did you get a fucking ringer?"

"This is the first time I have played Dirk." Bella replied.

"Bullshit!" Emmett yelled. I popped him from behind while Bella distracted him with a flash grenade.

"Dammit!"

"No way you haven't played this before! Garrett where the hell…who the hell is this?" Peter asked.

"You are the one who "knows" shit, asshole. You tell me. I would watch out for that sniper though right now."

"Goddammit!" Peter yelled.

Bella popped him in the back from the top of a house. She was very, very good at this game.

"I don't play video games boys. I do this shit for real. Seriously, you boys should probably get some sleep. You are embarrassing yourself."

I saw Emmett peeking around a corner. I turned to fire and Bella knifed him in the back, continuing to run to me. She got to my side and we climbed a set of stairs. One side led to a deck on the second story and one side led into a room at the top of a staircase.

"Come on Bearfucker. Come to momma."

Bella appeared to be having a great time. She was talking a little deeper than normal. I guess that and the headphones and wireless distortion made her voice unrecognizable to Emmett.

She was on a 28 straight kill streak when she popped Peter again. He screamed and exited the game. Emmett was quickly behind him signing off with a few curse words.

"Night Bearfucker!" Bella said giggling.

"Fuck you lady!"

Bella broke down laughing. I joined her.

"I thought you had never played before? You were amazing!"

"I had to train in simulators that were pretty similar. No big deal. It's all about positioning and creating a tactical advantage. So what do you want to do now?"

"You aren't tired?" I asked amazed.

"No, not really. I slept a lot yesterday." She shrugged her shoulders.

"We can watch TV."

"Sure find something." She agreed.

I turned on a cheesy sci fi movie from the 60s prepared to make fun of it. I felt her sit next to me. And lay her head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe how bad the effects are on these movies…"

I looked down and her head was leaning into my shoulder, legs curled underneath her. She was sound asleep. I thought briefly about taking her to her apartment but I didn't want to wake her. I decided it would be best just to sit here and watch TV quietly.

She woke at noon. She drooled a little on my chest. I must be in love. It didn't even annoy me.

"Oh my God. Did I fall asleep on you? I am so sorry…"

"I'm not." I told her honestly. We both turned surprised when we heard a knock on her door across the hall.

"You expecting someone?"

She was very tense at the moment.

"Do you have any guns in here?"

"No. Why would I need a gun?" I have super strength, deadly teeth and great abs. What else does a man need?

"Good point. Sorry." She ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. Whatever she saw made her relax.

"Stay here. Please?" she asked me without turning around.

"Okay…"

She slipped out the door. I heard her talking to a man outside. What the hell is this? Nobody ever comes to visit Bella besides me. I walked to the peep hole and looked. Bella was talking to a man who was shorter than her and a whole lot wider. Bald on top with hair on both sides. Looked about 50. She called him Kevin. This was Kevin? He looked like Danny Devito. I listened carefully.

BPOV

"What the hell were you doing over there?" Kevin asked.

"My neighbor needed some help moving a couch. What are you doing here?"

"I tried to call you but you didn't answer your phone. I was afraid you got hit so I came to check on you."

Oh yeah. My phone.

"I must have turned my phone to silent before I fell asleep. You know how tired I have been. Sorry Kev."

"Hey no problem kid. I know how hard you have been working. You scared the hell out of me in Juarez. You won't get put in that situation again. I bitched out the agency guy who sent you into that, under gunned and outmanned. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Nah it's cool. Part of the job, you know?"

"Hey lets go inside. I need to talk to you about something."

I opened the door and Kevin had a seat on my couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No Bella. Have a seat, dear. We need to talk."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry kid. It's nothing bad. But you are going to have to lay low for a while."

"Why? How long?"

"Not long. Maybe three weeks or so. Just enough time for things too cool down from the Juarez job. Every free agent out there is looking for the bounty on the brown haired, pale hit woman who took out Victor Cortez."

"They don't know who I am. I'll go blond. Get a spray tan. Big deal."

"Yeah, and last year I would have said no problem. But we…I almost lost you there kid. I don't want you at a job and some other son of a bitch happens to be hanging around who notices you. There aren't a lot of hit women working out there. Lay low. Take some time off. You have had 17 kills in the past 14 months. That's targets, not counting the security you usually have to take down. Relax. You haven't had a vacation in a long time. You earned it."

"Kevin I need to work. I got nothing else. I can disguise myself."

"It's not worth the risk, Bella. You are too hot right now. Taking out Cortez was enough. Taking out half his personal guard, well, let's just say the underworld is talking about you right now. You got family. Go visit them. Go see your Dad in Forks. Go to Jacksonville and see your mother. Stay away from jobs for a few weeks. This will pass over and no one will think twice about you. Then we can get back to work. Do some European jobs for a while. Get you working out of the States. Stay the hell away from Central and South America."

I can't believe this shit.

"No changing your mind is there Kevin?"

"You know I love you kid. I want you to retire from this business, not be retired from this business. I gotta go. Keep your phone on you so we can stay in touch. Keep your head down."

Kevin hugged me, the short little bald bastard, who was like a second dad to me.

"Fine. I will leave tonight." I told him, knowing there was no point in arguing.

"Where you think you are gonna go?"

"I saw Mom, last year. I guess it is time to go see Dad."

"Great. Have fun sweetie. Kevin loves you."

"I love you too Kevin."

I watched him walk out and collapsed on my couch. Dammit. My life was built around a routine. Train, kill, train kill. What am I supposed to do now? Did I really want to go to Forks? I hadn't been back there since High School. I didn't have any friends. Jake and I had been friends. At least I thought we were before we went to that movie together and he pretended to be sick afterward then told me we couldn't be friends. I wonder if he is still there in La Push? Of course he is. Where else would he be. It has been 6 years. I should see Dad. I talked to him often enough. He thought I was still in the Army living here and working in the Pentagon pushing papers.

Shit. I had to spend time in Forks. Maybe this is what I needed. I can't believe I fell asleep on Garrett last night. I never fall asleep anywhere where other people are around. Especially without a gun nearby. He was getting in my head. I needed space. I needed perspective. I needed to tell him I was leaving for a while.

I prepared myself to walk across the hall and let him in on the news. I opened my door and he was standing there smiling.

"I have the plane tickets ready. We fly to Seattle in four hours and catch a connecting flight to Port Angeles. Not much time to pack but I figured we may as well get this show on the road. I'm so excited. I've never actually been to Forks. Plus I get to meet your father. This is going to be a blast! I'm packing the X Box. Your Dad has wireless right? If he doesn't I have a hot spot on me at all times so it won't be a problem. Don't just stand there. Start packing. I'll be across the hall. Meet you here in two hours so we can get to the Airport early. This is going to be so fun." He kissed me on the cheek and walked back to his apartment before I could say a word.

I should be annoyed he was listening.

I should be irritated that he has invited himself.

So why was the only thing I was feeling was…kinda happy?


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it

Chapter 4

GPOV

I can't believe I get little Miss Grim Reaper to myself for three weeks. I get to see where she grew up. I get to see where Edward Cullen screwed away the best thing that ever happened to him. I get to meet her father. This is going to be blast. I carried our bags into the airport. Except one. A black hard plastic suitcase that was locked by some sort of combination lock and fingerprint pad. It seemed very heavy. Bella looked like she was struggling with it but when I offered to help she told me no. A part of me was curious as to what was in the case. Another part of me was afraid to find out. Probably a sniper rifle or something. We walked to security but instead of going through the lines Bella walked to the side and spoke to a security guard. She showed him what looked like a black credit card or ID of some sort. He nodded. We walked through and checked our bags. She did let the black box go to baggage. I thought she may keep it. Good she needed to relax. Of course she was wearing a black leather jacket over a shoulder holster that held to guns. We got to board the plane before everyone else. I had gotten us first class seats of course.

"How did you get us through security like that? How did you get through with two guns on you?" I had to know. That was too easy.

"Level black clearance. Cuts through the red tape when I am trying to get somewhere and I don't feel like fooling with air marshals or security."

"Well aren't you are handy to travel with." I grinned.

Bella put head phones on and started listening to her iPod with her eyes closed. Seems she likes classic metal with a little alternative thrown in. I may have to find some concerts to take her too. We reached the air and she rose and walked through the entire plane. When she returned I mentioned that there was a closer bathroom.

"I needed to check the plane."

"Check the plane for what? Did you take a look and make sure the oil in the engine was full?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No Garrett. I had to assess passengers for any potential threats. I had to identify if there was an air marshall on board. There isn't. I also had to count the steps to the nearest exit in the event we are in a crash and I have to get to the door through thick smoke blocking my vision."

"You did all that in the two minutes you were gone?" I asked, doubting her a bit.

"Yep. It's thirty seven steps by my stride to the nearest exit. Check it yourself if you don't believe me."

She grinned at the challenge. I didn't feel like making a fool of myself so I just went along with it.

"So are there any potential threats on board?"

"Only one. But he won't do anything on board. I have a feeling he is going to bide his time."

"What? Who is he a threat too?"

"Me. Maybe. I will have to keep an eye on him."

"You think there is a potential hit man after you already? How could he find you? Where is he? I will take him to the bathroom and eat him. I'm kind of wanting a snack right now."

Bella laughed.

"Don't worry about it Garrett. If anything he is a free agent looking for me from some job or another. It isn't unheard of for us to be tracked occasionally. If that turns out to be the case I will take care of it on the ground."

"But…"

"Garrett! I got this. Relax. Read a magazine or something. Since you invited yourself on my vacation you should at least enjoy it."

"Oh yeah. About that. I hope you aren't to terribly upset about that?"

"I should be, but I'm not. Honestly I'm glad to have the company. I usually am kind of a loner but I guess…"

"Yes? Go on."

She smiled at me a little and looked into my eyes.

"I guess you're kind of starting to grow on me."

"Well I am glad to hear that." I winked at her and sat back. "So tell me about your father. How will you introduce me?"

"What do you mean how will I introduce you?" She looked confused. Seemed like a pretty simple question to me.

"I mean are you going to say I'm your boyfriend? Special buddy? Secret lover?"

"I was thinking of going with co worker."

"Co worker?"

"Yeah Co worker. What's wrong with that?"

"Uh, everything. Your Dad still thinks you work in the Pentagon right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do I look like I work in the Pentagon, Bella?"

She gazed at me for a second and then her shoulder's dropped.

"Yeah, I guess you don't exactly fit the military look do you? I guess I can say you are a friend of mine who needed to get away."

I snorted. "Yeah, that will fly."

"Why not?"

"You know for a lady who relies on lies to get through the day, you aren't very good at it."

"I'm a great liar."

"Okay." I responded rolling my eyes. She is such a dork.

We sat for a few more minutes in silence. Bella put her headphones back on.

Ten minutes later she took her head phones off.

"I'm sorry I have to go to the bathroom. I am so horny I can't stand it." She whispered and took a deep breath.

"Oh okay…Wait, what did you say?"

"I'm horny." She whispered. "Flying gets me really worked up. I guess it's being in a dangerous situation where we could fall at any time and sitting on top of all this power. Imagining the thrust of the engines carrying me through the sky. Trust me, I have had some of the best sex in my life on an airplane. I need to go, you know, take care of business."

Okay.

Okay.

"But…can I come?"

"Sure. After I am done in the bathroom you can go in there and come all you want. Just clean up after yourself. Now if you will excuse me."

"Wait! I mean you are really?..." Holy shit, I had to get in on the action. There was no way I was missing this.

"Garrett, do you want to come with me?" she grinned.

"God yes…" I whispered.

"Too bad. I'm just going to pee."

Say what?

"But you just said you were…"

"Yes. And you said I was a bad liar. What do you think of my skills now? Judging by the way your jeans are looking you may want to go into the bathroom after I am done anyway." She winked at me and walked off.

Bitch!

BPOV

That was mean. I admit it was mean. But still, he shouldn't have said I was a bad liar. I mean he kind of asked for it. Still though. It was mean.

What the hell am I doing here? This won't work.

I needed to talk to him. He needs to know we can only be friends.

There is an ugly short stocky guy in coach. He looked at me with recognition when I walked by. I made eye contact and I knew. I had to get him taken care of before we reached Forks. He was a free agent. He got lucky and picked up my trail somehow in D.C. Kevin wasn't kidding when he said I was hot. But if he followed me then he had to know where to start. No way he got that lucky. I texted Kevin about the development. He texted me back that he was on it. If there is a leak giving out info for a bounty we needed to know. My file had so much disinformation I wouldn't know what my real name and information is if I read it. No mention of my family or…will I didn't have friends.

But my address was there. Right there at CIA Payroll. A free agent could certainly find me if he had an insider. Hopefully the insider isn't very bright and can be caught easily. Back to my bigger problem. I needed to talk to Garrett. He needed to understand. No time like the present.

I walked back to see his big problem seems to have went away. I had to chuckle. He heard me and frowned.

"Welcome back, you evil bitch."

"Gar, I hope you aren't too upset with me. I was just showing my skills at deception."

"I have a feeling that had more to do with your skills of seduction." He grinned.

"They are one and the same, Garrett." I honestly told him.

"I'm wondering, how many serious relationships have you been in?" Shit. He would ask about that.

"None."

"How many not so serious relationships?" he pressed.

"A few. Why don't you just ask me how many times I have had sex, Garrett?"

"How many times have you had sex Bella?"

"6."

"6?"

"Yep. 6 whole times."

"Holy shit. That's it?" He whispered. "With who?"

"None of your business. Anyway how many times have you had sex?"

That got him nervous.

"Uh, well I mean I am over two hundred years old. There have been…I mean… a few here and there…"

"Garrett? Relax. I don't care."

"You don't?" He seemed hurt by that. It's time to have the talk.

"Look, I need to talk to you about what is and isn't going on here."

"We are falling in love with each other. It isn't hard. Why make it complicated?" He smiled. God I wished it was that easy.

"Garrett, we can't."

"Of course we can. We already are."

"Garrett look you are a…"

"Yes Bella. I know I am a vampire. I thought we had gotten past that whole thing."

"It's not that. But like I said, I don't have the most stable life. You can't follow me around forever. Eventually something like Juarez or a free agent is going to catch up with me and I will die. It's most likely going to happen."

"No, it won't."

"Garrett you can't follow me forever."

"Why not? I am going to live forever."

"Okay, say I do make it past thirty. Are you going to want to be seen with a woman who keeps getting older?"

"Oh I'm not worried about that, Bella."

"Why? You got a fetish for old people?" I asked half kidding and half very curious to know if I needed to jump out of this plane.

"Bella, the way you lead your life… I will have you turned to a vampire before you know it." He was laughing. I was being serious.

"Garrett, stop laughing, that isn't funny. I don't want to be a vampire."

"Bella, you are right. Eventually this lifestyle you have going on is going to get you seriously hurt. When it happens, if I can't stop it, I will turn you."

"No, you won't." I told him.

"Yes. I will."

"I won't allow it Garrett."

"You're going to be busy dying. You can't exactly stop me." He grinned. Asshole!

"I don't give you permission."

"Did you hear me say that when you get yourself in a pickle I was going to stop and ask you for permission?"

"You would turn me without permission?"

"Of course."

"I will hate you when I wake up."

"No you won't. I will bump you on the head before I turn you. You will probably lose some of your memories. When you wake up I will just tell you that you begged me to change you. I will be a hero."

"That's not going…hey you can't really… I mean that wouldn't work would it?"

"I don't know but it seems like a good theory. I have another one. While you are turning I will just keep repeating that you asked for this in your head. By the time you wake up you will think it's the truth."

"Garrett this is serious and that's a stupid idea."

"People thought the Wright brothers trying to fly was stupid and yet here we sit." He replied.

"Garrett. I know you. You wouldn't change me without permission. I won't be giving you permission."

"If you think I won't change you without permission you have a lot more to learn about me. I look forward to teaching you." He winked at me. He was serious.

"Why Garrett?"

"I told you. I'm falling in love with you. For the first time in my life I am falling in love with a woman and I sure as hell am not going to let you die if I can stop it."

"You can't protect me from everything Garrett. What if I was shot in the head?"

"Try not to. That would make a mess. Make sure you duck. Maybe we can get you a helmet. Don't they make Kevlar helmets?"

"Garrett…" How was I going to get him to understand?

"Bella, life would be way to boring without you. Besides if our positions were reversed and I was dying you would certainly change me."

"Not without your permission."

"Of course you would. You do things all the time without permission."

"I do not!" I don't, do I? What the hell!

"When was the last time someone gave you permission to kill them?"

Oh that. That…

"That's different. That's work. I am given permission to kill those people. Just not by them. I don't judge you for the people you eat. Don't judge me!"

"I'm not judging you Bella. But are you telling me if I was laying there dying and you could stop it you wouldn't. Honestly?" He was staring at me. He was serious.

Shit.

"Maybe." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"You heard me fine Garrett!"

"Bella are you falling in love with me? Yes or no?"

"I don't know! I mean, I haven't really thought about…that in a long time. I mean my job…"

"Yes, yes, yes. Your job. I can understand why it would be difficult. But I know what you do. You can talk to me. You don't have to hide anything. Can't you see we are perfect for each other?" He smiled.

"I don't know Garrett."

"You telling me you don't feel the slightest thing for me? Look at my face and tell me you wouldn't miss this face if I wasn't around."

He stuck his bottom lip out and was pouting. He is so damn cute I had to laugh.

"Fine. Okay, I admit it. I would miss you. I just, I don't…you are the first true friend I have had in a while. Maybe ever. I don't want to lose that. But I tend to have a habit of relying on myself. In relationships you have to open yourself up. I don't know if I can do that. If I get it wrong I may drive you away."

"You won't drive me away." He replied.

"You can't keep following me when I work."

"Okay. No problem. I won't follow you." That was too easy.

"Really?"

"Of course. You don't want to be followed. I won't follow you."

"Thanks."

"Ha!"

I looked up and he looked like he won a prize.

"What?"

"Who's the better liar now?" He was smiling. He always seemed to be smiling. It was contagious.

"Look Bella. Relax. Let's just have fun. Keep hanging out. Let nature take its course."

I suppose it wouldn't kill me. A lot of things could but that wouldn't. Maybe it was time to start thinking of other things besides the next assignment. I could never have a relationship with a normal guy. I wouldn't want to. But Garrett.

"Fine. But no biting me without permission." I growled at him.

"I won't." I heard him whisper unless I was dying but chose to ignore that. I will most likely be shot in the head one day so it really wouldn't matter.

We finally landed in Seattle and went through the hassle of getting onto a smaller plane. We had thirty minutes between flights when I saw him buying a ticket to Port Angeles.

Time to take care of this.

"Garrett I have to go to the bathroom."

"Why? Do airports turn you on as well?"

"Asshole. Get the bags and I will be right back."

"Oh wow. I get to touch the black luggage of death? I'm so excited!"

I walked towards the bathroom. Looking in a window of a gift shop I could see he was shadowing me. I strolled right past the bathroom into a service corridor. The sign said keep out. If he followed me there would be no question. I walked to the first door and stepped inside. A cargo handler was working on a forklift.

"Hey lady. You aren't supposed to be here.

I pulled my ID from my back pocket. One of my IDs.

"FBI. I need you to leave this are and not say a word to anyone. Do it now."

He didn't need further encouragement and ran to what looked like a break room in the back of the warehouse. I hid among a row of cargo and climbed until I was on the top third level. Lying flat on my back I waited. I figured he would walk in quietly. The guy was definitely European. Maybe Russian. He cracked the door. I aimed.

Fuck! He came in firing in all directions. One came within a few feet of me. I returned fire. This guy was reckless. He dove behind a crate. It was too thick for my rounds to go through. He fired blind up to my level. I slid back and landed three stacks down on my feet. I saw him through a gap in the crates. He stood up and moved towards me. I fired. He fired. I ran around the end of the stack. He was on the other side twenty feet away. I briefly thought of climbing back to the top to get an edge on him but he would hear me coming. I rolled to the next stack. He fired over me. I fired on the ground and missed his ankle. Dammit. Calm you breathing Bella. You got this. I lost him. Listen.

Hes above. Fuck.

I took off running. He jumped down on me. Shit. I felt him pulling his gun towards my head. I was face down with him on top of me. I head butted him and rolled grabbing his adam's apple. His gun was scraping the ground. Mine were 3 feet way. He head butted me but now I was on my back at least. I bit down on his shoulder. He screamed and sat up. I raised my right knee and slammed his testicles. Yeah that hurts. He hopped enough to grab his nuts and I whipped my legs from underneath him around his neck. I flipped him over and hit him in the nose. He brought his gun up and I swatted it away. It was lying next to mine now. Guess we were doing this the old fashioned way.

He grabbed my throat and squeezed. Damn he had some strong hands. I hit him again but he didn't loosen up. I reached for my right ankle with my right hand. This caused me to lean back. He thought he was going to make me pass out. I can go over two minutes without air while fighting. He pushed me farther back bending my back towards my legs. Perfect.

My right hand grabbed the bottom of my blue jean. I pulled it up. There my girl is.

I pulled my 6 inch hunting knife. I struck him in the throat with my left hand and stuck the knife in his leg. That caused him to drop his hands. As soon as he reached for his leg I stuck the blade into the side of his head through his ear.

Fucker finally went limp.

I stood up and tried to catch my breath. I took a picture of him and texted it to Kevin.

"Holy shit."

I turned and saw the baggage handler.

"Hey call the cops. Tell them this guy killed himself. Someone will be along shortly to get his body. I gotta go."

He nodded his head.

"Listen. This is a matter of national security. I was never here. Understand?"

He nodded again with his mouth hanging open. "Whatever you say, lady."

"Thanks. Sorry for the mess."

I picked up my guns, holstered them and walked out limping a little. That fall from the top of the rack hurt. I walked into the main terminal. Garrett was standing in front of the bathroom looking nervous. I ran my fingers through my hair, straightened my jacket and walked without a limp as best I could. He turned to look behind him and I walked faster. He may think I came from the bathroom.

"Hey stranger! You lose someone?"

"There you are!" he said turning around.

"I was worried Bella. I thought you may have taken off on me."

"Garrett, relax. I was just in the bathroom." I rolled my eyes for effect.

"Why do you smell like gunpowder, sweat and…blood?"

Shit. Should have wiped the knife off.

"Uh… there was a lady in the bathroom. She had some femine problems. It got ugly for a while. But everything turned out okay."

"Feminine problems?" he asked.

"Garrett, trust me. You really do not want to know."

He was still suspicious but this was obviously an area he didn't want to get into.

"You know the funniest thing. I could swear I heard gunfire coming from the back. Probably in that luggage area."

"Garrett it was probably crates or luggage being thrown around. Is hanging out with me making you paranoid?"

He smiled and laughed a little.

"Of course not. I was just worried."

"And I told you not to worry." I saw police running in the direction of baggage claim. I really didn't want to explain this. That's Kevin's job. My phone buzzed. I had a text.

/On it/ Good old Kevin. I kill em, he cleans em.

Hey, we should catch that flight right now huh?"

"Yeah." Garrett noticed the police running into the cargo corridor.

I grabbed his arm.

"Okay Garrett. Get me on the plane. I want to see Daddy."

GPOV

We were currently driving our rental car to Forks, Washington. Bella seemed very tired. She kept checking the mirror. No one was there. She was wired. She may be playing cool but I know her. I know her better than she gives me credit for. I can't help but think I missed something. She smelled like gunpowder. Unless she shot the woman with feminine problems, which I admit was a possibility, she had fired a gun. Several times. I knew those weren't crates being thrown around. I should have gone. Why didn't she tell me? Oh right. She likes to kill people on her own.

"So Bella, what about the threat?"

"What? What threat? Who is threatening? Somebody threaten you?"

"I mean the potential threat you mentioned on the plane to Seattle."

"Oh that. He got on another plane in Seattle. Guess I was wrong."

"So…"

"Oh look Garrett! It's the entering Forks sign! God does that brings back memories."

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"Both I guess." She whispered.

"So did you have fun on the trip here?"

"Of course. I don't fly first class very often." She smiled.

"Did you have fun killing the person in the airport?"

That shut her up.

"You saw?"

"There are faint bruises on your neck. Your hands reek of gunpowder. The guns under your jacket smell recently fired. I smell blood at your ankle. At first I thought you were injured. But then I remembered you like to keep a knife there. Your knuckles are scuffed like you hit someone several times."

"Oh. Okay." She looked out the window.

"Okay? That's all you have to say about it?"

"Uh…what do you want me to say? The guy was a threat. I took care of it. Done deal."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little angry and a little disappointed.

"It wasn't your business. It was mine. I took care of it."

"You know you could have been killed. I could have helped you."

"Garrett, if I start to rely on you for help it makes me soft. I get soft, I get killed one day when you aren't there."

"I will always be there."

"No! You won't. I can take care of myself. I did it for a long time without a vampire protector. I don't need one now."

"You don't need me?" Ouch.

"I do need you! Just not like that. I need a…I need you to be you. I enjoy being with you. Maybe, maybe I am falling a little in love with you. I don't need a protector. I need to be me and I need you to be you. Can we leave it at that? Please?"

I sighed. Hard headed. But still I could see where she was coming from.

"Sorry I brought it up Bella."

"Look Garrett. I don't mean to be a bitch. I promise. But I have to take care of these things. I can't afford…"

"To let your guard down?"

"Yes. I mean physically. I'm going to work really hard on the emotional guard okay? But I'm not there yet."

We didn't say anything else. At least she was trying. She admitted she loved me a little. This trip was a success and we hadn't even got to her fathers.

She gave me directions and we pulled up to a quaint little white wood house. Two stories. Nice. The door opened before we could get out of the car. Bella smiled and ran to her father. He met her and they hugged. It was a sweet sight. She told me she hadn't seen him in 6 years but she spoke to him often.

I didn't want to intrude on the moment. Finally he pulled back to look at her and saw me. The smile on his face disappeared. He was walking toward me.

"Dad, this is Garrett. He is…"

"Her boyfriend sir. But I hope to be her fiancé soon." I offered my hand and he just stared. Hmmm. Probably should have gone with a different approach.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it

Happy New Year's everyone. I was kept up till 3:30 AM by my daughter and son's friends. So if Bella seems particularly bitchy this chapter don't judge us too harshly. We didn't get a lot of sleep.

Chapter 5

Garrett POV

"Garrett huh? Bella, you didn't mention you had a boyfriend." Charlie said leaving my hand hanging in the air.

"Dad, you think maybe you could shake his hand? It's kind of rude to leave him hanging." Bella told him, staring at me with eyes that said she would shoot me again at the first chance she got.

Charlie however, seemed to shake out of it and sheepishly smiled. He shook my hand.

"Of course Garrett. I apologize. I wasn't…Bella never mentioned…fiancé? Really?"

"We are a long way from that, Dad. Garrett is however, my boyfriend. Now you two big strong men help unload the bags."

She said I was her boyfriend. I glanced over at her and she winked at me. Yes, definite progress. Maybe she wouldn't shoot me again.

Charlie and I began to unload the bags from the trunk. Until we got to the black box of death.

"I got that one, dad."

"You sure Bella? It looks kind of heavy. What the hell kind of lock is that?"

"Oh, it's just work stuff. But I have to keep it locked for obvious reasons. National security and all." She replied smiling. Okay. So she didn't lie.

"They let you take national security stuff home?"

"You know how it is, Dad. Sometimes it seems like you can't leave the job. It just follows you everywhere."

"That's true. My little girl. The female James Bond." Charlie was smiling. So proud of his little killer.

"Dad, I'm just a low level security analyst. Let's not go crazy." She smiled at him. Okay. That was definitely a lie. She says it with such humility. She really is a good liar. Is that a blush? Can she blush on demand?

We took all the bags to her old room. I could see her here, lying on the bed, listening to music, reading a book by the window in that rocking chair.

Walking downstairs Charlie sat down in a recliner and Bella and I took the couch. I was a little shocked when she reached over and took my hand.

"So Bella. How is work?"

"Good Dad. Same old stuff. Kind of boring. Not much to talk about."

"Don't be ridiculous. My little girl in the Army and working at the Pentagon of all places. Everyone in Forks knows what my Bella does for a living."

I had to laugh. Oh, was that out loud?

They were both glaring at me now.

"So Garrett. What do you do for a living?" Charlie asked trying to sound casual.

"Well I…"

"Garrett is a political lobbyist for PETA." Bella helpfully put in. Oh shit.

"PETA?"

"Yes PETA, Dad. He is also a complete vegan. He doesn't consume animals or animal byproducts."

Charlie looked at me like I was from another planet. Bella was smiling at him and rubbing my hand.

"A vegan? You don't like fish, Garrett?"

"I…"

"Garrett has a very special diet Dad. He is so passionate about his work. He is constantly lobbying for the protection of all animals."

"You mean, like, you try to convince Congressmen to outlaw hunting and fishing?" Charlie was full on glaring. Bella was barely holding in her laughter.

"Uh, no…not really…"

Bella started laughing.

"Dad, I'm just messing with you. Garrett works for the DEA. He's not a vegan."

Charlie visibly relaxed.

"Oh thank God." He whispered. "That wasn't funny, Bella."

"Oh come on Dad. You should have seen your face."

Charlie smiled a little.

"Okay. Maybe it was a little funny. So Garrett you work undercover? That why you got long hair?"

"Yes Charlie. I do work undercover occasionally. I was recently in Juarez, Mexico investigating the Cortez Cartel." Bella just stiffened. Hah!

"Yeah, I heard that Cortez got killed? Was that you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, Charlie. I just simply investigate. We are still trying to figure out who did that. I can tell you this though. Whoever did it was a cold blooded bastard. Took out half his guard and escaped all on his or her own without a trace." Yep Bella was definitely glaring at me now. I could feel the death stare without even looking at her.

"Yeah, well, whoever killed him did the world a favor."

Bella relaxed. A little. I guess every little girl wanted their Daddy's approval.

"So Bella, how did you two meet?"

"Garrett is actually my neighbor, Dad. He lives across the hall from me."

"Oh, so you two aren't…living together?"

"Not yet." I replied before I could shut my mouth. Bella dropped her head. It looks like she has a headache.

"I see. So you two must be pretty serious." Charlie commented.

"Dad, how have you been? Tell me what's been going on. You seeing anybody?"

"Nope. You know me Bella. The perennial bachelor." He smiled.

"So how has everyone been in Forks? How is Billy?"

"Uh, we don't actually talk much anymore." Charlie said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"What happened Dad?" Bella asked quietly.

"We…well it really pissed me off the way he acted about Jake telling you he didn't want to be friends any longer. He acted like it was your fault. After you left Forks he tried to be friends again and I told him to fuck off."

"You told him to fuck off Dad?" Bella asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, Bella. I literally told him to fuck off." Charlie confirmed.

"So have you spoken to him since?"

"Yeah, here and there. It hasn't been the same. I wouldn't call us exactly friends. He really pissed me off. He invited me to some stupid bonfire party they are having at First Beach tonight. Apparently Jake is engaged and they are celebrating. I'm not planning on going. Especially now that you are here."

"Jake still hanging out with Sam Uley and his thugs or did he grow out of it?" Bella asked. She had told me a bit about this gang on our date.

"Yeah. It's actually gotten worse. These guys do nothing. They just hang out together. None of them have really done anything with their lives. Jake is working on cars part time for money and living with Billy, still. I guess he is going to have his new wife living with Billy as well." Charlie apparently was not impressed with young Jacob.

"Dad, why don't we all go to this bonfire and make an appearance. We can go early and say hi and then leave. I would love to see how different Jake looks now. It's not right that you and Billy threw away years of friendship over a teenage spat between your daughter and his son."

"I didn't throw away anything Bella. He did by his actions and words. But still, I wouldn't mind taking you and Garrett and showing you off. Show him you didn't need his dumbass son's friendship."

"Dad, I don't really think what I do is a big deal." Bella replied. It was time to set her straight.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. You are excellent at what you do." I figured it was time to help her self-esteem out a little bit. "The word around the Capitol, Charlie, is that Bella is going places. She really has that killer instinct that it takes to succeed in government."

"That's great, Bella." Charlie beamed with pride.

"Garrett is over exaggerating Dad. When it comes to killer instinct I can't possibly compete with him." She said giving me a not so nice look. At least she was still holding my hand. Try to help a girl out and give her a compliment.

"I suppose it wouldn't kill us to make an appearance tonight." I told Charlie and Bella. Charlie didn't look convinced. He finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so, if you really want to Bells. It's up to you."

"Yeah sure Dad. We can go early and come back and watch some sort of sports or something. I can cook for you."

"That sounds great Bella." Charlie smiled. "Hey Garrett, do you need some eye drops or something? Your eyes are very red."

"No Charlie. My eyes are always red because of a side effect of a medication I took once." Who's the better liar now Bella? I just made that up on the spot.

"What did you have, that you were taking that strong of a medication?" Charlie asked.

"Didn't you tell me it was syphilis, dear?" Bella asked, smiling and now holding my hand with both her hands.

"No Bella. It wasn't syphilis." I responded. Bitch. Cute bitch but still a bitch.

"So what did you have Garrett?" Charlie asked, suddenly suspicious.

"It was a rare blood disease I contracted a long time ago. It's why I have circulation problems now. It is nearly impossible for me to get a tan and my skin always seems cold."

Bella was smiling. Yep. I'm still the better liar. So maybe that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh I was wondering about that. You sort of reminded me of the Cullens for a while. Weird family."

Four hours later we were preparing to go to First Beach for a bonfire. This should be fun. I was in Bella's room watching her get ready. I first thought she wanted to go to try to make this Jake boy jealous. Then I saw how she was dressed. Casual loose jeans and a tee shirt with a denim short jacket over it. She was wearing track shoes. She walked over to the black box of death. After entering the combination the fingerprint pad lit up and she placed her index finger on it. The locks popped and the lid finally opened. Holy shit.

On top were at least 6 handguns of various calibers and fully loaded clips for each of them. Strapped to the lid on the underside were at 6 knives. Long knives. Looked like the type you could throw. She lifted the top and I saw a bottom layer.

"Are those fucking grenades?"

"Yes. They are fucking grenades." She rolled her eyes. The ten grenades were circling her special sniper rifle that was in parts.

She took two of the handguns and placed them in both shoulder holsters under her jacket. She placed extra clips in the side pockets of the holsters. Placing her jacket over the holsters you would never guess she was packing heat. She placed a 5 inch blade on her right ankle and a smaller handgun on her left ankle. She grabbed her purse and placed 4 grenades inside and another handgun plus two extra clips.

"I'm sorry dear. I was under the impression we were going to a social gathering to celebrate a marriage engagement. What war are we going to fight?"

"I already had to kill one guy today Garrett. I like to be prepared. It makes me feel comfortable."

"Grenades, Bella?" Talk about overkill.

"Sweetie, do you know how many times in my life I wished I didn't have grenades? Zero. But there have been a lot of times I wish I had grenades. There is never a bad time for grenades."

It was hard to argue with her point. I looked out and the sun was setting. Charlie had already left a few minutes ago. Bella told him we would be taking the rental so I wouldn't have to ride in the back of his patrol car. I still think she is overreacting. It's a simple beach party at an Indian reservation. What could possibly happen?

BPOV

We pulled up to the beach parking lot and I could see the fire already. I got out of the car and Garrett walked on my side. I grabbed his hand and he smiled. I have to say I was loving this time with him. He has been so much fun. The real reason I wanted to come to this thing was to show him off. Childish? Absolutely. I didn't care. It wouldn't kill me to act like a child occasionally. Garrett brought it out in me. I slung my bag over my shoulder. A girl needs her accessories.

Garrett stiffened as we approached. I quickly scanned the surrounding area for targets. It's a habit.

"What?" I asked him.

"I smell something strange. Smells like wet dog. A lot of wet dogs. Smells horrible. I've never smelt anything like it."

"Weird. Keep your nose open." I told him. He laughed.

"That is hard to do. Let's not stay long. This place stinks."

We walked to the fire. I saw Charlie motioning us over to Billy who was sitting in his chair next to a very big guy. Holy crap, that's Jacob Black. The little girl next to him must be his fiancée.

Garrett and I walked over to Charlie.

"Billy, this is Garrett, Bella's boyfriend."

Garrett nodded but his face was still strange. I guess the smell hadn't gone away. He didn't offer to shake Billy's hand. Garrett always tries to shake hands. Something was wrong. I was suddenly glad I brought grenades. Jake was glaring at me. No he was glaring at Garrett. Now he was glaring at me. His fiancée just got pulled away by another female with a scar on the right side of her face. Strange group of people.

"It's…nice to meet you Garrett." Billy finally said.

"So Jake, I hear congratulations are in order. Where is the lucky girl?"

"Busy." He replied tersely. Charlie instantly went to Def Con 4.

"You don't have to be rude Jake. What the hell is wrong with your son Billy? You invited us to this damn thing and now he is looking at Bella like she kicked his dog." Charlie commented. He was already pissed. We should probably leave.

"Charlie…perhaps it is best if you and Bella leave."

Whoa. What the fuck did I ever do to these people?

"You are damn right it's for the best. Don't you ever talk to me again you son of a bitch. Jake, go fuck yourself. A little free advice. You should probably lay off the steroids. I hear it makes your dick not work so well. Considering your fiancée is going to be living with a bum you should at least try to make her happy in one area. Let's go Bella, Garrett." Charlie stomped off. I glared at Jake and turned to follow. Garrett was still staring at Billy and now Jake. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull. Was Garrett growling?

"Garrett! Let's go!"

He finally followed me. I have never seen Garrett looking so intense. This was a new side of him. He looked like he was ready to kill. As we left I noticed Sam Uley and a pack of other big guys glaring at us. What the hell are these guys' problems? We reached the parking lot and Garrett was still looking back.

Charlie spoke to us from his patrol car. "Bella, I am going to the dinner to pick up some steak and potatoes for us. I will meet you two at home."

I nodded, relieved he was leaving so I could find out what the fuck was going on. Charlie drove off and I looked at Garrett.

"What the fuck is going on Garrett?"

"Get in the car Bella. We need to go. Now."

Never seeing this side of Garrett, I figured it would be best to do as he says. I slid into the driver's seat and he got into the passenger's seat quickly.

"Drive. I will explain when we get to your father's house."

"Is it that smell? What is the smell Garrett?"

"I don't know but I don't like it. Let's go."

I backed out of the spot and headed for the exit. We turned onto beach road and I slammed on the brakes.

"What the fuck is that?" I whispered.

A big damn black wolf was standing in the middle of the road. I looked in the mirror to back up and saw 4 more behind us. These wolves were bigger than horses and a whole lot thicker. Two more showed up in front of us.

"Werewolves. Big fucking werewolves." Garrett whispered. I looked out the window and two more were on my side moving close to the car.

"Should I run them over?" I asked.

"No. We will just crash the car. I am going to have to fight our way out. Get in my lap. I am going to open the door and run us out of here."

Okay. I slid my purse over my neck and scooted into his lap straddling him. If it wasn't for the situation this would have been a pretty hot position. Who am I kidding? This was a hot position. Judging by what I was currently sitting on, he thought so as well. He smiled at me.

"No matter what, keep your legs wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck. I will have us home before you know it."

I kissed him. I couldn't help myself. I meant it to be quick. But he tasted so good. I had my hands in his hair and his were in mind and then his tongue was in my mouth and I was drawing it deeper.

Then we heard the roar. Oh yeah. Werewolves.

"We are definitely continuing that when we get home."

I thought I wasn't going to fall in love with him. I am so screwed.

He kicked the door and we were running. The trees were flashing by and I was looking behind us, curled into the front of him. Damn he felt good…Holy shit! Those bastards were right behind us.

"Garrett, they are right behind us!"

"I was afraid of this. They are fast. Very damn fast. Hold on."

We weren't losing them. It was time to get involved in this.

"Are they invincible?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know? I've never seen them before!"

I tightened my legs around his waist ignoring the fact that I was incredibly turned on at the moment.

"Bella don't let go of my neck!"

"No worries. I got you with my legs. Try to run as straight as you can."

I pulled my handguns from the holsters. I didn't want to fire until I had a clear shot. There. The black one jumped right behind us, ten yards away. I fired. He turned at the last second and I got him in the chest. Not a head shot but I would take it. Guess they aren't invincible after all. That meant their asses were mine. One stopped to check on the black one, two more were right behind me. I fired twice, missing both. Two more shots and one was hit in the front leg and the other took one in the side. They both went down. Three down. One stopped chasing. Four to go. Two were on both our sides keeping pace. I waived both my arms to the sides and fired. I heard squealing and they both fell onto the ground rolling into trees. Two more. They were crisscrossing. There was the one who stopped. Looked russet colored. I fired twice missing. They backed up some though.

"Garrett, head back to the car." I felt him turn and we changed direction running towards them. I leaned back on his waist to the front so I could see what was coming. Upside down, mind you, but I was pretty fair at shooting from different positions. This was twice today my back had to be bent backwards at an unnatural angel. I'm going to need a chiropractor soon. I opened fire and the ones following jumped to the side. We ran right past them. I couldn't see the ones I shot first so I guess Garrett was taking us at a different angle. The three wolves were not far behind now. I holstered my weapons and threw my bag to the front. Damn my legs were getting sore. I grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it. Two of the wolves stopped and stared at it. Then it blew. Fur flew everywhere. One wolf left. I grabbed another grenade and tossed it at the ground right behind us. He was on it in a second and it detonated under him.

"Okay they are all down. How far to the car?"

"We're here."

Garrett slid me in the passenger seat. Since the door was already open. He turned to go back to the forest.

"Get out of here, Bella. I will catch up. I need to finish them."

"No! Get your ass into this car now!"

"Bella, they most likely heal fairly quickly. I can take them out for good. Go!"

"No! Get your ass in this car so we can regroup. Now Garrett!"

He stopped and turned. The next thing I knew he was in the driver's seat and tires were squealing. He took us back to Charlie's at a very high rate of speed.

Charlie was waiting for us as we pulled up.

"Hey guys. I was worried. I thought your food might get cold. Everything good?"

"Yeah Dad. We had…car trouble." I told him.

"Dammit I knew I should have waited for you." Charlie said.

"It's no problem Charlie. I am handy with cars. It was just a spark plug that came loose." Garrett smiled.

"Great. Well come on in. Garrett you are going to love this steak. I can't wait for you to taste it. Come on and eat and you can tell me about your DEA adventures."

"Sounds…great Charlie." Poor man. He does so much for me. God, I love him.

Oh my God.

I love him.

GPOV

"Psst. Bella."

She rolled in her bed towards me.

"Hey stranger." She smiled. "Daddy asleep?"

"Yes. The man snores like lumberjack."

"Come here." She lifted her covers.

She didn't have to ask me twice. I had already puked up the steak and was feeling much better.

I got under the covers with her and she leaned into me. She was so warm.

"Garrett?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want to be honest with you."

"Okay."

"I realized tonight that I love you."

About fucking time.

"I love you too Bella."

"I know you do. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I don't know where this is going to go but I know I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me Bella."

"I've never had a serious adult relationship. I don't really know what I am doing here."

"I haven't either. We will figure it out together."

"How old were you when you were turned?" she asked me quietly.

"I was 28."

"If I'm still alive on my 28th birthday, you have my permission to change me."

"Thank you." I whispered in her hair.

"And if something happens to me before then. If you can, if you are around, go ahead and do it then too. I may not know what I am doing here, but I won't take myself away from you, if I don't have too. I'm going all out here. Garrett. I'm going to give this everything I can."

"Thank you." Finally. Who says patience, persistence and stalking doesn't pay off?

"So let's talk about tonight." She whispered.

"You mean tonight while I scarfed down a steak or tonight where you slaughtered 8 werewolves?"

"You think they are dead?"

"No. They are probably wishing they were but they are not dead."

"Do you know where they came from? Why they were after us?"

That wasn't hard to figure out.

"They came from the bonfire at La Push. They were after us because I was a vampire. The smell of wet dog when we got there? It surrounded us at the gathering. The large men must have been werewolves. I've never heard of wolves that big. Most of them used to be in Europe. Not many exist over there any longer though. I suppose they recognized I was a vampire at the party and decided to take me out."

"You mean Jacob Black? Sam Uley? Those guys?"

"Yeah. Those guys. We should probably get out of the area Bella if we want to avoid a fight."

"I don't want to leave. We just got here."

"Okay. But they will come again. We need to be ready." I told her. I needed to be ready. Now that I knew what I was dealing with I would not be taken by surprise again. I knew their moves. I would defeat them when they came.

"No." Bella whispered and got up from the bed.

"No? No what?"

"We aren't going to wait for them to attack us. They tried to kill us tonight. We know who they are. We know where they live. We know they are wounded at least."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as she dragged out the black box of death.

"Simple. They attacked us. In my world that means they declared war. It's time to finish them. Now."

Bella took her sniper rifle. Out and began assembling it. She reloaded her weapons she had used tonight. She was wearing some really small tight shorts and her ass looked incredible. Her rifle put together she turned to me and smiled.

"You ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it

Here you go. A second update today. A little sex, a little violence. Nice way to start the new year.

Chapter 6

BPOV

This couldn't work out any better. They were all in one place. The tribal center. No need to go from house to house killing them softly. No need for bystanders.

"All wolves, right Garrett?"

"No. I hear the guy in the wheelchair and two women. One is in pain. She must be a wolf. The other sounds like a nurse. Apparently the wolves are healing around the bullets and shrapnel and she is having to get the objects out."

"Shit. I really didn't want to get civilians involved in this."

"We can always back off. Come back another time." He whispered.

"No. They are hurt. We can finish them now."

"Bella are you sure we should do this? I mean they were just doing what comes naturally to them."

"You going soft on me Garrett?" I hoped not. This wasn't the time for soft. This was the time for action. But I could do this without him.

"Of course not. I'm just saying we should maybe make a point and not cut off their heads."

Huh?

"How did you know I was planning on cutting off their heads? Did I tell you that?"

"It was a figure of speech, Bella. You're going to cut off their heads?" He asked. You would think he knew me by now.

"I figure it's the one thing they can't heal from. I'm at least aiming for their heads."

We were currently on top of a house 100 yards from the tribal center. Garrett said the house wasn't occupied. I couldn't see them through the blinds with my scope. I needed to get them outside. I could also avoid having to kill the civilian. What I wouldn't give for an RPG right now. Maybe a nice flame thrower. They are awkward but can cause a helluva mess. But I didn't. It was just me, my rifle and my vampire. I was going to have to use a scalpel instead of a hammer. But still I did have a hammer at my disposal.

"Listen Garrett. This is what I want you to do."

Jake POV

My burns were healing but damn did they hurt. I could feel the shrapnel under my skin. Who the fuck carries grenades with them? Why the hell did little Bella Swan have grenades on her? Where the hell did she learn to shoot like that?

Looking around I couldn't believe the blood. Sue was trying to dig a bullet out of Sam's shoulder. He was biting down on a stick and nearly snapping it in two. Seth was shot in the side along with Leah. Quil had one in his abdomen. Embry and Jarrod got hit by the grenade that they stopped to stare at. Paul was shot in his upper shoulder just at the base of his neck. Luckily it went through and didn't lodge. He is nearly healed.

"Could somebody tell me how one vampire and one girl, damn near killed the entire Pack?" Dad asked.

"She wasn't human Billy. I don't know what she was but she wasn't human." Paul replied still rubbing his wound.

"In that case we have to make sure they are killed. Bella as well as the vampire. She brought a vampire on our land! She is dating another vampire! She attacked our pack and defended a vampire against us. She is to be treated as an enemy."

I can't believe I am hearing this.

"Dad, are you stupid? You want us to kill Bella Swan?"

"Son, she has sided with leeches again. She is obviously not harmless. She has to go. She knows our secret by now. I'm sure the vampire told her of your scents. It won't take her long to figure out who we are and to call more leeches in. You know the Cullens would attack us at her request. As much as it pains me to say this, for the safety of our tribe, our loved ones, our wives and imprints" he added looking at me, "She must die. Soon. As soon as possible."

Sam screamed again.

"I got it Sam. It's out." Sue told him, holding a bullet in the forceps she had been using on Sam.

"I tell you what Billy. You want her dead, you go try to kill her." Paul said, suddenly angry.

"You are a spirit warrior! If I were one I would do it myself!" Dad replied.

"Yeah, but you aren't a spirit warrior and we are and I don't kill humans. I sure as hell am not going after her again. She bent over backwards and shot wolves upside down while using her legs to hold onto a vampire's waist, running at full speed. That's not natural. I want no part of it. You want her, wheel your ass over there and try it Chief. I'm going to go to the house, drink a case of beer and forget this night happened." Paul informed him.

"Paul…" Dad started before Sam shut him up.

"Listen." Sam said causing us all to get quiet. It sounded like a car. Coming this way.

Quickly.

"Quil get Sue away from the wall now!" I yelled. I grabbed Dad and pushed him as far away from the wall as I could just as the wall in front of us exploded.

The dust settled and I saw my Rabbit was the vehicle that had caused the large hole in the wall. The engine died when it busted through the wall.

"Quil, Paul, get Dad and Sue to the back kitchen. Now."

Sam and I walked up to the Rabbit and looked inside. A knife was stuck in the gas pedal. We both looked over the car seeing who was coming behind it. There was no one.

I saw a flash in front of us. Looked like it came…

I never heard the explosion. Just the sound of a bullet ripping through metal hitting the exact spot where the gas tank was.

I came too and saw the Pack was lying on the ground around me. Everything was on fire.

"Paul! Take Sue and Dad out the back!"

Everyone else was coming around.

"We can't! There is a fire outside the door!"

I looked at Sam. He was burned badly. I looked at myself. Shit. That's when the pain hit.

Jarrod and Embry hit the front wall of the tribal center causing a large hole. Paul was carrying Dad and Sue over his shoulders and ran out. I grabbed Leah and Seth and helped them up. I wasn't healing very fast. This hurt. How much could our bodies take?

We escaped the inferno into the cool air. Sam stood up and tried to phase. He started shaking until another crack in the wind turned him completely around, blood spilling out of his shoulder. I heard his collar bone break.

Another shot. Someone was hit. We would have to split up.

"Hello boys."

Oh fuck.

"I think it's time we all had a talk." It was him. The vampire. Garrett. He was smiling. This was not good.

I tried to phase and felt my leg get hit by a bullet and go out from under me. It felt as if a sledgehammer hit it. Paul phased and the vampire growled, picked him up and slammed him back down. I heard bones breaking. I tried to get up and phase again when I felt it. A small metal barrel pressed against the back of my head.

"Don't move."

BPOV

This worked out better than I could have thought. Garrett asked me nicely not to go for any head shots. I told him I wouldn't at first but if they wouldn't listen to reason I was going to rip their motherfucking throats out and mount their heads in my apartment. They would make an interesting conversation piece.

I had enough fun on the roof. My black combat uniform hid me long enough to get the shots off. I pulled my mask off. When Garrett threw the silver wolf on the ground I figured it was time to get up close to the action. I knew these guys were fast and strong, even in human form, I was guessing. That's okay. I was faster and had more guns. I ran up to Jacob Black and shot him in the leg when he tried to phase. Bad puppy. I told him not to move.

Garrett just hit Sam Uley when he tried to get up. The female who looked my age dove for him. I shot her with my free hand in the knee. Damn that looked like it tickled.

"Everybody stay put. Anyone else moves my boyfriend and I will kill you all, starting with young Jacob here. Then we are going to go to each of your houses in La Push and kill your pets. Understand?"

I really wasn't going to kill their pets. It's not their fault that their owners fucked with the wrong girl.

"I'm taking your silence as acceptance. You are all going to listen to me. I came here tonight with the intention of killing you all and cutting off your heads. That conviction was reinforced when my boyfriend heard Billy Black say that I had to die."

I glanced Billy's way and fired a round near his head where he was lying on the ground. I didn't hit him on purpose. Shooting a handicap man who was unarmed would just be below me. I had my principles.

"However, that leech over there convinced me to spare your lives. What you all did tonight by chasing my boyfriend and I was rude. I take great offense when people are rude to me. Jake get on your fucking knees now."

"What?" He asked. He was shaking a little bit.

"Do I need to shoot the back of your knee to make you do what I say? Ask the girl over there how knee shots feel."

Jacob got to his knees. Now I could see the whole crowd. One tried to sneak around me. I fired into his leg. He went down. I think Jake just pissed himself.

"I believe I said for everyone to stay put and not move. You have figured out a couple things tonight and I have figured out a couple things tonight. First I should probably clear up any confusion you may have. Obviously I am not a low level Army private working in the Pentagon. Charlie thinks I am. It will stay this way. I have videotaped everything going on here with a webcam on top of the house behind me. The webcam is going straight to my computer in Washington DC. If I do not continuously check in every 24 hours that video will be sent to my superiors in the Central Intelligence Agency. Trust me they will be very interested in killing you all and conducting autopsies to determine how you turn into the big smelly mutts that you are. Probably take your kids as well to see if the gene is passed on and study them for years. I promise you that you do not want to fuck with the people I work for any more than you want to fuck with me."

"What are you?" The guy who had phased and then had Garrett slam his ass into the ground asked. I guess he didn't feel like being on four legs any longer.

"What am I? I am somebody who is smarter and deadlier than you ever dreamed of being. That will remain my secret. You leave us alone, I will keep your secret. You don't and if I don't kill you then the entire US government knows about you. That's the deal, boys and girl. Or my boyfriend and I can kill you all now. Your choice."

They didn't say anything. Half of them were in pain on the ground. The others looked to still be in pain from earlier.

"Bella, I wish Charlie knew what an evil bitch you really are." Billy said from the ground.

"I wish Charlie knew what a cold calculating bastard you were when you ordered others to kill me because you were scared. But we can't always get what we want. Do we have a deal or am I going to have to take a trip to Newton's Outfitters tomorrow to buy more ammo to replace what I am about to unload into your heads?"

Sam looked at me. Those burns looked bad. They were definitely going to need ointment.

"Yes. We won't attack you or your…boyfriend. Please just leave us and our families alone."

I backed up but kept my guns trained on them.

Jake turned around.

"Bella, please. What are you?"

"I'm a professional killer, Jake. Congratulations on the engagement by the way. She seemed like a lovely girl from what I briefly saw of her. I know where she lives. Have a nice rest of the night."

I turned without looking back. Garrett was next to me. I holstered my weapons and grabbed his hand.

"That was very nice of you not to kill them, Bella."

"You are making me soft, Garrett."

"Yeah and you have been making me very hard lately."

"Yeah. Too bad vampires and humans can't have sex huh?" I told him quietly.

"Who the fuck told you that?"

That stopped me in my tracks.

"You mean you can? Edward said…never mind. That's good to know. One of these days I might let you fuck me. If you are a good boy." I had to smile. I was going to jump his ass the first chance I got.

"I definitely look forward to that day." He said grinning.

"Garrett would you be a dear and get my black backpack and rifle from the top of that house?"

"Of course Bella. What would you like to do after that?"

"Uh, go to sleep. It is 4 AM. It's been a long day. I haven't shot this many people in a 24 hour period, like ever. Plus I knifed a guy in the ear and burned down a building. A girl needs her rest."

Damn, the man wants me to kill werewolves for him and then fuck him. This relationship stuff sure is demanding.

Garrett POV

"You are up early Garrett. I'm not used to anyone being up before me. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a newborn, Charlie."

"Glad to hear it. What do you and Bella have planned for the day?"

"I think she is going to show me around town. Take me to the school. Show me some of the scenery. What are you going to be doing, Charlie?"

"I have to work until 5. Then I thought we could go out to dinner. Back to the Diner. I could tell you really liked those steaks last night. If you like that, the pork chops are to die for."

"Great. Sounds delicious." I gritted out. Can't fucking wait. I should probably hunt soon. I was going to wait until Bella had a new assignment and ask if she would just shoot to wound and let me have a bite. Since she was on vacation though I would have to fend for myself.

"Well you kids have fun. I got to get off to work. Give me a call if you need anything." He patted me on the shoulder and turned to walk off.

"Oh and Garrett? I'm sorry about taking you two to that party last night. I don't know why they were so rude or what they have against Bella but I won't be talking to any of them ever again."

"No worries Charlie. I bet if we ever see them again they will treat Bella with much more respect." I didn't add on, or else she will kill them. She was so adorable and sexy at the same time last night. She had her black BDUs and her black mask covering her face with her ponytail sticking out the back. Those cute little black boots. Then she got on that rifle and oh my God. I wanted to stop the assault and take her on top of that house. She strokes that gun like I want her to stroke my…

"Garrett?" I heard her from her room.

I was at her door in half a second.

"Yes Bella… Holy shit."

She was standing in front of her bed, wearing only a pair of tiny…were those Wonder Woman panties? Oh hell yes.

"Daddy gone?" she asked with a little smile.

"Yes. Daddy has definitely left the building." Oh damn she just bit her lip. I had never seen her this naked before. She was breathtaking. So small and lean. Not an ounce of fat on her. I saw her high school pictures around the house. She had lost all the baby fat, not that there was much, she had from high school. Her legs were slim but rippling. Legs that looked like they could run for miles and never tire. I guess they could.

"Garrett, I need your help. Could you come closer?"

"Absolutely." Play it cool Garrett. Don't act like you haven't had sex in ten, holy shit has it really been ten years? Even then it was one time and wasn't very good. I stepped up to her. Damn. She had Goosebumps. All over. Oh damn, her scent. Yeah. I know that scent.

"What can I help you with Bella?"

"Do you think my breasts are too small?"

I looked very closely. Firm. Not overly large. Cute little nipples. Not large by any means but perfect for her frame.

"I think your breasts are perfect Bella."

"Really?" Damn she just bit her lip again and giggled. "I want you to be sure Garrett. If you are going to stay with me forever, I want to be sure you like what you are getting. You should probably touch them to be sure. I want you to be confident."

I was definitely confident but I wasn't going to miss this opportunity. She could tell me she is kidding and has to go pee any second. I placed my hands on her breasts. My hands covered them. Her skin was so warm. I was going to blow up here. Her skin was like silk. I rubbed her nipples with my fingers. She stiffened and moaned. Please don't be fucking with me here Bella.

"So what do you think?" she asked me with her eyes closed.

"I think you are perfect." I whispered in her ear. She shivered.

"But you haven't seen everything else yet." She turned her back to me.

"Pull my panties down and look at my ass, Garrett. Run your hands over it. Tell me if you like it. I have to know if we are going to be together forever that you like my body. Every inch of it. I would feel I was cheating you if I didn't."

I got to one knee and pulled her panties down. The heat hit me and made my animal come to the surface. Damn I wanted to claim her now. Make her mine forever. But I wouldn't. Not till she was ready. Her ass was so firm you could have bounced quarters off of it. So smooth. I ran my hand over both her cheeks. I let my hands drop down the back of her thighs down to her calves, ran it back up between her legs rubbing the insides of her legs.

"What do you think Garrett?"

"Perfect."

She bent over the bed and rolled over on her back spreading her legs.

"Garrett?" she whispered.

"Yes Bella?"

"I want you to take a very close look at my pussy. Can you do that for me Garrett? I want to make sure you like it. Taste it, play with it. Be absolutely sure. Because if we are going to do this it will be the last pussy you ever see. I want to make sure it is to your liking. This is important Garrett. Look very closely. Take your time."

She was shaved. She was completely shaved. She had thin soft pink lips. I ran a finger between them and felt her clit. She moaned and arched her back. I got closer and pressed my tongue between her lips. She moaned again. I placed a finger inside her and she started moving back and forth. She was so tight. I placed my tongue back on her and she came. I could taste it. I could feel her body humming inside. Control yourself Garrett. Do not bite the girlfriend. She knew she was playing with danger here. She always knew the situation.

She finally stopped trembling and I pulled my finger out of her.

"So what did you think? Will it work for you?" She whispered, biting a finger.

"Yes Bella. It will definitely work for me."

"I'm glad. I want you to want me, Garrett. You got me so hot last night watching you slam that werewolf to the ground and hitting Sam Uley. Feeling my legs round you while I was shooting those mutts. If we weren't surrounded by people we needed to kill I would have grabbed you and begged you to fuck me then."

"Uh…you were pretty hot yourself."

"Garrett, it's my turn."

"What?" I asked. With Bella you couldn't be sure.

"You have inspected me. I want to see your cock Garrett. Let me see your cock. Please?" she was whispering. I love it when she whispers. I took off my shirt and unbuckled my jeans, letting them drop to the floor.

"No underwear Garrett? You are a bad boy." My cock could have cut diamond at the moment, it was so hard.

Her little hands wrapped around me as she fell to her knees in front of me. She could just about get both of her hands around it.

"My, my Garrett. You are big aren't you? How am I ever going to get my mouth over that?" She was looking up at me with smoldering eyes that were threatening to burn me up.

"Tell me you love me Garrett."

"I love you Bella."

"Well you ever hurt me Garrett?"

"No Bella."

"Do you want me forever Garrett? If I let you turn me into a vampire are you going to want me forever?"

"God yes Bella."

"I'm going to suck your cock now Garrett. You relax."

I don't know who taught her seduction in her training. I probably don't want to know. But at this moment I wanted to shake their hand, pat them on the back and tell them they did a hell of a job.

Despite her question about how her mouth was going to handle me, I soon found her mouth over the head giving it her all. She couldn't get half of me down but her hands were twisting over the rest and doing a great job. It was like a heating pad over my cock, her hands were so hot. I was almost going to cum. Now comes the question of etiquette. What to do? She chose for me. She stopped.

No,no,no,no,no please don't stop.

She laid back on her bed.

"Garrett?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"I really love your cock. I think it's perfect. Now I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." I moaned.

"I realize I am very breakable to you. So I am going to lay here on my bed with my legs spread and not move. I need you to take me. Be as gentle or as rough as you want but I need you to take me. I want you to cum in me and keep going and cum again. I want to be filled with you. I want you to fuck me until I pass out from to many orgasms. Do you understand what I am saying to you? You love my body? I want you to feel all of me now. I promise I won't move. You do anything you want. You tell me what you want me to do and I will. But take me. Please?"

She didn't have to ask twice. I laid between her legs and fell into Heaven.

"Garrett, I love you. You are it for me."

"Thank you Bella."

BPOV

Holy shit that was good. I mean sex up to this point in my life has been a very disappointing experience. That just changed. He just blew my fucking mind. My legs were weak. If someone tried to kill me now, I wouldn't be able to stop them. I somehow managed to put clothes back on. Despite his strength I wasn't sore anywhere except my lady parts. I had some bruises on my hips where he gripped a little hard. It got me kind of hot seeing them. Damn I'm a freak. I could smell his sweet scent all over me. We were currently heading to Newton's outfitters. I had a few stops to make afterward. Garrett was with me. He had to drive. Legs were still a little weak. I had to pick up a few items and then we were heading back to the house to recover and play some Call of Duty.

Garrett walked to the grocery store for me so he could pick up a twelve pack of Monster. I walked into my old place of employment and saw to my surprise my old buddy Mike Newton behind the counter.

"Mike!"

"Bella?"

"Yes, you dork. It's me."

"Wow. You look, I mean you look…great. I mean hot, I mean, you know, not that you weren't before but…wow."

"Mike, you charmer. What are you doing here? Do you live in Forks now?"

"Yeah, I graduated college and took over the store from my parents."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I heard you are still in the Army? Working in the Pentagon?"

"Been talking to my dad, huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he is pretty proud of you. He brings you up now and then." Mike laughed.

"Well it's great to see you, Mike. Hey I'm glad you are here. I need to pick up some ammo."

I handed him my list.

"Damn Bella. Uh…ATF won't allow me to sell all this ammunition, especially this kind, to one person at once Bella."

"Oh of course not Mike. Not unless a person has one of these." I handed my pretty black government issued key to the city card.

"Wow. How did you get one of these Bella?"

"Army, remember?"

"Yeah, but you have to be like Special Forces for this. I've only heard about these cards. This is the first time I have ever seen one."

"Oh, well I know a Major who owed me a favor so he got me one."

"Okay…what are you going to do with 10 cases of ammo?"

"Home defense Mike. Home defense."

"How many guns do you have for home defense?"

"A girl can never be too careful Mike. Plus I have started hunting recently."

"Hunting? What are you hunting?"

I leaned over the counter.

"Wolves."

"Bella wolves are protected."

"These sure as hell weren't." I winked at him. He laughed a little.

"I'm just messing with you Mike. I don't hunt. Now can you grab the ammo for me?"

"Of course Bella."

"Hey Mike?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I want that Bernelli 12 gauge M4 tactical shotgun also."

"Let me guess. Home defense?"

"Like I said. A girl can never be too careful Mike."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it

Chapter 7

Garrett POV

Forks has been quite relaxing since we took care of the rodent problem. Bella and I have spent our days training. She trained. I kept pace with her. She ran. She threw knives at an unfortunate tree behind the house. She made me practice marital arts with her. I even let her throw me up over her shoulder and landed on my ass. I had to do this completely myself but I think she appreciated the effort. She found a nice secluded spot half way up a mountain. It was a sort of meadow that appeared out of nowhere. Bella told me she always thought this place was pretty. Apparently it was where Edward Cullen used to take her. She set up a target in the meadow and spent hours firing round after round from different positions. She would run, dive, roll on the ground and shoot from her knees or on her belly. It was like a child playing Cowboys and Indians except she was firing very real bullets. That and she didn't have a cute cowboy hat on. I smelt the wolves spying on us one day but when I turned to look the scent was gone.

We learned a lot about each other during our time together.

She learned about my family and life when I was human. She learned my favorite clothes brands, my favorite music, the adventures I have had in my life. The failed almost relationships I have had.

I learned she could do 200 sit ups, followed by 200 pushups, run ten miles in 45 minutes and still shoot a target from 50 yards away dead center with a small caliber hand gun.

I also learned that she really liked Jane Austen and other Victorian romances. I learned that sometimes when she had to be alone for long period, waiting for a target to be in position for a kill, she would read Wuthering Heights or Romeo and Juliet. One of her favorite movies she made me sit through was Sense and Sensibilities. The girl really knew how to torture someone. Who would have thought the cold blooded killer who was afraid to open herself up to love, was a romantic at heart? She just needed the right man to sweep her off her feet.

She had learned from Kevin that the leak had not been found and she was to stay the hell away from DC and her place until the issue was settled. Bella however, was getting very agitated. She was restless. I did my best to keep her occupied, usually without clothes on when Charlie wasn't home. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop her from realizing an ugly truth that I hoped she would avoid. I saw it in her eyes tonight at dinner. Dinner…ugh. After Charlie went to sleep I walked to her room to find her ready for me to hold her, like I did every night.

"Garrett." She whispered as her naked body pressed into mine under the covers.

"Yes baby?"

"I like it, don't I? I wouldn't miss it this bad if I didn't."

I sighed. No point in denying it.

"You know, don't you?" she whispered.

"Yes. It's okay."

"No it's not. Garrett, I have always justified what I did as a part of serving my country. You know how it is. God and Country. The order of importance in every person's life. I thought I was just doing a job. I trained for it. I didn't question it. I don't question it now. But it was always… I was told I was morally flexible. That I could think outside the box about issues such as right and wrong and life and death. That I wouldn't be bothered by things like justified killing. Not like a normal person would. Did you know after the Cullens left I had nightmares almost every night? When I joined the Army, I would have them in boot camp, but not often. By the time I was out of boot camp they were gone. I still never slept great at night. Always tossing and turning. Until I had my first kill. It was up close. I stabbed a lady in the neck. She was very pretty. She was supposed to bleed out quick and clean but she was a trained agent too. A double agent. She ducked at the last second and I had to slice, instead of stab. We fought and she bled all over me. I went back to the hotel room with my overcoat covering my blood soaked clothes and body. I went to the bathroom and threw the coat off. I took off my gloves. I undressed. I stared at my body, stained with blood that had smeared over me and seeped through my clothes. I could see the gleam of blood in my hair. A part of me was sick. I hated the smell of blood. The site never bothered me much. Just the smell. But another part of me never felt more alive. I really looked at myself and noticed that I was smiling. Honestly I thought before that I would have puked before I did it and afterward but, I wasn't sick at all. I felt alive. I slept like a baby that night for the first time, probably since I left Phoenix.

I made myself believe I was just proud to have helped my country. But there is more to it. I liked it."

I didn't say a word. I just let her work through this. Our relationship has made me look closer into some aspects of my life and my view on the world. I believe everyone when faced with a sudden all-encompassing love steps back and examines themselves closely. Bella was having to face things about herself that she had avoided for a while. This was one of those things.

"Garrett, I like to kill. I mean I really like to kill. I do it because I like it."

"Does this bother you?"

"I don't know. No. It doesn't. I think that is what disturbs me the most. If I like it, am I really morally flexible or was I chosen because I was a fully functional psychopath?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that you are good at a job and you enjoy doing your job? It doesn't have to be complicated, Bella."

She relaxed a little and wrapped her legs around mine.

"Maybe. I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean, maybe I am evil. I can't change it now."

"You are not evil, Bella. You are a soldier. Not in the traditional sense but you do what you have to do to protect your Country. An evil person is incapable of true love. I know you truly love me. You are just very good at what you do. You take satisfaction in killing. Most great warriors in history have."

"I'm not a warrior. I'm an assassin." I felt her smile.

"Says the girl who invaded and conquered the La Push Reservation and took out half of Cortez's personal army."

"How do you choose who you are going to kill Garrett?"

That was a surprise.

"How do I choose?"

"Yes. When you feed? Do you pick a pretty girl who walks by or a bigger guy who looks like he would have more blood? How do you choose who you are going to feed from?"

"Oh. No, I try to look around. See who is being naughty. I'm kind of have a Santa Claus thing going on. I prefer to kill bad people as a general rule. At least those I consider bad."

"You don't feed often. You don't like to kill."

I took a deep breath. "No, Bella. I don't like killing humans no matter how evil they are. Do you want to know why?"

"Because you are a better person than I am?" she smiled.

"No. I don't like killing humans because it isn't much of a challenge. I prefer to fight and kill other vampires."

That caught her attention.

"You have fought other vampires?"

"Of course. I love battle. I met Peter Whitlock and his maker, Jasper Whitlock, or Hale as you know him, during the Southern vampire wars. Jasper was the best. Peter was good as well. They seemed like fun guys. I joined them for a few wars. We had a good time. I don't have any gift like empathy. I can't read minds or see the future. But Bella, I can fight. I can kill. I am very good at both. If you are wondering, yes, I enjoy the hell out of it. I am as much of a killer as you are. I am as good at it as you are. We are the same. We are just playing the same sport in different leagues right now."

She lay quietly for a while and I thought she had fallen asleep.

"So you don't think I am evil?"

"No Bella. What do you think?"

"I don't care so much, I just want you to love me."

"Then you should be very happy because I do very much love you."

I heard nothing else. Her breathing got deeper and slowed down. She was asleep. Her head was on my chest and I began running my fingers through her hair like I did every night.

The next morning after breakfast which I thankfully manage to avoid, I was preparing to go fishing with Bella and Charlie. Bella refused to fish. She told him the idea of hooking a fish's mouth and dragging him onto a boat seemed cruel.

I had an idea that if we sat in a tree and tried to shoot the fish from 300 yards away she would have been all in.

We were loading up when a black sedan pulled up. A young man in a light grey suit and red tie got out. He had bright blond short hair and very bright shiny teeth.

"Todd?" Bella asked, confusion in her voice.

"Bella." He opened his arms and she ran too him into his hug. Charlie gave me a, what the fuck, look and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is this your Dad?" Todd asked.

"Of course. Come meet him. Dad this is Todd Merker. We work together."

Charlie shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Todd. What brings you out here?" Charlie was already suspicious of this guy. So was I.

"Actually Bella this shouldn't take long. Captain Brooks wanted us to go over some briefings and intelligence reports we received recently."

"You couldn't have faxed or emailed them?" I asked. Blondie turned towards me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, Todd. This is Garrett. He is an old friend of mine." An old friend? What the fuck?

"Garrett. You got a last name?" Several actually. Something told me Todd had more names than I did though.

"No. I don't. One name has worked for me so far." I told him.

"Well we don't just email or fax secure documents in the government. I was in the area so Captain Brooks asked me to stop in and see you Bella."

"Todd, why don't we go inside and we can get to those reports. Dad, we will be done by the time you two are back and we can clean those fish and I'll fry them up for you." Bella looked at me and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I…I guess so. Uh Garrett, why don't we head on and let Bella get to work."

I glared at Bella but she just winked at me. She obviously knew this guy. Was he one of the infamous 6? I never asked her if it was one guy 6 times or 6 guys once.

"It was nice to meet you, Todd. I look forward to seeing you again." He turned and smiled but the smile left his face when he looked into my eyes.

Charlie and I left and I saw Bella and Todd walk into Charlie's house. Captain Brooks. Must be Bella's handler that sent him. That Kevin guy. The Kevin guy who is currently trying to track the leak that gave out Bella's address. The Kevin guy who Bella says is the only one who ever contacts her about jobs or anything else. The one guy besides Charlie and I, whom she completely trusts. He would never send someone else to talk to her.

"Charlie…"

"Yeah, I know. This guy showing up doesn't feel right and neither does you being relegated to old friend status. Especially considering you two sleep together every night after you think I am asleep."

"Exact…wait, what?"

"We are going back." Charlie turned his patrol car around and drove back to the house at a speed above the suggested limit. I could have run but I'm not sure it would have saved time. Bella would be okay. I shouldn't have left. But she would be okay. She seemed comfortable with the guy. She must have trusted him. But, if she trusted him… We pulled up to the house and I immediately saw the front window had been shattered. We had only been gone ten minutes. I smelt blood. A lot of blood. I ran to the door and opened it, Charlie right behind me. Oh my God.

There she was on the floor. Covered in blood.

Straddling what looked like Todd's dead body.

With a knife in her hand, dripping blood.

She was breathing hard. She was smiling. She looked up and saw us.

"Daddy, this isn't what it looks like."

BPOV

I watched Dad and Garrett drive off. I had to figure out who knew what. Garrett would protect him. The smile I had plastered on my face at Todd's arrival disappeared. His did as well.

"You want to die outside or in your childhood home Bella? Either way, lead on." He had already drawn his weapon while I was smiling at Charlie leaving.

"I guess we are going to go inside. Maybe I can offer you coffee before you kill me?"

"No, I really am in a hurry. I have to cut your head off and take it the Cortez's to collect my reward."

"So why did you send the Russian after me Todd? Why not do it yourself?" I walked into the living room and heard him close the door behind me.

"I figured get him to do the dirty work, kill him and collect my money. He had no idea who he was working for. But of course if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself. On your knees Bella."

Todd and I trained together. We came up at the same time. He was good. Almost as good as I was. His flaw is that he always thought he was better than me.

"I can't believe you are betraying your country for money, Todd."

"I'm not betraying my country. The Cartel just wants you dead. They don't give a fuck about national secrets. And this was too good of an opportunity to pass up Bella. Besides Kevin doesn't know a thing about me. He is chasing his tail at the agency trying to figure out who sent the free agent after you. I triangulated his phone the last time he called you and found you here. Imagine cold blooded little Bella Swan having a family and a childhood and everything. Now on your knees Bella. This can go quick and painless."

I slowly dropped to my knees keeping my hands up.

"Todd, you really shouldn't call Kevin dumb."

"Why is that? The idiot has no clue."

"Yeah maybe. But he texted me yesterday that his phone got tracked like he suspected it would and you would probably be coming to visit. I got news for you Todd. This won't be quick or painless."

I rolled onto my back and kicked his weapon hand. He fired but the bullet shattered the front window next to the door rather than my abdomen where it would have been a split second ago. I ran and dove behind the couch. He gathered himself and began firing into the couch. I crawled over to the end and reached under the sofa. I felt my recently purchased .12 Gauge. Whipping it out I reached over the sofa without looking and fired in the directions the shots were coming from. I chambered another shell and fired again.

The gunfire had stopped. I had sawed 4 inches off the barrel of the shotgun making a wider spray pattern. I figured it would come in quite handy for situations such as this. Damn if it wasn't loud. That was going to get the neighbor's attention. I pulled the gun strapped to my ankle and walked slowly to the recliner. I saw his legs laying on the other side. They were not moving. Blood was starting to pool on the floor. He was hit. But he wasn't dead. He always sucked at playing dead. He would have been shot in the torso. Not one shell could have hit his spine. His legs should be twitching.

There it is. I make a step. He pops in a clip. Not very quiet are we Todd. I fired into the recliner and he jumped from the other side. His shirt looked like it just got blasted with a shotgun. His tie was missing the lower half. Under those garments was a bloody mess. He wasn't dead now but he wasn't long for this world. I noticed this in half a second. I fired. He fired. I aimed for his chest and hit his gun hand right after he fired at me. I felt the slug go past my shoulder. The burning sensation told me it was going to leave an ugly scar but I would still be mobile. My shot knocked the gun out of his hand. I expect him to pick it up with his other hand but Todd did the unexpected. He charged me.

I took the brunt of the blow in my gut and let him knock me back so I wouldn't lose the air I had in my lungs. Unfortunately I dropped my gun. He pulled a knife and stuck me in the left thigh. I screamed.

That fucking hurt!

"You fucking asshole! I'm going to rip your fucking dick off!" I dropped an elbow on his head and he twisted the knife in my leg. I gouged his eyes and he hit me in the throat. I finally got leverage against the couch enough that I kicked him off of me. He rolled back and landed on the floor on his back. I jumped on top of him, landing on his waist, the fucking knife burning in my thigh. He tried to grab my throat but I avoided the grab. Only one way to do this. I grabbed the knife handle sticking out of my thigh and pulled. Damn that hurt.

His eyes got wide when he saw the knife. I smiled for some reason. I guess I was right. I really do love this.

I brought the knife down through his hand's useless defense and stuck him in the throat. I pulled out and went for the chest. Bingo. I suddenly realized I was stabbing him repeatedly. I was stabbing a dead man. He was deader than hell. I brought the knife in front of my eyes and looked at it. I had to smile. I survived. I heard a noise. The door. I turned to see if Todd had any other friends. Oh shit.

"Daddy? This isn't what it looks like."

I stood up and nearly fell again. Garrett caught me.

"Bella what happened? Where are you hurt?" He whispered in my ear.

"Just a scratch from a bullet on my right arm. Stab wound in my left thigh. It isn't bleeding much but it hurts really bad. The rest of the blood is his."

I looked up and saw Dad was still staring at the room. I looked around and could appreciate what he was seeing. Bullet holes. Broken glass. Some plaster ripped off from the wall where the shotgun fired. Blood trails all over the floor. Oh and the dead body on the floor that has been shot and stabbed beyond recognition.

"Dad, I will explain everything in a second. Just…I need my phone. I have a call to make."

Dad simply nodded and kept staring at me, the walls, the floor, the dead body, me…

He answered on the first ring. Garrett has me in his arms taking the pressure off my leg.

"Kid, what is going on? Did you see him?"

"He found me Kevin. I guess he triangulated my location very exactly. He was acting alone. He was too greedy not to. He admitted to sending the free agent. You were right Kevin. He was the only one who could have had the skill and knowledge, who could betray us and have been in the right time and place to know everything."

"Dammit kid, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Scratch to the arm and stab wound to the left thigh. Nothing to keep me out of action for long. But I am going to need a clean up crew quick."

"Are you going to have police to deal with Bella? Who do I need to call first?"

"The…my Dad is here right now. I uh, I got a feeling he is figuring out that something strange is going on. He can handle the police. I will handle him. Just get the body out of here and have the teams sweep the blood up. I will repair the plaster and replace the furniture myself. Hurry Kevin."

"I'm on it, kid. Call me when you get yourself checked out."

I turned and saw Dad now just staring at me and not the dead body.

"Bella you want to tell me something?"

"Not really. We should probably go outside. You are going to need to keep your deputies away Dad."

"I can't keep them away! There is a dead guy right there! You have been stabbed! What the hell Bella! I have to investigate. This won't just go away!"

"Actually Dad it will. There will not be an investigation. There won't be a murder because in less than ten minutes that man's entire identity will be wiped clean and it will be as if he never existed. His body will be taken and burned and re burned until there is nothing left. This is a national security matter. It's best to let the guys who will be here shortly take care of this. I will handle the repairs. Let's just, wait till they get here and go get some food or something and I can explain some of what I do. Okay Dad?"

I hopped down from Garrett's arms and winced as my weight pressed on my left leg.

"Bella you have to go to the Hospital! You are hurt." Charlie commented.

"Yeah. Dad, keep your deputies out of here. When my guys get here I will go and get checked out."

Dad to his credit nodded and walked outside. I could imagine the confusion he is feeling right now.

"I'm not very happy with you at the moment." I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I know baby. But I had to get Dad out of here and there was no way he would by the story that both of us had to stay and he couldn't. Besides I had it. No worries."

"You are walking with a limp. From a knife wound. You were nearly shot. Several times by the look of it."

"And yet here I am. Still walking, talking and breathing. Do you need to leave?"

"Leave?" He asked.

"Yes. Is the smell of my blood driving you crazy? Do you need to get away from me?"

Garrett laughed.

"Bella I am not going a damn place away from you again. The only thing I care about your blood is making sure it keeps pumping through your heart."

I leaned in and kissed him. It was a very good kiss until we heard Charlie clearing his throat.

I looked and saw 6 police cars behind him.

"What would you like me to tell these guys Bella?"

"Terrorist attacked your daughter who was carrying classified documents. Terrorist is dead now. National security matter. No further questions."

Charlie nodded and walked to his deputies. Garrett raised an eyebrow.

"Nice lie."

"Thanks. Now we need to go somewhere before the clean up crew arrives. I don't want you seen."

"Fine but I am staying with you in the hospital."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, soldier man."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it

Ya'lls reviews have been so great I thought I would put this out tonight. I normally don't hold on to chapters. As soon as I read them over a couple times they are out. Probably accounts for the numerous spelling and punctuation errors. What can I say? I majored in Criminal Justice, not English. Though I think there was a spelling major at my school. Maybe not.

Chapter 8

GPOV

Charlie and I walked out of the hospital with Bella between us. She was on crutches. The minute we hit the parking lot Bella stood up, walked, hopped the crutches to the wall of the hospital and began limping towards our rental car.

"Uh Bella, The nice man who went to medical school said you should keep weight off your leg for a few weeks." I felt the need to mention, knowing it was going to do me absolutely no good.

"He had to say that Garrett. Hospital policy and liability. I needed it closed and bandaged. He did that. I'm good now."

"Bella, maybe you should listen…"

"I know how to handle this Dad. I'm trained for this. If I stop training for a few weeks…look it doesn't matter. Let's go somewhere quiet without people around. We can't go home. The team will be there for another few hours."

I looked at Charlie and he nodded.

"Well, we were going fishing. We may as well head that way and take the boat out."

"No."

"What's wrong with that, baby?" I asked her.

"Sorry Garrett. Everything is fine, bad guys dead and all but there is no way I am relaxed enough to sit in a boat in the middle of an open body of water where any half decent sniper could take a shot from any point around us. Lakes are out."

The look on Charlie's face was funny. Not that I would have laughed at him at this moment. But it was pretty funny.

"How about we go to the docks and sit under the canopy in the boat? Would that give you enough cover GI Jane?" Charlie asked.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"That would be great, Dad." She leaned into my side and closed her eyes.

I woke her up twenty minutes later when we arrived. I tried to carry her but she refused.

"The only way this is going to heal quickly is to use the muscle Garrett."

Okay then.

We followed Charlie inside the boat and had a seat around a cooler. Charlie opened the cooler and grabbed a beer. He was about to close it before looking at Bella.

"You want one, Bells?"

"That would be great Dad."

"Bella, should you have alcohol with the wounds and…"

"Mom! Lay off for a minute. I need to unwind."

Bitch just called me Mom. At least she was smiling. Mom. I'll show her how her Mommy gives bad little girls spanking…no that just… Lose the thought Garrett. End it there.

Charlie looked at Bella.

"Bells, let's just start the whole visit over again. I will start. Hi Bells. How is work?"

"Dad I work for the CIA but you really can't tell anyone. At all. Ever."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"Bullshit! A lot of people work for the CIA. Hell, Bella I would still be proud of you. I think it's great if you work for the CIA. What I don't understand is how you came to be on top of a mutilated body in my house."

"Dad you won't find me on the official CIA roster. You won't find me as a member of the armed forces. You won't find anything about me period. I have a file somewhere that has been scrambled enough to hide all traces of my home town, my family, my friends. Only one man knows that about me. The crew at your house doesn't know who I am. They do a job they are sent to do and that's it. If I disappeared tomorrow you would never be able to prove that I was even born."

That shut Charlie up. He then turned to me.

"Is this the guy who knows? Are you the guy? Who the hell are you really?"

I threw my hands up.

"Whoa there Charlie. I'm Garrett. I work for the DEA. Honest. Just an average guy." Okay. My name was honest. But I had been telling stories to Charlie about the DEA for so long now I kind of felt a bond of brotherhood with them. Like I was a DEA agent.

Okay I was just lying to him.

"What is your last name?" He asked me.

"Dad, you don't need to know. Garrett does very dangerous undercover work. The fewer people who know about him the better."

"So you work for the CIA. Explain the body, Bella."

"He came to kill me." I guess she was going for honesty.

"Why?"

"For the reward for my head." Bella replied. Still being honest. This is good for her.

"There is a price on your head?"

"No, the Cartel literally wants my head cut off and delivered to them. $10 million to the man who has my head in a box."

Okay Charlie just went very pale. Maybe that was too much truth.

"How did he find you Bella? Do I need to hide you?"

"No. Todd worked at the CIA. We trained together. That's how he knew me. He came to kill me and claim the ten mil. It won't happen. No one else knows who I am."

"If no one else knows who you are why is there a bounty on your head?"

"A bunch of very bad people know I exist. But they don't know me. They can't find where I live. They can't find you or Renee. If he didn't know who I was and had access to my address in D.C. he would have never gotten close."

"What do you do for the CIA, Bella? Don't lie to me." Charlie whispered, not looking at her. This could be good and healing or bad and traumatizing. I didn't know which to expect.

"I am an operative, an agent, an asset, a hit woman, an assassin, a cooler, a fixer. Whatever term you want to use doesn't matter Dad. Basically the Government determines someone needs to die. They tell my handler. He tells me. I make it happen. It's that simple."

"How…how long have you been doing this?"

"I went to the Army after high school. That wasn't a lie. I spent two years there doing what you think I do now, got recruited by my handler and trained for a year, 24/7 with no breaks and I have been active for three years. The first year was on a limited basis. Easy assignments for the most part. The second year was busier. The past year I have been going at it pretty hard."

Charlie took a long drink of his beer and crushed the can. He pulled another out. Bella also crushed her can and held out her hand. Charlie handed her another one as well.

"Who…I mean how… who do you kill Bella?"

"Whoever I get sent after. Whoever pissed Uncle Sam off that week. Weapons dealers, terrorists, Drug Cartel heads…"

"Cortez. That was you?"

"Yep."

"Bella, how many people have you killed?"

"Do you really want to know Dad?"

I was kind of curious about this myself. Did Charlie really want to know? I think if I were him I would say nope, drink another beer and pretend I didn't learn my little angel was actually the angel of death.

Charlie looked Bella in the eyes and nodded.

Bella took a deep breath.

"I'm not really sure Dad."

"What do you mean you aren't really sure? How can you not be sure about how many people you have killed?"

"I go after targets but targets have bodyguards, security. I am not sure of the exact number I have killed. Sometimes I have to shoot and run and don't have time to make little notes in my ledger." She told him looking down.

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Why don't you take a guess for dear old Dad, Bella?"

Bella huffed a little. I bet this is what she looked like when she was having to admit doing something bad as a child. It was so cute.

"Fine, my first year I went after 6 targets and killed 4 guards for a total of ten. Most of the targets the first year were easy. I told you that.

Second year, I went after 12 targets. I would guess the collateral damage amounted to around ten kills meaning I killed 22 people.

This past year, I have killed 17 targets, one hit man in the Seattle airport who was working for the guy who tried to kill me, and that guy in your house. I have killed somewhere around 16 guards. My targets have been higher profile. Garrett do you have any idea how many of Cortez's guards I took out?"

I didn't exactly.

"I would guess with the two inside and the valet probably twelve?"

"Sounds right give or take a couple. So around 79 or 80 people in the last three years Dad. Rough estimate of course."

"And 5 dogs." I helpfully added in.

"What?" Bella asked. She must have forgotten.

"5 dogs. At Cortez's compound? You killed 5 dogs."

"I thought it was 4."

"No, you took out three with the first shotgun blast and two with handguns. I am fairly certain it was five." See, this is knowing your partner and paying attention to the little things. Those relationships books I have been reading when Bella wasn't looking were paying off.

"You killed dogs Bella?" Charlie asked, seeming more upset about this than the 79 people she just mentioned.

"Guard dogs, Dad. They had to go. I don't walk around shooting pets for fun."

Not unless they are from La Push anyway, I thought to myself.

"Okay. But people are trying to kill you now?"

"People are always trying to kill workers in my profession. It comes along with the job, Dad. But don't worry. After today you are safe. Mom is safe. If I hadn't been here you would have never been discovered in the first place. I am sorry I dragged you into this. I didn't want to think that we had been betrayed by our own man."

We were all silent for a few minutes. I hated silence but I honestly couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't get me glared at or shot.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I don't know how the clumsy emotionally wrecked girl who left my house 6 years ago has become you. But I want you to know that I am damn proud of you and I love you. I am going to go grey worrying about you now, but I love you. I want you to know that."

I saw Bella wipe her eye with her sleeve.

"Thanks Dad."

"Anything for you. So when do you have to go back? How much longer can you stay?"

"I suppose I could stay another few weeks while my leg is healing but I probably need to get home. I don't want to endanger you anymore than I have too."

"Don't be stupid. If someone shows up I don't know, then I get to shoot them and call those guys in the black vans to take care of it. I can't imagine anything else that would be as much fun." Bella smiled and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I would go where she went.

"Yeah Dad. Sticking around a few more weeks would be cool. I've missed you so bad. Now that you know about me, I want to tell you all about my real life."

"You and Garrett. Is he really your boyfriend?"

"Yeah Dad. I'm pretty much completely in love with him."

Charlie smiled at me.

"I suppose this is the part where I tell you if you hurt her, I will kill you. But I have a feeling she would kill you before I have had a chance to, huh?"

I smiled. "She has been known to shoot at me occasionally Charlie. Let me tell you about the first time I met her."

We sat there telling slightly altered, vampire-less versions of our relationship to Charlie. He thought it was great that she got the drop on me in the parking lot and my determination to insert myself into Bella's life by renting the apartment next to hers didn't bother him at all.

"I can appreciate a man who sees something of value and will go to extreme lengths to get it." He then hugged me. Charlie is a very touchy feely person when he gets wasted. Weird. Charlie was very wasted. Bella, however drank two beers and made the next two stretch for hours. She was smiling. We were having fun. This was good.

This was good.

BPOV

Oh God this is bad. Every morning I wake up and stretch my leg out. It still hurts like hell in the morning until it warms up. I walked stiffed legged down the stairs where my man was waiting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Garrett." I told him, taking the coffee and kissing him on the cheek. Tomorrow we flew back to D.C. Kevin had assured me that all potential leaks were plugged. The Cortez Cartel had gone through an internal war and the new head thought the old man was stupid for going after a Senator. He canceled the bounty on me, chalking it up as his predecessor biting off more than he could chew. This was probably a show of good faith to the CIA since they put a lot of time and money into training me and didn't want amateurs taking shots at me while I was at work.

"Garrett, I want you to take me out tonight. Let's go to Port Angeles. After Dad goes to bed."

He looked at me in surprise. "I thought you wanted to slaughter Dirk Diggler and Bearfucker tonight online."

"It's getting old, Garrett." I rolled my eyes. For having vampire reflexes they really weren't very good at video games.

"How can you say defeating Peter Whitlock and Emmett Cullen gets old?"

"Easy. It's boring. They go down like fluffers on a porn set. It's ridiculous. I need an assignment. This video game crap is just teasing me."

"Why don't you kill Emmett a few times and then tell him who you are? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Maybe next time, Garrett." I shrugged my shoulders. It should not be this hard to convince my 28 year old boyfriend with a couple hundred years added on, that he should put down the video games and take his woman out.

"Do you want to keep our relationship a secret, Bella?"

I looked up from my coffee and paper and saw he was looking at me very intensely.

"A secret from who? The Government? I mean, yeah. I'm not going to advertise to the CIA that I am dating a vampire. But I am thinking of telling Kevin. Not the vampire part of course. Just about you. He needs to know. The problem is when I tell him he is going to go over your entire life with a fine tooth comb. You need to have a name and history that is set in stone. Bank accounts, education records, employment history. You get that together, you say the word and I will let Kevin know. Kevin doesn't come over a lot though, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I wasn't talking about Kevin or the government, Bella. I was talking about vampires I know. Do you want it kept from the Cullens?"

Oh. Did I? "Give me a minute okay?"

Garrett nodded and went back to his paper.

Did I want him to hide our relationship from the Cullens? What would they possibly do to stop us? Nothing. Even if one of them did get the balls to try to break us up, Garrett and I wouldn't let that happen. Honestly, I…

"Garrett?"

"Yes dear?"

"I don't care."

"You don't care if the Cullens find out?"

"I don't care if anyone finds out. I would hope you wouldn't want to hide our relationship. At least I like to think you are kind of proud of me. I'm sure as hell proud to be with you. I guess you just kind of caught me by surprise. I mean the Cullens? I haven't really given them more than a passing thought in a while. Even when we play Call of Duty, Emmett is just a really bad player on the other end of a joystick. I guess, I have gone through so many changes in the years since they left, I really don't feel one way or another about them. I don't really hate them. I don't really like them. They just don't matter to me now. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Bella. That makes perfect sense. I just wanted to know your thoughts and wishes on the subject. I don't plan on going out of my way to tell them but I won't hide my love for you either."

"Good, then it's time to talk about taking me out."

"Port Angeles Bella? Really?"

"Yes! I want you to take me to the bars by the docks. I want you to leave me alone. I'm going to walk into a dark alley where you will be. Then I want to watch you drain whoever follows me in."

Who knew you could make vampires seem to move any less than they normally do. Garrett was staring at me with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Baby? You okay?"

He shook his head. "Did you just say you want me to drain someone in front of you?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't know. I mean, I sometimes forget I'm a vampire when I am with you and I guess I don't want to remind both of us."

"Who is being the bigot now?" I whispered.

"What?"

I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "You are a vampire. That's a big part of who you are. I love all of you. Even that part. Feeding is a part of being a vampire. You have seen me kill. You don't judge me. I want to see you kill. I won't judge you. I love you. You want some bad guy? Fine. Let me be the bait. I will bring a bad boy for you and you will drain him for me. Let me know you Garrett. Let me watch you. Please?"

He grinned at me.

"You are a little too good at seduction, you know that?"

"It's impossible to be too good at seduction." I whispered.

It was dark as hell when we pulled into the dock area at Port Angeles. What little moon was out was hidden behind thick clouds.

I got out of the car and walked into the bar. All eyes turned when I did. I didn't dress like a slut. No short skirts. No tight tops. No makeup. I put my hair down around my face. I was wearing jeans, a tee shirt and a cotton zip up jacket over my tee. I would not cheat. I was not going to seduce some horny kid who wants to follow me into an alleyway to try to get my number. No. There would be no doubt about their intention. I looked at myself in the bar mirror. I looked a lot like I did when I was 17 and got cornered here. I blow dried my hair out making it seem fuller. I went without contacts and let my big brown doe eyes look in awe over the dangerous men I was surrounded by. Edward Cullen rescued me then. Today I would have killed them all with only my hands. I like who I am a lot better now. A few guys offered to buy me drinks and I politely refused. They were good natured about it. I tried not to make eye contact. I had to seem shy. I swept the area once with my eyes and saw him. He was in the back corner. It was dark but he was looking at me. He was staring at me. I locked eyes with him and saw what I was looking for. The eyes of a predator. Hello Handsome. I looked down quickly once I learned what I wanted. I bit my lip to set the hook and casually rose, heading for the door. I didn't look to see if he was following. I knew he would. The open air was refreshing after being in that smoke filled bar for so long. The air was thick with moisture. I crossed the street and heard the bar door open. Again I didn't have to look but I did. Sure enough, it was him. He looked away when I looked up but I heard him cross the street. He was walking faster. He got on the sidewalk behind me. I turned and looked one more time. He knew I saw him. I started walking faster. He started jogging. I took off. An alley was up ahead. I ran inside and waited near the back. He came around and stopped when he saw that I was trapped. He sneered and slowly walked up to me. He really was a big ugly guy. He came within feet of me.

"Hey little girl."

"What do you want?" I asked trembling my lip. Making the snake think you are a mouse instead of a mongoose is always the easiest way to kill someone.

"I suppose I could tell you a lot of lines but what I really want to do is give you a choice."

"What choice would that be?"

I could smell the alcohol and tobacco on his foul breath.

"Do you want me to slam you against the wall and fuck you or do you want me to throw you on the ground?"

"That's not going to happen."

"Yeah, it is little girl." He reached for me until a tap on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and we both saw Garrett. His eyes were blazing red. He was dressed completely in black but he had a large overcoat on. A silver chain with a dagger emblem hanging down his chest. He looked angry. He looked like a goddamned vampire. I never wanted him more. He opened his mouth and clasped on to my would be suitor's neck. The guy tried to scream. It came out as more of a moan. The guy was trying to push Garrett off. Garrett didn't budge. The whole thing took less than a minute. Garrett tossed his body into a dumpster. He lit a match and poured a flask of lighter fluid and tossed them both inside. The dumpster lit up the alley causing me to hide my eyes for a second. A second is all it took for Garrett to have me on the rooftop in his arms. I looked at him. He was licking blood off of his lip. He had a little drop on his cheek. I wiped it off with my finger and placed it against his lips. He took my finger in his mouth, gently cleaning it off with his tongue.

"Only you Bella, would feed a vampire blood directly into its mouth with you finger."

"Only you would be able to stand it without killing me." I told him grinning.

"I love you so…"

"Garrett shut up. I need to talk to you about something." I had better put the brakes on before we started calling each other lion and lamb and shit like that.

"Now?"

"Yes now. We are alone. No one around. You just ate so you should be in a good mood."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow we go home. I don't want to go back to my apartment. I don't like the idea that anything is in my name. I need a place I can feel comfortable and unwind. I know no matter where I go you are going to go some poor little old lady out of her home. Truthfully I don't want to sleep without you holding me at night. Not after sleeping with you for so long. I don't want to go back to a warm bed. I prefer a cold one with your cock in it."

That got a laugh out of him.

"So what are you saying Bella?"

"I think we should move into a place together." There. It was out. I made a step before he did. He wasn't saying anything.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

"If you don't want to I understand…" I really didn't.

"Bella of course I want to live with you. I'm just so proud of you. You made a step in our relationship without me pushing you into it." He was smiling. Now he was laughing. I wanted my scary vampire back.

"Actually Garrett, I made the first move to have sex."

"Oh yeah. You did."

"Speaking of…you want to take me home or take me? Cause I have to admit, seeing you draining that guy has got me so turned on I'm going to soak the car seats if you don't take care of me."

I felt his lips on mine and lost myself in him. I barely noticed my shoes being slipped off by his feet. Barely noticed my jeans and panties hitting the rooftop. Barely felt his hands lifting my ass and wrapping my legs around his waist, locking them around his back. I…

Oh fuck yes I felt that.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it

Chapter 9

GPOV

This made it all worth it. The following her everywhere to make sure she stayed alive. The patience. The time spent getting to know each other. The time I had to live in that apartment that smelled of baking soda and moth balls. Disgusting. I planned to ask her if I could move in with her when we returned. She beat me to the punch. Not only that but she wanted to have a new place.

I bought a lovely two story white brick home for us on the Hudson River. The back porch looked out onto the Hudson. It made a beautiful site. I placed a hot tub on the patio so she could watch the sun set over the river while soaking. The hot tub would help relax her muscles after she worked out. She was fully mobile now and never walked with a limp. I was concerned at first but her method of recovery apparently worked. You would never know she was in a life or death battle where she was stabbed in the thigh, pulled the blade out herself and proceeded to cut her assailant to shreds only a month and a half ago.

Another added bonus of living here is she felt complete comfortable. Bullet proof windows and patio doors. Patio wrapped in a clear polymer shield so she could enjoy the view with worrying about sniper fire. Motion sensors, alarms and cameras covering the house. She told me she felt safe. She smiled while sitting and reading next to the window now instead of sitting at the table of the house. We turned one room into a weight room and dojo for her so she didn't have to leave often to train. Only to run. She refused a treadmill and said she preferred being out in the open air because that is where she would most likely be running for her life. She decorated our bedroom. A sky blue with an ocean theme. She also planted guns everywhere in the house. Everywhere. I offered to build her a safe room but she pointed out that it would be difficult to lure someone in and kill them there. Much easier to do it in a house full of cover.

Hard to argue with that logic. She has proven that she is pretty good at using a living room for a kill zone.

A gun was mounted under the dining room table. A shotgun was also mounted under the table directly in front of her chair so she could easily blow the dick off of someone sitting across from her. She still kept her special weapons in the black box of death. I opened my underwear drawer and found a hand gun there as well.

"Bella! Why is there a gun in my underwear drawer?"

"Two reasons, dear," she replied walking inside the room.

"One, I have a gun in every drawer in the house. Two, I like to remind you that I don't like you wearing underwear."

Oh. Okay.

I had learned to cook as well. Bella usually cooked for herself and ate at the coffee table while we watched TV. But occasionally, I liked to cook and eat a meal with her. I, of course barfed it up later and she would joke about wanting to do the same but I know she appreciated the effort. She also always went with me when I hunted. She would sit on rooftops now and watch but it never failed to get her…worked up.

Despite the happiness surrounding us and our happy new life, Bella was getting agitated. She was calling Kevin every day. No new assignments. She told him she moved but she would keep her phone on and she would make sure to have it with her at all time. She didn't give him our address. After recent events he agreed that the fewer people who knew the better.

Today she got the call.

"So, what's the job?

"I have to kill a guy."

"Yeah no shit. I didn't figure you were going to clean his house."

"It's an easy one. I can handle it." She said, already bringing out weapons and clips and knives. She also pulled a small vial and a syringe I had never seen from the refrigerator. She wasn't taking grenades. So the target being a werewolf was out.

"Bella are you really going to make me follow you? I thought we were past that? Let's ride together."

Her shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes. I guess I would be following her again. She would probably have to leave early now to try to lose me. This was getting old. Try to help a girl kill somebody and she acts like you asked to have anal sex with her. I know how a woman acts when you ask that. At least I knew how Bella acted. Not happy.

"Fine."

"Bella, I can't believe…wait…fine?" Huh?

"Yes, fine. You are going to follow anyway. You just have to promise to stay out of it. I have to do this on my own. You understand, don't you?"

I did. Sort of. No, I did. I guess.

"What if I see you about to be shot?"

"Then I guess yell duck and you will have your chance to turn me into a vampire. If you can get there in time. Understand Garrett. If you can't, it's okay. I love you. I chose this life. Don't beat yourself up over it."

I nodded my head, knowing I would still beat myself up over it. After living life with her I can't imagine living life without her.

"So what's the job?"

"Charity Ball at some rich guys house in Baltimore. We are going to have to leave soon. The house is kind of out of the way."

"You are going to kill the guy at his own charity ball?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. I am going to flirt with the target and get him to take me to his home. Intel says his wife is in Europe. Should be a piece of cake. It's not the guy who is hosting the party. The target is a CEO for a global environmental protection company. Clean energy, lower emmisions products. That sort of thing. Does a lot of charity work with refugees in Middle Easter countries. This is a benefit for his charitable organization."

"He sounds really evil." I smirked.

"It's a front. They are actually using aid packages and environmental studies to set up black market pipelines trading heroin to the US from Afghanistan and using the funds to help the Taliban buy weapons and support sleeper cells. He hides his persona well. No bodyguards. He doesn't feel the need for them. To the general public he is a good man devoting his time to the environment and the betterment of all."

"So are you planning on shooting him?"

"No. I plan on injecting him. He is going to have a heart attack. Tragedy. Kevin said the method was my choice. Making it seem natural would be preferable to making it look like suicide or murder. Either way works though, so long as he is dead."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Oh well."

"So you are going to take multiple weapons of course." I winked at her.

"Yep. A girl has to be prepared."

We arrived at the large mansion too soon. Bell was wearing a very short black dress that wrapped around her neck leaving her back bare. It barely went to mid thigh. I could see the scar on her leg and it still sent shivers through my body. She wasn't wearing hose. She had dyed her hair jet black and wore green contacts. Her hair was straightened and hung loose over her bare back. She was breath taking. The barely there but still classy dress. The dark eye shadow. The jet black hair. Kevin had told her everything this guy liked. She looked beautiful, mysterious and deadly. The fact that he may be touching her tonight was only slightly tempered that soon afterward he would be dead.

I wore a suit. I was instructed to stay out in the car but in the event that I felt I was needed, I would be able to go inside. I have to say in my black suit, white shirt and black tie I felt very…strange. Bella was going to the ball under the guise of an insurance executive who represented interest of the target's company. She was using the name Brittany White.

I wonder who comes up with these names. She did not look like a Brittany.

"Okay dear. I don't know if he will take me home or to a hotel. If you lose me then go home and wait. I will be home before 2 AM."

"I won't lose you."

"I know baby. Give momma a kiss. I got to go kill a guy now."

I kissed her deeply. I don't know why I had such a bad feeling about this. It should be simple. No guards shooting at her. She only had to…seduce him and get him to leave with her. A large part of me was glad I was staying in the car and another large part really wanted to go inside and watch her. She thought it would be best if I didn't. She doubted I could control my temper. She mentioned that I may have possessiveness issues. I asked her why she thought that may be the case. She reminded me that I paid a quarter million dollars to live in a crappy apartment across from a woman who told me to fuck off.

She had a good point.

She threw her small bag over her shoulder. The bag carrying a small gun and one vial of some really bad stuff. She wouldn't accidentally stick herself would she?

No.

I better be ready to bite.

She had been in ten minutes when trouble started. Trouble for the both of us. Not danger. Just a complication. A complication that came to my attention with a knock on the roof of our car.

I lifted my head to see the smiling face of Emmett fucking Cullen.

I slowly rolled down the window.

"Gar my man! What the hell are you doing out here? Damn you are dressed up. Did Carlisle invite you to this party? He didn't say anything about it."

"Emmett what are you doing here?"

"I live here. I just got bored and decided to walk around looking at the cars."

"I was under the impression this place belonged to a Dr. Masen?"

"Yeah, that's the name that Carlisle practices under now. He couldn't keep using Cullen forever. So if you didn't know we live here…what are you doing here?"

I opened the door and Emmett got out of my way. "I really don't have time for this Emmett. I need to get inside. Now."

Bella had to know. I couldn't take the chance of one of the Cullen's saying her real name. She was going to freak when she realized what she just walked into. Of all the dumb fucking luck.

BPOV

Of all the dumb fucking luck.

"Bella? Oh my God is it you? Bella?"

I turned around to see Esme fucking Cullen. Behind her was Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle, staring at me. The gentleman I was talking to, Robert Benson, my target who was undressing me with his eyes from the moment I walked in, looked up as well.

"Mrs. Masen? Do you know this lovely young lady?" Robert asked. "She is being very coy about her name."

Thank God we hadn't gotten to any more than casual chat. I hadn't given him my name yet.

Mrs. Masen? Dr. Masen? Fuck! There is no way I can do this now. Not here. I knew where he lived. Looks like I would be sneaking in to his room later. I wasn't leaving with him now that people knew me and had heard my name. Esme wasn't being exactly discreet. Shit. Play it cool Bella. Have a drink, smile, get away from here.

"Hi Esme. It's lovely to see you again. Robert, Esme and I go back to when I was in school. We have been friends for a while but we haven't seen each other in years. You look great Esme."

"Uh, so do you Bella. You have definitely… grown up." Esme was taking in my appearance.

"Bella is it really you? You look so…different. You are beautiful." Alice said walking up next to Esme.

"Six years changes someone Alice. You look great as well. "Keep smiling Bella. Shit. They are going to want to know why I am here.

Edward walked up with Carlisle. Carlisle spoke while Edward stared at me. He looked horrible. I mean he looked even more depressed than I remembered him.

"Forgive my family and I, Robert. We have not seen Bella in many years. She was, is very dear too us."

Don't lay it on to thick Carlisle.

"Not at all, Carlisle. I have other people I need to say hello to. Perhaps, Bella, when you are done catching up we can meet again. I would love to talk with you more."

I smiled shyly and cast my eyes down. Bring on the blush Bella. There it is.

"Of course Robert. I look forward to it." Did Edward just growl? I glanced over and saw Rose elbow him in the ribs. Guess he did. Great. If he is jealous over a guy who I am about to kill he is going to love Garrett. Speaking of…

"Bella, there you are."

How to play this? I couldn't go home with Robert. I would have to visit him later. May as well play it straight.

"Hello honey. I was waiting on you."

"Honey?" Edward asked. Now all the Cullens were staring at both of us. Emmett was behind Garrett with a look on his face like he just won a prize. Idiot.

"Yes. Bella and I live together. She is my girlfriend."

"For how long?" Edward asked. Yep he was definitely pissed. Please control your thoughts Garrett. I don't need these fucking vegetarians knowing I came here to kill a guy.

Before answering, Edward had a look of horror on his face. I wonder what Garrett was thinking about.

"You have sex with her!"

"Everyday. Sometimes multiple times a day. Could you keep your voice down? The whole damn party doesn't need to know about my sex life!" I whispered harshly.

"He is constantly thinking about it!" Edward said, outrage coloring his face.

I rolled my eyes and bumped Garrett in the shoulder. "What can I say? I'm good in bed. Anyway it is really good to see you all. You all look wonderful."

"It didn't take you long did it?" Rose asked. She looked irritated. Good. Now I felt more comfortable.

"Didn't take me long to what, Rose?"

"Latch on to another vampire. You are determined to be one aren't you? Determined to damn your soul?"

"Rose, I'm pretty sure that train left the station a long time ago. How have you been? You look great!"

"What?"

"You Rose. You look fabulous." Keep smiling Bella. "I love how you have styled your hair. It really brings out the gold in your eyes."

"Are you being sarcastic?" she asked, confused. Blondes.

"Of course not. Just giving you a compliment." I replied, shocked that she would ask that.

"Actually Rose, I found and pursued her. You wouldn't believe the lengths I had to go to get her to go on a date with me. Apparently she didn't date vampires any longer due to a bad experience where she was left in the fucking woods by one." Garrett finished, glaring at Edward.

"Are you angry at us, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Angry about what, Alice?" I asked.

"Angry about us leaving you."

'No why?"

"You're not?" Edward asked, surprise momentarily replacing anger and depression.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad?" Hehe. Fuck you all, bastards. This was fun.

"What I said to you when I left you Bella. It was all lies. I only did it so you would let me go and have a normal, happy human life."

"It's cool, Edward. We were a couple of 17 year olds. We all grow up and move on… I uh, I mean some of us…nevermind. Look I'm not mad. Okay? Besides it worked. I have a happy, normal life. That's me. Happy normal Bella Swan."

"With a vampire boyfriend." Emmett joined in smiled

"Yeah well. Every girl needs some excitement in her life. Plus he wore me down. Every time I turned around, there he was. Literally." I said winking at Garrett, who was currently glaring at Edward.

"So why did you look ready to jump Benson's cock, Bella?" Rose asked.

Cause it's part of the job, you stupid bitch.

"Oh we were just making friendly conversation."

"Really? That's not what it looked like to me." Rose sneered.

"Bella, were you flirting? Again?"

I looked at the ground and swung my foot back and forth slightly.

"Not really…"

"Bella every time I bring you to one of these things you end up flirting with another man to make me jealous."

"I was just being friendly. And I brought you here!" I whispered barely holding in a growl. This was good. Keep it up Garrett.

"You wanted to come and I agreed to accompany you. YOU are to stay by my side the entire time you are here."

"You can't talk to Bella like that!" Alice said to Garrett.

Garrett ignored her.

"It's cool, Alice. My boyfriend here has jealousy issues. You know how vampires are. So possessive. Truthfully it kind of turns me on. That's why I flirt so much." I told her, winking. She smiled back at me. Garrett huffed and turned to look around the room. I reached out and took his hand.

"Look, I was just having a little fun and you were taking too long to in the parking lot. I'm sorry baby."

He smiled at me.

"You know I can't stay angry at you, Bella." He kissed my forehead. Edward growled.

"Problem Edward? I was under the impression you two broke up a long time ago."

"I left her so she could have a normal life. Not one with another damn vampire."

"Too bad you don't get to make her decisions for her boy." Garrett responded. "Bella would you like to leave here?"

"Why are you here Bella? I'm glad you are but I never saw this coming. I haven't gotten any visions of you in years." Alice questioned.

Good information to have.

"I was told by my boss to come here. Our company has ties to Mr. Benson's company."

"What company do you work for Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Freedom Insurance, Carlisle. We handle the life insurance for the employees of Mr. Benson who work in high risk zones like the Middle East."

"You sell life insurance?" Emmett asked.

"Of course. Life Insurance is very important. You never know when someone is going to drop dead unexpectedly. It's always good to be prepared."

"Oh. Cool."

"Bella, I want to go home." Garrett said.

"We just got here."

"Yes, and every man in this room is staring at you. If anyone is going to see you half naked it will only be me."

"You bought me this dress, honey." I reminded him. At least he paid for it. At least his credit card did.

"Yes, that being said I would like to be the only one to see you in it. Carlisle, thank you for a lovely time. If I had known this was your party we would have come more prepared and I would have dressed my love here in a more appropriate gown."

Alright. That's taking it a little far.

"Of course Garrett. No harm done at all. I personally think Bella looks lovely. She has grown into a very…alluring young woman." Carlisle smiled.

Wait. Did Carlisle just check me out? Yep he did. Edward growled again. God, this is a weird night. I still have to sneak in past Benson's security system, wait for him and kill him.

"Fine. Come on my jealous lover. Take me home. It was good to see you all again."

Should I? Eh, why not?

I walked up to Rose and threw my arms around her, bringing her in for a hug.

"I missed you so much Rose. You have no idea how good it was too see you again. I've…I've missed you." Cue the little tear. Okay I could only work a little misty eye. I pulled back and the look on her face was worth it. I turned to Garrett who was barely suppressing a smile. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk towards the front.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned and saw Alice floating towards me.

"Yes Alice?"

"I want to stay in touch, please? There is so much I want to talk to you about. I missed you so badly."

"Of course Alice. I would love to catch up. Maybe you can watch me drink a cup of coffee sometime? Oh I know. You know what would be so great? We could go shopping together!"

The look on her face was priceless.

"Yes Bella! That would be so great!"

"Do you have a pen and paper?" I asked her excitedly.

"Hold on." She hurried to a bureau and pulled a tablet and pencil. I took it from her.

"Here is my phone number and email. Call or email at any time. Rose, the same goes for you. It was so good to see you all again. Edward you take care of yourself, old friend. You look great by the way. A very handsome young man. Try to keep fighting off those high school girls, alright?"

I grabbed Garrett's hand and we walked out, without a second look. We reached the car and both took deep breaths.

"So that didn't go as planned." I told him.

"No. Emmett Cullen found me out here. When I realized who owned the house I rushed in. I hope you aren't upset." Garrett said quietly.

"No baby. You did perfect. That could have been an awkward situation. Pretending to be jealous was genius."

"Yes…pretending." He replied.

"Look, we still have work to do. I can still inject him. I just have to sneak in his house and wait for him to fall asleep. This will probably work out better. Let's head over there."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Daisy." He pulled out and we were on the road. Benson only lived an hour away.

Garrett chuckled. "Life insurance? Really?"

"Shut up. Edward didn't get anything out of your head did he?"

"Just you in different positions. I made sure you were covered by the sheets but I let him hear the little moaning, squealing noise you make."

"You are such a bad boy." I grinned.

"I know. I can't believe you gave Alice your email and phone number." He said grinning at me.

"The phone was fake and the email is no longer in use. When she sends the email it will just come back as undeliverable. She won't mind. She did the same to me once. Turnabout is fair play." I winked at him. "Now stop distracting me. I have to go sneak into his house and wait for this guy. It could be a long wait. Looked like he was ready for a good time. Hope he doesn't bring any girls home or go to a hotel."

"You should have asked Alice before you left." He said laughing.

"Shut up. I'm going to take an educated guess and say he is going home since his wife is out of town. If he doesn't we can always kill him tomorrow."

"I wanted to play Call of Duty tomorrow."

"Garrett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Bella."

Jasper POV

So that was a weird night.

"I can't believe Bella was here." Alice whispered. We were all sitting in the living room. It was 5 AM. The party ended 4 hours ago. We were now sitting around trying to come to terms with our past suddenly appearing in the present.

The entire family felt horrible about leaving Bella the way we did. I'm not sure we have all gotten over it. I felt it was my fault. Everyone else blamed Edward. Edward had been miserable. Alice hasn't been the same. Rose was happy. Emmett sad, but he went along with whatever Rosie wanted. Esme and Carlisle were actually crushed. The family has nearly broken up multiple times over the years over our abandonment of Bella Swan. We, minus Edward, had often talked about what would happen if we ever saw Bella again. How angry and hurt would she be. Edward was convinced she would hate him for eternity.

Now we knew her reaction. Her feelings.

She didn't give a shit.

Somehow that was worse than her being angry. If she was angry at least she still cared. We could ask for forgiveness. Not caring one way or another. Treating us like we were old acquaintances who had known each other in passing. That hurt. To find her with a human eating vampire in a sexual intimate relationship and obviously in love was another kick in the teeth especially for Edward. Esme was shell shocked. Rose didn't know what to make of the affection Bella showed her. Neither did the rest of us. Almost like she was fucking with us. Carlisle was in…Carlisle was confused. He saw the girl he once thought of as a daughter and he thought she was now incredibly hot. He was very, very confused. Edward. Edward was angry and as depressed as he was since he first left Bella.

"Did she feel anything for me at all, Jasper?" He asked.

"You've seen my mind Edward. Sorry. I didn't get a lot from her. She is difficult to read now. More difficult than ever before. But I picked up extreme love for Garrett and relief when he arrived. I picked up slight annoyance…"

"Annoyance? She was annoyed we were here?" Esme asked.

"I don't know what she was annoyed at Esme. It didn't last long. Then she seemed…humored. As if she was playing with us. I don't know what to make of it."

"Oh no."

"What Alice?"

"I just tried the email address she gave me. It's not a good address." Alice said staring at her I Pad screen.

"I would be the phone number isn't real either Alice. I don't think Bella really wanted anything to do with us. She wasn't angry. She just didn't…care."

I hated the looks on the families faces. But they needed to know the truth.

Bella Swan didn't give a damn about any of us.

4 hour later we were still sitting in the living room, deep in our known thoughts.

"Jasper, do you know where Garrett lives?' Carlisle finally asked.

"Carlisle I'm in shock Garrett lives anywhere. Much less in one place living with a girlfriend. He has always been a loner. A nomad. No home. Just wandering around. I have no clue where he could be.

"I should have followed them." Edward whispered.

"Garrett would have killed you Edward. He's a better fighter than you. He's a better fighter than everyone in her with the exception of Jasper." Emmett pointed out.

I was about to rise to go do something. Anything. It was better than sitting here feeling the rejected feelings of the family. I stood up and Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You must be kidding. He has no history." Carlisle listened for another 5 minutes to a woman sobbing and talking at the same time. 'Of course. I know these things happen. Thank you for telling me personally. Please let me know of the arrangement so I can pay my respects."

Carlisle ended the call feeling shocked.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Robert Benson was found in his bed this morning by the maid. Dead. Apparently the initial belief is a heart attack."

"That's impossible. I heard his heart last night Carlisle. There was no flutters, no indication he had any problem." Edward stated. "Could foul play be a possibility?"

"Doubtful Edward. That was his assistant on the phone. She said the live in staff was full and present last night. His butler was up late. The alarm, movement sensors, window sensors. None of them picked anything up. He just laid down and died."

I shook my head. Esme was distraught.

"He was such a good man." She whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders. Shit happens. Bella's words came back to me.

"Like Bella said last night. You never know when someone is going to drop dead unexpectedly."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it

This chapter turned out a little longer than I thought it would. The longest chapter I have probably ever written, word count wise. But the things I wanted to get in took a while. Sorry if it is too wordy.

Chapter 10

BPOV

I listened to the relaxing sound of Garrett outside cutting grass. Sucks that he can't use his vampire speed to do it. Unfortunately blades don't rotate that fast. He has to take his time. He wanted to hire a lawn company. I told him I thought it was hot when he cut grass on his own. Very manly.

Sucker. At least the desperate housewives of our block are getting a good show. It's overcast so he is out there with his shirt off trying to impress me. Suddenly the trophy wives of our block have decided it is time to trim the hedges, despite every one of them having yard boys. Suffer bitches. That's mine.

I logged on to X Box live. Call of Duty. I will never let Garrett know how addicted he has made me to this game. If you're not killing someone, this is the next best thing. Let's see who wants to play. Dirk? Nope. Dirk isn't around. Maybe he is in the recruit level playing 5th graders. Where is Bearfucker? Nope, Bearfucker isn't around either.

Oh. There he is. God of War.

"Time to play you fucking emo." I sent him an invite to Nuke City. Spawning in I saw he wanted to talk. I put my headphone and mic on.

"What's up God of Peace? Want to surrender already? I haven't cut your virtual balls off yet."

"Hello HellsBells. That wasn't very nice what you did."

"Oh Goddess of War, I do a lot of bad things. You are going to have to be much more specific."

"A fake email address and phone number, Bella?"

"So? She's a big little girl. She will get over it. I did."

"So, you are pissed about us leaving you the way we did, aren't you?"

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you, snapper? Sorry to disappoint you. You serve as cannon fodder for me. Practice dummies in an online world of death and destruction. That's what you are to me Jasper. Now you want to talk about your feelings or you want to play? I can tell you that you are special if it will shut you the hell up."

"Make your move, bitch."

That's what I'm talking about. He made a few circles. He nearly got the jump on me once. For five minutes we ran around, killing computer avatars, circling each other. He wanted me to follow and lead me into a trap. Wasn't happening. I fainted a follow. A spy plane launched. My spy plane. He tried to set up a turret to take it down. So afraid of death from the sky. He really should have paid more attention to death from the ground. Head shot.

"You going to respawn bitch, or go get Bearfucker and suck down a few tasty Bambies?"

"Bella you have a devious mind. I never realized you were so learned in battle tactics."

"I never realized you weren't. Your strategy seems like the kind that would have been used in the Civil…oh nevermind. I guess you aren't exactly up to date on modern warfare. Things have come a long way since you were evacuating women and children while your army was running from the big bad Union invasion of Texas." I think I heard him call me the C word but it was too quiet for me to be sure.

"So how is the insurance game Bella?"

"It's a killer. How is the…high school thing going, Major?"

"Touche'"

"Watch behind you, Jasper."

Jasper turned and I shot him in the head.

"You fucking bitch." He whispered.

"Yep. Now you're getting it, Majorette."

"What do you say we team up and go play in some of the other locations?"

"I don't think you are good enough to team up with me. I only trust Garrett to watch my back. Keep practicing though."

"I'm glad to hear that you… fucking bitch!..."

Ha, killed his ass again. This time I slit his throat.

"that you and Garrett are doing so well. I never would have dreamed we would see you again. Much less with Garrett. And with such pretty black hair and green eyes. If it wasn't for your scent, I'm not sure we would have recognized you."

"Yeah? I never guessed when I saw you again you would still suck at looking human. You looked stiff as a board, like you were in pain. Try blinking and breathing. Maybe shuffle your feet and smile occasionally. It helps with the whole act."

"I still have trouble with blood." He said quietly.

"You may want to get over that. I mean, you can't blame bloodlust, forever. You need to man up, Hale. Garrett fucks me every night and in the middle of the day and he never has problems. He isn't much older than you."

"Thanks for the visual. Garrett also drinks human blood."

"Tell me about it. It is so hot."

"You've seen him!" Jasper nearly shouted.

"Hey is that a RPG heading into the window of the room you are in? Yep it sure was…"

"Bitch!"

"Established Hale. To answer your question, of course I have seen him. I go on every hunt with him. He fucks my brains out afterward. Let that little thought slip around your mind reading brother. I bet you will love the emotions you get off of him. Judging by the way he was looking at me, I am guessing rage, depression, and lust rolled into one. Should be quite the rush for you. Speaking of, what was the deal with Carlisle? He looked like he wanted to play doctor with me."

"Bella, would you call Alice? Please? She really wants to talk to you."

"Why should I?" I asked, running around a corner. There he is. Sneaking up the outside stairs.

"Why not?" he countered.

"I'm busy. I'm not really the kind of girl who hangs out with other girls. Not my thing."

"It would mean a lot to her… Goddamit!"

"Yeah I must have sent 10 slugs into your back. If I were your avatar I would be pissed about the abuse you put that poor computer guy through."

"Bella, please call her."

"Jazzy, Major, Goddess of War. If I think of something I need to ask her, I will call her. But I'm not really in the mood for a bunch of emotional crap. I mean Jazzy it has been 6 years. It's time for everyone to move on. If I hadn't walked into that house, we would still not be talking to each other. It's not like your family has made an effort to find me. I haven't made an effort to find them. Let it go Jazzy. Consider us video game buds. I am the master and you are my bitch boy."

"Esme asked me to find you last year. She kept it quiet. Only she and I know."

That was a surprise.

"Oh yeah? How did that work out for you?"

"I think you know how it worked out. For a successful life insurance agent at Freedom Insurance, you don't show up as an employee, Bella Swan. You don't show up as a student at Forks High School. There are no college records of you. No rent or mortgage payments. No bills in your name. No bank accounts in your name. I couldn't even find a birth certificate or social security number."

Fuck.

"Who's the master now bitch?" he whispered.

No, he did not go there.

"All that proves is that you suck at investigating people. You should probably stick to trigonometry and the high school year book club. Maybe Spanish club. Didn't you used to live in Mexico? Seems like that would be a good fit for you."

"I don't think so. I had a friend of mine who is very good at finding people look for you as well, to double check my work. Edward told me once that he promised you it would be as if he never existed. Looks like you made good on the promise though. Your past is gone Bella. You, Bella Swan, do not exist."

"Yeah, and my non existing ass's future doesn't involve going on shopping sprees with your wife. Get over it." I laughed. Asshole thought he was so smart.

"What are you hiding from Bella? Victoria?"

"Who?" I asked. Who the fuck is Victoria?

"Victoria. The female who was with James in the clearing. Did she come after you?"

"That was her name? The red head? Sorry I forgot. But no, no vampires have come after me that I know about. Why? Did she come after you? Do you need me to protect you, Jazzy?"

"Fine. I'll leave it alone for now. But I am going to figure out your secret."

"I don't have secrets. At least that I have to keep from you. Garrett knows, of course. But he won't tell you." I laughed. Not if he wants to get laid again in the next century.

"Then why won't you tell me why you don't seem to exist?"

"Because it is driving you crazy. If I just told you, where would be the fun in that? You have to guess Jasper. It shouldn't be hard. You are so clever."

"Screw it. Want to fight in the jungle?"

"Why? You need new scenery to die around?" I asked, sighing, feigning boredom.

"Sure. Why not? Afraid you may not be as good without corners?"

"Baby, I am good in any situation. I got to go. Give Bearfucker's wife a hug for me and tell her how much I miss her friendship and need her in my life. Later Goddess." I laughed and logged out. Jasper was the coolest Cullen. He has a dry sense of humor that could not possibly be appreciated in that household. Stone cold killing bastard. I like that about him.

I heard the lawn mower turn off and Garrett walked in, grass blades covering his body.

"Hey sexy. Have a good audience today?" I asked smiling at my sexy vampire yard boy.

"No. The female I wanted to watch me stayed inside."

"Sorry baby. But the idea of you out there taking care of my pretty lawn, gets me hot." I told him.

"So how did you do on Call of Duty?"

"I wasn't playing a stupid game Garrett. I was watching TV."

"Your headphones are right next to you."

"So? Proves nothing."

"A controller is next to you."

"It was here when I sat down."

"It's your special controller that no one else is allowed to touch. Namely me. I'm not allowed to touch it." He grinned.

"Exactly. What the fuck were you doing touching my controller?"

"What? Wait. I didn't. You did."

"I think we established that I didn't. That leaves you." I told him raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Okay." Garrett looked confused now. I should be nice and suck his cock before his brain explodes from thinking too hard.

'Hey Bella. I uh, I invited some friends over." He said in a low voice, very quickly. He started to walk away.

"Wait! What? What friends? We don't have friends."

"I was thinking maybe, I mean I have friends and I was thinking maybe we could have friends. They are a married couple."

"They are not neighbors are they, Garrett? Please tell me you did not invite neighbors over." God please, no neighbors.

"No, I actually invited Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

"Oh, okay…wait. Dirk? You invited Dirk Diggler to our home? The guy who named his avatar after a fictional porn star?"

"Charlotte is nice. I think you two might like each other. It wouldn't kill you to make friends, Bella."

"I used to be friends with Todd. That nearly killed me." I pointed out. So Todd and I were never friends. More like Frenemies.

"They are vampires Bella. You can trust them." He replied.

"Think about what you just said." I told him.

He sighed. "I trust them Bella."

Dammit. He got me there.

"Fine. But we have a problem."

"What now?" he asked. This should be fun.

"I spoke to Jasper Hale over X Box. He knows too much. We have to kill him."

Garrett POV

"Could you run that by me again?"

"We have to kill Jasper Hale. He investigated me last year. He discovered I don't exist. He has to go." She was serious. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't angry. She was informing me that she needed Jasper killed like she informs me she needs tampons and I am to go get them from the drug store.

"Jasper is a friend." I told her.

"Jasper is a threat. He must go. Can you not handle it?"

"I can handle it Bella. But I am not killing Jasper. He is a good guy."

"He's a bastard that got too nosy for his own good. He must go."

"Bella…"

"I want all the Cullens dead actually. I can't be sure how much he told them."

"Bella, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." She said, her tone never changing.

"But…I like him Bella. I don't have many friends. I mean…"

Dammit. The bitch is smiling.

"You got me." I admitted.

"You are so gullible. You think you can tell when I am lying. You don't have a clue, do you handsome?"

"You're a very, very good liar." I told her, frowning. She kissed me and walked off.

"Where are you going?" I asked, enjoying the site of her ass walking away.

"Workout. Got to keep in shape. I am hoping to get another assignment before the end of the month. Kevin keeps promising me an overseas gig. Got to stay ready."

Overseas. Great. Fun. I wish she would retire. But then she would probably just start killing people in the grocery store who bumped her cart or some bad driver who cut her off in traffic. At least the job keeps her evil energies focused in a manner that makes the world a better place. 7 years ago she dated Edward Cullen. Still blows my mind.

I walked to the front to grab the mower and place it back in the garage. I needed to make a few calls to finish some business. I bought a private plane for Bella and I. This way she doesn't have to worry about people following her in passenger planes.

I heard his truck from a half mile away. Not many trucks in this area.

Peter and Charlotte got out of the truck. Charlotte was gorgeous as ever. Long blonde hair, cute happy face, tight ass, long legs, huge breasts. And there was Peter. Seriously? Fucker got way lucky with her.

"Hey you scrawny fucker! Look at you! Mr. Fucking suburbs. A disgrace to vampires everywhere. Shacked up with your human. Unbelievable."

"Hello Charlotte. It is lovely to see you again. Burn in hell, Peter."

"What are you doing honey?" Charlotte asked, taking in my appearance.

"I have to put the lawn mower up and then I will be in." I really shouldn't have said that.

"You cut the fucking grass! Man I should have been here a few minutes earlier to get a picture of that."

"Shut up Peter. I think it's sexy that he isn't afraid to do a little manual labor."

"Char, we are vampires." Peter unnecessarily reminded her.

"So where is the future Mrs. Adams?" Charlotte asked.

"Inside. Working out. Go ahead and make yourself at home. I will be there shortly. Do not disturb Bella. She doesn't like to be bothered while she is working out."

"Got you a little work out queen huh? Not only a video game ringer but an aerobics queen. I bet she does Zumba. Look at you Garrett. All domesticated."

"Just, don't bother her. I told her I invited you over but I don't think she realized it would be this soon. Like today. She isn't very social. Stay in the living room."

"Whatever bro. I will lay on my charm and she will be putty in my hands. Put your mower up and get inside." Peter walked off. Charlotte shrugged her shoulders in apology for him and followed. I bet she did that a lot.

I placed the mower in the corner where Bella liked it. Her time in the Army had made her an organizing freak. Everything had its place. The mower stowed away, I turned to hurry inside so I could ease things over with Bella before she realized we had guests. That was when I heard the shots. Fuck.

I ran into the living room to see Char and Peter with fresh holes in the chest area of their shirts. Bella was standing twenty feet away with a smoking .45 in her hand, still trained on my two friends. I looked at Peter.

"That bitch just shot me!" Peter screamed.

"Yes. She does that. I told you she wasn't very social."

"She shot me!"

"Stop being a baby. The blonde girl next to you isn't whining." Bella replied.

"What if I had been a human?" Peter yelled.

"Then you would be a human with a big fucking hole in your chest." She replied.

"Garrett, dear?" Bella looked my way briefly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Who the fuck are these people?"

"Uh, this is Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Remember a few minutes ago? I told you I invited them over."

"I didn't realize you meant now." She glared at me and lowered her weapon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't exactly…I mean…I'm sorry?"

"You know lady, you could have asked first. That noise shocked the hell out of me!" Peter yelled. Still upset about being shot apparently.

"I figured you would be used to the sound of gunfire and bullets hitting you, Dirk." Bella smiled.

"Hells Bells huh?" Peter smirked while Charlotte stood still apparently shocked, by his side. Don't say anything stupid Peter…

"You know for a bad ass video game girl I figured you would have bigger tits…"

Bella fired again. She got him between the eyes this time. The bullet ricochet cracked the plaster.

"Bella, love, please stop firing weapons in the house." I begged. We did have neighbors.

She turned to me with a blank look on her face.

"You know I am sensitive about my breasts, Garrett."

"I know, darling. Peter is just a jackass. He is being a jackass, aren't you Peter?"

"Uh, if I say yes is she going to shoot me again?"

"No. She won't. Right Bella? No more shooting the guests, right?"

"You like my breasts don't you, Garrett?" Bella asked, eyes still glued on Peter, weapon still in her hand.

"I love your breasts Bella. I would love to take you in the bedroom and show you how much. But first we have to stop firing the big handgun in the house." She turned to me and sighed.

"I have to work out. I just walked through here to grab a towel form the kitchen. I will be out in an hour."

Bella turned and began walking away. She then stopped. I was afraid she was going to shoot Peter again.

"Charlotte, I am sorry for making a hole in your shirt. Garrett can show you a bedroom where you can put your bags. It is nice to meet you, Charlotte."

That said Bella turned to go back to the dojo.

Peter looked at me.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked me.

"Bella is a bit …she reacts quickly when there are strangers she is not expecting in the house."

"Why? Is she schizo?" He asked, still apparently angry.

"No. She is a professional killer who works for the CIA. It tends to make her jumpy around strangers."

"You cannot turn that crazy bitch into a vampire Garrett! She will kill our whole species!" Peter said quietly.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought she was nice."

BPOV

They have been here three days. Charlotte is a doll. I have tried to get her to explain to me three times why she is with Peter. She has yet to come up with a good reason. I guess love doesn't always make sense.

I had just finished my run and was about to see if Garrett wanted to take a break from playing with Peter, Emmett and Jasper in Call of Duty and actually pay attention to me. They played a lot. We only had two controllers so I let Garrett use mine. That little fact still pissed me off. Peter and Charlotte both knew what I did for a living but when I explained that I didn't want Jasper to know because it was driving him crazy, Peter was game. He told Jasper that he found out I actually was the executive chef for KFC. Jasper didn't believe KFC had an executive chef and even if they did it didn't explain why my identity was gone. Peter explained that I was working on adding a 12th herb and spice to the already existing 11 and Colonel Sanders, who was not dead and actually had his brain transplanted into a robot's body, insisted that his executive chef's be kept hidden so the recipe would not be discovered by corporate spies from Popeyes.

I admit Peter could be funny at times. I don't think Jasper bought the story.

I was about to undress and walk out in a towel to ask Garrett to help me with my shower when my phone rang. The phone that only four people had the number too. Mom, Dad, Garrett and…

"Hello Kevin. Give me some good news. The last job was so boring." At least the kill was.

"Hey kid. How would you feel about a trip across the pond?"

"I would say that would earn you a Christmas card from me this year Kevin."

"Munich, Germany. A club called the KitKat club. Target is a female. She is like you Bella. Assassin. Free agent but she has taken out two of our undercover assets in Kuwait in the past month. We have an idea who she is working for. The Agency will handle that end. She however needs to go."

"Okay. I'm supposed to find her at a club called KitKat in Munich. Why do I have a feeling, that I won't be able to wear my Wonder Woman panties on this gig?"

"It's a BDSM club. She likes to hang out there in between jobs. She considers herself a Dominatrix. She is always looking for little submissive girls to take back to her private dungeon for a little fun. You are good at acting. Play it coy. Play the mouse to her snake. And then cut the snake's fucking head off. Get back with her to the dungeon and then take her out quickly. Bella I'm always honest with you. This bitch is good. She is every bit as good as you are. If it comes down to a knife fight or hand to hand, kid, it's a toss up. You don't want this job, I understand."

"Kevin? Send me the fucking package. I need to know everything. And don't ever ask me if I want a job again."

Garrett POV

"Her name is Adalinda Bauer. She is 34 years old. Has been active for the past 14 years. She is very, very good. Started out working for Germany's Federal Intelligence Agency. Went freelance 6 years ago. Very choosy about her jobs. Only goes after other agents. She has been going after Mossad agents for the past three years. Someone is now paying her to go after ours. Do you understand the plan, Garrett?"

"Of course Belinda." I winked at her. I actually get to play a part in this one. I am so excited. She is really opening up. Soon it will be time. But right now, I have to pull this off.

"Good. Snap the chain to my collar and lead the way, Master." She winked at me. This was going to be fun. Bella was currently dressed in a leather microskirt and a tiny black leather bra. She also had very high heels on. She wouldn't be able to dress up enough to hide a gun. She did have a slim bladed knife 6 inches long in the band of her skirt. She claimed it would be enough if she acted quickly. If not, she would go hand to hand. I heard her call with Kevin. I would be listening. If I thought she was in trouble I would be in there in a second, kill the bitch and save Bella. She could be pissed off later. She was already pissed off enough. Peter and Charlotte were here. Peter insisted on going. Bella asked if I had any more friends I wanted to invite on the field trip to watch her work. She told me this wasn't take your idiot to work day. She finally gave in. She didn't like it but she gave in. Charlotte was already in the club. She had on a simple black dress. Peter however was next to her looking like the biker from the Village People. He had on black leather pants with holes for his pale ass cheeks to shine through for God's sake. He was also wearing a collar with a chain that was attached to Charlotte's wrist. Charlotte looked embarrassed. Poor kid.

Bella and I sat at our own table. She had gone with blond hair and blue eyes tonight. She said it made her look more innocent. She nudged me in the knee when the target walked in. The target looked around the room. She made a strange face when she looked at Peter and Charlotte's table. Her eyes went past our table and then came back. She looked at me and I looked back at her. Her eyes then drifted to Bella, who was currently sitting in my lap with her head down. Adalinda smiled. Her smile was cruel. I did not like the idea of my woman going back anywhere with her. But I had to let her be her own woman. I suppose I should be happy I don't have to follow her any longer.

Adalinda walked up to our table and reached out her hand. I was wearing a black shirt, black jeans and a black light over coat. I was kind of going for the black theme.

"She yours?" She asked in German. Luckily I spoke German.

"Yes. Is it obvious?" I asked her responding in German.

"I mean are you two playing around or is she yours?"

"She is mine."

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to rent her. How much?"

"I'm particularly protective of my property. What would you like to do with her?"

"An ass like that? I will be caning it. Probably inserting objects in it. She has a nice midsection. Calls for a special cat o nine's. Give me an hour. I won't permanently damage her. She has nice small cute breasts. I may play with those as well."

Bella's hands just clenched into fists. Forgot she can speak German as well. At least she will be in the right frame of mind to kill. She has beautiful breasts. Just because she doesn't have breasts the size of Playboy models doesn't mean she isn't sexy as hell. Not everybody has to be a Barbie to be hot. Course no matter how much I tell her that, she still gets sensitive about her breast size.

"Are you planning on fucking her?" I asked.

"Of course. She is too hot a piece of ass not too. I will try to not use too large of a toy or all of my fist if it makes you insecure." She smiled.

Bitch.

"400 Euros for one hour. Bring her back here with no lasting damage. If she is damaged I will kill you."

The bitch smiled and pulled the currency from the back of her black latex pants. I can't imagine where she kept it. She had gorgeous long straight black hair that hung past her ass. She was wearing a red latex short sleeve shirt. She was a very attractive woman. Considering her comment about Bella's breasts she is probably about to be a former attractive woman mutilated beyond recognition. I handed the chain attached to Bella's collar to the assassin. I trusted her. I did trust her. She would be fine.

Bella squeezed my cock through my jeans before she followed her new mistress back to the dungeon. Once out of site I moved to a table closer to the room they went inside. Peter and Charlotte joined me.

"So why don't you just kill the bitch?" Peter asked.

"Not my job Peter. It's Bella's. She would be very angry if I interfered more than she allowed me too."

"So what? You are the vampire. She is obviously in love with you. Take control. Show some balls. You keep letting her fuck around like this and she is going to get killed. You should turn her already."

"We have an agreement about that Peter. One that I will not break. I don't tell her what to do. If she just did as I said she would be like every other woman that has wanted a relationship with me in the past. I don't want a servant. I want an equal. She is my equal. I know when I can interfere. I stay out of her way until then. That's how we work."

"I think it's sweet that you don't interfere, Garrett." Charlotte commented.

"Thank you Charlotte." We sat for the next ten minutes watching the crowd. Then it hit us. The smell of blood. A lot of blood. Too much blood. Someone was dead. Without glancing at Peter or Charlotte I ran to the room I had saw them go into. I turned the door handle surprised that it was unlocked. Opening the door, I heard Peter behind me.

"Holy shit."

BPOV

"Turn around facing the chain station. You need to be chained. This is going to hurt like hell. I am going to cane you so hard I will break skin. That's what you want, right? You little fucking slut. You come in here with your Goth boyfriend trying to play submissive. I will show you what submission is all about. I am going to torture and fuck you for the next two hours. When your boyfriend comes in one hour through that door I am going to kill him. If you are a good girl and are still alive at the end of two hours I will let you take what is left of your tiny body and leave. Are you ready to begin?"

Damn. This bitch has issues. I was worried I took a little too much pleasure in my work. She makes me look like a saint.

No way is she hiding any weapons under that outfit she has on. She was about to rip my skirt down. I had to get my blade from the inside of it. I acted like I was scared and wrapped my arms around my front with my back to her. Reaching inside my skirt band I slid the dagger. I whipped around and felt the blade go into her belly. Her eyes lit up in pain and she hit me.

I'm usually good at taking a strike but she surprised me with her strength. I fell on my ass, leaving the blade handle deep in her belly. She clutched around it and jerked it out. I stood up and she swung the blade, barely missing me. I kicked her in the face. She returned with a round house kick to my face. How the hell did she do that with a wound like hers? This bitch was crazy tough. And now she had a knife. Kevin's words flashed back to me. It's a toss up. I'll take 50/50 odds when faced with a wounded enemy.

I turned to attack and she swung with her fist. I blocked and followed with a left hook and a knee to her wound. She screamed and fell back. I stood my ground. If I rushed her she would have the advantage and she still had the knife. I waited for her to rise. My odds of winning a stand up fight were greater even if she did have a blade.

I saw her throw the knife. It seemed like it was moving in slow motion, straight for my heart. I dove to the side and it hit home. Right below my left clavicle burying itself nearly to the hilt in my shoulder. She stood up slowly, wiping the blood off her lip from where I kicked her earlier. She spoke English.

"I was wondering when the CIA would send someone after me. I figured a male agent would try to seduce me. Maybe a sniper tries to take my head off. I admit. I never saw you coming."

I tried to pull the blade out of my shoulder but it scraped bone and blinded me with pain. I couldn't do it. She would kill me in a second while I worked it out of my shoulder. I felt blood pouring from my shoulder and pouring from my mouth from the roundhouse kick I had taken. Guess I bit the inside of my mouth and my lip was split. Not a bad wound at all but bleeds like you wouldn't believe. She charged me. My let arm useless I dropped on my right and kicked her in the belly backing her up and causing her to scream again. I guess these doors are sound proof are Garrett would have heard by now. Good. This was between us. One winner and one loser. She was back in attack position and feigned to the left. I turned to protect my arm and she swept my legs. I was on my ass and she landed on top of me and grabbed the blade buried in my shoulder. She was pulling it out. I had to do something before she stabbed me in the heart. I needed a weapon and I had no leverage. Then I remembered. Use whatever is around you. Or on you. I grabbed the back of her head and brought her face to my mouth. I bit her cheek. She screamed. She stopped pulling the blade and jumped up still straddling me. I wrapped my legs around her waist so she wouldn't escape and whipped the chain attached to my collar around her neck. It went over twice and I grabbed the end. Pulling the chain with my right arm and bringing her neck to mine I began strangling her. She was gasping. She tried to pull back but my legs had her locked in position. She wasn't gasping any longer. I couldn't tell what she looked like because our heads were so close together. But she was shuddering. With a last effort she began twisting the blade buried in my shoulder. I pulled the chain harder and felt her go limp. Her hand slid off the blade handle. I rolled us over and saw that she was still alive. She had passed out but I would need to choke her for a while longer to kill her. Like me she could go without breath for a while before dying. But she was out. I straddled her and grasped the knife in my shoulder. With a scream I pulled it out. Adalinda's twisting of the knife actually made it come out easier. I didn't see any arterial spray so I got lucky on that front. I grabbed her hair, tilted her head up from the floor and cut her throat deep. The spray hit me in the face and covered my body. She was dead. Damn. That was everything I expected it to be. The door opened and I saw Garrett standing there. Peter was behind him I think but all I could focus on was him.

"Garrett I need you." I whispered.

He was by my side before the word you left my mouth.

"Where are you hurt Baby?"

"Just a stab would in my shoulder and a busted lip."

"Charlotte! Find something we can use as bandages." Garrett yelled.

"Garrett. Listen to me. I want you to clean me. Lick the blood off of me." I told him. I was so turned on right now I couldn't stand it.

"Uh Bella, I don't know if I can do that without biting you." He whispered.

"So? If you bite me you bite me. It's gonna happen sooner or later. But try it. Please? For me? I almost died here Garrett. I'm a little jacked up. No one is going to come down here. Lock the door and take me now. Please? Make love to me and lick the blood off."

"Bella there is some of your blood. You are bleeding." He whispered.

"I know." I whispered back. "I love you. Drink. Don't bite. You can do it baby." I don't know why but I wanted this so badly.

He picked me up off the dead bitch and took me to a padded bench. "Lay very still Bella."

"I'll do whatever you say Garrett. I love you."

"Uh I guess, I will step out for a minute. Uh, you two have fun doing some of the freakiest shit I have ever seen or heard of in my life. Charlotte will leave the bandages outside the door. Uh…see you when you get done." Peter said closing the door. I had to laugh a little as I felt my vampire lover's cool tongue tracking my body. This was definitely a night to remember.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it

I know some of you want Bella turned already. (Sabrina, I'm looking at you ;) But I am having so much fun with Human Bella I don't want to let her go yet. Don't worry. It will happen soon. Maybe by the end of this chapter. Maybe. Vampire Bella will have ass to kick as well.

Chapter 11

Jasper POV

"Emmett! Shut up! He was a good man and I will not have you talking about him like that!" I heard Esme yell from the living room. I walked in to see what stupid thing Emmett said this time.

"I'm just telling the rumors on the net, Esme. I thought you would want to know."

Must be about Benson. Esme really liked him. She contributed a lot of money to his organization. Now rumors were starting to surface on the Net. Rumors of investigations. Slush funds. Links to terrorists. Esme wasn't taking it well.

"Esme, we really didn't know the man that well." Carlisle pointed out.

"Carlisle we may have been supporting a terrorist!" Esme said.

"The company did a lot of good Esme. Whatever he was doing on the side was not our fault. If what the rumors say are true it just means we will have to be more careful the next time we support a charity." Carlisle assured her. Poor Esme. She was distraught. She always like to think the best of people. Plus being so close to Bella and not being able to find her now was killing her. Bella hadn't been on X Box in a few days. Neither had Peter or Garrett. Emmett and I were taking turns staying online hoping to catch one of them on. Hoping she would agree to some sort of contact with us. For Esme and Alice's sake. Nobody really gave a fuck about Edward. He kept playing that stupid lullaby he composed for her over and over again until Emmett went nuts and smashed the piano.

There was a high level of stress in the household right now. That little brown haired girl causes turmoil whenever she is around us. Life certainly isn't boring with her around. Garrett is lucky to have her. Edward knows it. And it's killing him. I found that extremely amusing.

"Go to hell, Jasper." I heard him whisper. Can't take, don't listen Eddy.

"Word on the Sentinel website is that Benson's death was an assassination." Emmett said out of nowhere.

"Emmett, maybe you shouldn't spend so much time reading the writings of a bunch of conspiracy theorists." Alice mumbled. She was still bummed about Bella brushing her off. It was really no better than what we all deserved. Everyone was aware now that Emmett and I got our asses kicked on a regular basis by her on video games. HellsBells. Appropriate. We had never had the family as interested in our online battles as we had lately. But Bella hasn't been on. I wonder if she tired of playing with us. Both in games and emotionally.

"He had a heart attack Emmett. I saw the autopsy report myself." Carlisle said quietly.

"Yeah, but the message boards are saying it was a CIA cocktail."

"A what?" I asked.

"A CIA cocktail. Some untraceable poison that seems to make death look like natural causes. I mean it's happened before. It happened all the time during the Cold War."

"I think you have been reading to many spy novels, baby." Rose commented.

"Yeah, whatever. I know if it's true it's a good thing Bella is dating Garrett." Emmett mumbled. That caught my attention.

"What did you say Emmett?"

"I'm just saying, that Bella was at our party for work, whether she was dating Garrett or not. Judging by how she and Benson were acting, she probably would have been going home with him if not for Garrett. If she had, and the conspiracy theorists are right, instead of a heart attack I bet Benson and Bella would have been dead from a murder suicide."

Of course. Bella wasn't there for work. She didn't work for an Insurance company. I knew that already. I didn't know why she was there. "Emmett, what was Garrett doing when you found him in the parking lot? Did he look like he had just parked and was preparing to walk into the party?"

"No. He was just sitting there. Sitting quietly. Frowning. Not doing a thing. Why?"

Of course. Was it possible? Bella Swan? Bella fucking Swan? The girl who used to trip over her own feet walking across a flat surface? It couldn't be.

"It couldn't be what?" Edward asked. That was annoying.

"One of these days you are going to look in my head and see my plans to kill you, Edward and there won't be a fucking thing you can do to stop it."

"Jasper!" Alice and Esme both shouted. Rose just smirked. Carlisle remained sitting without a word.

"I have to go Alice. I will be back in a few days." I kissed her and ran out before she could protest. When I was alone with my thoughts I could sit down and think about whether it was possible. I got in my Corvette and headed towards DC. If she was anywhere, it would be near Langley if my theory was even close to correct.

I thought back on how she acted. The way she was dressed. She was at a party she wasn't invited to under a guise of being something she wasn't. She was annoyed when she saw us. She stopped flirting with Benson. Garrett ran in. Her words from our last conversation came back to me. She was playing with me. Giving me clues.

I don't have secrets. At least that I have to hide from you.

Things have come a long way since you were evacuating women and children while your army was running from the big bad Union invasion of Texas.

How would you know about tactics Bella?

I picked up my phone.

You don't exist Bella.

"Jenks. This is Jasper. I need you to do something for me now."

"Okay Mr. Hale."

"Run a database search and see if Bella Swan shows up as a member of the armed forces in the past 6 years."

"Hold on, sir. I can do that for you right now."

I waited 5 minutes while he ran his search.

"Nothing sir. No record of a Bella Swan as a member of any military branch."

"Okay. This is what I want you to do. Go over scanned declassified and public documents related to the Military over the past 6 years. See if you can find her signature on anything. I don't give a damn if it a purchase receipt for toilet paper. An order for a uniform tag with her name on it. Check everything."

"Sir, that could take a while. Isn't this the girl we determined doesn't exist? We looked everywhere. There is no trace of her."

"She exists. I went to school with her and I saw her not a month ago. I know her father. Everybody leaves a trace somewhere Jenks. Earn the extravagant amount of money I pay you for your services and find me a signature. A boot camp graduation photo. Something. If she was ever in the military she left a trace."

"Yes sir."

"Jenks, also check the tax records of the DC and Maryland areas for any new homes purchases, paid in cash, in the past year that have been purchased under the name Garrett Adams. Also check for Garrett Smith and Garrett Harker. Oh and try Garrett Swan as well."

"That shouldn't take too long."

"Good, text me when you get the info."

Bella, I am going to find you. I am going to figure out your secret.

I actually think I already had figured out her secret. When you rule out the possible, the impossible, no matter how improbable it may seem, must be the answer. Bella Swan is a killer.

I had to laugh.

This is fucking great!

BPOV

"Oh God baby that feels so good." I moaned.

"I love you, Bella."

"Garrett, I love you so much. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I am so glad you stalked me."

"I'm so glad you finally admit it." He responded.

"Oh right there. Yes baby. Right there."

"You like that spot?"

"Yes…" Garrett was currently rubbing my feet with warm lotion. He is so good at this, it ought to be criminal.

My arm had to be in a sling for the next few days. Peter and Charlotte had left to go back to wherever the fuck they lived when we flew in from Munich two weeks ago. I think seeing Garrett lick blood off my barely leather clad body and drink it from my shoulder while a dead chick with a slit throat lay not 6 feet away, freaked him out for some reason. You would think he would be more open minded considering he was a vampire and all.

My shoulder. It hurt like a bitch. I was out of commission for at least two months. Kevin said three. It would take me a month before I could start training my upper body. Two months of training before I was ready to go.

Still though. That kill was so worth it.

Charlotte asked me if I was ever afraid of someone killing me one day. The sweet thing seemed genuinely concerned about my safety. I told her Todd and another guy had already tried and I didn't hang out in BDSM clubs so I should be covered.

I grabbed the gun I kept under the sofa cushion when I heard a knock at the door. Garrett raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really Bella? I think I can handle whoever is at our door."

"Sorry baby. Go ahead and answer the door and kill whoever is there."

"It could be a delivery."

"I didn't order anything." I told him.

"Maybe I did."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up and go kill whoever is at the door." I smiled.

I watched him go to the front and missed his hands on my feet already. I was in a pair of his boxers and one of his t shirts since mine were a little too small to go over my bandaged arm and I didn't feel like wrapping and unwrapping the sling. I guess the gun would do me no good so I slid it under the cushion where it belonged.

"What are you…how did you…" I heard Garrett's voice from the front door.

"Who is it darling?" I asked. My hand moving back under the sofa cushion. Instead of Garrett walking in I saw a blonde haired slim Texan who had a big smile on his face.

"Hello Bella. Who's your bitch now?"

Oh that son of a bitch.

I smiled. It was good to see him.

"Took you long enough to find us Hale. Did Peter give in to his Daddy's demands?"

Jasper came over and sat in our love seat across from me, Garrett following and not looking happy.

"Bella, Bella. Peter seems to be a little afraid of you. The last time I talked to him he called you and I quote, the scariest, human freak he had ever met in his existence. I said, Bella Swan? No, can't be. That girl is as innocent and pure as freshly fallen snow. But he was insistent. He also refused to tell me where you were. I asked him if he was afraid of Garrett or the human girl. He said that you wouldn't be human forever and he didn't want to piss you off."

I laughed and Garrett grinned.

"Peter is smarter than I give him credit for. So you found me. Have you guessed my secret, Jasper?" I was curious. Tracking us wouldn't be hard for anyone with half a brain. Garrett bought the house under Garrett Swan. Anyone who knew the both of us wouldn't take long to figure it out. I'm a little surprised it took Jasper this long.

"You were in the Army, Bella."

"Yes I was. I never kept that a secret. Everyone who has known me since graduation knows that. Oh wait. You guys haven't exactly been around, have you?" I smiled at him.

He of course, grinned. I guess he figured out more.

"When you joined Bella what slogan was the Army using? Was it be all you can be or an army of one? Cause I have a pretty good idea you have turned into an army of one."

"Who, me?"

"Yes you."

"Little me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yes, little you."

"No."

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Get out of here. You know I'm just a shy little bookworm." I told him in the highest voice I could manage. He seemed to find it amusing.

"Fine. You win for once Major. Look, I will let Garrett catch you up to date. I have to fix us dinner. It takes a while with one arm. You two have fun. Garrett, tell the man whatever he wants to know. It took him long enough to find us but he did, so he deserves his prize."

"You sure Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Of course. I told you he was a nosy bastard we needed to kill but you were all like, no he's my friend, I don't want to kill him, Bella. So now you deal with him."

I got up to walk to the kitchen. This was going to be fun. I didn't lie. It would take a while to get Garrett's dinner ready with one arm. I was planning on heating up some leftover chicken from last night for me. I pulled out the needle and vacuum tube. My man was a growing vampire who needed to eat. I didn't do this often but the look on Jasper's face would be worth it.

Garrett POV

"She told you to kill me?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but she was kidding…probably. So you found us. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Although I have to say I am a bit embarrassed it took me so long." He replied.

"Imagine if we were really trying to hide from you." I told him winking.

"Why would Bella want to hide from Alice? Esme? They just want to be friends with her."

"Bella isn't hiding from Alice or Esme. The whole damn world doesn't revolve around your squirrel sucking family. She isn't hiding from anyone actually. She just doesn't advertise her whereabouts. As far as Alice and Esme, Bella doesn't really do friends, Jasper."

"Bella used to be one of the friendliest people I know. She made friends with everyone. She loved everyone."

"That was a long time ago Jasper. People change."

"And she has changed?"

"I don't know. I didn't know her then. I know this Bella would never give Edward Cullen the time of day."

"True. I can tell that just by looking at her." Jasper responded. Suddenly he was very stiff. His fists were clenched. His face was tight and full of tension. I guess dinner is ready. Yep. I can smell it. I listened to Bella walk in with her fried chicken and my cup of blood. Oh for God's sake she was wearing a checkered apron. She placed my glass in front of me and kissed my cheek.

"Here you go sweetie. I hope you like the recipe." Bella sat next to me and smiled at Jasper giving her best impression of a Stepford wife.

"I would offer you some Jasper, but I know you're on the wagon. Plus, I only let Garrett drink my blood."

"You…just gave him…your blood?" Jasper whispered, and then proceeded to stop breathing.

Bella smiled at Jasper while I sipped the cup of her blood she had just drawn. She started doing this after we returned from Munich. She told me the idea of me drinking her blood drove her wild. Who was I to tell her no?

"Garrett is the only man I have ever truly loved. I give him everything. My body, my soul, my blood. My life if he wants to take it. So yes. I let him drink my blood."

"You don't actually give me all of your body, Bella." I reminded her.

"You are not fucking my ass with that fucking anaconda you have in your pants, Garrett. Stop bringing it up." She glared at me. Then her face turned back to Suzy Homemaker when she turned back to Jasper.

Never hurts to try. At least that's what I keep telling her. She said it could hurt very much. I told her she has ripped two knives out of her body recently. How bad could it be? She told me bad. End of conversation. For now…

"Jasper it would be rude not to offer you something. I think our next door neighbors have some dogs." Bella asked him, playing the little house wife.

"I don't understand how you can do it Garrett." Jasper finally said as I finished sipping and savoring Bella's blood.

"Do what Jasper?"

"Drink her blood. Have sex with her? How do you do it without killing her?"

That was an easy one to answer.

"I love her."

Jasper simply stared at me.

"That's amazing."

"Garrett is amazing, Jasper." Bella whispered. Jasper turned her way. He still had that look of shock on his face.

"You're an assassin, right Bella?"

"Yep. A damn good one too."

"Your shoulder. What happened?"

"Last job got a little rough. Got stabbed. It happens. Has happened twice now lately. Both times since I met Garrett." She raised an eyebrow at me I shot the finger at her.

"Not my fault. Neither time happened when I was around. You had to do it on your own. Garrett don't interfere, blah blah blah. If I hadn't followed you to Mexico, you would probably still be stuck in that ditch at Cortez's compound trying to get past that electric fence."

Jasper was looking at both of us like we were from another planet.

"I'll give you credit Garrett. You saved my ass on that one." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Benson. That was you?" Jasper whispered.

"Yep. Very good Jasper. You should be a detective when you graduate high school." Bella replied.

"How many people have you killed Bella?" Jasper asked quietly.

"However many you think I have, Jasper, it's more. Probably a lot more."

'Why Bella?"

"I was recruited. I was trained to do it. It's a job. It allows me to do my part to defend the country. Also and most importantly I fucking love to kill people. I felt bad about loving it at first but Garrett has helped me to accept my nature."

I wish I had a camera for the look on Jasper's face at that moment.

"You…love to kill?"

"Don't you?" Bella asked him.

"No. I don't." he responded.

"Liar." Bella responded with a smile. "Garrett loves to kill. Don't you Garrett?"

"Bella when I fought, I fought because I had no choice." Jasper responded before I could agree with her.

"Bullshit, Jasper." I told him. What is it about feeding off animals that puts vampires in such self-denial?

"What the hell are you talking about Garrett?" Jasper glared at me.

"You were the best fighter I ever saw. No one could stop you. You literally spread fear wherever you went. You and Peter always say Maria made you fight those wars. Either of you could have killed that bitch whenever you wanted. You kept her around to manage the details because you enjoyed the fight, the war. I was there. I saw the joy in your eyes in battle. Why do you have to deny who you are? You can lie to the Cullens. I understand you want to be someone different for Alice because you love her. But don't lie to me Jasper. You fucking love to kill."

Jasper finally stood up after a few minutes of silence.

"Bella is there anything I can do to convince you to try to be friends with Esme and Alice? I don't care about the rest. They don't matter. Just those two?"

"It's never just those two though is it? You are a coven Jasper. With one comes all. So no. Tell them I don't hate them. If that makes it any better." Bella said softly.

"You don't feel anything for them, do you Bella?"

"Jasper my life is about the man next to me and my next target. I'm happy. Soon, a couple of years at the latest, I will be a vampire. I imagine my life will just be about Garrett and whatever trouble we can get ourselves into. But for right now, I am happy."

"I understand Bella. I guess I will be leaving."

"Hey we will still see you on X Box, right Jasper? You and Bearfucker?"I asked. He looked so sad I had to give him something.

"I don't know Garrett. The family keeps wanting to have contact with Bella and have been watching the X box live accounts. Probably better if we don't."

"I agree Jasper. As much as I enjoy kicking you and Emmett's asses, I think Edward had the right idea. A clean break is best." Bella said quietly. I don't think she wanted to hurt his feelings. She really did like him. She had told me that several times.

"You two have a lovely home. Thank you for having me over, even if I did have to track you down and show up uninvited." Jasper grinned.

"Take care Jasper." Bella stood up and walked with us to the door. I shook his hand and he left.

I turned to Bella. We had something serious to talk about now.

"We need to talk."

"I was thinking the same thing. This is a serious issue."

"How do you want to handle it?" I had an idea but I wanted to make sure she was on board.

"Easy. We make new accounts that have names with no connections to us. Then we find them with a search and enter the game rooms. So long as they are community game rooms they will have no idea it is us killing them."

"What do you want your name to be?" I asked her.

"Blood donor?"

"May be obvious after what he just saw. That was very naughty of you by the way." I scolded her. The little vixen.

"I didn't taste good?" She frowned. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder tickling her while I ran her to the bedroom.

Lying her on the bed gently, not to hurt her shoulder I lay down next to her, just like I do every single night. Only this time I wasn't closing my eyes.

"Baby you know you taste good. Now I want to taste another part of you. But first I have a question. What did you mean when you told Jasper you would give me your life?"

"You are going to take it aren't you? When you turn me? I will be giving you my life to join you in yours."

I guess I never thought of it like that. It was true though.

"You want to change me soon, don't you?" she whispered.

"I will do it anytime you wish." I told her whispering in her ear.

"That's not what I asked. You want to turn me now. Right?" She whispered back.

"I have wanted to turn you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Why haven't you?"

"I want you to want me to do it. When you are ready. I can wait."

"You worry don't you?"

"Of course. Just like I am sure your Dad does. At least I get to be with you though."

"Soon, Garrett. Soon. I promise."

"Really? I thought you wanted to wait until you were 28?"

"Nah. I'm ready to fuck you as hard as you fuck me baby. But I have a few more missions in me. Let me recover. Let me get back to where I was. Let me finish this on a high note."

"Okay. You say the word and I will bite the hell out of you Bella."

She laughed.

"You are such a fucking dork. Get your mouth between my legs. Momma needs some loving."

"Of course. But Bella there is one thing I would like to do before you are turned."

"Dammit Garrett, you are not fucking my ass!"

"That's not it! I…I want to marry you. While you are still human. I met you like this and I want to marry you like this."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes. I bought you a ring and everything. I was waiting for the right time. But then I figured that really wasn't our style. So how about it?" I don't know why. I knew she would never leave. I would never leave her. But I was nervous. I knew she hated marriage. She had told me as much in the past.

"No big wedding right? Just me and you and the Justice of the peace?"

"Whatever you want. I was thinking maybe your Mom and Dad as witnesses?" Anything. If she said yes this would be the realization of a plan I put in place since the first time she pulled a gun on me.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll marry you. Let me get my arm out of this sling and I will be your blushing bride."

"Thank you." I kissed her soft lips. Finally. It has been a long life for me. I didn't know if I would ever find that one. But now I had.

"Garrett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you stop acting like a girl now and eat my pussy? Please?"

What the lady wants, the lady gets.

BPOV

I have to admit I have never been a wedding kind of girl. I agreed to this to make Garrett happy. But having my Mom and Dad there and seeing their faces and Garrett's faces made it all worth it. I felt really pretty. I felt happy. I always imagined this life would be short and alone. I was thankfully wrong. All because of a red eyed vampire who wouldn't take no for an answer. We got married by a minister, which I found ironic as hell. The wedding was at dusk in our back yard facing the river. I wore a pretty white dress. Because why the hell not? I was still a back door virgin and it would remain that way. I can't get my mouth completely over his cock and that idiot thinks I am letting that anywhere near…never mind. Forget it.

Still the simple ceremony was beautiful. Dad and Mom loved our house. Dad was glad to see Garrett again. Mom thought he was funny and sweet. My parents stayed a few days but Mom had to get back to Phil because he had a broken leg and Dad had to get back to work. Garrett took me to Niagara Falls for our honeymoon. We stayed a week at this hotel with a beautiful view of the Falls. We never left the room. Now we were back home.

I was a few weeks away from being ready to go active again. My rehab was coming along. My shoulder was getting strong again. My shooting wasn't as affected any longer in my left hand. It was important to be able to shoot just as accurate with both hands since I preferred to carry two weapons when in a firefight.

Our normal lives carried on like normal. We hung out. Fucked. Watched TV. Fucked. Ate dinner. Fucked. Played X Box. Fucked. We did a lot of fucking. I suppose now that we were married it should be called making love. It was pretty…great. He began going to the range with me and he was actually as good as I was at shooting. Barely. Plus he had vampire eyesight so he was technically cheating.

Life was definitely good. I was currently walking to the front to grab the mail. My new issue of Soldier of Fortune Magazine should be in today. My phone buzzed.

I looked down and saw it was Kevin. What the fuck? He told me I wouldn't be active yet. Was he letting me back sooner than I thought?

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God, kid. Are you okay?"

"What the hell Kevin? Of course I'm okay. I'm just getting the mail. What's wrong?"

"Bella, tell me your new place is impossible to track?"

"It's not in my name, Kevin. What the hell is going on?"

I didn't like this.

"We've been burned kid. I got a call a few minutes ago from a friend in operations. He told me your name and photo are out there. Someone has it. Someone is looking for you hard, Bella. But no one knows where you live so you should be safe. Your house isn't under Isabella or Swan right?"

"Right…" Garrett Swan. Oh shit.

I felt it before I heard it. It felt like the hardest punch I had ever received multiplied by one hundred. My hand went straight to my belly. Gut shot. I fell to my knees. Another shot hit me in the right side on my upper chest. It spun me around and I was face first in the grass, my knees still bent. I closed my eyes and all I felt was pain. Then I couldn't feel my legs any longer and I was getting very cold. I thought I heard a growl. I may have felt a bite but everything else hurt too much to tell. Then I felt burning. Acid in my veins. Why haven't I died yet? Is Garrett here? Oh fuck that hurt. My eyes opened and I screamed. I was being carried inside. I heard Garrett's voice telling me it would be okay. But all I felt was pain. Worse pain than I ever imagined.

"Garrett?" I screamed.

"I'm here Bella. You are turning. I am right here baby."

I grasped his shirt and before I lost all coherent thought I looked him in the eye.

"I will be okay. Get out there… and get the motherfucker who just shot me. I want to speak to him when I am…am…done." That was it. I screamed. I couldn't talk any longer. That took everything I had in me. Garrett was no longer there. Good. I wanted that motherfucker who shot me.

When I was finished going through hell his ass would be telling me what I wanted to know while I tortured him. If I was going to go through three days of Hell so was he.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it- This chapter is dedicated to Jack Bauer who inspires me to this day. Wherever you are.

Warning. If you got a weak stomach some parts of this chapter may not be for you. Bella does some things that make even me cringe. Crazy bitch, that Bella. I'm serious. Not much Cullens or Jasper in this chapter, some at the end. Mostly just Garrett and Bella.

Chapter 12

GPOV

She wasn't screaming any longer. It was almost like she had come to terms with the pain. She was now moaning on the bed. I had changed her out of her bloody clothes. I had left her in the living room hall momentarily while I ran out and caught the sniper at the house three blocks away. He had killed the occupants. Two middle school aged boys and a husband and wife. An Arab fellow. He wouldn't speak. I knocked him out and ran him back to our house. Luckily Bella was hit at 6 AM on a Saturday. No one was on the streets. Police had discovered the home residents he had killed yesterday and were investigating.

They didn't know the perpetrator was three blocks away in my basement chained to a concrete wall. They didn't know he would never be found. I walked downstairs to check on him. I had not given him food or water since he has been here. That was 65 hours ago. He looked up when I walked in. He was scared. I hadn't even touched him yet. I wanted to rip him to shreds.

He shot her in the stomach and near her heart, straight into her lung. The first shot went through her stomach and through her spine. The second bullet went straight through her lung out her back. But he wanted her to suffer. If he didn't, he would have gone for a head shot. He wanted her to die slowly on her own lawn. I didn't know how much control Bella would have. She may drain him dry in seconds. Then again, this was Bella we were talking about. Who knew what to expect?

He was still alive. His arms were still chained above his head. His shoulders looked like they were causing him extreme pain. He didn't know the meaning of pain yet. He would learn.

"Who sent you?" I asked, not knowing what kind of shape Bella was going to be in. She may drink him before she had a chance to question him. I knew my wife. She would want answers

"I will tell you nothing. I am prepared to die."

"Death? Death is something you will be begging for. No. Death is the least of your concerns right now. When my wife wakes up you will be begging for death."

"Your wife is dead. No one could survive those shots."

"You should have shot her in the head. Why didn't you?"

He decided not to talk again. Let's see how strong his resolve is. I walked slowly up to him and grabbed his hand.

"You have been like this for quite a while now. Have you lost feelings in your hands?"

He said nothing. Just stared ahead with a blank look on his face. I took his right index finger and ground the bones to dust between my fingers. The scream he let out was quite impressive. Had there been windows I am sure they would have shattered.

"No, it looks like you haven't lost all feeling. I'm going to leave you with the thought that you have nine fingers and ten toes remaining. I need to go check on my very alive wife."

She awoke 6 hours later in my arms.

"Garrett?"

"Yes Bella."

She sat up and looked around. She stared at her hands. She walked to the mirror on our dresser and stood for a few minutes staring at herself.

"Bella are you okay love?"

"My throat hurts."

"I know Bella. You need blood. We need to hunt."

"Garrett… why am I dressed like the bride of Dracula?"

I had dressed her in a long black dress. I always liked that dress on her. She refused to wear it. I guess I knew why now.

"Uhm…it was the only thing that was clean?"

"No. It wasn't. Why didn't you just bring a coffin in here and let me rise from it?"

"I suppose I could have called Alice Cullen to dress you but…"

"No! It's cool. Bride of Dracula it is."

"Bella, how are you feeling besides thirsty?"

"Garrett, do my breasts look larger?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, a little."

Bella ripped the top of her dress down. Damn. I really liked that dress. I like those breast much more though.

"Wow. They are rounder. Fuller. I may have cleavage now." She was rubbing her breasts now. I haven't had sex in three days and she was doing this to me now? "Damn this feels good. My skin feels more sensitive." Tell me about it.

"Yes Bella. How much do you remember Bella?"

"Everything." She turned to me. Walking slowly up, she gently grabbed my face and kissed me. She stepped back, shocked.

"Oh my God, Garrett. You feel…human."

"Yes. Now that we are the same we feel similar to how humans would feel to each other. Does that bother you?" I hoped not. I really, really hoped not.

"No, of course not. I guess after so long we had gotten used to how each other's bodies felt, it is just a shock. I love the way you feel. Do you like how I feel?" She was confused now. Or was it worried? She still looked the same. Slender. Toned. Her hair was a darker brown with a tin of dark red in it. Almost similar to mine. She was gorgeous. Not much had changed. She had always been gorgeous.

"Thank God I waxed the day before I was shot. Looks like I will be going Brazilian for eternity, huh?" she smiled and winked at me. "Just the way you like me."

"Baby, I love you no matter what. But yes that is nice." Very nice.

"Garrett, as much as I want to make love to you right now, I have something I need to take care of. Please tell me you did what I asked?"

"He is down stairs waiting for you love."

"You are the best husband in the world. I am very thirsty."

"He hasn't spoken yet." I told her. If she ate him I wanted her to understand.

"I didn't figure he would. You are a strong vampire Garrett but sometimes extracting information requires a woman's touch. No, I was hoping you would be a dear and go get me someone while I worked?"

It was nearly night. I suppose I could. I hated to leave her alone right now.

"Bella, I can't be sure of your control. You may go on a killing spree in the neighborhood. Why don't you come with me? He will be here. He isn't going anywhere."

"Fine. Your right as always Garrett. Could you go downstairs and break his feet just to be sure?"

Ouch.

"Yes love. Wait for me here."

I ran downstairs and saw the gentleman's eyes light up when I walked in. I didn't waste any time. I grabbed both his feet and crushed them quickly and was back up the stairs before his screams really started. I found Bella, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. She smiled at me.

"Don't get excited. I am in no way wearing black as much as you do. But I figured I would need something that didn't show blood stains in case it got a little messy."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Get dressed? Usually newborns take a while to get dressed."

"Baby, I've been living with you for over a year. I watch you. I know it requires slow movements and a gentle touch. Now let's go eat."

I should have known.

We drove her Camaro to the Capitol. Taking a few side streets while Bella fidgeted in the passenger's seat, I saw them. Two gang bangers standing near the front of an alleyway hanging out. Before I could get out of the car Bella had grabbed both of them and tossed them from the street to the end of the alleyway.

She drained one guy in seconds. The other took off running to the back end of the alley. Bella caught him before he could make it to the sidewalk.

She carried both bodies and threw them in a dumpster like she had just took the trash out.

"Garrett, you got a lighter and lighter fluid?"

I guess she was full.

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan. And this is the best day of my life. This was so weird. I knew I would be a vampire eventually. I prepared myself mentally for the change as best I could. I managed the pain and held onto my sanity. The pain purified me. It was atonement for my sins. Now it was time to commit new sins.

I felt amazing. Strange but amazing. Drinking blood was a rush. I could feel it running through my veins. Garrett felt human. He was warm. He…God I couldn't wait to fuck the hell out of him.

But I had work to do first.

"You know Bella, we could let this go."

"What?" I asked, thinking I must have some sort of newborn delusion where I hear crazy talk.

"You are a vampire now. We can go home, you can torture him, drink him, whatever you want. I don't give a fuck. Then we can let it go. Whoever was after you, can never harm you now. It's over. Let's kill him and get on with our lives. We can move. Maybe to that spot we found by Niagara Falls. It's just a suggestion."

"Garrett I was burned. I was betrayed."

"And you want revenge right? I understand Bella."

"No, I don't want revenge. I knew when I got into this game that I would be hit eventually." I told him.

"Then why go after who ordered this, if not for revenge?"

"It's not about revenge. It's about reckoning. Someone declared war on me. Someone is going to lose that war. Once that is done, then we can move on. Then we can live the vampire lifestyles of the rich and famous. But the score must be settled Garrett. It just has to be. You understand."

Garrett nodded and kept driving. He understood. He always understood me. We finally, to my relief, got home. It was time to get started finding my answers.

"Did you get his cellphone?" I asked Garrett.

"Of course. I'm married to a spy. You think I would leave a cellphone?"

"Have you ran a trace on it? Tracked down the numbers?"

"All scrambled carriers. No addresses."

"Fine. I will have to do it directly. I will get a name. You want to flush a fox out of a field? You burn the fucking field down around him."

Garrett started a fire in the fireplace while I grabbed some necessary equipment. I walked downstairs to face the man who killed me. I had to find a name. One name to start with. He would tell me. The look on his face was priceless.

"I killed you."

"No. You didn't." I smiled. "Good try though."

"You look different. What happened? How are you walking?"

"I am a vampire now."

"Vampires don't exist."

"We do. It's a well-kept secret. I wouldn't be telling you now except we both know this is the last place you will ever breathe in your life. I wish I could make it nicer but we never really got around to decorating the basement." I walked slowly up to him and traced his face with my cold finger. He flinched back.

"Demon." He whispered.

"Vampire. Pay attention. There is a difference. What is your name?"

He stared ahead. He was a brave one.

"Fine. I will call you Larry."

"I will tell you nothing."

"No worries Larry. I won't be asking you anything."

"Good. Kill me now. I am prepared to die."

"Oh Larry. You aren't prepared to die like this. You were sent to assassinate me. You should have shot me in the head. Your boss wanted me to suffer. Too bad for you. Your boss must really hate me. That was a personal kill. You read about me right? Every good killer goes into a job knowing everything he can about his target. You are a good killer right? Don't answer that. I promised no questions.

Since I am going to assume you read about me, I know, that you know, exactly what I am capable of doing. So I won't be asking you questions. But in a few days you will be begging to tell me. Funny thing about vampires is we have all the time in the world. If you are worried about having your blood drank, don't be. If you are like me, you were trained to withstand torture. I am going to give you a gift before you die. I am going to let you see how well you learned your lessons.

I walked to the first toy I had.

A small .22. caliber pistol.

I shot him in the left thigh just above the knee cap. He was screaming already. His feet were swollen. He had a swollen finger that looked like the bone had been completely crushed.

I walked up to his leg and stuck a finger in his wound. He continued screaming.

"Garrett tells me you killed some of my neighbors. Kids. You killed civilians. That wasn't very nice Larry. That's breaking the rules. People like us, we are warriors. We don't involve the innocent."

I sat back and watched him cry. He was very good. An average operative would be begging me to kill him already.

"Here is the deal, Larry. You know what I want to know. Everything you know. So I am going to keep you alive and keep torturing you for days. When you want it to end you tell me what I want to know. I won't ask. I want you to volunteer the information. You know that I can detect deception. When I am satisfied I will end your life. I hope you got paid well. Whatever you got paid, it isn't worth what you are about to go through.

I feel it is only fair to tell you though. You will die without your eyes." That caught his attention.

"I am a fair woman. I am not a monster. Not much of one anyway. I will show you mercy eventually." I picked up a towel.

"In three days I am going to stuff this entire towel in your mouth down your throat and into your stomach. I know what you are thinking. That can't happen. Trust me, it can. I will leave a little hanging out though. When I pull the towel out the lining of your stomach will come out. Very painful. It will take you three or four days to die. So that's the good news. All you have to do is hold out a week without telling me what I want to know while I put you through every single small little torture I can and you will have beaten me. I will find out what I want anyway. You will have gone through this and died for an employer who is already relieved he doesn't have to pay you and hopes you finished the job before I killed you. Enjoy."

Garrett opened the door above and moved quickly to my side.

"I was wondering where you were honey." I kissed him on the cheek as he handed me the hot poker. Larry's eyes got wide.

"Sorry dear. The fireplace took a while to start."

I walked up to Larry.

"I don't want you to bleed to death Larry so I am going to take care of that little bullet wound."

Before he could say anything I stuck the poker into the bullet hole in his thigh. He didn't scream as loud. His voice was already leaving him. I should give him time to recover. I want him able to talk.

"Now Larry, it is 10:07 PM. Look at the clock on the wall. I will be back in two hours for our next session. While I am gone I want you to think about what I am going to do to you next and if it is worth it."

I walked upstairs hand in hand with Garrett. We reached the top and he whispered to me.

"Are you really going to do all that to him?"

"I doubt it. It won't come to that either way. When I return in two hours he will tell me everything he knows. The thought of what could happen can sometimes be worse than the torture itself."

"So what do we do now?" Garret asked me.

"Now you make love to me Garrett. Fuck me for the first time as hard as you can. Don't hold back. I need you."

"Count on it."

Garret POV

Bella was incredible. Her warmth, her body. I could enjoy it fully now. I could squeeze her ass as hard as I wanted. I could bite her nipples. I could bite her without harming her. She could bite me and I could feel it. We didn't mark each other. Just nibbles. But it was so worth it. She stayed under me the entire time. She usually likes different positions but she locked her legs around me and wouldn't let go. She moaned, She screamed. She thrust her hips into mine as hard as I was thrusting into her. The friction we were creating was extreme. It was like making love for the first time. Yet her body remained the same. I knew every single centimeter of her body. I knew what spots she liked to be touched. I knew what made her wild. I knew how to make her cum over and over again. But this time she didn't get tired. She went from one orgasm to the next and never slowed down. We were lost in each other. Until her cell phone alarm went off at 12:07 AM. She got up out of bed, dressed in a pretty dress that was white with blue flowers on it and threw on a pair of reading glasses. She wrapped her hair in a ponytail. She looked like a fucking librarian.

"I'm going to handle this session myself. Stay at the top of the stairs and watch."

I wasn't really sure I wanted to watch. I was good at war. I was good at fighting. Bella was good at…torture. Most vampires would have drained him at first site. Not her. I don't know why I was surprised.

I watched her slowly walk downstairs. Making noise with every step so he could hear her coming. She pulled out a lawn chair we kept in the basement and sat a book on it. She walked to the tool box on the work bench. One by one she pulled different pliers and a flat head screwdriver on the ground in front of Larry. She then sat down in front of him and began reading her copy of Wuthering Heights. Larry's eyes went from her to the tools and back to her. This went on for 30 minutes. Larry was crying quietly. Finally Bella faked a yawn, stretched her arms over her head and stood up.

"Larry, when you took your training class on torture, I know they covered having your fingers and toes cut off. Pretty standard stuff. Did your class go over having fingers and toes pulled out with pliers? Let me tell you, I once had my big toe dislocated with a pair of pliers while I was hanging by my arms, just like you are right now. I didn't even have it ripped off. Just squeezed and pulled. Did that ever happen to you Larry?"

Larry shook his head in the negative.

"Well, I was in the advanced class. I was put through a lot of torture. It was necessary. A necessary part of my training. So long as it didn't scar my body, they did it to me. Had to protect the body. Can't be a proper female assassin if no one wants to fuck you, right? Waterboarding, beatings, isolation, starvation, thirst. I was even hung by the neck once. It hurt. My first sexual experience was while I was being trained to withstand torture. The instructor threatened to rape me unless I gave him the secret word. It wasn't a threat. I never gave him the word. Going through torture changes you, doesn't it? Being tortured is a strange experience, isn't it? There comes a point where you have to ask yourself if it is worth it. How far are you really willing to go? Do you really want this? Death is going to come anyway. What does it matter what happens in this world once you are gone? Because we both know there are things worse than death right? I am telling you what I went through so you understand I have no limits. There is nothing too sacred to me except the mission. Not my body. Not yours. Nothing. Nothing will stand in the way of me getting what I want. Do you understand Larry?"

Larry nodded his head in the affirmative. Bella patted him on the cheek gently.

"I'm sorry you got caught in this situation. This isn't personal. I would have great respect for you actually if you hadn't killed the civilians. It could easily be me in your position. But it isn't. But we both know we have to do this. So what tool should we start with?"

"Please no." he whispered.

"What was that?" Bella pulled her glasses off.

"I will talk. Please just kill me."

"I don't want to force you to talk Larry. I told you I wouldn't ask. If you are sure, just between me and you, I think you made a wise decision. I am truly evil. I take pleasure in killing but not in torture. But I am not afraid of it. I am happy for you though. You have made the right decision. So I am going to sit here and you are going to tell me whatever you want to tell me. If I think it is enough, I will kill you. I promise."

She did it. She broke him so easily. I had no idea they tortured her during training. He raped her? They hung her by the neck? She went through that?

She may want to find who ordered the hit on her. I wanted to find her trainers.

But she survived. No wonder she was able to handle the change so well. She never lost her mind at any point. She just waited for it to be over.

"His name is Steven Tanner. He is a section chief for the Cairo office of the CIA. He ordered the hit. He gave me information. All he had was your name and picture. He told me you may be using the name Bella or Swan and to check for houses with those names in the area. He knew your handler lived in Washington. He figured you would be close."

"He knows Kevin?"

"He knew Kevin Brooks. He told me the rest of your information was covered. Scrambled. No way to find it. He knew you must be blacked out. That meant assassin. I was to make you suffer. You are right. It was personal. I asked him why and he told me that he wasn't told. I thought whoever ordered it may have been a relative of one of your prior targets. But I didn't ask questions. We don't ask questions. You know this. I found you a week ago. I watched you. I waited. I struck. Steven Tanner is the only name I know. I swear to you."

"What do you mean, he knew Kevin?" Bella whispered.

"A hit was ordered on Kevin Brooks as well. It was ordered by Tanner as well. I was in the room. He is already dead."

"Handlers don't get involved in our business." Bella whispered. She was getting angry. Anger in a newborn, even as one as controlled as Bella, is not good. I may have to step in.

"Neither do section chiefs order hits. But it happened."

"Okay." Bella calmed her emotions. Amazing. "Do you wish to die now?"

"Yes, please."

"What is your name?"

"Ahmad."

"There is a special hell for those who kill children. Goodbye, Ahmad."

Bella snapped his neck.

She ran upstairs and grabbed her cellphone, nearly breaking it. She stopped at the last second, took a breath and used a gentle touch to speed dial Kevin. No answer.

"Do you want to go over to his house Bella?"

"No point Garrett. In four years, day or night, he always picks up his phone. He is gone."

I walked around and wrapped my arms around her. She loved him. If this wasn't about revenge before, it was now. She turned around in my arms and I could feel the tears in her eyes that would not drop. She took a deep breath and pulled back.

"Where is the phone you took?" she asked, back to business.

I handed it to her from my pocket. She dialed the last number that was called.

The phone answered.

"Where have you been? Is it done?"

"Who is this?" Bella asked. No answer.

"Is this Steven Tanner?" she asked.

Still silence.

"Steven, this is Isabella Swan. I am coming for you. You cannot stop me. If I were you, I would kill myself before I find you. It would be the smart move." Bella ended the call and looked at me.

"Garrett would you call the airport and get the Jet ready?"

"Egypt right?"

"You know it baby. We have some hunting to do."

I turned to complete her task but I had to know first.

"Bella…is what you told him true?"

"About what?" she asked, confused.

"Were you…raped?"

"No. I thought it would make a nice touch though. I wasn't hung by the neck either. The rest I told him was true. The toe thing really hurt. The beatings were rough. Waterboarding does feel like you are drowning. They dropped me to the bottom of a pool once with cinder blocks chained to my ankles so I could feel what drowning felt like once."

"Okay." I didn't like the idea of her going through that but at least she wasn't raped.

"I did fuck the lead instructor though. It was my first time."

Say what?

"Why did you do that?"

"The training objective. I either had to escape or hold out until I was forced to give up the word. I had gone through seduction training by that point. I broke down crying in my cell one night to get his attention. He thought I was cracking so he came to play the good guy. I let it slip that I was a virgin. Who can resist that? He couldn't. I told him I needed him. I told him I was scared I was going to die a virgin. He fucked me. He wore himself out and I kicked him in the base of the skull when he turned his back on me to leave. Getting out was a breeze after that. It's all about the mission. The objective. Once you dedicate your life to that, nothing else matters. Not your body, not your soul. All about God and Country right? Not even love mattered anymore. You changed that for me. You gave me back love in my life. You gave me my soul back. That's why I gave my love and soul to you, Garrett." She winked at me.

Damn this girl was scary. I loved her so much it was hurting me right now.

I guess I found out who one of the six were.

Jasper POV

We were sitting in the same room for the first time in weeks. Things had been stressful since I returned from Bella and Garrett's house. On the way back I called Peter and he told me what Garrett and Bella did in Munich. The blood…stuff. The dead woman they practically had sex on top of. The blood drinking. I couldn't keep these thoughts to myself. There was no way. Edward read my mind shortly after. Emmett and Carlisle stopped him from destroying the house. I told the family everything thinking maybe they would let Bella go.

Instead Esme blamed herself for the damnation of Bella's soul. Alice blamed herself for leaving Bella. Carlisle was…disturbingly turned on by her behavior. This was pissing Edward off immensely. He threatened to tell Esme about Carlisle's thoughts but Esme wasn't speaking to Edward. She blamed him also. She had attacked Edward twice over the past few weeks and Emmett and Rose had to pull her off of him. Emmett was speechless about the whole thing. Rose was…immensely impressed. For the first time ever, I felt feelings of respect from her towards Bella. We were all finally calmed enough to sit in a room together. Esme wasn't trying to kill Edward. Edward wasn't trying to kill himself or Carlisle. Emmett had already smashed the replacement piano Edward bought last week.

"I want to see her Jasper. Tell me where she lives." Esme said, staring at me.

"I can't. I shouldn't. She would see it as a betrayal, Esme. She will be turned. She won't be going anywhere. If we give her space maybe one day we can all be friends again."

"She hates us, doesn't she?" Alice asked more to herself than anyone else.

"She doesn't hate you Alice."

"I'm nothing to her." She whispered.

I couldn't disagree with that. Bella just about told me as much. I wish I knew a way to make this better.

"Look, you all need to understand the 17 year old Bella Swan we all knew and loved does not exist any longer. This woman. She is…" cold blooded? Freaky? Scary? Psychotic? Assertive? Yeah Jasper. Go with assertive.

"Assertive. She is a very strong willed individual. She pretty much stands on her own. The only person she wants or needs in her life is Garrett right now. Let's all leave her alone and maybe in 50 years or so she may come around and want to be friends again. I mean Carlisle, Emmett and I are friends with Garrett. He didn't sound like he was angry at us. It's a small vampire community for the most part. We all know each other. She will come around. But if any of you expect her to be a little sister" I looked at Emmett and Alice "Or a daughter" I looked at Esme "or anything else" I looked at Carlisle and Edward "then you are hoping for something that isn't going to happen. We need to get her out of our minds and start trying to get along again. Or we need to break up. We can't keep living like this!"

No one said a word. Bella wouldn't come around. Maybe forgetting her would be for the best. It kind of bummed me out as well. She was so much more fun now than she was then. I really think hanging out with her would be fun.

Fate is a fickle bitch. As I finished that thought my phone rang. Garrett.

"Hey Gar, what's up?"

"Jasper this is Bella."

"Hello. I wasn't expecting to hear your voice again so soon. Why does your voice sound different?"

"I'm a vampire now. I got shot in my front yard by a sniper. Long story short Garrett changed me and captured the sniper. I woke up and tortured him for information. Found out my handler was dead and I had been betrayed by someone in the CIA. Without my handler and not being able to trust anyone in the CIA, I need information. I need the guy you used to figure out I was in the Army. How did he figure it out anyway?"

"Uh…"what the fuck? Man my life is boring compared to these two. "He…uh found a graduation photo of your basic training class."

"Sounds like my kind of guy. Is he completely trust worthy?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Give me his contact information."

Wait a minute. I looked around the living room. Apparently everyone had heard what was said. Alice was looking at me with hope in her eyes. Shit.

"Why should I give you his contact information, Bella?"

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"You heard me."

"You owe me Hale." She replied a little louder now.

"I don't owe you shit Swan." I replied laughing lowly. Alice hit me. I winked at her and put my finger to my lips.

"You…uh… you tried to bite me once!"

"Yeah, apparently you would have liked it." Edward growled. I shot the finger at him. "Besides it was your fucking fault you cut your finger in a room full of vampires."

"I only cut my finger because of a fucking party that your wife insisted that I have, that I didn't even want, you jackass."

"Sorry Bella. I still see that as a wash. I don't see that as owing you anything."

Silence.

"Jasper, I am trying to avenge a man who has been like second father too me. I have one name and I'm sure there are more above his. I have a lot of people to kill and not a lot of time to do it before tracks start being covered. I will find out what I need myself but I am on a flight to Egypt and I really don't want to waste time once I hit the ground, looking for crap like addresses and connections. Let's say you give me your man and I owe you one."

The family was looking at me.

"I'll do you one better Bella. You give me the name and he and I will both look and I will call you right back with the information."

"Great Jasper, thank…"

"But…"

"But what?"

"You have to agree to come over and visit with the Esme and Alice."

"GODDAMNIT JASPER! What is it with you setting me up with those squirrel sucking motherfuckers?! Would you get the fuck over it? I'm on a damn mission here and I am asking for your help and all you are worried about is making a new friend for your mommy and wife? Would you grow the fuck up all ready?!"

I looked at the family's faces. Yeah.

"Uh…"

"Oh shit. The squirrel sucking motherfuckers are listening aren't they?" Bella whispered.

"Yep."

Silence.

"HI EVERYBODY! Just kidding about the name. It's kind of a term of endearment for all of you. Much love and all. Hope you all are doing well."

"So what do you say Bella?" I asked grinning.

"I hate you Jasper Hale." She whispered.

"That's cool darlin." I told her laughing.

"Fine. When I am done painting Egypt red with the entrails of my enemies I will come visit your "Family" for a spot of tea. Now will you help?"

"Absolutely Bella! Anything for family." This was fun.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days Jasper, you manipulative bastard. You may have been the deadliest vampire on the planet but that ended the day I woke up."

"I understand Bells. Why don't you give me the name already?"

"Steven Tanner. CIA Section Chief, Cairo Egypt. I want to know everything including the name of his favorite teddy bear when he was a child."

"Consider it done. Call you back in two hours." I ended the call and looked up at my family.

"So Bella is going to come to see us?" Esme asked.

"It certainly appears that way." I replied. Esme and Alice rushed to hug me. The rest stood still as statues, probably trying to digest what they just heard.

I was going to make sure Alice and I were friends with Garrett and Bella. They had way to much fun not to hang out with.

Emmett looked up at me.

"Did I hear that right? Did she say she was going to paint Egypt red with the entrails of her enemies?"

"Yes Emmett, she did."

Rose was smiling and squealing.

"I can't wait to see her again. She sounds like so much fun now!"


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it

The song Bella sings in this chapter is from the movie Gross Pointe Blanke, starring John Cusack, Minnie Driver and Dan Aykroyd. The inspiration for this story actually came to me while I was watching it on HBO. It is in my top ten favorite movies of all time. If you haven't seen it, give it a shot. It is black comedy at its finest.

Chapter 13

GPOV

Our pilot announced that we would be landing in an hour in Cairo. Jasper's man had gotten the information we needed. At least to start with. We had just woken up and Bella was assembling her weapons, loading clips and cleaning a rifle.

So we hadn't actually woken up. The entire time I lived with Bella, when she went to sleep I would close my eyes and hold her until she woke. She called it my sleep. It was a time to relax, enjoy the darkness and the feel of her body next to mine. Bella told me it would be good for me. Even if I couldn't sleep she said, the quiet and darkness would do me good. I have to admit she was right. We made an agreement that when she was turned we would still spend time every night, when we had the opportunity, asleep in our own way. Spending hours lying with our eyes closed, enjoying being together in silence. We started practicing on this flight.

"Tell me again baby. Why are you getting weapons ready?"

"Tanner knows we are coming. He is a Section Chief. He can't very well disappear. He is worried but he won't run. He will have agents protecting him. I would bet, that I am already deleted from the database along with Kevin due to KIA or listed as a rogue asset. He isn't the only one we are going to have to take down."

"Okay. I get that. But why weapons? We are vampires in case you haven't noticed."

"Yes I have noticed Garrett. If I was going feeding I wouldn't bother with weapons. But I don't feel like burning a bunch of bodies. Leaving behind bloodless corpses behind won't do. That would cause too many questions. So we are going to make this look like what it is. A simple raid on a heavily guarded complex to kidnap a target." Bella told me, continuing to caress her weapons like they were sex toys.

"Oh. Okay. Did you enjoy your sleep?" I asked laughing.

"Yes. I could have used more. The time allowed me to focus on what I want to accomplish here. Tanner will be at his house. It is in the city so an assault will most likely bring responders quickly. This works in our favor. He will be confident. He will feel safe. Then I will burn the fucking field out from around him. He will have a panic room. It will be soundproof so we won't hear his heartbeat. But I can find it. Once we get it, we can play vampire, grab him and jump out the window. Or go out the back door. We will make it up as we go along."

"We can't eat any of them? I'm hungry. I thought we could have our first dinner together."

"I swear you always think with your stomach. Typical man. I'm trying to raid a CIA stronghold in foreign country and you are worried about when your next meal is. Are you going to help me on this or just annoy me the whole time?"

"Ouch. Sue me for being hungry. I'm just saying if there is going to be a lot of dead people it seems a waste to let them go…to waste?"

She didn't respond and instead continued loading bullets one by one into the clips. I swear it could hypnotize you if you stared to long.

"You are a newborn? Aren't you a tiny bit hungry?"

"Yes, okay? I'm very fucking hungry. Thanks for reminding me. It's taking everything in me not to eat the pilot. But we need to prioritize here. You reminding me of how hungry I am is not conducive to completing this mission. I went 6 days without food once. I can handle a little blood lust."

"Conducive?"

"Yes, conducive."

"Maybe we could stop on the way? Just a quick bite."

"If we stop and eat will you stop giving me crap about my guns and shut the hell up?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It couldn't hurt your chances."

Bella took a deep breath. It is so cute. Almost like she hasn't figured out that she doesn't need to do that any longer.

"How are you doing baby? With everything?" I asked her. She really hadn't had time to take it all in, what with the sex and the feeding and the torturing the guy, finding out Kevin was dead, then killing the guy and now flying to Egypt for revenge. It has been quite hectic.

"I don't know Garrett. I mean I'm loving this vampire thing. It just takes some getting used to. Never being tired. Being hungry all the time, being horny all the time. Wanting to tear things up with my bare hands while growling. I'm usually a pretty disciplined person. You know that. But now I feel like I have this beast that needs to break free living under my skin and I am having to constantly hold it down."

"I know Bella. It will get better. This is all very new to you. Most newborns, hell every newborn I have ever seen, is a crazy raving lunatic for their first year, especially their first few days. You are almost spooky in your management of this new state you find yourself in."

"Well I have lived with a vampire. I have had an opportunity that no one has had. I knew what was happening and what to expect when I woke up. I can imagine what the feelings of a person who didn't know what vampires were, would be." She replied continuing to load her clips.

We landed one hour later and our rental car was ready. We drove to Mr. Tanner's residence. Bella swore that he would be there. I thought he would be gone. I decided to go ahead and humor her though. We were currently sitting in the top floor of an abandoned building three blocks away. Bella had her trusty scope out. I was concerned about her vision.

"You know you don't really need that scope right?"

"Yes, but it helps me focus my vision instead of getting distracted by the dust particles in the air of this piece of shit building."

"Okay." Just trying to be helpful. I guess you turn the assassin into a vampire but you can't take the assassin out of the girl.

"You know he isn't going to be there Bella."

"Then why are guards stationed on both corners? Infrared on my scope is picking up multiple bodies inside on both the first and second stories."

"You can see inside the building with that thing?" I didn't know she could do that.

"What? You mean your superior vampire vision can't see through walls any better than mine?" She smirked.

"Okay. I'll admit your little gadgets may be handy for seeing through walls, Jane Bond." She doesn't have to be a smart ass about it.

"Just watch and learn Garrett. Some situations require a scalpel, not a hammer."

"So when do we go in?"

"When I say." She replied. She didn't look at me but I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"How come I don't get to say? I have seniority as far as time in service goes."

"I have a higher rank." She said grinning.

"I have a bigger dick." Let her argue with that.

"Not if you keep giving me shit. It may be my dick then. I can carry it in my black case." She smiled again. She was kidding right?

Finally she put down the weapon.

"Okay. We go in through the front door."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What?"

"I just spent 15 minutes watching you stare through that thing like you discovered the secret of life for you to tell me, we go in through the front door?"

"Look, you said you were hungry right?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"Take the one on the left corner against the side of the house. I will kill the one on the right corner. Just stuff them in those dumpsters they have stationed on both sides and toss a grenade in. Then we go in the front door and shoot everyone but Tanner. Simple."

I was about to ask what happened to the scalpel but I really was hungry. She tossed me two handguns and a grenade and she holstered two guns. I have to say she looked so hot. She was dressed totally in black. Long sleeve spandex shirt and tight bottoms. A black utility belt hung low on her small hips where she kept two handguns. Then she threw on a black trench coat and placed a sub machine gun in a holster underneath it.

"Remember. Shoot or stab everyone. No biting or crushing. We move fast. Once the assault begins police and fire will be ten minutes away. That gives us 5 minutes to kill everyone, get Tanner and get out. If you see a laptop in there grab it, don't shoot it. You ready?"

"Of course I'm ready." She was already gone. I followed and ran to the guard at one corner. He never knew what hit him. I had him drained in a few seconds. No time to savor the meal or GI Jane would be pissed. I heard her grenade go off and figured I was already running behind. I tossed his body and pulled the pin. She was waiting for me in the front.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm going to spank you when we are done." I told her glaring.

"Last bitch who said she wanted to hit my ass wound up with a sliced throat while I fucked my boyfriend next to her corpse covered in her blood. Give it a shot if you want." She winked at me and kicked the door in. Walking in, I heard a lot of noise. Bella was firing at will. I looked down and realized if I was human I would be shot about thirty times by now. Before I knew it, the gunfire stopped and Bella was standing there with a submachine gun smoking in her hand looking at ten bodies on the floor.

"How many times did you get hit, Garrett?" She laughed.

I looked at what was left of my shirt.

"I guess every time Bella. What about you?"

"Not a scratch to my wardrobe. Try shooting them first. It works well."

I listened and heard footsteps and heart beats above.

"Since we have announced our presence I suppose we should go say hello to the rest of the occupants." Bella said with an evil grin.

Bella began walking up the stairs at human speed. She was singing. She was smiling. She was fucking with them. She was having way too much fun. This was like playing a video game in God mode for her. Not much of a challenge but good for stress relief every now and then. What the hell? Was she singing?

"I'll be coming around the mountain when I come,

I'll be coming around the mountain when I come,

I'll be blowing your fucking head off,

"I'll be blowing your fucking head off,

"I'll be whacking your fucking mind out when I come.

Hey Tanner! Bella is home, Chief!"

She was laughing now. I hoped this wasn't a delayed newborn psychotic episode. She was just really enjoying herself. That's all. I hope…

Two more guards came down. I shot at them. I missed. Fuck that's embarrassing.

"Really Garrett?" Bella smiled at me while shooting the two guards without looking at them, in their heads.

"I don't really need guns Bella. We are fucking vampires!"

She giggled and ran up the stairs. Four guards were waiting up stairs. She slashed their throats without stopping. Their blood coated the walls.

"Start searching for a laptop. I will find the safe room." Yes sir, Sir.

I walked through the rooms and actually found two laptops. I walked into a large bedroom where I smelt Bella's scent and she had her ear to a wall. I was about to say something when she stuck a hand in my direction. She walked over to one end of the wall and ripped the paneling down revealing a solid steel door.

"Shouldn't there have been like a book or a lamp you could move that would have just slid the paneling away?" I asked.

"Probably, but I don't have the patience to look for it." She grabbed the large door handle and ripped the locking mechanism. Let the CIA figure that one out. The door swung open and I walked in behind her. Inside was a fellow who looked like the picture Jasper texted us of Mr. Steven Tanner. Both he and I were surprised. For different reasons of course.

"You stupid son of a bitch. I can't believe you stayed here. She told you she was coming. You just lost me ten bucks you fucking asshole!" I yelled. Plus I was going to have to listen to, I told you so, all the way back to the States.

"What are you?" he asked, staring at Bella.

Bella smiled.

"Well,you know who I am. Now what I am, is a little more difficult. It really doesn't matter. You know who I am, you know what I am capable of and you know that you are in no way prepared for what I am about to do to you. You are going to tell me everything. Then you are going to die. The only question is how much pain you are going to feel before you die." Bella touched him at a spot on his shoulder before he could take a breath and he collapsed. She threw him over her tiny shoulder which was kind of humorous considering he was about a foot taller than her.

"You get the computers?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Let's get back to the building. I want his information. I want to kill him. Then I am going to fuck you like an animal."

"Sounds like a plan baby."

BPOV

Garrett and I were in the darkened basement of the building we had started in. Tanner was duct taped to a very uncomfortable wooden chair. I attached electrodes to his balls. I didn't have a battery to hook them up to but the threat alone would be enough. Give him something to think about. Once Tanner woke up he would be surrounded in darkness. He would only be able to see our outlines once his eyes adjusted to the dark. Then I will have Garrett turn on the lights and let him get a load of my eyes. See how he liked that.

"How long tell he wakes up? How hard did you knock him out? I'm ready to question him."

"YOU are not going to questions him, Garrett. I am. YOU stand back and look intimidating."

"YOU never let me have any fun. Not when you were human and apparently not now. I want to question people now too." Fuck he was pouting.

"Listen baby, when we get a name you can question the next target okay? You can even shoot him if you want." I kissed him gently on the mouth.

"You promise?"

"Yes baby."

"Okay. As long as you promise."

I sat back and enjoyed the silence my promise had procured.

"So what do you miss about being human so far?"

That didn't last long.

I took a deep breath. He thinks I don't remember that I don't need it. It's actually very calming when he is being annoying. Like now.

"I guess I miss going to the bathroom." I told him. He always hated listening to me go to the bathroom. He usually stepped outside the house. The cute little wimp.

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean the feeling of relief when I peed. And the quietness when I took a…"

"Please don't say it. I don't like to think about that." He responded, cutting me off.

"Why not? You lived with me long enough. YOU should have gotten used to human bodily functions."

"How could you possibly miss that?"

"It's when I got a lot of reading done."

"Reading? Is that why you took so long in there?" he asked.

"Of course. Why do you think I kept my new copies of Small Arms magazines in there?"

"I thought it was decoration. Reading Bella? I had bullet proof windows installed next to very comfortable window benches with a beautiful view of the river so you could read there. We had a library."

"Yes, we did. Those were places I read books. Magazines are reserved for the toilet."

"That's disturbing."

"That's human, Garrett."

"You don't realize how long it took for that smell to leave the house. You may have thought it was just the bathroom but baby those scented candles you lit didn't make a difference to a vampire nose."

"Hey, you were the one who chose to stalk a human. You deal with it. Now be quiet, please. His breathing pattern has changed. He is waking up."

"Reading…"

"Garrett, shut up."

Tanner's eyes opened. He was squinting in the darkness.

"Hello?"

"Steven Tanner. Section Chief, CIA Cairo office, graduated McCallum High School New York City 1990. Undergrad degree in political science at Yale. Harvard Law School 1997. Joined the CIA after graduation. Rose through the ranks at a pretty standard career ladder. Worked in the Intelligence side of the agency for your entire career, became Section Chief three years ago. You make $82,000 a year. Yet your wife, Yvette lives in a very nice Chateau in France because she can't stand the heat of Cairo and your 14 year daughter goes to a boarding school in England because your wife can't apparently stand being a mother any more than you can stand being a father."

"You must be Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think you can get away with this? I'm not some agent handling contacts on the street. I am a fucking section chief of a major outpost. The CIA will never rest until you are dead."

"I am dead."

"What?"

"I hacked into your laptops. It wasn't hard. I am listed as KIA and Kevin Brooks is listed as missing and presumed dead."

"You should be dead. That idiot I hired…"

"That idiot did what you told him to do. You should have gone for a quick kill. You got greedy. Now here I am and here you are."

""You are a killer. I am already dead. You think I haven't trained to handle torture? Your specialty is murder, not torture. I doubt very seriously that you can break me. So if you want information you are going to have to work with me. Give me something. Guarantee my life will be spared and I will give you the information you want."

"You think she can't break you? She broke your operative in 4 hours and barely touched him." Garrett said.

"Who is that?" Tanner asked.

"That's Pedro, my assistant. My assistant who is supposed to stand there and shut the fuck up while the adults talk business." I turned glaring at Garrett. He simply shrugged his shoulders and ran his finger across his lips. My husband. For eternity. Thank God he has a huge cock.

"Now Mr. Tanner. You and I both know you have ridden a desk for your entire career. You never went through torture training. They don't do that to Ivy League boys. I have already told you that you are going to die. You can't take the pain I am going to put you through. My life is gone. My handler's life is gone. I have absolutely nothing to lose. That said, you are right. You do need added incentive. So here it is.

You tell me what I want to know and I will give you my word that I will not torture your daughter to death."

That caught his attention.

"You wouldn't. That's…that's against the rules. We don't involve families."

"Your hit man killed my neighbors. Two of them were young boys. I was very close to them. They were like little brothers to me. That's against the rules. You ordered my handler to be killed. That's against the rules. You broke the rules. That means I am no longer playing by the rules. You know what the worst thing for your daughter will be? People like us, we know the torturer wants information. We can end it at any time. All we have to do is give up. She won't have any information. She won't understand why this is happening. At least not until right before she dies of shock when I whisper in her ear that this was Daddy's fault."

"You fucking bitch. You should be dead." I motioned for Garrett to hit the portable lights.

The lights came on and I was inches from his face, my red eyes boring into his.

He lost his breath.

"I am dead, you stupid son of a bitch. Death only made me stronger."

He nearly toppled over his chair trying to get away from me. I took my fingernail and gently scraped it along his forearm, drawing the tiniest line of blood. I touched his blood with my finger and placed my finger in my mouth, sucking. I was glad I had fed an hour ago.

"Delicious Steven. O negative?"

"Those aren't contacts. You didn't use explosives to rip the door off. God in Heaven, what are you?

"God has nothing to do with this Steven. Your life is over. What about your daughter?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I know you didn't order the hit. You were the middle man. Someone has been paying you for years to do their dirty work for them. Someone paid you to have me taken out. I want to know who and I want to know why, in that order."

"You will leave my daughter alone?"

"I give you my word, Steven."

"His name is Frank Collins."

"The leader of the RIRA?"

"RIRA?' Garrett asked. I took another deep breath.

"Real Irish Republican Army, Pedro." I responded continuing to star into Tanner's eyes.

"As opposed to the fake one?"

"Pedro, shut up before you find yourself in this chair. Mr. Tanner. Steven. Why would the leader of the RIRA want me dead?"

"Two years ago. A club in New York. You were stripping. You took…"

"Brady Kern."

"Yes. You took him to VIP area into a private room and snapped his neck."

"What about it?"

"He was a protégé of sorts of Frank Collins. Collins looked after the boy since he was an orphan on the street. Collins set him up, trained him, schooled him, fed him. Found him adopted parents who were IRA sympathizers. He was to be the next leader of the RIRA. The CIA found out he was planning a major hit against the English Prime Minister and decided to take him out. They knew he had a thing for skinny girls with small breasts and…"

"Wait, what? I got sent to be a stripper because I had small breasts?" Damn it, this shit was getting old.

"Yeah. Why else? Don't get me wrong. I saw the video of you. Fabulous body. Very slim. Your breasts fit you perfectly. Very firm and round but let's face it. You aren't exactly huge in that department."

"What do you think of them now, Tanner?" I growled.

"Bella…focus." Pedro…I mean Garret whispered behind me. He was right. Focus.

"Don't answer that. So what? Collins was mad so he went after the hitter. Why not go after the one who ordered it?"

"He did. That guy is dead now. Tortured last year. He gave up the name Kevin Brooks. I had a friend in DC that I told, I suspected Kevin Brooks of running his own operations. He followed Kevin Brooks for a year. Nothing. But we had the video feed of your face in the strip club. After a year of searching my people finally found you on a Pentagon security feed that had accidentally missed being destroyed. We searched Army records. Nothing. Then we went through photos. A security badge matching your face was issued to an Isabella Swan, five years ago for the Pentagon. Three months later the security badge was deactivated. We figured you wouldn't be far from Brooks. We checked every home under the name Swan or Isabella or Bella. My friend checked them all. His idea was to find you, follow you, and see if you did any hits on your own. He finally found you. I offered my assistance. He trusted me. I found nothing in your background. Brooks did well hiding you. But I finally had your address. My man watched you for a week. He was then supposed to kill you. Once you were dead, he sent me a photo, I gave it to Collins and he paid me. It wasn't easy. It took a while. But we are the CIA, Bella. You can't hide from the CIA forever."

"Except now I am dead and nobody is looking right?"

"Yes." Tanner closed his eyes. I stood up.

"Head or heart Tanner?"

"What are you using?"

"Beretta 9 mm."

"Head please."

The sound of the gun echoed in the room. He only jerked once. He was dead when I pulled the trigger. I turned to Garrett who was standing in the corner watching me.

"So uh, you want to have sex now?" he asked. Good lord he already has an erection.

"No. We can have sex on the jet. I need to call Hale again. I need to find where Collins is hiding. He is going to be harder to find. When Tanner is discovered missing or dead he is going to go further underground. We are heading to Ireland."

Jasper POV

"So how do you think we should handle this visit Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Don't push her. For God's sake don't hug her. And do not apologize for leaving her. She really doesn't give a shit and if you keep bringing it up it will annoy her."

"The visit may be soon, Jasper." Emmett said, running in with a smile.

"Why is that Em?"

"You told me to keep track of news in Egypt. Newsflash just came across the net. Apparently the home of CIA section chief Steven Tanner was hit tonight. 18 guards dead and he has been kidnapped. Two terrorist organizations have claimed responsibility but no one believes them. They are too small to handle something like this. Apparently two of the guard were found in dumpsters on the side of the building he lived in. Fragments in the dumpsters and the in the burned remains show the bodies were blown up with grenades inside the dumpsters. Now why would someone do that?" Emmett couldn't stop grinning.

"Because Bella and Garrett wanted a bite to eat before they went in and disposed of the bodies with grendades." I smiled.

"18 dead?" Esme looked horrified.

"I asked Bella once how many people she had killed. She told me that whatever I thought it was, it was more. Esme you are going to have to accept her as she is. If you really want to be in her life, you are going to have to accept that she is a killer. Can all of you do that?"

No one said a word. Rose was nodding her head in the affirmative and smiling. Emmett still grinning. Alice and Esme looked deep in thought. Edward looked in pain. Carlisle…don't get me started.

"Yes, Jasper. She is worth it. I can accept it." Esme finally said.

"Me too, Jasper."

My phone rang and I smiled.

'Hello little Nikita. I see by the internet chatter that your vacation in Egypt went well. Who are you after next?"

"Hello Snap Happy. I need to know where Frank Collins, leader of the Real Irish Republican Army, is holed up."

Damn. That was going to…

"Bella he isn't exactly a public figure. That is going to take some time and resources."

"Luckily I have both. We will be in Dublin doing conducting our own search. Let me know what you come up with when you can."

This was mean. I really shouldn't do this. But if she was in my boots, I have no doubt she would do the same exact thing.

"Listen Bella, screw the hotel. I have a house there. Nice place. Out in the country. You and Garrett can relax there. Be yourselves there. Practice vampire skills, that sort of thing. Go hang out at my place and I will call you with what I find. It could take a few days. Maybe a week."

"Sounds good Jazzy. Give me the address."

I gave her the address and told her what tree the key was hidden in. I hung up the phone and smiled.

"So everybody? Who is up for a trip to Ireland to see Bella?"


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it

Viola mentioned that when she reads this story she pictures Angelina Jolie from Mr and Mrs Smith. I always picture Bella as Kristen Stewart looks now. In her twenties, makeup on, understated beauty. One minute she looks like a slacker teen the next minute like a runway model. Looks like she could kill you with a look if she wanted. Anyway, that's what I picture in my head.

Chapter 14

GPOV

Fuck!

I found myself on my ass…again.

"So remind me what is so hard about this vampire fighting, baby." She asked straddling my waist with her lips on my neck.

We had been at Jasper's two story country home for two days. I thought this would be a good opportunity to begin training Bella in the finer points of vampire fighting. She didn't see the need.

I explained that vampire fighting was very different than human fighting. All her black belts as a human would do her no good now. Her control would have to be better. She would have to learn to use her strength to her advantage. She needed to learn to go for the neck or twist the appendages to disable or behead her opponents. It was difficult to learn and took years to perfect.

She has gotten my neck 6 times now. Twenty minutes was the most I have held her off.

"How are you doing this Bella?"

"Doing what? Fighting is fighting. I'm just aiming for a different target now. It really isn't much different than fighting as a human. Just faster."

I shook my head. She was faster and stronger than I was. She was faster and stronger than Jasper. The strength wasn't a surprise. She was a newborn. The speed was amazing. She hit me twice for every strike I delivered to her.

At first I was hesitant to hit her. She is my wife. I love her with my whole soul. After the second time she cracked my jaw while laughing I decided the shit was on. It made no difference.

"I'm sorry baby. I know you are a big bad fighter. Really, you are good. You got some great moves. Why don't you show me some of those moves now?"

She was rubbing her pelvis against me. The heat from her pussy was burning through her jeans. Now she was licking my neck. I rolled her and was on top of her in a second.

"Hey there." She whispered and kissed me. I was unbuckling her jeans while she was undoing mine. I wasn't going to bother with the rest of her clothes. I had to be in her now. I finally got her jeans to her knees and entered her roughly. She growled. I growled. I drove into her over and over. I may not be able to keep up with her in fighting but she knew I had what she needed. She was whimpering. She had her mouth on my shoulder and bit through my shirt into my skin. I bit her shoulder back. Fucking her at inhuman speeds, our teeth locked into each other. I was ready to find this Collins fucker and kill him so we could find a nice bed and do this for the rest of eternity.

We both came four times and she finally stopped whimpering.

"My God, I haven't been fucked like that since two years ago." She breathed. Damn right…

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I was kidding Garrett. Chill." I pulled out of her and she moaned a little more.

"Where are you going?" she whined.

"We need to keep training."

"I've shown you all my skills. I can't teach you anymore Garrett. Come back here and do what you do best."

"You know that bite is going to leave a mark?"

"So is the spot you bit me. Got a problem with my teeth on you?" she asked as she was pulling her panties and jeans back to her waist.

"No. I kind of think it's hot." I admitted.

I was brushing grass and dirt off of Bella's back when we both heard it. The house. Vehicles pulled up to the house a half mile away.

"Stay here." I told Bella quietly.

"As if." She replied back, rolling her eyes.

We ran up the rise to within view of the house. Cars in the driveway. Looked like two rental cars. Typical Sedans. Government? No fucking way. Although that would be great. I was hungry. Sex always made me hungry.

We walked slowly up to the outside of the house from the back. Bella motioned that she would take the front and I would take the back.

I motioned to her to take the back and I would take the front. I'm in charge. It was my turn to be in charge anyway. She promised. Then we smelt the scent when the wind shifted. Vampires. Irish Coven? No. They wouldn't make themselves at home. There were nomads all over Europe though. I walked around to the front. I got close to the cars. Oh fuck. Jasper you didn't. Cullens. I heard the backdoor open. Someone was walking outside.

Bella roared. I ran around the back and was met by Cullens who were also coming out the back. We all turned to see Edward lying on his stomach on the ground with his head pulled up by his hair and Bella, who was on top of him, about to bite through his neck.

"Bella stop!" I yelled.

To her credit she froze a centimeter from where her teeth would have bitten his neck. She looked up.

"Uh…" She twisted Edward's head by his hair towards her face.

She dropped his head and was by my side in half a second.

"Edward I'm so sorry. Are you okay child?" Bella said holding back a smile.

Edward stood up and stretched his neck.

"Of course Bella. You just caught me by surprise." Edward replied quietly. I turned to Jasper and saw him smirking. He was so in for it.

Bella seemed to come out of her humor at nearly beheading Edward and noticed the entire Cullen Clan was in the yard with us.

"Oh…hi. What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked planting that fake smile she reserves for the Cullens on her face.

"We couldn't wait to see the newborn vampire, so we thought we would come up and lend a hand, take a look at you." Jasper replied, smiling.

Bella remained smiling. "Great…"

"It's nice to see you again Bella. I was hoping we could visit longer. Last time we saw each other…" Esme began.

"Oh right. I was busy trying to seduce and kill the guy you were throwing a party for. Sorry I couldn't spend more time getting reacquainted. But you know how it is. Work, work, work."

"Yes of course. I understand." Esme responded smiling.

"Bella you look beautiful." Alice said walking up.

"Thank you Alice. You look pretty cute yourself." Bella winked at her and grabbed my hand.

"What do you say we all go inside?" I suggested.

"I think that would be a great idea Garrett. It has been years since we caught up. I would love to hear of your travels." Carlisle responded. He means he wants to stare at my wife's ass.

We all sat in the living room. Bella was on my lap apparently feeling Carlisle's stare as well. No one really said a word. Awkward…

"So this place reeks of sex." Emmett said, breaking the ice.

Nobody seemed to have a response to that, so we continued to sit in silence.

"Jasper, did you get the information I needed?" Bella finally asked

"No. I do have the names of some people we can talk to. I figure with my gift and your talents for persuasion we can get his location fairly quickly."

"That's nice Jasper. You want to help huh? You sure are a good guy, Jasper." Bella responded with her fake smile.

"You know Bella. I am amazed. I can get no reading on your emotions at all. I've never had this happen before."

"Oh really? What do you say we go outside and you can guess my emotions and I can let you know if you are correct?" Bella said in a pleasant tone. This should be fun.

"Yes Jasper, you should definitely spar with Bella. I have been working with her for two days but I'm sure you have a lot more that you can teach her." I suggested. I liked this house. The two of them working out their issues outside was definitely preferred.

"I wouldn't mind teaching my "little sister" a few things." Jasper smirked. "Ya'll stay inside and catch up with Garrett. I will go see what I can teach little Bella here."

"Don't hurt her, Jasper." Alice whispered while glaring at Jasper.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Bella and I are just going to have some fun, right Bella?"

"Right. No worries. I can't wait to see what I can learn from the famous God of War." Bella sat up and walked past Jasper heading straight to the front yard.

The two walked out, leaving me alone with Carlisle and his family.

Esme was the first to open her mouth.

"Bella hasn't changed much in appearance. Gotten slightly paler it seems. But other than that she is the same gorgeous young woman I saw when she was human."

"Yes, she is something. You should have seen her at our wedding."

"You married her!" Edward shouted. Vampire hearing. No need to shout boy.

"Yes. We had a small private ceremony in our backyard facing the river. Her mother and father were there and stayed a few days. It was lovely. The greatest day of my life. Bella was so radiant in her beautiful white dress wearing her simple lovely veil. Yes, definitely the greatest day of my life."

"That sounds so like Bella." Alice whispered.

"So Garrett. Tell us about the killings in Egypt. I want to hear about Bella killing the CIA agents." Rose said with way to much glee in her eyes.

'Actually I killed a couple, Rose."

"You did?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I killed a few…"

"How did Bella kill them?" Rose asked, pressing for more.

"She shot twelve, drained one and cut the throats of four of them." I told her. Esme's face just got paler.

"That's 17." Emmett replied.

"Very good Emmett. Those high school math classes are paying off." Asshole.

"News said 18 dead. That means you only killed the one you drained. Bella had to do her rest by herself? What were you doing? Hanging out? Observing? Drwaing fire away from her?" He asked, not letting it go.

"I let her do her thing Emmett. She doesn't like it when I get in the way of those she considers her prey." Suck on that you bastard.

"So, Bella really loves to kill people?" Esme asked.

"I think that now that she has turned, killing humans will probably turn into more of a hobby for her as opposed the single minded unstoppable, obsessive pursuit of a mission."

"Has she shown any indication of having a gift, Garrett?" Carlisle asked. Why yes Carlisle. She is a goddess at sex. Let him stew on that.

"No. Other than your children's" I stared at Edward, "gifts don't appear to work on her. Although I must say she is very fast, abnormally fast and shows great aptitude for fighting."

"How great an aptitude?" Carlisle asked again.

I was about to respond when Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen came flying in the room through the front wall, landing on his back, apparently missing a hand. Bella stepped through the hole and stood above Jasper.

"Here's your hand back. Get up and get out here. It's time for round two." Bella stepped back into the yard.

"Actually Carlisle her aptitude is pretty fucking great."

BPOV

"I can't believe you did this Jasper."

"You can't?" he chuckled.

"You are a fucking asshole. You know I am here on business. This isn't a time to catch up and have few laughs."

"Yeah? What were you and Garrett doing when we got here?" he smirked. "Talking strategy?"

"We were training." I replied. Most of the time we were training.

"Not what it smelt like to me."

"Maybe I should rip your fucking nose off so it doesn't confuse you any longer." Asshole.

"Little sis, I don't care how bad ass you were as a human. This is my fucking world and I am the reigning champion. You should probably watch your mouth now before I have to spank you."

"I'm not your little sister you fuck. I'm an only child. I plan to keep it that way." I growled. I held back with Garrett not wanting to hurt him. Wasn't happening now.

"Well then. Make your mo…"

I hit him before he could finish that sentence. Not smiling now, are you Major? To his credit he came back at me. He landed a few shots but I didn't give. I stood there and took them. I blocked the majority of them. I didn't hit him. Not yet. I had to figure out his style. After 5 minutes of watching him try to kick me, punch me and sweep my legs, I was getting bored. He was fast. He was strong. But he wasn't trained like I was. I knew Kung Fu. I knew Jujitsu. I knew Krav Maga. I knew my favorite and that was what I was going to use on him. Jeet Kune Do. I was going Bruce Lee on his redneck ass.

He moved forward to grab my hair. Stupid. Expecting me to move back I slid forward and threw my hand between his legs. Package in hand I twisted. He stood straight up and I lifted him by his balls. This is where the strength comes in. It allows me to practice ideas I have always had but didn't have the upper body strength for. I let his balls go, tossed him up and side kicked him in his balls and watched him fly. He hit the ground and hopped up. One hand on his nuts and one hand ready to defend himself. He expected me to come after him.

"That feeling you are having right now, Major? The one emotion you aren't used to having yourself. That's fear, Jazzy. Your ass is mine."

Jasper winced a little and let go of his balls. He feigned to strike.

"You don't want to do that."

"What?" he asked stopping.

"You were planning on feigning a run to the left and then going for my right arm to try to pin me. It won't work. You are telegraphing your moves. Your strike plan is written all over your face."

"You are good Bella. I give you credit. But you are way overconfident."

"Hah!"

That stopped him in his tracks.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean Hah?"

"Me overconfident? This is my world and I am the reigning champion. Isn't that what you said? Garrett told me you never lost a fight. Get ready to lose bitch. Look on the bright side. Usually people who fight me end up dead. I'm going to let you live. Maybe."

He charged straight for me. This was new. Seemed like a gorilla attack. I guess he was out of options. I grabbed his hand when he reached me. Rolling back and placing my feet on his chest I rolled him back using his momentum and twisted his ankle. In humans this would snap the wrist completely. Apparently in Jasper it made his hand come off. He flew to the ground and screamed. I continued my roll and stood up, charging. He tried to reach up and stop me, thinking I was going for his neck. I side kicked him into the…oh shit. He just flew into the living room. Oh well. His house. He can pay to fix it. I walked in and tossed his hand to him.

"Here's your hand back. Get up and get out here. It's time for round two."

GPOV

"So how did the training go Jasper?" I smiled at him as Alice helped him put his hand back on, sealing it with her venom.

"Go to Hell, Garrett." Jasper mumbled. Apparently he had not wanted round two.

Bella was stretched out on the sofa reading some weapons magazine she had picked up in Dublin. Edward was pretending to read and actually staring at her. Carlisle took Esme upstairs the minute Bella walked in and tossed Jasper's hand to him. Apparently he is fucking the hell out of her by the sounds of Esme's moans. Let's all hope he doesn't scream out Bella's name. That could become awkward. We were currently waiting for dark so Bella and I could go to one of the soldiers that Jasper had found who may know where Frank Collins was. Jasper had planned to go but I wasn't sure if he was in the mood now.

Emmett and I began playing Call of Duty while Rose moved closer to Bella and began asking her questions about some weapon or something. Bella was giving her a highly detailed explanation of the technical aspects of the weapon and Rose was pretending to be interested. Maybe she was. Bella sounded bored. Alice wasn't able to talk to Bella because she was busy sealing Jasper's hand back on. He finally started moving his fingers.

Alice turned to Bella.

"Bella I was hoping we could talk more. Do you have to go out tonight?"

"Yes I do…"

Oh shit. Bella just got that look in her eye.

"Hey Alice. I have a great idea. We are just going to visit a foot soldier. No guards or anything. Just an information gathering quick little trip. Why don't Garrett and Jasper stay home and you can come with me? We can catch up. Talk a little. You can tell me about the high school you are going to."

"Really? That would be so great!"

"Bella do you think that is a good idea? I mean we always go together. And Jasper, his gift would let you know if the guy is telling the truth." I said. This was just mean. Alice didn't deserve this.

"I can tell if someone is lying Garrett. Keep playing X Box with Emmett. Enjoy the night. Alice and I need some girl time, right?"

"Alice…" Jasper started.

"Relax, Jasper. Stay here. I want to go with Bella." Alice told him raising her eyebrow.

"Can I go with you Bella? Edward asked.

"Oh…uh Edward, this is probably not the best thing for you to see. I mean, it could get nasty. These IRA guys are tough to break. You can take it though, can't you Alice?"

"Yes Bella." Alice nodded her head excitedly. Poor dumb kid.

"I think I can handle it Bella." Edward grinned.

"Okay, Edward. If you are sure…"

"I am Bella."

"You two have to stay back and promise not to get involved okay?" Bella said, as if talking to children.

And like children they just nodded their heads. I suppose I should be jealous about Edward going with her but I couldn't. Stupid boy didn't understand he had no chance. Maybe by seeing who Bella really is, while she is in her natural environment he would come to understand.

"Garrett do you mind if young Edward comes with me?" She asked, barely holding in a smile. I shook my head. A small part of me wanted to save these poor innocent fools from what they were about to see. Another part of me couldn't wait to see their faces when they got back.

"Of course not Bella." I replied.

"Okay. Let's go see Shawn O'Donnell." Bella walked out with Edward and Alice following her like puppy dogs. Except Edward was a puppy dog who stared at her ass like he wanted to sniff it.

I listened to the car pull away. Jasper looked at me.

"You aren't jealous at all about this?" he asked.

"Of Alice? No. Bella isn't in to other women unless she is planning to kill that woman."

"You know who I am talking about asshole."

"You honestly are going to sit there and tell me I should be jealous that my wife is around Edward fucking Cullen? Even if he was her type she doesn't like younger men. Seriously Jasper. How is the hand feeling by the way?"

"Fuck you Garrett."

"Hey, you deserved it." I reminded him.

Jasper grinned. "Yeah I did. I would do it again to. Damn that girl can fight Garrett. I've never seen anything like it."

"I know. She is amazing, isn't she?"

BPOV

"Bella, do you still enjoy classical music?" Edward asked from the backseat.

"No, not really. When I was being held in a cell during torture training they sometimes piped that crap in for hours at a high volume while I was trying to sleep. It stuck in my head. I swore if I ever saw a guy playing a piano again I was going to shoot him in the balls."

"Oh…"

"So what do you like to listen to Bella?" Alice asked.

"Pretty much rock. Classic rock, modern rock. I'm a big fan of Guns n Roses. Sometimes when I would be waiting for a target to show up in my rifle scope I would listen to Knocking on Heaven's Door, over and over again on my I Pod. It's a very relaxing song when you are waiting to blow someone's head off."

"I see. That sounds…nice?" Alice commented.

"Yes. Now it's very important that you do not say anything to this man. Let me do the talking. Edward if you read something in his mind you think I need to know, do not tell me until we are done. Some people while being tortured will start thinking of the same lies over and over again, trying to make themselves believe it is the truth. So keep it to yourself until later."

"Yes…of course Bella."

"So Edward, got any high school loves? Been to anymore proms?" I figured we had a few minutes' drive. Making small talk would be better than awkward silence.

"No. I…no Bella. No proms since ours."

"That was such a nice night. Do you remember the blue dress Alice? Wasn't it cute?"

"Yes Bella! Yes it was." Alice gets so excited about clothes.

"I wore a dress like it once in Juarez. Not exactly like it. A lot shorter and probably, yeah, a lot tighter but the same color. I had to slip in and out of it quickly so it had to be a little more durable fabric."

"What do you mean you had to slip out of it Bella?"

"Well, funny story. I had a polymer slim handled icepick glued beneath my breasts to kill this Cartel guy. So I had to pretty much show him my tits to distract him and then stab him in the neck with the pick. Then I jumped out of my dress to distract he guards outside the door and kill them. You would be amazed Alice, how easy it is to kill a guy if you are a naked girl."

I laughed. They didn't. See? Witty conversation is lost on these two. So much for making small talk.

"Bella, how did you get involved in this?" Edward asked.

"Actually a lot of it is thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yes Edward. You have no idea how much you leaving me in High School helped my self-esteem. I mean at first it nearly killed me right? I was so upset. I wouldn't eat. I walked around moping. Then I made a friend named Jacob, but then he said he didn't want to be friends. I was truly pathetic. Then after graduation I guess reality slapped me in the face. I realized that what we had was a fling. It was teenage love. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't real life. You were an eternal 17 year old boy and I was growing up. Looking back then I realized that what we had really wasn't that special. No different than most first high school relationships. Not that we didn't have our moments with the whole James fiasco. I mean that was drama right? But seriously I overreacted to the whole situation. I acted like…well an overemotional 17 year old drama queen to be honest. I'm not proud of it. Then after graduation, I saw a brochure at Dad's office for the Army. I told Dad I was going to look into it and he laughed. That pissed me off. I joined the next day. Two years later I took a psych test that showed me to be morally flexible. Probably why I was never afraid to be around a bunch of vampires. Anyway I get recruited by the CIA, being a female assassin sounded a lot more exciting than a security analyst, and now here I am. So yes. By leaving me Edward you really did me a favor. So thank you."

"Uh. Your welcome?" Edward replied.

"Okay we are here. Edward hand me my purse sitting in the back seat."

Edward did as he was told.

"What is in that bag?" he asked.

"Oh the standard. A couple tampons left over from my human days, a change of clothes, Duct tape, a couple pair of pliers, a file, some wire cutters, and a small hand saw. Now listen, Alice, try not to look so cute. Edward…keep looking like that. Now there may be a lot of blood. I plan to eat this guy when I am done because you wouldn't believe this newborn hunger I got going on. If the blood bothers you, get out. He is mine. Can't have you guys eating my dinner, you know?" I winked at him and walked to the front door. I turned and they were still in the car. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You guys wanna watch me work or what?" They slowly got out of the car. The house was somewhat secluded. I could see lights from nearby houses but they were far enough away no one should hear the screaming.

I knocked on the door. It opened.

"Yeah lass. Whadda ya want?"

"You Shawn O'Donnell?"

"Yeah, who the fuck wants to know?"

I hit him in the face, not to hard but hard enough to knock him on his ass. Edward and Alice walked in behind me. I grabbed Shawn by the throat and carried him into the kitchen. Throwing him on a wooden chair I taped his arms and upper body to the chair.

"What the fuck kind of devil are ye? Nobody moves that fast."

I snarled raising my head and looking him in the eyes.

"I'm the worst kind of devil. But I have good news for you Shawny boy. You tell me what I want to know I may let you live. You don't and you are going to suffer so much pain you will be grateful when you reach hell."

He was shaking. He just pissed his pants. This was a good start.

"Now I have guests over tonight and it would be rude of me to stay away playing with you. They have flown a long way to spend time with little old me so I would consider it in bad taste to make myself unavailable."

I pulled out the wire cutters and grabbed his finger from behind, letting him feel the metal blades over his pinky.

"Frank Collins. Where is he?"

"Hey lady…" I snapped his pinky off. He screamed. Edward held his breath and looked like he wanted to puke. Alice's eyes got wide and she froze. I winked at them with a smile. This was fun. Kinda like when we all used to hang out after school.

"Unless hey lady is the name of the street Collins lives on, you better try that again. Just in case you have already forgotten the pain, let me remind you." I cut off his ring finger. He screamed again but this was more like a really loud squeal.

"Now, if the next words out of your mouth aren't a location then I am taking two more digits. Once we finish with your fingers and toes I am going to practice my skills at castration with only a kitchen knife and a pair of pliers. After that we see if I can get enough of your skin to make a new purse. I'm thinking of starting at your belly button and unwinding it from there around your back in two inch strips.

Now I am going to ask you nicely one more time, where the fuck is Frank Collins?"

GPOV

3 hours later Bella walked through the door smiling and jumped on my lap. I looked and saw Edward and Alice walking slowly in the door.

"Have a good night honey?"

"A great night Garrett. I found Collins' location. We all had a good talk and caught up. It was wonderful… Oh Carlisle… I love that sweater on you… Anyway Garrett I only had to cut off 6 of his fingers before he talked so it didn't take that long. Then I went ahead and drained him and burned his house down. It was fun. We had fun. We had fun, didn't we Alice?"

"Yes Bella. Fun." Alice was staring at the ground.

"Edward? You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

"Uh…uh…of course Bella. It was…good to catch up. Good…"

"Baby, I am really turned on. You know how I get after I torture a guy. Can you take me outside?"

I had to laugh. Jasper and Rose were grinning. Emmett looked at Bella in awe. Esme looked disturbed. I picked her up and carried her outside. As I was walking out I heard Carlisle tell Esme that they needed to go upstairs.

"That was mean, my little she devil." I grinned.

"Shut up and kiss me Garrett."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it

GypsyWitchBaby, I was inspired with that line about grenades from that scene you are talking about with the gang running from the Reavers. I am a huge Browncoat. I actually used a lot of the more famous quotes from the movie and show in The Major and his Demon. The scene where Jasper walks in on Bella tied to the stake in Volturi castle was inspired by a Firefly episode. My first story, The Human Strikes Back, had a character I named Serenity who was basically River Tam. I would write Firefly fanfiction except I am pretty sure I am nowhere near skilled enough to write the technical aspects of Sci Fi.

MaryMary, thank you for the compliment but I assure you I am not a real author. I started 6 months ago looking for an outlet for my sarcasm. This has been a fun hobby though.

Glad ya'll seem to be enjoying this. Now to carry on.

Chapter 15

BPOV

"Where have you two been?" Jasper asked as Garrett and I walked hand in hand downstairs.

"Sleeping." I replied.

"Uh, okay." Jasper said wit doubt in his eyes.

"What?"

"Bella dear, vampires can't sleep." Esme told me, feeling the need to give me vampire 101.

"Damn. I had no idea. I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." I replied with the saddest face I could muster.

Garrett bumped my shoulder and smiled.

"What she means Esme is that when Bella was human I would lay down with her every night, hold her and keep my eyes closed until she woke. We agreed that when she was turned that we would spend time every night with our eyes closed just holding each other quietly. It's quite relaxing." Garrett replied, totally ruining the sarcastic mood I had set.

"That is so sweet. Why don't we do that Jasper?" Alice asked with goo goo eyes at Jasper. I guess she got over the reenactment of all the Saw movies I put her through last night. Simple people usually do get over traumatic scenes quickly.

"Because it's boring." Jasper replied dryly.

Only Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were here.

"Where is the rest of your kids?" I asked Esme and Carlisle.

"Hunting, Bella." Carlisle unsurprisingly replied. I wonder if Esme has noticed that he looks at me like a starving dog looks at a raw steak.

"I think Alice and I will be joining them. Alice, let's go. I'm sure Bella wants some alone time with Carlisle and Esme. Time to catch up. Bond…"

"That sounds like a great idea Jasper. You four have fun. We will be back later." Alice replied.

Mr. Soon to be in agonizing pain for the remainder of his very short life, Jasper Hale, winked at me.

"Thank you for that Jasper. I have my cell phone on me. Call me if you need a… hand…with anything." I smiled. Fucker.

He and Alice were gone without further comment. Asshole.

Garrett sat on the couch and I sat next to him. If Carlisle kept staring at me, I may get Garrett's cock out and start sucking it, hoping he may get the point. Then again…

"So Bella. What do you and Garrett have planned today?" Esme asked.

"Bella has her target in sites tonight, Esme. We will finish this and then we can move on." Garrett answered for me.

"Where do you think you may go? You know we have a secluded island if you would be interested. We could all go have a little fun in the sun." Esme asked with hope in her eyes that I was that fucking stupid.

"You know Esme, sun isn't really good for my skin, but I appreciate the offer." She should buy that. She is too dumb to see her husband is molesting me with his eyes. If she is missing that she will buy anything.

"Oh…okay." She replied looking confused. Poor thing.

"So Carlisle. What is it like having a bunch of teenagers? I can't imagine it is easy keeping that bunch in line." I asked innocently.

"It's very easy. You know how well they get along, Bella. Edward has been…difficult, since we left you. Very depressed. Alice as well. Emmett hasn't been happy. But we have learned to manage. It has been a joy having you back in our lives. You and Garrett of course."

Okay. I am not "back" in their lives. They came after me. If I had any doubts about this, they were gone with that statement. Garrett just squeezed my hand. I guess he thinks I should be good. He should know me better.

"Carlisle did you ever have kids when you were human?"

He looked surprised. "No Bella. I didn't."

"I don't mean to pry."

"No, of course not. I am an open book. Feel free to ask me anything."

"I was just curious. Knowing I can't have kids now has got me thinking about children." Garrett squeezed my hand again. He knew I didn't like kids. I would rather have a nice cat with fleas and ringworms than have kids.

"That's certainly understandable." Carlisle smiled.

"Have you ever had to spank any of your kids, Carlisle?"

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked. Esme's mouth just dropped. I guess she isn't into corporal punishment.

"I mean I know they are teenagers, but that many teens living in one house I would imagine they could get out of hand."

"No, Bella. We have never spanked or laid a hand on any of the children." Carlisle replied. He was looking at me like I lost my mind. Garrett was squeezing my hand harder. Esme looked uncomfortable.

"I was never spanked as a child. Renee wasn't much for discipline and I think Charlie was probably afraid to touch me. Sometimes I wonder if it would have made me a better person. I don't think so. I can imagine how scared I would be. Laid across someone's knee, having my pants pulled down or my skirt pulled up. Feeling the air blowing over my skin. The pain of the hand smacking my bottom. The burn when it was over. Leaving a hand print on my skin." I whispered quietly.

I shivered a little for effect.

"Terrifying." I mumbled while biting my bottom lip.

Hmmm, let's see how well I did. Yep, Daddy Carlisle is definitely standing at attention now.

"I agree with you Bella. I couldn't imagine striking a child. The thought is horrible." Esme replied, trying her hardest to get into this conversation.

"What about you, Carlisle? Have you never even thought of spanking someone?" I smiled at him.

"Uh…I mean sure…when I get frustrated. I mean who wouldn't like to you know…when I get frustrated I mean."

Garrett was kicked back staring at the wall in front of him. I heard him take a deep breath. I should probably end this…Nah.

"I'm glad you don't, Carlisle. Like I said, the thought of a hand striking my bare cheeks frightens me. Did Jasper tell you what happened in Munich? I understand Peter told him. I'm sure with Edward around there are no secrets in the family right?"

"Yes Bella…Jasper may have mentioned something about Munich." Esme replied slowly.

"Let me tell you about this freaky girl I was after. She was in a BDSM club right? So Garrett pretty much has to lead me by a chain attached to this collar I had on. Then she pays him to let her take me to her dungeon. I killed her before it could get that far but you can't imagine what she wanted to do to me Esme."

"I'm sure I can't Bella." She replied. Carlisle's eyes seemed kind of glazed over now.

"I had this tiny black micro skirt on…you know what those are Esme, right? The kind of skirt that barely goes past the bottom of your panties. You honestly can't wear regular panties with them. I was in the tiniest pair of thong panties. You would not believe how small they were. I don't honestly know why I bothered. Anyway I had the skirt on and this tight black bra and that's it, right? Just me, barely dressed with a collar and chain on my neck.

So anyway this women who was wearing black latex pants and a red latex top if you can believe that, turns me around and pushes me to this sort of contraption that has chains hanging down for my hands. She tells me that she is going to chain me to the top of this thing and then hit my ass with a cane."

"A cane?" Carlisle whimpered.

"Yes, A cane, Carlisle. It's this very thin long rod made of wood. Leaves these criss crossing marks across your ass…I mean bottom. Sorry Esme. Anyway I killed her before it got that far but let me tell you, I was a little nervous for a while. Thinking back on it, I'm really glad I killed her. I could imagine some other poor girl in her clutches. Helpless. Scared. Trembling. Being whipped over and over again tell she couldn't scream and was reduced to moaning softly. I think that it could have been me and it freaks me out a little you know, Esme?"

"Yes. I can imagine that would have been frightening Bella." I think I just heard Garrett whisper to please stop. He wasn't looking at Carlisle or Esme.

"You know I have to say I was a little apprehensive about seeing you all again, but already I feel like I can tell you both anything. It's kind of a relief you know? Being able to tell you my darkest secrets and emotions. Garrett listens and he understands the emotions I go through, especially when I was a weak helpless human. But it is nice to talk to others. Your kids are lucky to have you both. Esme you are a great mother to them and Carlisle, you are such a good daddy."

"Of..of course. Thank…thank you, Bella." Carlisle responded.

I jumped up and grabbed Garrett's hand.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have to go get a spray tan and a wig."

"A what?" Esme asked.

"A wig. My hair is way too dark to color now."

"What is a spray tan Bella?" Esme asked.

"You don't know Carlisle? Esme?"

Both shook their heads.

"It is wonderful. I don't want to look to pale tonight so I will get a tan. A spray tan is basically a booth that sprays a tan on you. You see Carlisle, what I do is put my hair in a plastic cover and some small eye protectors on. Then I take all my clothes off. I stand completely naked in this machine and raise my arms over my head. It pretty much coats my entire body with an artificial tan. The spray gets on every inch of my skin. It feels wonderful. Of course to really get it all over I have to sprea…"

"And let's go. Might be a line Bella. Wouldn't want to wait too long. Lets' go. Don't make me carry you." Garrett stood up and I was being dragged out of the living room.

We reached the car and Garrett opened the door and practically pushed me in.

"What is your hurry Garrett? I was enjoying my conversation." I told him, grinning.

"You are an evil woman Bella." He replied without looking at me.

"Are you mad at me baby?" I pouted.

"No…of course not. But the man has enough trouble…"

'Garrett he has been staring at me since we first met them in Baltimore. He deserved it and you know it."

He finally grinned that little grin I love so much.

"Okay, maybe he deserved it a little."

I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "There's my bad boy."

"Hey, you kind of got me worked up as well you know. Do you think maybe I could get in the booth with you?"

"No."

"What about…I think it would be kind of fun to… maybe spank…you know?"

"You want me to spank you?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"No. I was thinking maybe I could spank you."

"Oh I see. No."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Okay." He sighed.

Garrett POV

I love my wife more than life itself. That doesn't change the fact that the bitch is evil.

She looked great though. Her tan covered her from head to toe and any other places she may have to…spread. She had a blonde wig on and blue contacts. She looked human. She looked like a very gorgeous human.

We drove up the club that Collins was supposed to hang out at. It was nowhere near a city. Looked crowded. I asked Bella what her play was going to be. She told me she would decide when she got there. My idea was to grab him when he walked out, eat him, and then the two of us could go somewhere. Maybe London, maybe France, maybe I could tear off her underpants. Spank her before she could stop me?

Yeah. Right.

Bella was against the whole grab, him, eat him, and move on. She insisted she had to talk to him. Let him know why he was dying and who was killing him. I pointed out that this was stupid.

"It's not stupid Garrett. He need to know what is coming to him and how bad he fucked up. I believe in Heaven and Hell. I don't want this fucker confused when he reaches Hell as to how he got there."

"Bella every movie ever made where the killer is about to kill the guy and wastes time explaining why, ends badly for the killer. You are making a mistake here. Let's kill him and go get some dinner. I know you are hungry aren't you?"

"Shut up Garrett." She mumbled.

"That newborn bloodlust has got to be driving you crazy. How does your throat feel, Bella? Wouldn't it be nice to go latch on to a juicy neck and start drinking? Hmmm? Yum yum." Yep. She isn't the only one who knows how to push buttons.

"Garrett stop. You know I am hungry. But I have gone from Washington to Egypt to Ireland to track down the man who ordered mine and Kevin's death. I want to play with him a little."

I sighed.

"Fine, just promise this isn't going to turn into one of your all night torture sessions okay? Not that I can't appreciate them but they are kind of…" Why don't I ever shut up? She was glaring now.

"They are what? What Garrett? They are kind of what?"

"I didn't say they were boring…" Shit!

"I know you didn't. So that's what is on your mind huh? You don't want to see me torture a guy who ordered my death, because it's boring? Fine! Go play some video games with the children at home. I'm sorry my quest to avenge a man I considered a second father, is boring to you. Just drop me off and I will run back. Maybe there is something on HBO you could watch."

Yeah she was definitely pissed now. Now she was pouting.

"Bella I didn't mean…I'm just saying that you can get carried away sometimes and it's sort of monotonous. If you could maybe get to the point or something a little quicker. I mean you tortured others because you needed information. But this guy is it. He's the top. No need to take too long right?"

"I will take as long as I need." She was pissed. "If you get bored drive home. Maybe pick you up a human girl. You like those right?"

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Slow the fuck up. I loved a human girl who is now my wife. I'm not Carlisle. I don't look at other women. Don't put that on me!" Bitch.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry baby. I'm just a little on edge."

'I shouldn't have brought up the torture thing taking too long. I am sorry, Baby. You take as long as you want and I will be right there with you."

"Thank you Garrett. I won't take too long. I love you baby."

"You ready for this?" I asked her, already knowing the answer. She took a cigarette out of a pack in her purse and lit it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Smoking." She looked at me like I was stupid. Like I was the vampire trying to get a nicotine fix.

"That is doing you absolutely no good." I told her, stating the obvious.

"So? It well help me blend in. Plus I always wanted to try it but I was scared of getting cancer. It tastes pretty fucking nasty. It's interesting."

"You were worried about your health? In your profession?" I asked disbelieving.

"I certainly didn't want to run out of breath when I was running after someone or from someone."

"Good point. So what does it taste like?"

"You want one?"

"No. Not really my style." I mumbled.

"Are you kidding? This all about your style. Here try one. I want to see if you look hit smoking."

I admitted she looked sort of hot.

"Bella it smells awful."

"Fine. How do I look though?" She wrapped her lips around the filter and took a slow drag.

"I think there is something else I would rather have your lips wrapped around."

"Fine. After tonight I won't smoke. Now let me have some fun." She got out of the car and I followed her in.

We walked in to the crowded bar and the crowd of drunk Irishmen and women went silent. This must be one of those places where the only ones who show up are regulars. Or it could be that Bella was wearing a green V cut mini dress that barely covered her ass cheeks. Yep. That may have something to do with it. I asked her if she really thought she would blend in with a mini dress. She told me it was green as if that explained everything.

"There he is." She whispered. I looked to the corner of the darkened bar and saw him. He was surrounded by some ugly lads. Not that he was much better looking. I expected the devil himself. He was just a guy. Late 50s early 60s. Looked tough. We sat at the bar and Bella ordered two drafts. She turned to look at the crowd keeping an eye on the corner.

"You know we could knock everybody out and kill him now." I suggested, l hoping. She took another drag off her cigarette and ignored me.

"Garrett he is about to send some guys to bring us over. They are probably going to try to take you outside to beat the hell out of you. You have to let them."

"I have to let them? The first time they hit me, their hands are going to break!"

"I didn't mean you have to let them beat you, idiot. You just have to go outside with them. Eat them, snap their necks I don't give a fuck. This will give me a chance to talk to him."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Bella."

Sure enough thirty seconds later a couple Irish lads came over and invited us to Mr. Collins table. We walked over and the two gentlemen who had invited us over grabbed my arms and led me to the doors. Bella winked at me and I let them take me. We stepped outside.

"What's going on guys?"

"You aren't from around here."

"True. I have the same tan as most of you though. Doesn't that grant me membership?" I glared at them. They didn't react. What the fuck? Oh yeah. Bella made me wear contacts tonight. Brown eyes are not quite as intimidating as red eyes.

"What are you staring at you, stupid fuck?" Bastard number one asked.

"What am I doing out here would be a more appropriate question. I would like to see my girl."

"Yeah we all would. Later on we probably all will. But right now Mr. Collins is visiting with her."

"He didn't ask my permission." I said quietly.

"You bring your bitch out half naked to a neighborly bar where you aren't known, what do you expect gobdaw?"

"I expect you will all be gentleman. My 'wife' has a bad temper and if I am not there to keep her calm bad things could happen."

"What do you think that little blonde could do?" Bastard number two asked.

It was at that time that gunshots rang out form inside. Then more gunshots. And more gunshots. My two escorts ran in. I ran in as well. We reached inside the bar to see people running out the front. Few people ran past us out the back. My two friends were staring at Bella. They started to move and I placed my hands on the back of both their necks and snapped them. I guess Bella decied to go with the more direct approach.

BPOV

"Hello. Thank you for the invite but can you tell me where your friends are taking my husband?"

Collins was practically drooling over me. Guess they have Viagra out here.

"What is your name Lass?"

"My name is Bella. What's yours?"

"Have a seat girly. My name is Frank. You don't look like you are from here. This is my people. My friends. We hang out here. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a good time."

"With the tall pale gent that just got escorted out? You may have to look elsewhere for fun sweetie. Don't worry though. Me and my boys will guarantee you a good time."

"Not as much of a good time as I guarantee that you will have."

"That right? I was afraid the dress may just mean you were a tease. It would be nice if you were willing." He winked at me.

"Do you rape all the girls who come in here?" I asked with a blank face.

"I don't have to rape all the girls. They know who I am. How about you? You want to find out who I am?"

"Your name is Frank Collins. You are the head of the Real Irish Republican Army. You had a protégé named Brady Kern. I gave him a lap dance and snapped his neck. You ordered my death. My death I'm not so concerned about. Price of doing business. But you went after my friend. My handler. The only man I could trust. Frank. Do you have any idea of how bad a night this is going to be for you?"

His eyes got the size of baseballs. It would have been humorous if I hadn't been so pissed off. His boys at the table stood up and pulled guns on me.

"You think you are going to see morning Frank?"

"You think you are getting out of here? It's Bella Swan right? I don't know how your scrawny ass is alive but you won't be after tonight."

"That so?"

"Yeah that's so. I heard about you. I know you got skill. But you just walked into a bar full of people that would give their lives for me, and every one of them would kill for me you scrawny bitch."

I pulled out the .357 I had in my purse and shot the four standing by him in their heads. The gunshots had the desired effect. They dropped dead and everyone scrambled. I felt a few bullets hit the back of my head. I guess there were a few who would kill for him. I twisted in my seat and shot the guy who tried to blow my head off. I saw Garrett walk in and snap the necks of the two gentlemen he walked out with. People were running out the front and the back. I kept my gun drained on Frank. Soon the only people here were Frank Garrett, me and the dead bodies on the floor.

"Wow Frank. They certainly will die for you. I'm impressed by the loyalty they showed you just now."

"You just got shot in the head. Seamus never misses." Frank whispered.

I took my wig off and then pulled my contacts off. I saw Garrett did the same and sat down next to me, kicking his legs out on the table.

"You're a fucking vampire." He whispered.

I looked at Garrett in shock. That was a surprise.

"You know about vampires?"

"Yeah…" Frank looked very, very scared. Good.

"How do you know about vampires Frank?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I can't say. I would rather be eaten by hogs than tell you."

Garrett was staring at him with interest. I was too.

"So, Brady Kerns. You though his worthless ass was worth the death of two CIA employees and the asset that took him out? You spent a lot of time and money to track me down. Were you fucking Brady, Frank?"

"No! Look it wasn't personal." He stammered.

"It wasn't personal? It wasn't fucking personal? You killed three people who were involved in his hit. That should have been the cost of doing business. We all know what we are getting into when you lead our lifestyles."

"Look it wasn't really about Brady okay?"

"You instructed I be shot in the belly and not the head. You wanted me to suffer before I died. Why was that and how do you know about vampires? How difficult is this going to be? How much pain? I know a guy who can read minds. When I get through torturing you he is going to come over and tell me what I need to know from your head, anyway. He's an ex-boyfriend who still loves me. I can get him to lick dirt off my boot if I asked nice enough. Save yourself some pain and answer my questions." I glared at him. Not personal.

"Look lady. You are right. Our lifestyle comes with risk. Death is the cost of doing business. But there is no way in Hell I am telling you how I know about vampires."

I was about to disagree. But he was on the other side of the table. No mater how fast I was, I wasn't that fast. I never saw him pulling the gun under the table. I saw the gun under his chin though. I saw him pull the trigger before I could stop him. I saw his brains decorate the ceiling above him. Silence followed.

I was in shock. That was not supposed to happen.

I looked at Garrett who seemed just as surprised. He looked back at me.

"So that was unexpected." He said quietly.

He knew about vampires. He said my death wasn't personal. The trail had ended. I would wait. I would watch. But this wasn't over. Not by a long shot. I would get the answers Frank was too frightened to give me.

"Let's get out of here Garrett. This part is over."

"This part?"

"Yeah. This part. The story hasn't been told yet though."

I would find out what the fuck happened. If I had to kill a hundred vampires, I will do it to find the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it

Chapter 16

BPOV

Son of a bitch! He killed himself. I have never had someone kill themselves before I could kill them. I sort of felt cheated. I felt angry. I felt confused. Then I felt angry again.

"Are you angry he killed himself before you got to kill him Bella?"

"You know me too well, Garrett." I mumbled. He patted my leg. We were driving back to the God of War's estate in the country.

"I'm sorry baby. I should have been watching him. I promise I won't let anyone kill themselves before you get a chance to kill them again. I will pay more attention."

I had to laugh. He was so sweet. I really was lucky to have him. He has saved my life in more ways than one, so often.

"Garrett, he knew about vampires. He said this wasn't personal. The hit was about Brady Kerns. Why would he say it wasn't personal?"

"I don't know, Bella."

"I do. A vampire ordered the hit." It was the only answer. "A vampire he was so afraid of, he would rather kill himself than give me the answers I wanted."

"Possibly. What vampire would want you dead?"

"No vampire wanted me dead. The vampire wanted the hit woman who killed Kerns dead. If the vampire knew it was me, they would have just done it themselves. What vampires do you know in Ireland?"

Garret shrugged his shoulders. "Only Maggie, Liam and Siobhan. They are harmless. Peaceful. They stay out of human affairs. They would have no interest in Kerns. Of course there are many nomads all over Europe. It wouldn't surprise me to see quite a few in Ireland. The weather is appropriate for vampires."

"I need to find out more about Kerns." He had to be the key.

"Or we could, you know, not." Garrett replied quietly.

"What?" I asked, thinking he must be talking about something else.

"Bella, the man who ordered you and Kevin's death is dead. The middle man is dead. The shooter is dead."

"Not the one who killed Kevin."

"Who you don't know. Collins may have known a vampire, but that doesn't mean it had anything to do with you. Even if the vampire did have something to do with it, you admitted they didn't know you personally. You have killed three people. Maybe you should let it go."

"I'm not going to let it go, Garrett." I growled.

"Are you sure you aren't just going after someone now because you feel you got cheated by Collins?"

Damn it. I hate when he psychoanalyzes me. He is usually right on the money. He knows me so well.

"Maybe…" I admitted grudgingly.

"Let's go find a place to live baby. Let's get out of Maryland. Let's go someplace and start a new life. Just the two of us. We can be happy and alone, like we were before you were turned. Forget about human affairs. Forget about vampire affairs. Just be together."

The idea was appealing. I wish I could have gotten the guy who hit Kevin but Garrett was right. I would never find out who it was. The trail is cold. Even if had asked Tanner I doubt he knew the guys real name. The guy wasn't CIA. Probably a free agent from the Middle East.

"Okay…"

"Okay?" Garrett asked smiling.

"Yes. Okay. But…"

"Fuck. But what?"

"We are going to keep our eyes open and our ears to the ground. If I ever get an idea on who is behind this, I am going after them."

Garrett took a deep breath. I considered reminding him he doesn't need to do that, but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Deal." He finally said, probably thinking I would have no way of finding out the information I needed to know. He may know me well, but if he thinks I am going to let this drop he is out of his mind.

"So where do you want to move?" Garrett was smiling.

Hmmm. Where could I cause the most trouble?

"La Push?" I suggested.

"Bella…"

"What? It would be close to Charlie. With a spray tan I don't look much different. I can wear contacts. You always tell me I nearly look the same as I did when I was human. He already knows what a freak you are."

"La Push is an Indian reservation. You can't just buy land there." Garrett told me grinning.

"We could buy a house on the outskirts of La Push. Right up to their land. It will piss them off so much. You know they will come try to get us to leave. I could plant land mines in the yard. That would be so fun Garrett! I mean can you imagine how funny it would be to see big wolves going straight up in the air with that stupid wolf face they all seem to have when they get hurt? I bet they would yelp. Don't tell me you don't enjoy hearing a dog yelp."

"Bella, we are not moving somewhere just so you can torture some dogs. No wonder you never had pets growing up. Besides it would not be good for Charlie."

"Why?"

"Bella, humans and vampires don't mix for long. If we are around, other vampires will be around. Eventually something could happen. I was around you constantly. We can't be around him constantly. Besides he thinks we have jobs. Moving to Forks would probably blow that cover."

Dammit.

"Where do you want to move then? I'm sure you have a place in mind." I told him.

"I have some land in the Yukon territory on the Laird River. Very isolated. Very beautiful. The scenery takes your breath away."

"Canada?" I asked, with suspicion in my voice.

"Yes. Plenty of wilderness. Cloud cover all the time it seems. Gorgeous. The perfect place for us."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with getting me out of the States would it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. But it is within a couple days drive to your father's. We could run or drive into Vancouver to feed. I promise you Bella it will be perfect."

"You want me to eat Canadians?" I asked, not too sure about this.

"Yes. What is wrong with Canadians?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. In my entire life I have killed a lot of people but never a Canadian. I have traveled, met people from exotic, beautiful cultures and killed them. But Canadians? They just seem so…nice." I told him honestly.

"They aren't. At least not all of them. There are as many potential meals in Vancouver as any other city."

I took a deep breath. Yukon Territory. It sounded…boring.

Then again, maybe boring is what I need. I wouldn't mind getting away from the violence that has been my life for the past 6 years. Retire. Take it easy. Maybe start building my own weapons like I have always wanted. Play around with some new explosive compounds I have always wanted to try. I could see how long Garrett and I could make love nonstop without having to be disturbed by having to stop to torture or kill someone. This could work. But…

"How would we get water there? I need showers. Baths. Clean clothes. If it's so isolated how do we get power? Do satellites even send television signals into bum fuck nowhere?"

"We will…I will have a generator Bella. Water… we can start a small water processing unit from the river. People do it all the time out there. Or I could have a large water tank placed out there. Have it filled once or twice a year."

"A generator?" I asked.

"Yes, a generator."

"You want to take me to this peaceful, secluded spot to live and you want me to listen to a generator all day? Then we would constantly have to refuel it. Sounds like a lot of trouble. We should probably live closer to civilization."

Hah. Good argument. Oh. He looked sad now. I forgot I shouldn't have used logic. He doesn't like that.

"You know, you are kind of being a bitch right now." He responded after a minute.

"Tell me something I said that was not the truth." I challenged.

"Fine. How about we at least build a cabin on the land? We can hang out at occasionally and move next to Vancouver, just outside. I'm sure I can find a secluded spot that has all the amenities you desire."

"That sounds like a great idea. You build your little nomad shack and I will have my house." This could work. I could have a place to send him when he got on my nerves. Speaking of people who get on my nerves.

"Garrett, I want you to think about nothing other than Call of Duty or sex when we get back to Jasper's."

"Good Lord woman, what do you I think I think about anyway?" He laughed.

"Seriously. If they ask, everything went great, I killed him in the most gruesome manner possible and he didn't know a damn thing about vampires. Got it?"

"You don't trust them?"

"I trust you Garrett. You are the only one I trust. Everybody else is a potential target that hasn't revealed their selves yet."

"You think in a hundred years or so, you may…I don't know…chill out?" I asked.

It was a valid question. "Maybe. But right now I'm not. The less they know the better. As far as they know, this is over."

"Bella you don't really think they had something to do with this?" Garrett asked me, nearly laughing at the thought. I admit it did sound preposterous.

"No Garrett. Not one of them would have the guts. I bet they pray over the graves of the animals they eat. But, they also are well known in the vampire community. They talk too much. I don't want anyone knowing about Collins. So let's keep it to ourselves, okay?" I didn't add on or else. I assumed it was understood.

"Whatever you want, baby."

We pulled up to Jasper's house. I could hear the Cullens inside. Sounded like Carlisle was giving Esme the business, upstairs. Was that a smack I just heard? Yep. Esme just moaned. Maybe I did her a favor. Now it was time to do something I had wanted to do since I first saw the Cullens were here.

Leave.

GPOV

It was an emotional goodbye. The Cullens were emotional and Bella said goodbye. She told them we were moving to the Amazon. I don't think Jasper believed us. He must have felt the joy I was feeling that Bella didn't tell them the truth. Rose and Emmett practically begged Bella and I to allow them to come with us. Bella reminded Rose that she really hadn't had a chance to enjoy her newborn period by indulging in feeding and sex and needed some time alone with me to really have the full experience. She promised Rose that as soon as everything settled down the two of them could come visit us…in the Amazon.

We flew straight to Vancouver. After a few days of hotel living in which Bella fed three times on nearby residents we finally found the perfect little house, 6 miles outside of Vancouver surrounded by forest. Bella, having apparently gotten over her aversion to Canadian food was very happy. It was a simple two story house. Not a mansion by any means. Bella didn't do mansions. But nice. She loved it. I loved that I was never far from her. She insisted on keeping a magazine rack in the bathroom. I still shivered at the thought.

We decorated the house together. Bella handled the yard. She insisted. I had no idea she was so into landscaping. Then I caught her placing motion sensors all over the yard, and landmines that blew up by detonator as opposed to stepping on them. She also knocked a few trees down around the perimeter, explaining that if any vampires tried to enter our territory we would be able to hear them going through the leaves, before we even smelt them.

Paranoid? A little. Yeah a lot. I indulged her though.

I have to admit life was good. We were so busy, fucking, sleeping and decorating the house that we hadn't even played video games. I had just gotten the hot tub set up today. Bella wanted a swimming pool so that was next. She also wanted a ballistics lab so she could start making her own weapons and testing them. My wife, the arms dealer.

It was good to have hobbies. I was currently enjoying a soak with my lovely bride when my phone went off. Peter. Fuck.

"Yes?"

"Garrett? Jasper told me you two moved to the Amazon."

"Yes. It's very hot and humid. Very tropical. What do you want?"

"Charlotte wanted to come see your new vampire wife so I thought we would come visit. You know what's funny though? My knowing shit thing I got at the back of my head tells me you are in Vancouver."

"Please tell me you're not?"

"Yep. Be at your place in a few minutes." Whitlock laughed and ended the call. And Bella had been in such a good mood.

"I'm sorry baby. Sometimes he has this weird gift that is totally unpredictable and uncontrollable. He ..."

"Yeah I fucking heard." Bella growled. "I am naked in a hot tub having my feet rubbed wondering what position I am going to let you do me in next and now he is here. So much for solitude."

She was definitely angry. She wasn't yelling. That's how I know when she is really mad. She gets very, very quiet. Then she smiled. That's worse.

"This is actually a good opportunity Garrett. When he gets here I want you to greet him outside. Tell Charlotte to come in and see me. When she walks in, you get away from him."

"You're not…are you?"

"You bet your cute pale ass I am."

"Bella, that's just mean."

"I was thinking of letting you spank me when he called. Maybe letting you have me in that special place you always wanted to have me? You know what I'm talking about, right? I was almost there. I was about to finally give you what you want. Your Holy Grail. Now Whitlock has totally taken me out of the mood. That make you feel any better about this?"

"Happy hunting Bella."

A few minutes later Charlotte and Peter walked into our front yard. I walked out to greet them before they could get too close to our house.

"Hello you two!" I smiled. Charlotte hugged me and I shook Peter's hand.

"Where is that beautiful vampire wife of yours Garrett?" Char asked.

"Yeah, where is the crazy bitch? Cleaning her guns from the trail of blood she left in Europe?" Peter looked nervous.

"She is actually inside trying to find an appropriate outfit. She asked if you would go help her Charlotte?"

"Of course." Charlotte ran to the house. Peter moved to follow and I placed a hand on his chest.

"Could you help me out with something before you go in Peter?"

"What's up bud?"

"Bella doesn't like the house paint. She says the trim is too red. I don't think it is that bright. Too me it seems more brown. Would you go to the end of the property and see it from that angle and tell me what you think?"

"Looks brown to me. Women huh? Let me check this out."

Like a good retriever Peter ran where I told him too. I started walking to the house, backwards. I wasn't missing this.

"Garrett, it still looks…"

I'm not sure what he was going to say next. Because Bella hit the detonator. The ground shook. She detonated two mines. The blast was enough to knock Peter on his ass and completely incinerate all of his clothes. He stood up and walked out of the fire.

"That was some fucking bullshit, Garrett!"

I could hear Bella and Charlotte laughing their asses off inside the house. Apparently so could Peter.

"Dammit Bella! You psychotic fucking bitch! That wasn't funny. I got to run back to the truck and get some clothes naked now. It was hot! I hate being hot. My hair is going to smell like smoke, you bitch!"

"That's what you get for dropping in unannounced Peter Whitlock!" Bella yelled. "Only Charlotte is allowed to visit without an invitation! Not you!" Bella said from the house, humor still evident in her voice.

"YOU need to get a hold of your woman Garrett. She pushes you around! You helped her set me up? Bros before Hoes! You know that!"

"Did you just call me a Ho, Peter Whitlock?" Bella asked, still inside the house.

"No…" he didn't have a chance to defend himself when the next land mine went off. This one was in front of him, covering him in dirt and soot.

He stood there with his head shaking slowly back and forth, looking at the ground.

Finally he looked up.

"Charlotte, I am heading to the car to get some more clothes and bring our bags in."

That said Peter Whitlock turned and left.

I walked in the house to see Bella and Charlotte rolling around on the couch laughing hysterically.

"A third landmine Bella. Really?"

"He called me and Charlotte ho's." Bella said, wiping venom from her eyes.

Point taken dear. I guess I will go see if the streaker needs help."

Four hours later we had all settled in, ready to play poker. Peter wanted to play strip poker. Bella threatened him. Peter dropped it. Having no chips to use we used Bella's cache of bullets. A .45 shell was ten dollars, .357 was five dollars and 9 mm bullets were a dollar.

"So Peter, I was thinking maybe you could let Char stay here so we can hang out and maybe you could go somewhere?" Bella commented without looking at him.

"I don't think so Bella. You want to be besties with my wife, I'm afraid you are just going to have to get used to me being around."

"That's weird though." Bella responded.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"If Charlotte and I were best friends. I mean you aren't Garrett's best friend. So it would seem weird."

"What do you mean I'm not Garrett's best friend? Hell I'm his only friend!"

"Didn't you tell me you like Jasper a lot better, Garrett?" Bella asked looking up at me with a confused face.

"I don't remember us having a conversation either way Bella." I responded. "Besides I think Alice Cullen is your best friend right?" I winked at her. "Little sister? Shopping buddy?"

Bella had a low grade growl going on.

"Yeah Bella. Jasper told me Alice and Edward accompanied you on one of your little torture sessions. A little bit different than going to the prom with them, huh?" Peter winked.

"Did Jasper tell you that I kicked his ass and tore his hand off Peter?" Bella whispered.

Peter just got paler.

"No. He neglected to mention that. Did that…Garrett is that true?"

"Yes Peter. It is." I smiled at him.

"Oh. Well good job Bella. Somebody…uh needed to put him in his place and all that." Peter was looking at Bella with a little more respect. Or was it fear? I guess it can be the same.

"Actually we were planning on hanging out until the wedding, if that is okay, sugar." Charlotte said, looking at Bella.

"Of course Char. You are always welcome wherever Garrett and I are." Bella smiled. "Wait, what wedding?" I was curious myself.

"The social event of the year. You should be getting a call in a few minutes Garrett." Peter replied, grinning.

My phone rang. I looked at Peter.

"Or, you know, right now. It's not an exact science."

"Hello?"

"Garrett! How are you doing buddy?"

"Randall?"

"Yeah. Man what has it been? 5 years?"

"Something like that." What the hell? Randall didn't even have a phone the last time I saw him. He is a nomad in its truest form. No home. No worries. Running free, traveling and feeding. A good guy though. He was changed near the time I was. We both fought in the Revolution, though we didn't meet until ten years after we were turned.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Well I got married to a beautiful woman." I said, winking at Bella.

"Married! That's great! Hey speaking of, I am kind of getting married and was wondering if you would be my best man?"

"You're getting married, Randall?"

"Yes sir."

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Kate."

"Kate Denali?" Uh oh.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Uh, yeah. We met. Once. About ten years ago." Bella had a smirk on her face. She was going to give me so much hell. She knew that Kate was the last girl I had sex with, once, ten years ago.

"Great! So what do you say, Garrett? Be my best man?"

"Randall isn't there someone you are closer to? Not that I mind but we only see each other once or twice every half decade."

"I know Garrett, but you are the only friend I have who comes from my time. You know what it was like in our time. The war. Kate's family is okay for a bunch of vegetarians but I'm not really close to them."

"Randall, are you feeding on animals?" I can't believe this. Kate?

"Yeah. Listen I really need you here. This Eleazor guy that acts like the head of the Coven? He used to be Volturi."

"Yes, I am aware of this." I said quietly. The Volturi and I were not the best of friends.

"He invited them, Garrett." Randall whispered.

"He invited the fucking Volturi!"

"Yeah. Plus Tanya invited every damn vampire in the world. This wedding is getting out of hand. I need you by my side."

"Why don't you just run? Run as far away as possible."

"Kate is worth it, Garrett."

"Are you sure? I mean how well do you really know her?" What I meant to ask is if he knows how well damn near every male vampire and a few female vampires knew her.

"I know I love her. I mean all women have quirks right? You are married now. You know love is blind."

"No, I saw her just fine. She has an unbelievable ass." I looked at Bella who was frowning. Uh oh.

"And unbelievable breasts." Now she was smiling. I winked at her. So sensitive. So beautiful.

"Listen, I need people I can trust. Please Garrett? Bring your wife. Introduce her to the vampire world. It will be fun. If I know you, you're going to hide her in some out of the way corner of the world and never let her up for air." Randall laughed. It sounded like a good idea. Hiding. Not the wedding. Bella was nodding her head yes. Peter was smiling. I took a deep breath.

"Denali, Alaska huh?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"One week Garrett."

"Fine Randall. I will see you in one week."

"Can you come a few days early? Get your tux all set up?"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Great. Alice Cullen is helping with the fittings and the whole Cullen family is going to be there. It will be great to catch up. I mean how long has it been since you saw Carlisle?"

Bella now had her head in her hands. She looked like she would be crying if she could.

"Not long enough Randall."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. See you in a few days." I ended the call. Bella looked up at me.

"You nodded your head yes." I pointed out before she could go off on a rant.

"I know Garrett. It's fine. It will be worth it." She responded surprising the hell out of me.

"What do you mean, worth it?" I asked suspiciously.

"The Volturi are going to be there. You told me about them. Aro can touch someone and know every thought they have ever had right?"

"Yes…"

"That's like a one stop intelligence briefing. I doubt it will work on me any better than Alice's vision or Edward's mind reading. Guess what darling? You and I are about to make some new friends."

"Bella I hate the Volturi. They aren't fond of me either."

"I didn't say we were going to be best friends, Garrett. But Aro has what I want. Information. I can't very well torture it out of him, as appealing as the idea is. It would cause a war and I have no time for that. Not right now. So we are going to have to manipulate him. Leave it to me baby. I will find out what I want to know."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it

Chapter 17

BPOV

This was everything I expected it to be. We arrived at Denali compound three days before the unholy matrimony of the succubus and the poor dumb clueless kid. Alice rushed me from behind when got here. I guess she meant to give me a hug. I was surprised though. I only knew someone was coming from behind and I reacted. I sort of threw her into a large rock, messing up her outfit. I apologized a couple times and she told me it was okay. But she was keeping her distance now.

If I had known it would be that easy I would have thrown her through a rock a long time ago.

This place was a huge shining monument in the middle of nowhere, with the annoying sound of a generator humming along in the background. How do they listen to this crap all day? Course from what I understand about these girls they probably enjoy things that hum. Makes them feel at home.

I was on Garrett's arm once I helped Alice out of the snow. We walked in and he was greeted by the blushing bride.

She hugged him. Closely. A little longer than necessary. To his credit he tried to pull away. It's like I told Garrett. Everyone is a potential target that hasn't reveled themselves yet. She just revealed herself. She shook my hand once she peeled her skanky ass off my husband. I smiled. We would be friends. Yes we would.

"Bella, it is so lovely to meet you. I am so glad Garrett has found happiness after all these years."

"Thank you Kate. You are exactly like he told me you would be."

"I hope that's good."

"Of course you do." I told her with a smile.

Garrett introduced me to the poor dumb bastard that was marrying this whore and then walked off with him leaving me with Kate.

Kate pulled me to the side of the room.

"Bella thank you so much for letting Garrett be a part of my wedding. I was worried it might be awkward." She told me with a sympathetic smile. Okay, I'm going to have to deal with this quickly and decisively.

"I know what you mean Kate. I was worried you would feel awkward as well. I hope you don't. I'm sure it wasn't you. It was probably him. He must just like brunettes you know? Some guys are into hair color, I suppose."

"What do you mean it wasn't me?"

"It's okay sweetie. Garrett told me what happened. I mean you two had sex once and then he leaves without a word. Rude. Men right? Then he finds me ten years later as a human no less and marries me. If I hadn't turned when I did, I don't know how much more my body would have been able to take. I mean the man is insatiable. He just keeps coming back for more and more. You know what he is packing under those jeans as well. But what happened between you two, or I guess more like what didn't happen? I'm sure it's not because I was better in bed or because I'm hotter than you. I bet it's just a hair thing. I am so glad things aren't going to be awkward between us." I reached her and pulled her into a hug.

"Your fiancé is so cute. Congratulations. Oh I think I hear Rose coming this way. I better go say hi. It was so good to have this talk. I'm sure we will have many more over the weekend."

"Of course, Bella," Kate replied in a low voice. I hope I didn't make her insecure.

Bitch.

Rose came over and hugged me. What the fuck is with the hugs? Must be wedding and all this girl crap.

"Bella, I've missed you."

"You saw me like last month."

"Trust me, things have been so boring since you left. Edward is moping again. Now he won't come out of his room because Tanya keeps trying to jump his virgin ass. He is like her Everest. I guess if she can score Edward Cullen, no conquest is impossible."

"She wants him that bad?" I asked disbelieving.

"She only wants him because no one has ever had him. He doesn't want her because everyone has had her. It's fun to watch if nothing else. Let me introduce you to everyone." Rose grabbed my hand. She kept introducing me as her friend. When the fuck did this happen? The bitch couldn't stand me in High School and now she wants to be best buds? Maybe I should stop looking people in the eyes, stumbling over my feet and start reading poetry out loud and gushing over crappy Italian food. Maybe throw in a few grateful tears and tell someone not to sacrifice themselves for me.

That would get her off my back. But then I would have to kick my own ass. Rose Hale was just something I would have to put up with I suppose.

I met Egyptians, nomads, the famous Irish coven who showed no signs of recognizing me. They were slightly stand offish. I could see what Garrett meant. They did not look like they would care about human affairs. Still though. I would be watching them. There was no way they were the only three vampires in Ireland but I bet they knew others.

I made small talk with Rose and met Carmen, Eleazer, Tanya, and Irina. Then I saw a blast from the past.

"Laurent!"

"Bella Swan?" he squinted.

"Yep. Good to see you. Last time we really didn't get a chance to talk considering your friends were trying to kill me."

"Yes, uh…I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't apologize Laurent. They were just doing what comes natural. Vampires are killers. Believe me. I understand the urge to kill. No biggie. Hey it is good to see you. I'm going to find my husband. You take care. We can catch up over the weekend."

"Bella, there you are!"

I turned and saw Garrett.

"Hey darling. Where have you been? Partaking of the complimentary whores in this house? I have seen a few weddings. Some have free food. Some have open bars. I've never been to one that had free whores."

"Very funny dear. Stick close to me. More guests are about to arrive."

"Who would that be?"

"Jane and Alec. They are here early to make sure all is safe for their masters. The rest of the guard will be minutes behind them."

"Great. I need to get started knowing them."

"Don't do it, Bella." I heard the voice of Jasper Hale Cullen Whitlock from behind.

"Don't what Mr. Hale Cullen Whitlock?"

"Don't get in bed with them, Bella. No amount of information is worth it. Stay away. They are vicious."

"Number 1, so am I. Number 2, I'm not planning on sleeping with them, Jasper. I'm just going to make friends. You know how friendly I am." I smiled at him.

"Garrett. Don't let her do this." Jasper said to my husband. No. He didn't

"Yeah Garrett. You going to let me do this or not?"

"Uh…"

"Garrett." Jasper said.

"Garrett." I repeated.

"Bella you know how I feel about the Volturi." Garrett said quietly. Jasper was grinning.

"But you also know I support you in your decisions. I will back you always." Grin was gone. Chalk another one up for Swan, Major.

"Be careful, Bella." Jasper said glaring at me.

"I'm touched by your concern." I smiled.

"I am concerned you stupid bitch! That's why I am trying to look after you. Just because you got your husband too pussy whipped to tell you to be smart doesn't mean I can't. I'm trying to look after you here kid."

"Kid?" I hissed.

"Yeah kid." Jasper hissed.

"I'm not pussy whipped." Garrett said quietly.

"Shut up!" Jasper and I said to him at the same time while continuing to glare at each other. The room suddenly got quiet. The front door opened and there they were. The famous witch twins. Jane and Alec, everybody. Bringing fear wherever they go. I was…not impressed. They look like a couple of 14 year olds. Probably because they were. Deadly 14 year olds but still just really emo looking depressed teens. If Jane's hair was pulled back ay tighter her lips would be where her forehead should be. Alec's haircut was just…tragic. No other words.

Garrett was glaring at them. He really doesn't like the Volturi.

Kate walked up with Randall and Eleazar. None of them looked comfortable. Not even Eli. Supposedly he is the dumbass that invited them. They didn't acknowledge the guests or those talking to them. The two just stared, looking over the crowd. Finally they stood to the side and planted themselves in front of a living room wall where they could have a complete view of all the vampires in the room. Jane's eyes caught mine and I winked at her. She seemed confused. I guess she isn't used to someone looking her in the eye. She pulled her blank cold look back on her face and continued to scan the crowd. No one said a word. Total silence. Seemed kind of rude. Finally hushed conversations started back up.

"Bella." Garrett whispered as I started to walk towards them. I grabbed his hand.

"C'mon. Let's not be rude."

I pulled Garrett behind me and walked straight up to Jane. I offered my hand.

"Hi. I'm Bella. You are Jane?"

She stared at me with a blank look on her face. I could feel the eyes of the room on my back as everyone continued there fake conversations and stared out the corner of their eyes.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I just want to make friends." I said in a slow voice.

"Are you an idiot?" She finally replied. "Garrett, did your newborn sex toy have brain damage as a human or was it a result of the change?"

"Oh my God, you do talk! Now let's do this again. Me Bella, you Jane, now we shake hands."

I heard someone say oh shit in the background. Could have been Emmett. Jane's eyes were boring into mine. She must be trying to do that extreme pain power that I would trade my shield for.

"If you don't want to be friends you can just say so. No need to stare. It just seemed everyone was afraid of you and I felt bad so I thought I would say hi." I turned and walked away, pulling Garrett behind me.

"Wait!" Jane said.

I turned and looked at her.

"Yes."

"I…why didn't it work?" she whispered. Alec looked concerned. I walked up to Jane and whispered in her ear.

"This is why we can be friends. I'm the one vampire who is not frightened of you and loves causing others pain as much as you do. We understand each other Jane. If you want to talk I'll be around."

I turned and saw the other vampires in the room were having hushed conversations doing a poor job of pretending not to be watching Jane and I.

I was about to go to the back porch with Garrett when the front doors opened again. Let the party start.

GPOV

"I don't like this Bella. They keep staring at you. They are going to try to get you to join them."

"Like that is going to happen." She rolled her eyes. "You know I am more into the lone gunman lifestyle Garrett."

"Chelsea. She can bend wills. Make you bond to someone you ordinarily wouldn't."

"No other power works on me. What makes you think hers would?"

I hadn't exactly thought of that. Still she was playing with fire and I was letting her. Hell, I was handing her the gasoline and matches. But that's the way it has always been. Since I have known her she ran towards the fire and I always stood by to make sure she didn't get burned too badly. Every time though, she emerged from the fire. Maybe a burn here and there but always victorious.

This was a different ballgame though.

"Your wife is hot, Garrett." I turned to see Felix standing there.

"I know. I know every single inch of her body, inside and out. I know exactly what she is. I'm the only one who will know." I smiled at him. Big idiot. Still though, a decent fighter. Worthy of killing.

"Fantastic ass. Those thin legs, lean like a dancers. I mean she has one of those tiny body's that you feel like you could break in half if you got too rough with her. Is that what it is like Garrett? Do you have to be gentle with her?"

I took a deep breath. Apparently Bella is not the only one who can bring it out in me.

"How is your love life, Felix? No Mrs. Giant Asshole yet?"

"I'm going to kill you one of these days Garrett. Don't worry though. Your widow will be taken care of." He sneered.

"I would be careful if I were you, Felix."

"Why is that little man?"

"Because you know you are the least valuable member of the Guard. Everyone else has unique powers. You? You are a big dumbass. Aro can find a big human and turn him anytime. You are easily replaceable. I would bet if you tried to kill me Aro would sit back and watch the show for his own enjoyment. You and I both know you can't kill me. You have neither the skill, speed or honestly despite your size, the strength to kill me. I have been in wars. You have been at staged executions. I am a fighter and you are a big guard dog that is chained constantly. Guard dogs are tough. Until they meet dogs from the wild. I will always win a fight between the two of us. You know it. Aro knows it. I certainly know it. So why don't you shut the fuck up and go stand next to the wonder twins by the wall?"

Felix sneered at me for a moment and I stared into his eyes smiling. He finally walked away without another word. Probably because he couldn't think of anything witty to say.

"You lost me $500 dollars." Jasper said, walking up behind me.

I turned to see him and Emmett standing and smiling.

"What was the wager?"

"Emmett said they would be here less than an hour before you threatened one of them. I said you would hold out for two hours." Jasper grinned.

"That's not fair Emmett. I did not threaten him. He threatened me with death and I merely pointed out the flaws in his thinking."

"He does have a point Emmett." Jasper said.

"Fine, but we still have 5 minutes." Emmett replied.

"Hello Garrett. I have to say your…"

"If you say one word about my wife Demetri I will rip you to fucking pieces. Why don't you go away and track someone who can stand to be around you." I turned to glare at the blonde asswipe who thought he was sneaking up behind me.

"You want to give me that $500 now or later Jasper?" Emmett grinned.

"Seriously Garrett? You know I hate losing bets." Jasper murmured pulling out his wallet as Demetri walked away.

"In all seriousness, I think it is great that you have so much confidence in Bella, Garrett." Jasper smiled.

"You do?"

"Of course. You are going to need it."

"Why is that?"

"Because she is going outside alone with Aro right now."

I whipped my head a round and saw my lovely wife walking along side Aro as they laughed and strolled outside.

"You going outside?" Emmett asked.

"No. Let her play this out."

"No problem. I'm sure Edward will be upstairs reading Aro's mind the entire time his love is with the evil king of vampires." Emmett said.

"Oh joy." I responded.

"Cut the kid some slack, Garrett." Jasper said unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?"

"If it wasn't for Edward she would have died when she was 17. You wouldn't have her now. He saved her from being crushed by a truck. He saved her from being gang raped and probably beat to death in Port Angeles. He managed not to eat her even though she was his singer. I realize you don't like the fact that he still loves her but you know how it is for vampires. Once we love it changes us. There is never another."

"So because he loved her he will be stuck on her for eternity?" I asked quietly. Great.

"Probably. He may move on. But she will always be the one. Same as if she left you when she was human. It was too late for you the moment you feel in love with her. Just give him a little slack, that's all I'm saying. He may be annoying as fuck and stares at her with longing constantly but she would have died several times if not for him. He left her so she could have a normal life. Then he finds out she is a blood thirty, vicious government assassin and married to another vampire. I mean he has handled this better than any one of us expected him too. He mopes and he stares but he isn't constantly professing his love and asking her to leave you." Jasper walked away with Emmett following and giggling like a little girl. They must have planned that.

The sad thing was, they were right.

Fuck!

I would give her space to talk to Aro. But I was going to the window to watch the two of them. This was Bella. She could decide to start a war at any moment because she was bored. Best to be ready to fight.

BPOV

"Hello Bella. I hope it is okay that I introduce myself without your husband around. He is not our biggest fan, as I am sure he has told you." Aro was creepy. He had this really, really pale skin. He was wearing a black suit. Three buttons, all buttoned, on the jacket. Everybody knows you only leave the top two buttoned. Freak. The guy on the left looked like he had a lobotomy. Must be Marcus. The blonde guy on the right looked like he had a vibrator accidentally shoved up his ass to the point that he couldn't get it out and it was stuck on high.

"Yes, my husband prefers solitude. He is a revolutionary. He does not bow to others. You will find I do not either."

"I wouldn't dream of trying to make a beauty such as yourself bow unwillingly." He smiled.

"Well, unwillingly is the only way I would bow. It hasn't happened yet and I live my life making sure it never does." I smiled back.

"I touched Carlisle, earlier. I have learned much about you. I have to say you are fascinating."

"Thank you Aro. Coming from you that is quite the compliment."

"Bella, I would like to speak to you in private. To get away from the prying ears of the gathered throng. Would you consent to accompany me outside?"

"Of course. I hate eavesdroppers." Aro rose and two of his guard rose with him. Both females. On must be the physical shield he has.

"Stay." Aro waived his hand at them. They looked shocked. I guess this doesn't happen ever. Aro must really want to talk to me.

We walked outside and ran about two hundred yards away. We were still in view of the house. Not that I was worried. Between the two of us I knew I could take him. I can tell by the way he moves that he is dangerous. This man doesn't need protection. He has it, to project power. However that is also his flaw. He has not been in a fight for his life in a long, long time. His body language says he respects me. He keeps his hands folded in front of him. He keeps himself at an angle. But he is relaxed. Taking precautions but not really worried. This would be a fun fight if it ever came down to the two of us.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself."

"I imagine you know everything about me from Carlisle." I responded. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I smiled.

"I imagine you know all about me from every vampire in the residence. Especially your husband."

"Why have you brought me out here to talk Aro?" May as well get to the point.

"I want you, as part of my guard. I was wondering about the chances of you talking your husband into joining us?"

"I think you know the chances of that happening. Stop this Aro. Let's get to the point."

"I apologize Bella. I however think it would be mutually beneficial for you to become a member of our guard. I really do want you, Bella. I believe you could keep a handle on Garrett. The very idea that he isn't interfering in the two of us being alone tells me you control the relationship."

"Neither Garrett nor I control the other Aro. We are a team."

"Yes, well, there is a small problem of the Cullens breaking the law. They left you as a human who knew of our kind."

"Yes. Your law. Not one that was voted on. Just your governing principles. No one is bound by the law who doesn't want to be."

"We will have to agree to disagree on that point Bella. I see why your husband loves you. He and you share common beliefs. But to the question of the Cullens. The penalty for what they did is death. Carlisle seems to think all is well because you were turned anyway. That is not the case. What do you think I should do?"

"Kill them." I responded immediately.

I guess this answer was not what he was expecting.

"Kill them? This would not bother you at all would it? I can read it in your face."

"No it wouldn't. But again you are playing games with me, hoping to bend me to your will by holding people you think I love over my head. It won't happen. Besides we both know you can't kill the Cullens."

"I cannot? You do not believe my guard capable?" he smiled.

"Of course they are capable Aro. However I saw the reactions of the gathering when you and your guard arrived. They are all frightened of you, except for my husband, and Jasper, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. If you attack the Cullens, Jasper Whitlock attacks you. We both know you want none of him, especially with Peter and Charlotte at his side. If they get involved, Garrett is going to get involved. That means you are going to put me in the awkward position of having to defend the Cullens. When I do this they are probably going to get emotional and think I want back in their lives. This will piss me off. Plus the Cullens have friends in that house. Carlisle attracts many nomads who think he is a really nice guy. Those vampires see you going after him, they will know you will go after anyone. That will cause them to get over their fear and attack you and your guard. Plus your guard's powers won't work on them. You will be vulnerable. You will for the first time in a very long time, be in a fight you could potentially lose."

"Why do you feel like my guards powers won't work on the others, just because they wouldn't work on you Bella?" Aro wasn't smiling anymore. May as well lay this little card on the table.

"I'm sure Eleazor, being the ass kisser he is, told you what I am. I know what I am. You call it a shield. I can protect myself as well as others."

"You think you can protect others?"

"Of course. I can feel it in my head. I can stretch it, shrink it. It's in my mind. If there is one thing I have always been in complete control of it is my own mind. I felt it when I woke up from the change."

"Carlisle was not aware you could do this." Aro whispered, looking at me with a little more respect now.

"Why the fuck would I tell him? You know the value of secrets Aro."

"What is you want Bella?"

"What do I want? You invited me out here." I told him grinning.

"You would never have come with me alone if you didn't want something. You are no idiot. You are no foolish newborn. You are playing an angle. I recognize a kindred spirit in you. But you don't want power. You want something else. If not power, it cannot be money. Garrett has plenty of money. If it was peace, you and Garrett would never have agreed to come here. So you must want revenge. I understand from Carlisle you had achieved your revenge though?"

"Yes I did. What I want from you Aro is knowledge when I need it. I want us to be friends. There is no money in being an enemy of mine or the Cullens or the Whitlocks and especially my husband. Nothing to be gained for either of us if we are enemies. You have a good thing going. You are comfortable. There is absolutely no benefit to being enemies for either of us. You know I won't join your guard and I know you won't come after us. So instead of standing here sending veiled threats at each other, I suggest we become friends."

"And what would it entail, this having your friendship?"

"If you touched Carlisle, you know what I am capable of. Wouldn't you rather have a friend like me?"

"Yes I would." He admitted.

"I may want information from time to time. Information kept just between the two of us. You are in power because knowledge is power. You have the knowledge of everyone you touch. Except me and any of those I choose to protect. I may want access to that occasionally. You may need a favor from me sometimes. You may need me to stay out of something. Perhaps a favor I may or may not do. See that's what friends do, Aro. They help each other out when possible and they don't get in each other's way. What do you say Aro? Are we going to be friends or not?"

"Bella you are most definitely too fascinating not to be friends with." Aro smiled. "Are you sure you won't consider joining my guard?

"Does your guard have meetings?"

"Of course."

"Do they wear robes when they go out on missions?"

"Yes, the robes are a symbol of the Volturi."

"I don't do meetings or robes. I prefer black spandex when I go a killin."

"I understand. Perhaps it is time we join the rest of the crowd before your husband gathers a troop and comes to reclaim you."

"My husband wouldn't need a troop to claim me Aro. He is more than capable of doing that himself." I winked. Aro laughed. All in all, not a bad conversation. He is a conniving bastard who is power hungry. Absolutely no different from any other politician. Easily handled. Not to say I may not have to kill him one day. Occasionally politicians have to be removed from the political spectrum for the greater good. I certainly didn't trust him. But he could be useful. Very, very useful.

I walked back in and Garrett was by my side smiling. "What do you say we go somewhere private so we can talk about what just happened?" I was beginning to think his smile wasn't genuine.

"Relax." I whispered. "I was just chatting. Making friends. Just like I told you. It worked out just like I told you it would."

"I don't like it, Bella."

"No you don't like him. You don't like them. I get that Garrett. I don't exactly care for him myself. But unfortunately in this world we sometimes have to do business with people we don't like. I worked for the CIA. You think they are all a bunch of noble people, out to rid the world from evil? They want to control the world, shape it to their liking. The Volturi are no different."

"They are very different." Garret disagreed.

"They really aren't. Being hungry for power is a trait that has been around since man first fought another man for the right to bop some poor cavewoman in the head. You have to learn how to use everything around you to your advantage."

"We don't need an advantage. We can certainly go off and live in peace." He said.

"I plan for us to live in peace, Garrett. Aggravating covens is certainly not the way to live in peace. Also if you are going to enjoy peace you certainly have to be ready to go to war at a moment's notice."

He didn't say anything as he walked me upstairs and pulled me in our bedroom. He undressed me completely and pulled me to the bed. I really wasn't thrilled about the idea of having sex in a house full of vampires, but I wouldn't deny him, ever. To my surprise he kept his pants on and only took his shirt off. He pulled me under the covers and closed his eyes, pulling me too him, pressing my body into his. I started to talk and he placed a finger to my lips and squeezed me tighter. I shut the hell up, close my eyes and let myself melt into him in the darkness. He knows. He always knows. We both needed this.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it

What? Is he crazy? Putting out a second chapter on a weeknight? Get out of here. Yep I did it. Who else gives you 9000 words and works 8 hours a day? Love ya'll too;) Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 18

BPOV

I hadn't talked to any of the Volturi since I came back from speaking to Aro. Garrett has kept me "asleep" for the past 8 hours. I was enjoying the peace. We didn't speak. Just enjoyed the feel of each other's bodies in the darkness. He finally moved, meaning it was okay to wake up now. He kissed me.

"Good evening angel."

"Good evening devil." I kissed him again. Damn I loved him.

We got dressed. I got dressed. He threw on his shirt. I didn't mind that he didn't undress. Sometimes it's kind of cool feeling my naked body pressed against his clothes. It makes me feel a bit vulnerable. Taken care of. He is the only one who gets away with making me feel like that.

We walked downstairs and I was immediately attacked…by Alice Cullen.

"Good lord Bella, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come down. You aren't ready! You can't go like this!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" What did this crazy bitch want this time?

"Bachelorette party. We all leave in two hours." You are coming right? We all are going."

"All?"

"Yes. All the females. Except of course…" she stopped and let her eyes drift to the Volturi.

"I think I will probably stay in. I'm not much of a party girl. Usually parties I go to, end up with someone dead."

"Please Bella? It will be so fun. We are going to a club in Fairbanks. A club that has, gentlemen in various stages of dress." She winked. Oh goody.

I was about to throw her into another damn rock but then inspiration hit me.

"Take care of yourself, Alice. I will be ready to go in two hours."

Garrett looked surprised. "You are going?"

"Not alone."

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to take Jane."

"Oh of course…wait did you say Jane?"

"Yep."

Before he could say anything else I walked to wear Aro and his boys were sitting in the parlor surrounded by his goons. Felix stepped in front of me. I pushed him aside. He thinks he is stronger than me. It's cute.

"Aro, you think you have enough people here that you can spare one?"

"Of course Bella." Aro smiled. "Who would you like to borrow?"

"Jane." I looked at her. She seemed a bit shocked. "C'mon kid. We got to get you to my room. It's time to make you look like an over 18 female."

"What are you… I can't…Master Aro…"

"Oh no, Jane. I insist. You deserve to have fun." Aro responded grinning at her.

"But, you want me to go…with them." She looked sick.

I stepped closer to her and lowered my voice.

"Jane, not one of those females wants you there. They probably don't want me there. Imagine how uncomfortable we can make them by our presence. If it gets boring the two of us can go find somebody to eat. I'll stick with you. Now c'mon. We got to get you dressed. This queen of the damned look isn't going to work."

I began walking away. I didn't hear her behind me. I turned to see her still standing with a stunned look on her face.

"Let's go."

She finally began following me. The rest of the guard seemed in shock. Wait till they saw the makeover I gave her. She may look like a 14 year old ghost right now but I was a master at disguise. I was going to make her look human. The two of us were going to have fun. I was a little excited. It probably isn't a good sign that knowing Jane will be with me, makes me feel better about being around the rest of these chicks. It was time to learn what makes Jane tick.

We passed Garrett and Jasper on the way to the stairs. Garrett was grinning and Jasper was shaking his head. Jasper would get over it.

We reached my room and I locked the door.

"Strip."

"What!"

"Strip. I need to see what I am working with here."

"I am not!"

"Jane. We are both girls here. You got nothing I don't look in the mirror at every day. Now strip."

Jane pulled off her robe. She was wearing a simple long black dress under it. I walked back and grabbed her pony tail holder. She jerked back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm letting your hair down." I told her glaring. "Now stay still."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we are going to be friends. I don't have any girlfriends other than Charlotte. I need more. Garrett says so. But I can't be friends with just anyone. I can't stand most people. It comes from my human days of killing people I suppose. So I figure you get off on causing pain. I get off on it. We are going to be friends. It's simple."

"You killed people as a human?" she whispered.

"Aro didn't tell you?"

"No. He keeps information to himself. He is very protective of what he knows. I didn't need to know. How…how many people did you kill?"

"Well I would imagine the number is over 100 now considering my recent activities. But if you are talking about just during my human life, I would say 80 or so." God, this hair was a mess.

"When the hell was the last time you let your hair down?" I asked her.

"It's been a while. So were you a serial killer?"

"Nope. Hit woman. Serial killer kill in a pattern. Mass murderers kill anyone who gets in their way. I killed for a paycheck. Now get out of that dress. I need to find something of mine that fits you. If not I am pretty sure Alice Cullen has something. But I would rather not involve her."

"I'm not talking to them. They are weak minded fools."

"Who?"

"Those women."

"Can't disagree with you. Except Charlotte. She is cool. She is a fighter. Other than that, I could care less about the rest of them. You got me to talk to. I want to know what it is like to cause extreme pain to someone with only your mind. I have to use tools. Blow torches, pliers, branding irons. You know, standard stuff."

"You've tortured people?"

"I prefer to think of it as aggressive information gathering but yes. I have tortured quite a few people lately. Good Lord kid, I'm going to break a brush on your hair. Don't ever leave it up this long again. You have beautiful blonde hair and you are strangling it to death. Now, you going to cooperate so we can go piss some bitches off or we going to stand here all night?"

She looked me in the eyes. She wasn't smiling. I didn't expect her to. But she finally took off her dress. There's a surprise. Black underwear.

Two hours later, I walked down with Jane to the gasps of all in the room including the Volturi. She really was a pretty girl. Her hair was long and straight. A little makeup made her look older. She had small breasts so I could apparently relate. At least I used to be able to. Okay, so I wasn't packing playboys now but come on. I was hot. Big breasts would just get in the way of my aim anyway. Jane was wearing one of my mini dresses. On her it wasn't so mini because she was slightly shorter than me. But still it was form fitting, and a deep blue and enhanced her stronger features, like her legs and midsection.

Alice Cullen just had a heart attack. Nope she is still alive. She just isn't breathing. I looked over the group. Charlotte was smiling. Alice, Rose, Tanya, Irina and Kate looked pissed. Esme looked very concerned. She is good at that look. She should patent it. Maggie was apparently going as well. She looked as stoic as ever. For such a pretty red head she never smiled much. Tia looked a little surprised but didn't appear to care one way or another.

"Sister you look amazing." I heard Alec say from the parlor where the supposed kings and the guard had gathered.

"Yes Jane. You are truly beautiful." Aro smiled. It looked genuine. Could he really care about her? He looked at her like Charlie looked at me when I was a teen.

"Thank you Master Aro, Alec." She looked like she wanted to smile. She really did look good. I outdid myself. I did with $50 dresses what Alice Cullen needed $5000 dresses to do.

"So you bitches ready to party or what?" I said to the assembled crowd of gawking females and Charlotte.

GPOV

"Your wife just invited Jane to my fiancée party." Randall murmured next to me.

"Your future daddy in law invited them in the first place."

"He was being polite!" Randall hissed.

"So was Bella."

"Garrett maybe we should go with them." Peter suggested.

"Peter are you suggesting we go to a club full of male strippers?" I asked him.

"No! I mean… look you just saw one of the most sadistic vampires in the history of the world go off with one of the most violent humans, male or female, I have ever seen. She is worse as a vampire. Do you know the shit that those two could cause?"

"Don't be ridiculous Peter. Bella is always in control of herself. At times she likes to make those around think she isn't to keep them on edge but she is always aware of her surroundings. She is smart. She is calm. She is cold as ice when she has to be. She won't do anything stupid. Jane wouldn't do anything ot get in trouble with her "masters." They will be fine.

"Garrett, you need to pull Bella back before she gets in too deep with them." Jasper said walking up, sounding like a stuck record.

"Pull her back how? The woman wants something, she gets it. She decided she needs to be friends with the Volturi, that's what she will be. I can't stop her. You can't stop her."

"You can stop her, Garrett." Jasper whispered. He sounded angry.

"Jasper what is your problem?"

"Garrett believe it or not, despite how she may feel about me, I love that little girl like a baby sister. An out of control baby sister who jumps before she looks. I don't want her to fall over the edge."

That said, Jasper walked off. I looked at Peter who shrugged and walked off after him.

She would be fine. What's the worst that could happen?

BPOV

We were sitting at our own table. Tanya and Charlotte were at the stage. The rest were sitting around a large table pretending to sip drinks. Jane and I didn't bother.

A well hung young blonde man walked up to our table.

"Can I interest you ladies in a table dance?" He was cute.

"Leave. Now." Jane responded, her expression never changing.

He left, looking a little confused. I had to laugh.

"Something amusing Bella?"

"God yes. You practically made him piss his g string and all you did was tell him to leave. It's awesome."

"I'm glad you are impressed. These men make me sick."

"Oh come on, Jane. Lighten up. Haven't you seen a naked man before?" I asked. I was kind of wondering if she had.

"Yes. My father raped me before I was turned. He was quite naked at the time."

Okay then.

"Is that why… I mean…" Damn. It isn't often that I can be struck speechless.

"If you really want to know and I won't be able to shut you up, I had just turned 15. Our mother had died. He decided I would take her place. Alec discovered him on top of me and killed him by beating his head in with piece of firewood. But the town people already believed Alec and I were witches. Apparently they got headaches when I was around and felt numbness when Alec was around. They tried to burn us for his death. Master Aro slaughtered them all. He saved us. He had no idea we would have powers. He had no way of knowing. He told me once that he could not stand by and allow us to be destroyed by ignorant humans. He has been a father to us since that time."

"That's why you are so loyal." I said, more to myself.

"Yes. That is why I would die for him and definitely kill for him." She never raised her voice or frowned. It was almost spooky how she said it. No anger. Just stating facts.

"Huh."

"Yes. Is that why you brought me out Bella? You want to know my secrets?"

"Not really. I just thought you seemed like you needed a little fun."

Jane smiled at me. "How did such a nice girl as yourself become a hit woman, Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really don't know. Just lucky I guess."

She actually laughed. A real laugh. We were making progress.

"I don't understand you, Bella. I understand why you want to be friends with Master Aro. You are smart. You know it is better to be allies with us rather than an enemy. You aren't frightened of us. Yet you don't start fights you see no need to fight. If we posed a threat to you, you would come at us with abandon. I can appreciate that. What I can't understand is why you are bothering with me."

"I guess I know what it is like not to have close connections with others because you are dangerous. You and I are very similar. We both have jobs, or in my case had a job, where we caused pain and death for agencies who believed they were acting in the best interest of their species. And maybe they were. I never had friends. I made a friend when I was in training but after training we all went our separate ways. We operated alone. I have no idea if she is even alive. I haven't seen her in 4 years. The reason we were friends was because we were the same. We both went through the same things. We were women in a world of men. We both were killers. We understood each other and didn't judge each other. I haven't had any friends since then. Before Garrett barged into my life I had no love, no real happiness. It was just about the next mission. He changed that. He saved my life. Still though, even most vampires would cringe when they learn the things I have done. The things I am capable of doing. They are frightened of me as well. I find I don't care. I have no time to waste on them. You however, are interesting. Aro told me he felt he and I were kindred souls. I don't agree with that. I have no desire for power. But you… I look at you and I recognize my own. I want to be your friend because you won't judge me, Jane."

"That's it?"

"Of course. You are right. I have no need to be your friend. Aro is the one with the power. I just thought we might get along. And you fascinate me."

"I fascinate you, Bella?" she smirked, finally making a facial expression.

"Of course Jane. You and I are predators in a world of prey. I don't see my kind often. Garrett is one. Jasper is another. Peter and Charlotte are a predators. But outside of them, I had yet to see one until I saw you."

"You think we are the same?" Jane smiled.

"I know we are. You may not be as hard core as I am but I can get you there." I winked at her. She finally gave me a real smile.

"I am the most feared vampire in the world Bella." Jane told me with the cutest little serious face.

"No, you're not. Jasper is. That's only because word hasn't gotten out that I kicked his ass."

"I am much scarier than Jasper."

"That right? When is the last time you were in a fight without your power?"

"Why would I?"

"You think I'm the only shield in the world?"

That shut her up.

"Have you ever been in a fight without your power?" I asked.

"No. I don't suppose I have ever had to."

"Do you want to learn?"

"You took out Whitlock?"

"Yep. I can teach you."

"You will never join the Volturi. Anyone can see that. We don't live near each other." She mused.

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't talk on the phone. Text. Video chat. Hang out every so often. You could visit me. I could visit you. I'm telling you Jane this friendship thing could work."

She was silent for a few minutes and I let her think. I was checking out the strippers anyway. They had nothing on my man. Tanya just ripped a G string off a guy. Is it cold in here or is it just him? Maybe I am just used to seeing Garrett's cock. Tough to compete with that.

"I suppose we can try Bella. I have never really had a friend outside of my brother."

"Good. I'm glad we have that settled. Now let's ditch these bitches and go have some fun. I'm hungry. How about you?"

"We feed weekly in Italy. We fed before we left." She replied.

"You all feed at once? How does that work?"

"Heidi has a gift of drawing people in. She brings us tour groups of humans. They come in. We eat. Very simple."

"You don't hunt?"

"I just told you I feed from humans." Jane answered.

"But you don't hunt. You are fed like a lion in a zoo. Jane we are hunters. We need to hunt."

"What do you suggest?" she asked, curious.

"Follow me." I got up and Alice looked at me. She walked over, staying close to me and as far away from Jane as possible.

"Are you leaving Bella?"

"Yep. Great party but I am hungry. I am a newborn you know. We are going to feed. We will meet you all at the house. Assuming you can pull Tanya off those two guys." I winked at her and Jane and I walked out.

We took off down the street. We were already being checked out by the humans outside a club a block down. I listened to the whistles and grabbed Jane's hand.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Just chill. See that corner ahead? Looks like a dark alley. A dark alley is to a vampire what a phone booth is to Superman."

"Who is this Superman?"

"You gotta be fucking with me Jane!" This was worse than I thought. She was smiling.

"Bitch. You know Superman."

"I'm don't get out much but I do keep in touch with the human world." She replied smiling.

Bella I hear footsteps behind us." I hope so. You are a vampire Jane.

"Of course. Don't look. You will scare off dinner."

"There are three of them." She said, sounding amused.

"Yes. Two are mine. I'm the newborn."

"Fine. I told you I'm not hungry anyway."

"Look if they follow us into the alley they are free game. If they don't, we let them go. Sound good?"

"NO! You have gotten me thinking about blood now. I'm hungry." She hissed.

I had to laugh. This was going to be fun. We turned in the alleyway. The footsteps right behind us. Candy from a baby.

"Don't get blood on that dress. We are draining them, burning them and then we are going dancing." This would be an interesting night.

GPOV  
This has been an interesting night. We have all stood around and watched Emmett and Peter play video games. Jasper has glared at me all night. Carlisle has tried to talk to me a few times in private. I told him no. Randall is pissed that Bella took the witch princess to Kate's party. Nothing like a wedding to bring joy to all. The Volturi stayed in the Parlor keeping watch over all.

Suddenly the house was full of laughter again. We all looked up to see the fairer sex walking in. At least I would have my woman in my…

"Alice, where is Bella?"

Alice looked surprised.

"They haven't made it home yet? We figured they must be here. They left the party hours ago, before any of us did."

"They?"

"Yes. Bella and…Jane."

"Relax Garrett. I am sure they are just having a little fun." Aro said from the parlor. He was smiling. He was happy. Garrett must kill.

No.

As much as I hate to admit it, he is probably right.

Fuck.

"Maybe we should go look for them Garrett. Make sure they are okay?" Jasper said walking up with a grim face.

Aro found that funny. He and Caius were both laughing.

"Something funny Aro?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, from what I have seen and heard Bella Swan is more than capable of taking care of herself and anything that comes up. With Jane along with her, I would imagine those two could take over the World. I don't imagine you have anything to worry about."

"Still Aro, I would like to find out for myself. Perhaps if we could borrow Demetri…" Jasper began.

I was about to agree, even though I didn't want Demetri coming along. Before I could though, two more sounds of laughter came strolling in through the door.

The site walking in had everyone in the room quiet. Bella and Jane had their arms around each other and were laughing. Jane was laughing. She was laughing hysterically. You would think they were drunk if you didn't know it is impossible. Jane had venom in her eyes she was laughing so hard.

They seemed oblivious to others in the room.

"I can't believe you did that. You gave him a lap dance?"

"Yep and snapped his neck. Nearly turned his head completely around. He made a mess in his pants though."

"No he didn't." Jane squealed.

"Yes, he did."

"Gross."

"I know right? At least he was coming while he was going though. Of all the guys I ever killed that is one I will never forget. I even remember his name. Brady Kern."

As she said his name Bella looked at the Irish Coven. Imperceptible perhaps, but the look was there. She wanted to gauge their reactions.

"Hello Garrett, love. How have you been tonight?" She walked into my arms.

I kissed her. Besides freaked out, worried, harassed and now utterly in shock, I had been fine.

"Master Aro? Can I got to Bella's room? Please. We have so many more stories to share." I heard Jane from the parlor.

"Of course child. You don't have to be by my side. I am a grown man. Have fun with your friend." Aro looked at me and winked. Asshole.

"Come up stairs with us baby. I can tell you about the clubs Jane and I went to tonight."

"I will soon Bella. I am going to play a round or two with Emmett, Peter and Jasper."

"Don't be too long baby." Bella kissed me a little slower this time. She had fed tonight. I could taste it on her. Naughty girl.

"You've been bad tonight haven't you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Sweetie that's a dumb question to ask. When aren't I bad?" she whispered back.

"Don't take too long." She kissed my cheek and was gone.

Jane grabbed her hand at the stairs and they went up. Emmett walked up and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Congrats Garrett. You play your cards right and you may get a three way with the Anti-Christ and her sidekick."

"Yeah, but which one is which?" Jasper asked.

That was the question. I played a few rounds and then slowly went upstairs. I saw Edward Cullen in the hallway. I wonder what he was listening to. He looked at me and looked at the floor. "Edward."

"Garrett." That said he walked back to his room. Damn it. Now Jasper and Emmett have me feeling sorry for the little emo bastard.

"I don't want your pity Garrett." I heard him say through the door.

"No problem Eddie. Have a good night. Alone."

I walked up and heard Bella and Jane talking.

"Bella thank you for tonight. I haven't had this much fun ever."

"Hey, no problem Jane. I told you we would be great friends."

I opened the door and nearly fell down. Jane and Bella were in pajamas. Jane was hugging Bella.

"Hey Garrett. Come in. Jane was about to tell me about the love lives of the Volturi guard." Bella winked at me.

Shit.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and Jane began talking about Heidi's attempt to get Demetri in bed and Felix being jealous and trying to get her to break their date to go out with him.

"I thought the Masters didn't like the guard fraternizing Jane?"

"Garrett you would be amazed at the misconceptions about what goes on in Voltura. We have quite a lot of fun."

I kicked back on the bed and pulled my boots off. Bella laid on me, and smiled.

"Well let's hear about it Jane."

I watched Jane talk and giggle with Bella for the next 6 hours. I don't know how she did it. Bella melted the ice queen. She is amazing. She determines who she wants and who she doesn't. She gets who she wants. She ignores those she doesn't. She wanted Jane as a friend. I don't know why and I certainly don't know how but she did it.

I was very glad she wanted me. After a while though, I saw what attracted Bella to Jane. She is a kid. Despite the thousands of years and the sadism she has demonstrated she is just a girl wanting a friend. Bella would recognize that. She would know what it's like to be a girl under the killer. Daddy's little angel who would blow your head off without a second thought. Being at war with the two parts of who she is. She recognized Jane as a reflection of her. I really didn't think she is playing an angle. She was being…nice.

Maybe she was starting to soften up. Another hundred years and she may go on a shopping trip with Alice.

Bella started telling Jane about the best motion to cut a person's throat.

Better give it two hundred years.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it

Chapter 19

GPOV

The wedding ceremony was finally over. Thankfully. I want to get out of here. I want to grab Bella and run.

I'm not sure what the Cullens thought was going to happen. They tried to talk to Bella. She was infuriatingly polite as she always was when faced with them. But she was dismissive as well. I saw her having a laugh or two with Emmett and Rose. But that was it. She enjoyed herself immensely with Charlotte and Jane however. Charlotte had always been leery of Jane because she had common sense. Something I was wondering if my wife had any of. But with Bella there, Char must have felt more comfortable. Meanwhile Jane and Bella were attached at the hip. Jane didn't smile any more than normal while around other vampires. She had however taken to wearing her hair down and more of Bella's clothes. Seeing Jane in blue jeans was a surreal experience. I would catch her and Bella whispering to each other occasionally, no doubt making fun of someone, give a little grin and go back to having stoic faces. At least Jane did. Bella had a slight smile on her face all weekend. As if she was in a joke no one else knew about it. I suppose she did.

When Bella wasn't with Jane she was with me, or dragging me over to Jane. Bella had told me some of Jane's past and it made me understand a little more about why she was the way she was. Why her brother was very protective over her. Why Aro treated her differently than the rest of the guard. I always assumed it was because of her power. As Bella likes to say to me often, assumption is the mother of all fuck ups. I asked Bella several times over the past day what angle she was playing at with Jane. She swore she wasn't playing an angle and just liked her. I believed her. Bella had never held anything back from me. I suppose it was just strange seeing Bella voluntarily having a friend. She has never had a close friend since I have known her. Her and Char were friends but Char never pushed it. I wouldn't call them close. Bella never got to close to anyone other than me. Now it appeared she was close to another vampire.

I was amazed at watching her work the crowd. Despite being Jane's new best friend people seemed drawn to her. She was polite to all but dismissed those she wasn't interested in and charmed those she was. Benjamin and Tia from Egypt particularly. They were totally taken with her. She exchanged numbers and even gave them her real number. She worked the room. She only avoided the one group I figured she would have the most interest in. The Irish. Not a word since I introduced them.

She had decided something about the Irish. Either they didn't have anything to do with Frank Collins and Brady Kern, and she had no interest in them or she had decided they did have something to do with it and was being watchful from a distance. Others she gathered or neglected. The Irish she watched. It wasn't obvious. If I didn't know her so well, I may never have noticed.

The Irish didn't spare her a second glance.

That in itself could mean something or nothing.

"So Garrett. You and Bella heading back to the Amazon now?" Jasper asked, grinning.

"Jasper, she isn't going to be close to your family. You should have realized by now. She is a very different person than they are. If you want to be helpful, why don't you work on convincing Alice and Esme that they lost her when they left with Edward and the girl they knew is no more."

"I know Garrett. But I hope that we can remain friends." Jasper looked serious. He also looked worried. He was worried we would have nothing to do with them.

"Of course Jasper. You and I have fought together. We will always friends. But Bella won't be family. She isn't that person any longer."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out when Bella obviously is closer to Jane than Alice. At first I thought she was using her to get information about the Volturi."

"You don't think that is the case now?"

"No. I can't feel her emotions but I like to think I know Bella a little bit, even though she has changed. She is behaving with Jane the same way she used to behave with Alice. Alice could have had that for eternity. But we all fucked up, didn't we?"

I stared at my wife across the room. She was currently chatting up Caius. Caius had kept his distance at first but was warming up to her. She even made Marcus laugh once, bringing complete silence to the house.

"It's the way Bella has always been. People love being around her." Esme said walking to my side.

Esme patted me on the back. "Take care of her Garrett. Just take care of her." Esme walked off. It looked as if her eyes were watering.

We prepared to take our leave. Jane and Bella spent a while together. Bella showed Jane how to set up a Skype account on her laptop. They exchanged phone numbers. Alice commented that it must be nice to get a real number from Bella. Bella just smiled at her, not saying a word.

BPOV

Dammit I will be glad to get away from the Cullens and Denalis. But surprisingly I am going to miss the hell out of Jane. I would keep in contact with her daily. I was going to miss the kid. She was more damaged than I was. I enjoyed the hell out of her.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a moment, alone?" Aro asked quietly.

We walked to the back porch. I briefly wondered what he wanted now.

"I want to thank you. Jane is very dear to me. Many people believe I use her as a simple weapon. She is a daughter to me in every way. I am not sure how you did it but you have broken down her walls. Walls that not even the guard had been able to crack. Thank you."

Aro looked sincere. Could this day get any weirder?

"I understand Jane in a way, Aro. I recognize her for the person she is and accept her. She needs to keep coming out of her shell though. You have to encourage her though. Tell her to stop wearing black dresses all the time. Let her dress normally. Don't let her pin her hair up. Encourage her. I will be speaking to her every day, also. There is nothing wrong with how Jane is now. But she needs help to let herself out of her shell."

" I completely agree. Again. I know we started this weekend agreeing to a friendship based on politics and mutual benefits. I am glad we end this weekend as true friends. Should you need the Volturi you have but to ask, Bella." He kissed my hand and walked away.

I turned to see Garrett glaring.

"What?'

"You really have to ask?'

"C'mon Garrett. Relax. You act like they are preparing for war against us. Maybe they aren't that bad."

"They destroy those who stand in their way."

"So do I, Garrett." I told him truthfully.

He took a deep breath. I guess I did it again.

"You can't love me for what I am and hate Jane for being the same."

'I don't hate Jane. I just…the rest of them."

"We aren't joining them Garrett. You are putting too much into this. Relax. Take me home. Make love to me for days. We can play video games. I know that Madder game came out that you have been looking so forward to. You can teach me how to play." I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled his goatee with the top of my head. He likes that. It makes him purr.

"I assume you are talking about Madden Football?"

"Whatever." I mumbled breathing in his scent.

"You don't know anything about football."

"So? You can teach me." I shrugged my shoulders. He acts like I have to beat him at everything all the time.

GPOV

"I can't believe this shit!"

We had ben home two weeks before we actually bought Madden football. I had gone over the basics of football with Bella. I told her the controls and how they work. I prepared to play a game with her so she could get the basic feel for the game. I wanted her to be a challenge. Not just someone on the end of the joystick.

The score was currently 45-0. She was winning. The game was nearly over.

"You told me you knew nothing about football."

"You explained it to me." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I explained the basics. The basics!"

"Well, football is a pretty basic sport. You gather your army in a formation to try to strike into my territory. I gather my men to stop you. Simple. I figure out your movements and your battle plan, taking into consideration the weapons you have at your disposal. I look at my weapons and place them into strategic formations to maximize their strengths, minimize their weakness and respond to your plans. Offensively I just have to learn your basic defenses and counterstrike. Simple."

"Plays." I responded.

"Excuse me?'

"Plays not plans. Teams, not armies. At least get the terminology right."

"If my "team' is kicking the shit out of your "plays" what difference does it make what I call them?"

I love my wife.

I love my wife.

"Maybe I can get Jane online to play. She wouldn't care about what the hell I call them."

"No! This is our game. We are playing. I just have to get better."

"Your game isn't the problem, Garrett. It's your strategy. You run on first down, usually to the left depending on if your tight end is in the game on the weak side of the large men up front. Second down, if you don't get at least 4 yards on your opening salvo you are going to throw. Probably ten yards out. Once I defeat this strike you panic on third down and try to throw it all the way downfield. You have successfully done this twice out of ten attempts. Very low percentage."

"Fine then." I told her throwing my controller on the floor

"Are you mad Garrett?"

"No."

"You're pouting." She smiled.

"No, I'm not." I told her. I was not going to pout.

"Do you want to go get in the pool?"

That was an idea. But I wasn't really in the mood.

"No."

"What about the hot tub?"

That sounded better. But still I wasn't in the mood.

"No."

"Are you going to pout until bedtime?"

"No I am not. I am not pouting."

"Would you feel better if you bent me over your knee and spanked me?"

That got my attention.

"You would let me?' I asked. She is probably fucking with me.

'Would it make you feel better about losing if I let you spank my little butt over your knee Garrett?

"Yes. I mean that may help." I said noncommittally. Don't let her know how much you want it Garrett. Act casual.

"Do you want me to put the school girl skirt on? The white buttoned shirt rolled up over my belly button?"

"I mean….that would be cool I guess. You know, if you want to. Let me guess. I have to beat you at football for you to let me spank you." I knew her games. She got up.

"I'm going to the bedroom, to get changed. Give me one minute and come in. I will be in the corner, waiting on my punishment."

I sat there uncomfortably from the pressure in my jeans. 60 seconds. At 59 and a half seconds I was in our room. There she was. Nose first in the corner. Her ass was mine.

BPOV  
I am never letting him do that again. I was thinking love pats. Maybe a little playful slapping. He beat the hell out of my ass!

"Problem darling?"

"My ass still hurts you asshole. That is never happening again."

"Bella you said I could spank you." The asshole smiled.

"A few love taps. Maybe a slap here and there. You beat me!"

"I beat you?"

"Yes. I crossed my arms and sat on my very burning ass on my side of the bed."

"I'm sorry. Next time I will be gentler. I didn't realize how… fragile you were."

"I am not fragile you fucking asshole. You had me bent over your knee where I couldn't get away and you beat my ass!" Asshole.

"I did not beat you! You make it sound like I was abusing you. I just enjoyed seeing your rock hard ass bouncing a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"You are never going to let me do that again."

See how smart he is? "Not until you let me do it back to you."

"You are not. I am a …"

"Were you about to say you are a man?" Yes. Yes he was about to say that.

"I didn't…I mean…"

"Since I am the weak little school girl I get to be spanked but not big bad Garrett. Is that what you are saying?"

"You are wearing the school girl costume!"

"Because you like it!" I replied loudly.

"You bought that knowing I was going to spank you. Hell, you are the one who brought it up!"

"Only to stroke your stupid male ego because I beat your ass in a stupid video game!" Never hurts to remind him who the top dog is.

"Yes and then I beat your ass over my knee and you whined like the bad little girl that you are." He was smiling. I started growling.

"Did you enjoy fucking me after you spanked me?" I asked him grinning.

"Yes. Very much so. Especially when I had you on all fours. Your ass was quite warm."

"I'm glad you liked it. That memory is going to have to last you a while."

I turned on my slutty heels and walked to the living room. I picked up my phone and sent a text to Jane. By the time I had my laptop open she was online. I pulled up the video screen. I was so proud of her. Her hair was down. She was wearing cute little low cut jeans. She had a t shirt on. She was smiling.

"What's up you psychotic sadistic bitch?" I asked her.

"Hello my bloodthirsty homicidal whore. What have you been doing today?"

"You don't want to know. As you can see I am wearing a school girl costume for Garrett."

"He didn't spank you did he? You let him spank you?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Did it hurt?" Sh e apparently found this humorous.

"Yes." I mumbled again.

"Did you learn a lesson you bad girl?"

"I don't want to talk about me. Did you torture anyone today?"

"Yes. Felix told me I had a nice ass in the hallway and I left him lying in pain on the ground for two minutes. You wouldn't believe how that man can scream!"

"I bet he cried about it to Aro afterwards didn't he?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "No. He knows Aro doesn't care. It would just make it worse if he complained."

"You know he was just giving you a compliment." I told her.

"Yes. If it had been anyone else it would have made my day. But Felix is an oversized pig."

"Can you be an oversized pig?" I wasn't sure.

"What do you mean? Of course you can."

"Isn't the whole point of being called a pig meant to be that someone is oversized?"

Jane thought about this for a second.

"I don't think so Bella. I call Felix a pig because he is foul and rude and doesn't bathe enough. The fact that he is 7 foot tall makes him oversized."

I nodded my head. "Good point. So what else has been going on in Volterra?"

"Demetri and Heidi won't stop fucking. It's starting to irritate Caius. They are near his wing and you know how sound travels in castles. Or at least you would if you would come hang out."

"Jane I have been home two weeks. Hey I thought Demetri was fucking Chelsea?"

"He was. You know how it is here Bella. New drama every week.

"I am coming to see you in a few weeks though. I miss you.

"Will Garrett let you?" She had doubt on her face.

"Will Garrett let me?" I asked, not believing what she just asked me.

"Do I have a choice, Jane?" Garrett said form the bedroom.

"No, you don't Garrett!" I responded.

Then I heard it.

Footsteps moving through fallen trees.

"Garrett, you expecting company?"

"No. I hear it too."

"What's going on Bella?"

"We have uninvited guests, Jane. I will text you when we take care of them."

"Promise."

"Don't go soft on me, bitch. You know I got this. Give me ten minutes."

I closed the laptop and ran to the office where the cameras were kept. Four camera covering the forest in front of the house were disconnected. I guess they found them.

"I hear at least four. 200 yards straight in front."

"Greet them from the rooftop. I am going to have a little fun. When the ground goes boom attack and I will be right behind you."

"You are going to fuck up our landscaping aren't you?" he asked me, eyes focused on the front window.

"You know it. Get up top." Garrett left and I grabbed my portable detonator and walked to the front porch.

They came out of the woods like all vampires do. Seeming as if they are floating on air. They weren't running. They were strolling. Two females and two males. All with red hair. Looked like siblings.

"Hello."

"Bella Swan?"

"Maybe. Who is asking?"

"Friends." The female in front spoke.

"Friends of mine?"

"No. Friends of Frank Collins." She was a cute little thing. Short bright head. She hadn't perfected the vampire stillness though. She was a fighter as a human but untrained. She was right handed. She was ready to fight and showing her right side as dominant.

"He was a human. What is it to you?"

"He died because of you." One of the red headed males in the back said, snarling.

"So?"

"He was a friend of Ireland."

"Again. So?"

"So we have come to avenge him. You know a little about that, don't you Miss Swan."

"Her husband is around. Can you smell him?" The other male asked. The smallest female said nothing. She kept a straight face but it was obvious she didn't want to be here.

"Are you all related?" I asked.

"What's it to you bitch. In a few minutes all you are going to be is a pile of ashes."

"Who sent you? No way you kids are here on your own."

"Yes, we are."

"What color was Frank's hair? His eyes?"

That shut them up.

"Uhh."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Some fucking coward sent you here to test me. The coward sent you to die. Hell you couldn't find me without someone telling you where I was. You prepared to die for your boss."

3 snarls and 1 whimper. One smart one. Three dumbasses. That's good. The smart one would live and answer my questions. The other three could burn.

"So, are we going to fight or what?" I asked. The red head up front looked confused.

"You are outnumbered. Why aren't you running?"

"I don't run kid. I'm sorry I have to do this. You got turned into a vampire to be someone's crash dummy. But that's the breaks of life, boy."

I hit the detonator and watched the ground underneath them explode. It wasn't enough to harm them at all. But it was all the distraction we needed. Garrett flew off the roof. I rushed into the smoke. They saw me coming. I took the snarling female. She had lost her footing on the ground and toppled over. I simply landed on her and watched her eyes grow large as my teeth caressed her neck and bit. I don't have a big mouth. I bit through the front of her throat and ripped the rest of her head off. Her, I can only assume, brother, screamed and grabbed me from behind. He tried to bite me. I twisted and jumped straight up, landing on his back. I hit him in the back of the head. He hit the ground but launched himself quickly back in my direction. Right into my foot. I cracked his jaw. I heard roaring to the side and screaming. Garrett must have torn the poor boy apart. Purple smoke rose.

"Don't kill the girl, Garrett!" There was a better way to do this.

My opponent swung at me 6 times. He never landed a shot. I was faster. I was stronger. His jaw was cracked. On his 6th miss I performed a front kick that knocked the rest of his jaw off. He was sort of moaning on the ground in pain. He couldn't really make a sound with half his mouth missing but the air whistling in and out was making an eerie sound.

"Finish him Garrett. I got the girl."

I saw Garrett jump on the boy and the girl took off. Poor thing wasn't faster than me. I got her before she was twenty yards into the forest.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and threw her down. She tried to rise but I dropped with her and wrapped her in a leg lock. She wasn't getting out of this. Garrett ran to my side and I let her go.

"Don't run or you die."

"You are going to kill me anyways." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Were those your siblings?" I asked her.

She said nothing. I screamed at her.

"Talk you bitch or you will be burning beside them!"

I hated to do that to her. To scare her like that. But it was necessary.

"Yes, they were my brothers and older sister."

"Come to the house with us."

She walked towards the house and we followed on either side of her. I really didn't feel like chasing her again.

She sat down in the chair I pointed to.

"What is your name?"

"Adelia."

"When were you and your siblings turned?"

"6 months ago, I think. Things have been crazy. I knew we would end up dead. Eternal life. Like that was possible. I knew that bitch was using us. All of us.

"Maggie right?" Garrett looked up at me in shock.

"She said her name was Mary."

"5 foot 2 inches tall. About 100 pounds soaking wet?"

"Yes."

"She and her coven have been keeping you somewhere right?"

"In a cave. A large cave. She lets us out to hunt. She sometimes brings us humans. She said the cave keeps us safe from the sun."

"The sun?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. We are vampires. The sun burns us."

"No it doesn't sweetie. You sparkle in direct sunlight so you have to avoid that but sunlight doesn't hurt you."

"You are sure?"

"I was in my yard planting land mines today. How involved was her coven? The large lady and the guy who thinks he is Sherlock Holmes?"

"They were around. Not much. Maggie mostly dealt with all of us. She said she was building an army to free Ireland. She told us we would be freedom fighters."

"Are there more of you?"

Adelia nodded her head.

"How many more of you?"

"I don't know. Some go out and don't come back. We figured they got caught in daylight."

"No sweetie. The killed your friends. Your friends either got smart or were not good fighters."

"I'm not a good fighter." She whispered. "She only kept me around because of my brothers and sister.

"Are you angry that we killed them?" This was important. I really did not want to do this.

"No. I knew we were dead when we left. She only sent us. She put us on a private plane with directions to where you were. She had a car waiting on us. Toni ate the pilot when we landed. She told us to burn the plane before we left. I knew then. With no way back, she didn't expect us to make it back. She sent us to our deaths."

"I understand sweetie. How old are you? When you were turned?"

" I was 16. Are you going to kill me now? Or is he?" her eyes went between Garrett and me.

"No. You aren't going back. I will kill her for you. For us. But there are some things you need to know. To learn about being a vampire. So this is what is going to happen. Garrett is going to talk to you. He is going to tell you the truth about things. Then we are going to give you a large amount of money. You can stick around us if you want, or go somewhere on your own. That is entirely up to you. But right now, you need to know the truth. Your life doesn't have to be over. It can be wonderful. It's your choice."

She was quiet for a minute or so. Then the tears welled in her eyes.

"Why would you do this for me?" It was simple question with a simple answer.

"I've killed a lot of people in my life. I would like to start saving a few if you will let me."

"I want to live."

"Good." I smiled. Maybe some good would come out of this after all.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course Adelia." I smiled. This was good.

"What is your name?"

"I am Bella and this is my husband Garrett."

"Why are you wearing a school girl costume?"

Oh. Yeah…


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it

A/N

I realize some of you may be used to me posting at least a chapter a day when I am really into a story. That said some of you are probably saying, hey Jason, where the hell were you last night? I have a very good explanation. I fully intended to write this chapter yesterday. But when I got home I couldn't avoid taking the Christmas lights down from the roof. My wife ambushed me in the driveway after work with a ladder. Then when I came in I was hungry for barbecue so we went to Rudy's. After dinner I planned to write but Inglourious Basterds was on. There are certain movies in this world I stop and watch no matter what. Basically the Princess Bride, Fight Club, Grosse Point Blanke and anything done by Quentin Tarantino. Yes, the Princess Bride. I am a complicated man. So after Brad Pitt finished carving the last swastika in the head of the Nazi officer, I was going to write. Then Scream 3 came on. Anyone who has read Darkness knows how I love cheesy horror movies. Before I knew it, the time was one AM and there wasn't any way I was getting any writing done that night. I hope you enjoyed this little peek into my life. Yeah I know, shut up and write. On with the story.

BPOV

"Jane, you are right. I should have killed her." I was in the woods on my phone so the redheaded Irish whore couldn't hear me.

"I told you. What did the little whore do now?"

"Garrett and I came back from hunting. We were going to get into the hot tub before we went inside. She is getting out of the hot tub right as we walk around to the back. Bitch is naked…again… she turned around and acts like she didn't know we were there. Then she fucking giggles Jane and walks at human speed into the house swiveling her hips as her naked ass goes strolling away.. How does a vampire not hear or smell us coming Jane? Bitch did that on purpose. She may have been a teen but she is no virgin, I promise you. I guarantee she spent a few nights bent over the Blarney Stone. Then last night she walks through the living room after a shower while Garrett and I are watching a movie. Guess what? Apparently she decides to sit down in the recliner soaking wet in a towel. So I'm like, hey Adelia, your hair is kind of hurting the leather so why don't you get up and dry off before you before you come make yourself at home. She gets up, comes back in a minute later wrapping her hair in a towel and the towel around her body falls off. She giggled about that. Do you think she could giggle if I burn her body and keep her head on my mantle?"

"I don't think so Bella. I am pretty sure vampires need to take a breath to be able to make any sounds. That's why I always prefer to rip the limbs and leave the torso intact. What does Garrett think about this Bella?"

"He thinks it hilarious. He loves the fact that it is pissing me off. Of course his male ego is huge now that a fucking 16 year old is trying to seduce him."

"Yes, you definitely need to kill the whore. Why don't you bring her here first and I can torture her?"

"No. If anyone is going to torture this bitch it is going to be me." I told her.

"So come see me without her."

"Jane, I am worried that if I leave her here alone my house might be gone when I get back."

"Well there is one thing you can do, that is worse than torture." She giggled that evil giggle I love so much.

"Tell me. I am open to anything."

"Take her to another coven while you are gone and don't come back to get her."

"Who though? I am not going to dump her off on Char."

"I wasn't thinking of Char."

"The Denali's? She would fit in with those whores. Now that Tanya is down two whores, she could probably use more."

"No, she will like that too much. I was thinking…" she trailed off.

"Jane, that would mean I would have to go visit them."

"So? Don't tell me you don't get a perverse joy out of blowing off the Cullens. Dump her off then come see me."

"But…" Could I really be that cruel? Wouldn't it have been more merciful to kill her with her siblings?

"Think about it Bella. You know she would try to seduce the virgin who remains hung up on you. She will try to seduce the Doctor who is lusting after you. You should hear the thoughts Aro picked up in his head. Let's just say Garrett spanking you pales in comparison. One involved painting your body in some sort of tanning paint with his hands? Another involved the use of a stethoscope and a tongue depressor in a manner that has nothing to do with health care. She will be mothered by Esme to the point she will want to kill herself. Rose will absolutely hate her. Alice will take her shopping constantly and play dress up with her. It couldn't be a more fitting punishment for the bitch."

My God, Jane was sadistic. A sadistic genius.

"What would I do without you, Jane?"

"I will text you with their exact address. Now we have business to discuss."

"I'm not talking about that Jane. You know Garrett and I can handle this."

"Will it be you and Garrett? The opinion of the brothers is that you are reckless enough to leave Garrett behind and take on an old coven of 3 vampires and perhaps untold numbers of newborns yourself in a grudge you feel needs to be settled personally. Even Caius is a little worried. He claims life would be to boring without you in the world to annoy him. He also requested that you quit making prank calls to him."

"Do you think I am that stupid to go off on my own, Jane?" The prank calls were not stopping.

"Yes."

"Thank you Jane. I love you too."

"Perhaps stupid is the wrong word. Cocky? Overconfident?"

"I will not leave Garrett behind." I lied.

"You're lying."

"Jane seriously. Would I lie to you?"

"If it involved you doing something stupid that you know I would try to stop, then yes. Look Master Aro is irritated the Irish made a newborn army. He is furious that they attacked you after everyone at the Wedding knew you were friends with the Volturi. Even more so because of something that happened to a human. He is angry they got involved in human affairs at all. This whole thing is ridiculous. Come join us. We can all go to Ireland and take them out in minutes."

"If word got around that the Volturi got involved and attacked a coven who hadn't exposed vampires or broken any other law the vampire community would be up in arms." I pointed out. I loved Jane but she had told me enough stories that the other bastards were growing on me, slightly. Except Felix. Oversized pig.

"So? Let them. Like they have the balls to do anything about it. Besides they are breaking the laws. They are creating a newborn army to interfere in human affairs. That is a risk of exposure. Come on Bella. This will be so much fun."

"Let me look into the situation Jane. If I think it is too much for me to handle I will call you. I promise."

"You and Garrett, right?" Damn. She caught that.

"Of course. That's what I meant."

"Lying bitch. Drop the Irish whore off with the wildlife serial killers and get your ass down here. I found a great club in Rome. We can go dancing."

I had to laugh. I have created a monster. She told me last night that she took Alec dancing. The results were not pretty.

"Fine. Before…Garrett and I…go off on any scouting trips I will come see you. Now I have to make sure that this bitch isn't raping my husband."

"Skype me later."

"No problem Jane. Bye."

I ended the call and ran back to the house to see Adelia lying out by the pool in one of my bikinis. My bikini. She is two sizes larger than me in the bust so she shoved her Irish tits into one of my bikinis.

I walked past her without a word or a growl. Garrett was inside playing Jasper in Halo. Good boy.

"Where have you been?" he asked without looking up from the game.

"Talking to Jane."

"In the forest?"

"Yes."

"Did you see Adelia when you came in?" he grinned.

"Yes. Apparently she is working on her tan." I smiled.

"You are going to kill her aren't you?" he asked finally turning to look at me.

"Nope. Worse. You and I are going to see my girl in Italy."

"You are going to let Jane torture her, aren't you?"

"Nope. Worse." That caught his attention. He paused the game and looked up at me with horror in his eyes.

"Bella, I know she is a flirt but come on. You have something worse than Jane torturing her planned?"

"She is not a flirt, she is a blatant whore. And yes I do. We are taking a little side trip with Adelia before the two of us go to Italy."

He looked at me with understanding and shock. "No. Bella no. You can't do that to her. I know she acts like a slut and I admit I am not finding her behavior humorous any longer, but Bella, really?"

"No. The decision has been made. We are taking her to the Cullens."

GPOV

"Carlisle! How great it is to see you again!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

The pervert came out and shook my hand. Bella, Adelia and I followed him into the house and saw the rest of the family standing. Rose, Esme and Alice practically knocked themselves down trying to hug Bella first. Bella slightly turned into a defensive stance but didn't attack. Thankfully.

"Who do we have here?"

"This is Adelia, Esme. We were hoping she could stay here while Garrett and I go to Italy."

"Going to see the Volturi, Bella?" Jasper asked, as casually as he could.

"Yes Jasper, I am going to see my friend Jane. Got a problem with it?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"I still don't understand why I can't go with you Garrett." Yeah she just addressed me. Pointed me out. Bella kept a neutral face but I knew the furious anger building up in her beautiful homicidal heart.

"Adelia, the Volturi are very dangerous." I told her, not lying. I still can't believe I am going to visit the Volturi. Ugghh.

"Why is it safe for you and Bella to go?" Adelia asked.

"Because Bella is a "friend" of the Volturi. I happen to be married to her."

"How did you find Adelia, Bella?" Esme asked.

"She is only 6 months turned. The Irish Coven sent her and her two brothers and her older sister to kill Garrett and I. I…" I cleared my throat…" Sorry, we, killed her siblings. She didn't want to fight so we didn't kill her." Bella explained.

"This story should surprise me but somehow it doesn't." Emmett replied. "I mean seriously. You guys have the most interesting lives."

"Emmett, I don't want an interesting life." I told him honestly.

"I do." Bella smiled. Of course she did.

"The Irish, Bella? There is no way they are involved in this." Carlisle said. Oh, well then. I suppose we are wrong.

"Carlisle, Adelia and the other newborns are kept in a cave in Ireland. Have Edward read her mind." I pointed out.

"Garrett is telling the truth Carlisle. Maggie created Adelia. I recognize her face from Adelia's head." Edward answered, walking down the stairs.

"Why would she do that?" Alice asked.

"I don't…"

Bella answered before I could admit my confusion. "Maggie was left in Ireland after her family left for America. She lived with an aunt. Her aunt died and Maggie was poor and homeless. Siobhan found her and turned her. After she had been a vampire for a year, her brother returned looking for her. Maggie saw him but did not approach. He got married, had children, descendants. A line. A line that ended with the death of Brady Kern."

I looked at her confused.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked her.

"I hacked into the CIA databank using a backdoor password I stole years ago. Using their genealogy software it was quite easy to track. I asked around at the wedding about Maggie. Her last name was Kern according to Benjamin. When I came in from dancing I told Jane about breaking Brady Kern's neck. Absolutely no reaction from the Irish. Everyone else reacted, either impressed or disgusted. They had absolutely no reaction. They assumed the hitter was dead. I had to let them know I wasn't. Once I said that, I would wait and see how long it took for someone to come after us. It took two weeks."

"When were you planning on telling me this?" I asked, sort of hurt and sort of angry.

"I don't know. You didn't ask." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I could have attacked them first!"

"I know. You would have attacked them. We didn't have enough intel. Now we know they have newborns I …we need to watch out for."

I caught that. Jasper did as well. He was looking at me with eyes that told me what I already knew.

"When Brady was orphaned she got Frank Collins to look after him. Probably in exchange for funding or not killing his family. She ordered the hit through Collins. That is why he said it wasn't personal."

It made sense I suppose.

I would be having a long talk with Bella about keeping things from me on the plane trip to Italy. I really thought we were past that when she was human.

"Anyway Carlisle, we thought it would do Adelia some good to see how the other half lives. She has always eaten humans. We thought she might like trying animals."

"Oh that's wonderful Garrett!" Esme was looking so excited. Wait till she finds this little bitch waiting naked in her and Carlisle's bed.

"I don't know if I want to stay here." Adelia said quietly. Bella patted her on the back.

"It's all good, kid. Alice will have you in the finest fashions available by noon and Edward will have composed three works of music dedicated to you before four in the afternoon. Enjoy yourself." Bella and I turned to walk out.

"But when will you be back?" Adelia asked.

Bella once again answered. "Revenge is an imprecise thing, kid. Could be a while. Make yourself at home. The Cullens will take care of you."

I shook Carlisle's hand and walked out with Bella. We reached the airport and boarded our jet.

"I need to call Jane and let her know Operation get rid of the Irish whore, was a success."

"What if Adelia wants to come back?" I pointed out.

"Then we are moving." Bella told me leaving no room for discussion in her voice. I had to chuckle. Although I would miss Bella's cute little jealousy, I would be glad to see the girl go as well. It was a matter of time before she staged a walk in by Bella and jumped her naked ass on me before I could react. Garrett would definitely be in trouble then. Bella's phone rang. I guess Jane couldn't wait.

Bella had a strange look on her face.

"Aro?"

BPOV

"Hello Lovely Bella."

"Hi. I was kind of expecting Jane to call. Is everything okay?"

"Are you on your way to visit us?" he asked. He didn't have that creepy little tone in his voice that made him seem like he was way too happy all the time.

"Yes. We just took off. Why? Is Jane okay?"

"Of course Bella. There has been a development that involves you though."

"Okay. Don't be cryptic or anything. Out with it."

"Well it was feeding time at the zoo as you so eloquently describe our dinner. We prepared to have our way with the group of humans. I found a particular brunette that seemed lovely and caught my eye. As we commenced to feed and I neared her to my surprise she pulled a handgun and shot me in between my eyes. It was quite a fun experience. Naturally I had to wonder about a woman who began shooting at vampires who were feeding around her rather than trying to run. I touched her and found that not only did she know you, she was looking for you. She was on a path to avenge you. She apparently had been lied to and set on a false trail by a member of the Irish Republican Army and been sent to our castle to find you, believing that you could possibly still be alive. She was sent here to die, obviously having no idea of the existence of vampires. Her name is Nina."

Oh my God.

"Is or was?"

"That hurts Bella. I would never feed on a woman who was so intent on finding you."

I took a deep breath.

"Thank you Aro."

"Make no mention of it again. We are friends Bella. Nina is under Jane's personal guard. Apparently, Jane has grown quite protective of her. She is allowing none of the Guard near her until you arrive. You realize she will have to be turned or killed. I imagine you would like to turn her and take her with you. Of course I have no problem with that. You also realize we can't exactly let a CIA employee go with knowledge of our kind."

"Of course not Aro. You and I are both in agreement on that. I will speak to her when I arrive and offer her the choice. Again, please tell her I am on my way and thank you Aro."

I ended the call and looked at Garrett.

"You want to tell me who Nina is?"

"Basically she is me. We are the same."

"I am assuming this is the friend you made in training and never saw again."

"Yes."

"She was on a mission to find you. How would she have found out about Collins with Tanner dead?"

"We have our ways. I imagine it wouldn't be hard considering the investigation that must have gone on after we slaughtered Tanner and his team. She found Collins was dead. The Irish heard of her looking, probably on her own with no CIA backup. She went rogue and conducted her own investigation. Rather than killing her there, the Irish probably thought it would be funny or less conspicuous to send her to the Volturi so my friends could end her."

"Why would she come after you? I thought you all worked alone? It had been years."

"I told you once that before Jane I had one true friend. It was Nina. If I found out she was dead I would avenge her. She was doing the same."

"You were that close?"

I thought back to the darkest, most difficult time in my life. The time that changed me forever. The time that made me who I was today.

"Nina was the only other female in my class. You've met Todd. There were 7 other males besides him. Ten people in our class. The instructors were harder on Nina and I. They had to be. During torture training we endured the longest and were tortured more brutally than the others. We stuck together before that. The week of torture bonded us. We had cells across from each other. We talked all hours of the night. We kept each other sane. When I fucked the instructor to escape I took her with me. We fought our way out. The rest of the training was difficult on us. The males hated us because we were better than they were. The instructors were harder after our escape. We stuck together. We got each other through. We made it out. Then we were separated. The only time I have ever seen another member of my class was Todd. If there was anyone on earth who would avenge my death, it would be Nina."

"You plan to turn her?"

"No. I plan for you to turn her if she wants it. If she doesn't I will kill her. But she will have the choice."

"Why me?"

"Garrett I have never bitten someone and not drained them. I am not taking a chance on her."

"You really love her?"

"Besides you and Jane, she is the only one I truly really give a damn about in this world. I never thought I would see her again." I took a deep breath. Could I kill her if she didn't want to turn? It would have to be me. I wouldn't let anyone else do it.

It wouldn't be an issue. Of course she would want to turn. She was like me. She was a killer. Who could pass up the opportunity to become the ultimate predator?

"Why don't we get some sleep before we get there?" Garrett suggested.

We walked to the small bed in the back cabin and undressed. He wrapped me under the covers and we closed our eyes in each other's arms.

This would delay my plan slightly. But it was alright. The Irish weren't leaving Ireland. I had all the time in the world.

A/N

I will probably get another chapter out today around 3 or 4, maybe later if the NFL playoff games are any good. Catch ya later.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it.

Chapter 20

BPOV

We arrived in Volturi and Demetri guided us through the underground passageway into the throne room. I had never been here. I also had never seen Garrett so alert. Not since La Push.

"Would you fucking relax already?"

"I will relax when we have left. You stay by my side the entire time we are here."

This cute, sexy, stupid man.

"Garrett? You better go find the wife you think you have. She is probably barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. I will go where I fucking want, with or without you."

I heard Demetri snort in front of us. Great. That will get around the castle. Garrett was growling already and we hadn't even got to the throne room.

We finally entered the cavernous hall. Neat. My three amigos were sitting in chairs, smiling.

"What's up guys? Nice place. A little gothic but it fits you."

Aro stood and approached.

"Thank you Bella. It is so good to see you again." Aro kissed my hand. Caius and Marcus walked beside him. Marcus was smiling.

"Welcome Bella. We hope you and you husband will consider this castle as a second home." Garrett snorted. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Garrett, Garrett. What will it take to convince you that we are not the evil men you believe us to be?" Aro asked.

"Better lies I suppose." He answered. Maybe in a couple hundred years he would chill out.

"Would you like to see your friend first or be shown to your room?" Caius asked.

"I believe I would prefer to talk with Nina. We have a difficult discussion and she has a choice to make. It won't be easy for her."

Caius looked at me in disbelief. "Why would it be difficult? Turn her into a vampire and that will be that."

"I will only turn her if she wants it. She may choose death. If she does I will kill her, quickly and painlessly." I told him honestly.

"Why on earth would she not want to be changed?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, people like Nina and I are not afraid of death. It is an acceptable outcome to our lives. If I had not had Garrett's love I would have preferred to be killed rather than live forever."

Aro nodded. He understood.

"You are right Bella. It will be a difficult conversation. I hope you can convince her to become immortal. She is so like you. She would make an amazing vampire. Demetri take Bella and Garrett to Nina."

I began to follow Demetri when Aro spoke one more time.

"Bella, I must say I never understood exactly the lengths you went too and the difficulty of the training you endured until I saw Nina's memories. I want you to know I hold you in even higher regard, if possible than I did when I first met you. You are amazing Bella."

Amazing?

"I'm a killer Aro. That's all."

"No Bella. I have known killers. Pure mindless killing machines who think of nothing but causing death to others. You my dear are like your husband. You are a warrior."

We were led by Demetri to Nina's room.

"Jane is inside. She has been explaining to her about vampires. What we are, how we become this way. How you became this way. Jane didn't want her surprised when you arrived.

"Thank you Demetri." I nodded.

I walked in and saw Nina and Jane sitting on a giant poster bed. Jane turned and ran to me, jumping in my arms.

"Bella! You are finally here!"

I had to laugh despite the situation. I missed the little witch.

"Hey Jane. Thank you…for…you know?"

"Of course. I would never let anything happen to a friend of yours." Jane was smiling. She looked good. Faded ripped blue jeans and a Led Zeppelin t shirt. She still had her hair down. I hugged her again.

"Garrett, Jane, you guys mind if I have a minute?"

They both nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind them. I heard their steps going down the hall. They were giving us privacy.

I looked at the only woman I had ever considered a real sister. Her hair was dark brown and so long it hung to the middle of her back. Her eyes were naturally a beautiful shade brown. Not as dark as mine had been. We were built nearly the same. She was maybe an inch taller and her damn breasts were slightly larger but not by much. She had the same pale skin I had as a human but maybe slightly more tan. She had that beautiful smile. She was thin but strong. Not an ounce of fat on her.

"Nina." I whispered.

"Bella."

Neither of us said a word or moved. Memories were flooding in my mind. Memories that I was glad Aro kept to himself. Memories of the two of us comforting each other, pushing each other, picking each other up when one of us fell. I considered her my sister in every way but there was a time when we were… where we took care of each other's needs. It was a lonely time. I know Aro knew. He could have told Garrett. He didn't. I was glad. Garrett didn't need to know that. It was private. Between Nina and I. It was what we needed at the time to hold on to our sanity. To hold on to our humanity in a place where everyone wanted to make us mindless killers. We became killers. But we held on to our minds.

"So Swan, who are you going to have to fuck to get us out of this one?" she asked me smiling.

"I'm afraid I can't do that anymore. I'm married now." I showed her my ring.

"That's what your friend Jane said. She told me he is hot. Congratulations."

"Thanks…"

Silence descended over us again.

"So vampires huh? What a fucked up crazy world we live in, right?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"You look gorgeous. Not that you didn't before but this vampire thing…"

"Why did you come here, Nina?" I had to know.

"I tracked you to Ireland. I tortured a couple RIRA guys for information. I thought when they found Kevin's body in the river that you must be dead too. Then Tanner and his whole crew were slaughtered. My handler looked into it and word was, Tanner had something to do with the hit on you and Kevin. Only one person I knew who had the know-how and balls to kill 18 people and kidnap a CIA section chief. I knew then that you were alive. My handler found the Collins connection. I went rogue. Disappeared. Went to Ireland. Was unsurprised to find out Collins was dead. I tortured a couple associates of his who told me that you had found another lead in Italy and were at a castle in St. Marcus Square in Volterra. I used the tour group to get a layout of the place and here I am."

"You shouldn't have come after me Nina."

"You wouldn't have come after me?"

"Yes. I would have." I admitted.

"You know my background Bella. I'm an orphan. I never had a family. I was never close to anyone. You were my best friend, sister, lover…you were everything to me. There was no way I wasn't going to kill the people that killed you. Not after I learned about Kevin. I knew then it wasn't an accidental death on the job. Somebody targeted you. I was going to find out who, even if it killed me. Looks like it might." She smiled.

"It doesn't have too." I whispered and sat next to her on the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"You expect me to live forever?" she asked.

"I don't know. I hope you will."

"You going to be around?"

"Yep. It won't be like before though. I can be your sister, your confidant. But I love my husband. I can't be your lover any longer. You know what you mean to me. You are my family. We made a pact in training. To have each other's backs no matter what. I won't ever leave you behind."

"So I guess I have a decision to make. Something tells me I can just give them my word that I won't talk about this and we all go on with our lives."

"No, I'm sorry. Vampires were behind Collins ordering the hit. Those vampires must have given you a false lead to here so you would be killed by my friends."

"These vampires are your friends?"

"Most of them. Jane is very dear to me."

"She is something else. She thinks the world of you. She showed me what she could do on the really big guy." There was a surprise.

"I think the world of her. She is the first friend I had since you, that understood me." I said honestly.

"So let's catch up. Congratulations on the Cortez job. You certainly made a splash. Our little community was all abuzz with that little caper. Theories of how you escaped are still floating around."

"My husband. I hadn't even gone on a date with him but he started following me on jobs. He tore the electric fence for me and carried me to the top of the trees."

"Cheater." She laughed.

"Yeah. But I was kind of out of options. He would only do it if I went on a date with him. He would have done it anyway but I was already falling for him. I just fought it for as long as possible but he wouldn't give up. I agreed to the date and fell in love. How did you know it was me?"

"Only two skinny pale brunettes who could have pulled that off. I knew it wasn't me. Word is that it was a toss-up between the two of us for the job but my breasts were too big."

"You fucking bitch." I laughed.

"So what else?" she asked.

"I killed Todd."

"No! Fucking awesome!"

"Yes it was." I nodded.

"How did he find you?"

"Triangulated Kevin's phone. He wanted the bounty the Cartel put on me. He sent a free agent first and I killed that guy. Then Todd found me at my fathers. My Dad walked in on me straddling Todd with a bloody knife in my hand after I had mutilated him."

"I bet that was an interesting conversation."

"It was touch and go for a moment. Todd and I had a gun battle in his living room that involved shotguns and then knives became involved. We kind of made a mess of his house."

Nina was laughing.

"It's not funny bitch." I had to laugh to though. The lives we lead.

"How else has it gone? Has it been what you thought it would be?" she asked me seriously.

"Yeah. I figured out that I really loved killing." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, me too." She said quietly.

"Bella? How many times have you had to fuck a guy to get him in position to kill him?"

"Five. You?"

"Eight." She responded.

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"You are the only person I have ever made love to Bella." Nina whispered.

"You and Garrett are the only ones I have ever made love too." I told her.

"What's it like? Being a vampire? Are you cold all the time?"

"No. I'm not cold at all. Honestly Garrett was freezing when we dated and then got married. But once I was turned he feels to me like humans felt to me before I changed."

"Why did you change? Why not just die?"

"He wouldn't have let me. I love him. I didn't want to take myself away from him. The hit man they sent after me, he shot me in the stomach and shoulder. Garrett was home and bit me. We had already agreed that I was going to change. We just didn't expect it to be like that."

"That's cool. I wish I had someone like that."

"You do. You got me." I told her.

"Not like that any longer. You have him."

"You can find someone like that. We could be family. We could live our lives together forever. Never aging. Doing what we want. I will always be there for you. You could live with us. You could meet someone."

"So tell me the bad stuff." Nina told me, always looking at a situation from every angle.

"I don't know. I haven't found anything bad about it. Not to say there isn't. I can imagine for some people this would be hell. But Nina, this is a higher stage of what we are. The violence, the bloodlust? We had that already. The only difference is we drink the blood now. And let me tell you, it tastes great. It's a rush like you wouldn't believe."

Please do this Nina.

"You will be with me? You have a husband. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You won't be. I had a third wheel. A little Irish whore I spared in a fight. I got rid of her. Pushed her off on another coven. She kept trying to seduce with my husband. I don't imagine that would be a problem for you though, right?"

I had always known she was gay. She told me when we roomed together. Having sex with a man eight times to get him in a position to kill him must have been horrible. But we do what we have to. God and Country and all that patriotic bullshit.

"Can I think about it for a while or do I have to decide now?"

"You can have as much time as you want."

"It won't take me long. Life or death decisions never take us long. Give me an hour. Bella, if I decide I want to die, will you please be the one who kills me?"

I turned towards the door so she wouldn't see the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Of course Nina. Please don't make me do that though."

I walked out, closed the door and ran down the hallway. Jane was waiting on me.

"What did she say Bella?"

"She is going to take an hour to decide." I choked out.

Jane hugged me. "I hope she becomes an immortal." She whispered.

"Me too. No matter what, I am glad I have you Jane."

Jane nodded and smiled. "Let's give her time. I can show you my room! Garrett is unpacking in your room. It's right across from mine!"

I gave a fake laugh and followed her to her room. In my mind though the timer was counting down.

Exactly one hour later I entered her room without knocking. Nina was sitting on the back of the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Nina?"

"So when do we do this?"

"Depends. We talking about me killing you or you changing into an immortal?"

"We are killers, Bella. May as well ride this train out and see where it takes us."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you, Nina."

"I never could turn you down, Bella."

"I thought I was the one who couldn't turn you down?" I laughed.

"Yeah well, what can I say? You are easy to seduce. So what do we do now?"

"Now you have some decisions to make."

"I thought I just did."

"Landscaping Nina. It's going to stick for eternity. Choose wisely."

"What did you choose?"

"I didn't have much time for a choice but you know I always go Brazilian."

"So do I. I guess some things never change Bella."

"My husband is going to…"

"Bella?" I heard Jane at the door.

"Yes Jane?"

"If it would be okay with Nina…could I change her?"

That was certainly a surprise. I looked at Nina who was looking at Jane. I recognized that look. I had seen it on her face before.

"Nina?"

"Yes. That would be great."

"Two hours. Be ready for more pain in the next three days than you have ever experienced in your life Nina."

"We are always ready for that. Aren't we Bella?"

"Yes, we are. I am going to check on my husband and make sure he hasn't started any brawls. I will leave you two to discuss…the technical details of this."

Jane walked Nina to the bathroom and I heard her pointing out razors and towels. Time to go see Garrett and distract him. Once Nina was turning it would provide the perfect distraction. It was time to finish this. With Jane and Nina and Garrett I could have a real family. Not just Garrett and I hiding away from the world. A real family.

But first, I need to finish some business.

"Bella? A word before you leave?"

Fuck.

I walked slowly into the bathroom as Jane was walking out. She winked at me and walked out.

"Yes Nina?"

"I am losing my human life because I came looking for the reason you lost your human life. You know who that reason is. Only a vampire would have sent me to other vampires setting me up to be killed. This isn't just your vengeance anymore. It's mine too. You owe me that. I know you are thinking of using my change to run off and do what you need to do without any backup. It's what I would have done. But this is our thing now."

"Kevin was my handler. He was like a father to me." I told her.

"Yep and you were my family. This is ours now Bella. You have to swear to wait for me. We can leave everyone else behind but this thing... this belongs to us now. Do you understand? I'm doing forever for you. You better give me a few days."

Fuck.

She was right. It would be dishonoring her if I didn't let her share my vengeance. I wouldn't dishonor her.

"I swear Nina. When you wake up and are ready we will go. Not a word to anyone. Don't touch Aro from this point on. He will see what we are planning and send his army with us."

"What are these people Bella?"

"They are the CIA and the FBI of the vampire word rolled into one. They aren't perfect and they aren't always about truth and justice. Just like the government we worked for. But they do the work no one else bothers with. The work the good little vampires of the world thinks happens by itself. Garrett doesn't like them. But without them humans wouldn't have a chance in this world. They, like those of our profession, are a necessary evil."

"Aro? What is he?"

"He is the leader. The other two who sit next to him rule as well but he is the leader."

"You admire him, don't you?"

"He can be a little creepy with his constant cheeriness but yeah. Don't tell my husband, but I kind of do. He reminds me a little of someone." I admitted.

"Who?"

"Kevin."

She nodded her head. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Nina. Now get ready." I hugged her and left. I guess I would have to wait a little while to finish this.

GPOV

Nina looked lovely. Bella thought it was a joke. I always thought a nice black dress looked good on any woman.

"Why do I have to look like the bride of Dracula, Bella?"

"Vampire tradition, Nina. Shut up and go with it."

"I look like freaking Morticia."

"Sorry. You want to be one of the undead you have to look the part."

"Jane isn't dressed like this."

"Trust me. If she ever gets into another black dress the two of us will have an epic fight. She wore enough of them for a thousand years to last for a thousand more."

"Bella didn't like my fashion sense when she met me, Nina." Jane replied.

When I first met Bella I figured she would eventually have friends. I never expected the most feared little female vampire in history and a Bella clone who was about to be turned into a Bella vampire clone. I also knew that our little family of two would be growing. Bella's sister would be joining us. Bella was not going to want to be away from Jane for long either. We would be moving here. I knew this. Not in this castle but near here. I had never seen this coming. The strangest development…

I have been getting along with the Volturi.

How the fuck did this happen?

"Are you ready?" Jane whispered.

Nina lay flat on her back.

"Yes."

Jane was nearly caressing Nina's neck with her lips. What the hell is that all about? Then she bit. She only drank for a second. Hardly any at all. She bit her ankles and wrists to try to get as much venom in her as possible.

Jane got up and stood by Bella and I on the side of the bed. Nina took a deep breath. Then her breathing picked up. Then she let out the first of what would be many screams. Her hands flew to her face and Jane and Bella sat down on either side of her and held her arms down so she wouldn't harm herself. Bella refused to have Nina's hands tied. She would hold her. Bella and Nina were very close. Bella wouldn't mind Nina living with us. I guess she knew Nina would never try anything stupid like Adelia did. Anyone could see the two were very close. They could talk to each other without words. If I didn't know Bella was straight I would be slightly concerned.

Bella having sex with a female.

I had to laugh. What a stupid idea.

The shit that goes through my head.

I have nothing to worry about.

"So Bella. Has Nina been gay as long as you have known her? Or did she have a boyfriend once?" Jane asked.

"No, she was known she was gay since puberty." Bella replied continuing to hold down Nina's right arm while Jane had the left.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"What was what dear?"

"Did you say Nina was gay?" I must not have heard that right over the shouting.

"Yes, she is gay Garrett. Is that a problem?" Bella asked, glaring at me.

"No! Of course not. It's just…"

"What? Surprised a beautiful woman doesn't like dick?"

"No damn it! Stop putting words in my mouth. I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Bella half asked and half growled. Probably not the appropriate time to say I was wondering if you two ever had sex.

"Never mind. If you two have this I am going for a walk…or something."

"Please do." Bella was stressed. Besides I doubted that…I mean Bella said she had sex like only 6 times. Surely she would have told me if she also had…no…no she wouldn't. But still, just because Nina was gay and Bella was close to her doesn't mean…

I didn't realize I had made it so far down the hallway until I heard him.

"Something on your mind Garrett?" Creepy fucker was smiling like always.

"Aro." I nodded.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about what, Aro?"

"I have a guard at all times watching Bella discreetly."

I suddenly became very angry.

"Why in the hell is someone watching my wife!?"

"You know why. You are frightened of the same thing I am. All of us are. She will sneak off and try to take on the Irish and their newborns on her own in an attempt to kill Maggie."

I took a deep breath. Damn it. He was right. I had been worried.

"Why do you care Aro?"

"What do you mean Garrett?"

"We have never gotten along. You know how I feel about you and I can imagine you feel the same about me."

"Isabella loves you so I will like you whether you want me to or not."

"Why? Why won't you leave Bella alone? She doesn't want to be in your guard. Don't you have enough vampires?"

"Yes."

"I mean…wait. Did you say yes?"

"Yes I did Garrett. I don't need Bella in my guard. I don't need you in my guard. I only want her friendship. Her true friendship. I believe I have it."

"Why?" I didn't understand what their angle was and it was driving me crazy.

Aro shrugged his shoulders.

"I like her. I admire her. Deal with it."

That said the little creepy bastard walked off.

He liked her? Could it be that simple?


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it

Chapter 22

GPOV

"Garrett? Bella would like you to come to Nina's room. She will wake up soon." Heidi told me from the doorway.

I had been slaughtering Alec in Call of Duty for the past 12 hours. He was getting better. He wasn't up to my level but he showed promise.

Yep. My wife was best friends with one half of the witch twins and I was playing video games with the other half.

This was Bella's fault.

The shit she gets me into.

"So are you going to quit playing because your wife calls? I understand. I heard she had you pretty much under her thumb." The little shit commented.

"My wife has a very close friend who is about to wake up as a newborn vampire."

"Yes. That's strange isn't it?"

"What? You've never seen a newborn?" Idiot kid.

"No. I have. It just seems strange to me that they are so close. From what Jane told me they met in training and only knew each other for one year. Then they haven't seen each other for four years. It makes you wonder how they became so close in one year that the woman would come all this way and leave her old life behind to find Bella. First to kill and torture several people over her and now to become a vampire without really a whole lot of thought. At least it makes me wonder. They must have become very close in that year."

Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"Alec? I am going to help my wife with her newborn friend. You stay here and work on your game because it absolutely sucks."

I was walking out when I hear Alec mumble that he thought he was getting better. The boy was turned to early. He just doesn't understand women and how close they are to their friends.

Not like me. I understand women. Bella and Nina are very close. They bonded in a platonic way. It was extreme training. Turning a nice girl like Bella into a killer couldn't have been easy. Learning languages, martial arts systems, shooting, knife play, learning and enduring torture, seduct… Of course they are just good friends.

"Hey Garrett! I heard Nina is gay. You think Bella is going to get any of that action? Bet you she already has. I mean when they were "training" together. Think they will let you watch?" I must have been deep in thought not to hear and smell him coming.

"Shut up Demetri."

"Hey no offense meant, Garrett. I'm just trying to get some odds here. Wondering if you had any insider knowledge."

"What odds?" What the fuck was he talking about?

"We have a pool going in the guard. Betting on how long it takes before Nina and Bella get it on. You want in on it?"

Stay calm Garrett.

"Demetri my wife, my wife, my fucking wife would not cheat on me!"

"No doubt Garrett. But is it really cheating if it is another woman? Although I suppose this wouldn't be a simple girl on girl experimental thing like I talked Renatta and Chelsea into. Nina being gay, I suppose it could be real love. I could see how you would be worried. I was thinking 4 to 1 odds but you are right. With the possible romantic link between these two in the past, and Nina's obvious devotion to Bella I am thinking 2 to 1 odds are probably a safer bet. Thank you my friend. I have to go find Afton. He is taking the bets."

Demetri clapped me on the back and was gone.

I really hate these fuckers.

I walked in and saw Bella and Jane standing on the side of Nina's bed. She had stopped moaning yesterday. Just like Bella, it seemed she accepted the pain and was silently enduring.

Her heart beat was slowing. She took a deep breath. Then it was over. I heard vampires moving outside in the hall. Ready to come in if the situation got out of control. Nina's eyes opened. She sat up slowly in bed. She looked around the room. She looked at Jane. She looked at me. Then she saw Bella.

Nina grabbed Bell and threw her into the corner of her room. She jumped after her. I was prepared to help my wife until Nina turned in front of Bella and growled at Jane and I. The door opened and Aro and Caius walked in. Nina growled louder. She now had Bella backed completely in the corner. Bella was remaining calm. I wasn't.

"Bella?"

"Yes Nina?"

"Where the fuck are we? What the fuck kind of torture was that? Are you okay?"

"It's okay Nina. Calm yourself down. Relax. No one here is going to hurt me or you."

I took a step towards Nina to try and calm her.

"Stay back fucker! I will castrate you like I did the last fucking trainer!"

"Okay. Calm down…wait you castrated a trainer?" What the fuck?

"Calm down Nina. No one here is going to hurt us."

"We have to leave Bella. We have to leave now. You take the girl and the Goth guy. I got the creepy smiling guy in the suit and the pretty boy blonde. We need to escape and regroup."

Goth guy? I am certainly not a Goth guy. Okay, I admit I wear a lot of black.

"Nina. You need to calm down, baby." Baby?

"Baby?"

"Shut up Garrett!" Bella glared at me. "She is stuck in the past and confused. I need to calm her down."

"Oh. Okay."

She called her baby in the past?

"Bella. We have to leave. Reinforcements will be coming. I can hear them. Stand by my side. You take right flank. Work in a circular pattern. We will pin and snap. Don't fuck around. Go for the quick kill. No playing. Do you have a gun?"

"No Nina. Listen to me. They didn't torture you. Remember. You wanted to turn? Three days. Remember? I told you."

"Bella stop talking. Go now!" Nina whispered.

Nina came straight for me. I side stepped her and she fell. At least I thought she fell. She stopped herself with her arms and her legs pinned me by the neck throwing me to the ground. I turned and saw her go after Jane. Jane will take her down. Any second.

Nina hit Jane. Bella jumped on Nina. Jane jumped on Nina. Hell, even Caius jumped on her while I laid on the ground like a bitch. I fell on top of the dog pile.

"OPERATIVE 9! YOU WILL DEACTIVATE NOW!" Bella screamed.

Nina went limp and stopped resisting.

Bella whispered in her ear.

"Nina love. You need to calm down. We are okay. Training is over. It's over. We survived. Calm down."

Bella continued to whisper in her ear while Nina lay on the ground. Bella looked up and nodded. Caius and Jane I rose. I looked at Aro who nodded to me and winked. Asshole.

"Where are we Bella? What is the situation?"

"You have turned into a vampire. Like me. Think back. Take control of you mind Nina. Get centered. Remember. Remember Jane biting you while you lay on the bed? Remember Jane and I holding you?"

"Vampire. Yes. I shot him between the eyes and he didn't die."

"Right. Keep going."

"I was looking for you."

"Yes."

"You were a vampire. Jane was there. She told me what happened."

Nina was silent for a few seconds.

"Bella? It's over?"

"Yes."

"My throat hurts."

"I know."

"I feel empty."

"You need to eat." Bella told her.

"Why does everything look strange? I can see dust in the air. Everything is so clear and defined. Your skin is gorgeous."

"Look at yours." Bella whispered very softly in her ear.

"That's freaky." Nina replied, staring at her hand.

"You remember now?"

"Yes. I remember everything."

"If I let you up will you stay calm?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I lost it there"

Bella slowly got up. Nina rose quickly behind her.

"Whoa!"

"Yes. You are going to have to master your speed and strength now." Bella smiled at her.

"How?"

"Control your mind. Trust me. I will teach you. But you have to control your mind. Remember? They can't touch our minds. We are stronger than they are. Stronger than everyone. They can't touch our minds."

Nina took a breath.

"Whoa. That felt weird. I can…what is with the smells? Everyone smells so good."

"I know."

"There are four, no five people outside the door."

"Yep. Very good. Do you remember your training?" Bella encouraged her

"Yes."

"You remember your skills?"

"Yes."

"You will have to get used to the faster speed but everything else is the same. I will teach you. But first we have to get you blood. You need to eat. Do you remember that?"

"Yes. You said it is no different. We just drink the blood instead of spilling it on walls, right?"

"Yes. Walk with me."

I heard the vampires in the hall scatter. Aro and Caius stood to the side. I watched Bella hold her hand and talk her through walking slowly. Aro and Caius followed. I was about to when I heard him. Marcus had slipped into the room.

"You have nothing to worry about Garrett. She loves you more."

"What?" I didn't have it in me to be rude to Marcus. He too sad most of the time. The only times I had seen him smile were when Bella was talking to him.

"You are worried. Anyone can see that. You know I can read bonds. Bella loves you more deeply than anyone."

"Yeah, I know. How does she feel about everybody else? Can you tell me that?" I wasn't being sarcastic. I really needed to know. Somehow I knew that Marcus wouldn't lie to me. He never seemed the lying type.

"She considers Jane like a little sister. She is already devoted to her and Jane feels the same. They have a strong bond to each other. In a thousand years I have never seen Jane bond with anyone besides Aro and her brother. Bella walks into her life and breaks down her wall."

"And Nina?"

"Complicated. Their bond is extremely strong. Bella feels extremely loyal to Nina. She loves her deeply. It is amazing considering the time they have spent away from each other."

"How…how deeply does she love her?"

"Romantically not as deeply as she loves you. As I said you have nothing to worry about."

"But she does have some romantic feelings for Nina, doesn't she?"

"You know this already. Bella sees her more strongly as a sister though. A best friend. Perhaps even a part of her. In the year they were together, the experience was extreme and they only had each other to rely on. Her bond to Nina is as unbreakable as her bond to you. It would be in your best interest not to try to break it. You can't. Accept Nina in your life, trust Bella's love for you and stop worrying about it."

"Marcus how does Nina feel about Bella?"

"Absolute love and devotion."

Great. I nodded my head. I knew this. I would trust Bella. I would be friends with Nina because she wouldn't be going anywhere. I would do anything for Bella.

"You know Bella is bonded to Aro as well. She will be part of the Volturi."

Except that. That wasn't fucking happening.

"Marcus, I hate to doubt your little power there but you and I will have to seriously disagree with that."

"Disagree all you want. You know in your heart I am right."

"Bella is polite to Aro because she loves Jane. That is all."

"Garrett do you really think Bella is the type of woman who you can take to a secluded place and live peacefully forever? Just the two of you, watching the stars, reading, listening to music and dancing in your living room?"

"Of course not. She will have Nina there and she and Jane will be friends. That is as far as it goes."

"If it wasn't for her love for you and your dislike for us, she would have joined us the moment she found out about us."

"Bullshit. Bella isn't like your family Marcus." I told him with no question in my voice.

"Bella voluntarily became an assassin for the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of America. The agency behind untold numbers of black operations and assassination attempts. How many assassinations has she done at their instruction? The fact that she is what she is tells you that the CIA is not only the truth and justice agency that they would have the world believe. They are a necessary evil to ensure the freedom of the United States. Those who enjoy that freedom prefer to believe that people like her do not exist and are not needed. They are in denial. My family as you call them, performs a service to the world as well and Bella understands that. Vampires live in secrecy, safe from humans because of our actions. Humans live in safety from vampires running wild over the world because of our actions. Who would stop newborn armies and vicious rogue vampires who slaughter whole villages if not us? The Cullens? The Denalis? The Irish who are apparently only concerned about Ireland being free from British Rule? The Egyptians who never come out of their home? The Amazons who never come out of their jungle? Who Garrett?"

Fucking Marcus.

"I don't know. But I don't like the idea of kings ruling my world. I fought against a king as a human. The rule of a few over the many is something I don't agree with."

"We are not kings. We could very easily sit in this castle and never leave. It would be so simple. No one would be able to defeat us. No one would try. We could sit back and watch the world burn down among us. Speaking of kings how is that democracy going in the Country you fought to establish?"

"It's going fine."

"So you have multiple elected men who only serve the interests of the people? No one is out for their own interests? Your country only sends troops in when weapons of mass destruction are found right?"

This is why I avoid talking to Marcus.

"Okay. I admit the Volturi may have a use in this world. No politicians aren't perfect. Anywhere. But that has nothing to do with Bella and I."

"Bella is a warrior. A warrior is always looking for him or hers next mission. You think when she avenges her friend by destroying the Irish it will be over? She will be at peace with herself? Were you? After the Revolution you voluntarily sought out the Whitlocks to join them in war. You were bored. It wasn't your world. But you needed a cause. You needed a fight. You and Bella are the same. You may be happy hiding from the world for a period of time. But you both will grow restless. You will both be looking for the next enemy. Now that Nina is with you the urge will be stronger than ever."

"I don't want that for Bella." I told him honestly.

"What does she want Garrett? Think about it."

I was about to reply but I didn't know what to say. Besides that was the moment we heard the growl.

I moved to the throne room as quickly as possible. I saw Nina standing over the body of…Gianna.

Bella had pulled her back but Gianna was too far gone.

"My word that was amazing Bella. Did you bring her for me? Thank you so much."

"Actually Nina, Gianna kind of worked here." Bella murmured.

"Think nothing of it Nina. She knew we had a newborn in the castle. She shouldn't have come in here. Besides she would have been turned soon or killed. She annoyed everyone here so the vote most likely was not going to go in her favor." Aro told her, smiling that creepy little smile of his. Bella let out a breath. We didn't know Gianna well but I suppose nobody would really miss her.

"Can I have more?" Nina asked.

"Of course Nina." Bella replied. At least she wasn't calling her love or baby any longer.

I watched Felix bring in another human. I didn't know who or what he did. Probably walking by the wrong place at the wrong time. Nina attacked. She apparently was a natural.

BPOV.

Nina. My first lover. Before I lost my virginity to a man I gave everything I had to her. Now she was here. Now she belonged to my family. Mine and Garrett's family. She was amazing. Immortality enhanced her already breath taking beauty. I knew Garrett would learn we were lovers once. I hoped he wouldn't be insecure. He was the love of my life. Nothing and no one would ever take my husband's place.

But I would be lying if I said I wasn't overjoyed to have Nina. I was glad Jane changed her. Having Jane's venom running through her veins bonded the three of us in a way.

I was watching her down below. She was sparring with Felix. He called dibs. He was getting his ass handed to him. Nina and I had perfected four types of martial arts systems. So far she had snapped his foot off and his right arm at the elbow. The dumb idiot wouldn't stop though.

"If Felix doesn't surrender Aro may have to find a new giant to turn into a vampire." Jane smiled.

"You like her." I mentioned casually.

"Of course. She is close to you. That means she is close to me."

"No. You really like her."

Jane wouldn't look at me.

"It's okay you know." I whispered.

"Bella I have never felt passion for a man in my existence. Every time I think of trying to have sex with a man all I can see is my father. I have never had much passion for anyone really. But I will admit…she intrigues me. But physically she is so much more developed. I wish I hadn't been turned at such a young age."

"You are beautiful Jane."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I do. I never lie to you."

"So when do we leave?"

"To go to where?" I asked, already knowing.

"After the Irish, of course."

"That's not a Volturi matter, Jane. That's a personal matter."

"Of course it is. You are going to take Nina or you would have ran off when she was changing."

"I wouldn't have left Nina."

"Yes. You would have left her with me. She would have understood. She probably would have done the same thing to you."

"Yeah, well I didn't. But you know and I know, that bitch Maggie is mine. Along with anyone who stands in my way."

"The Irish aren't the Cullens, Bella. Liam and Siobhan have fought before. They are not weak and they are not pacifists. They love Maggie. They will fight to protect her. They already have more vampires we don't even know about. You would be going into a situation you know nothing about. That isn't smart Bella."

"Never said I was smart Jane."

"Garrett will follow you."

"Not if he ever wants to have sex again."

"I will follow you."

I took a deep breath. Of course she would.

Ouch! Felix just lost his left leg at the hip. He was screaming pretty loudly. Nina had his head wrapped in her arms.

"NINA!"

She looked up.

"Spar! Not kill." Nina had an annoyed look on her face but nodded her head and tossed Felix face first in the ground.

"She is as unstoppable as you." Jane whispered.

"Yes, she is." I whispered back. Nina jumped to the ledge we were standing on, leaving Afton to fix Felix.

"When do we go?" Nina said quietly then chanced a glance at Jane and smiled.

"Soon. We will need supplies and transportation. Supplies we can get from the CIA safe house in Rome."

"What sort of transportation?"

"Helicopter. You remember how to fly one?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Duh. I can steal one tonight."

"No. Work on your dexterity so you don't crush the controls and have us running the entire way there."

Nina nodded and walked inside to her room. She had several delicate objects I had given her to practice her dexterity. When she could pick up and crack an egg without completely crushing it, we would be ready to go.

"Jane I wouldn't take Nina but she has a right to go. Maggie must have given those soldiers the false information to lead her here. She has a right to revenge as well. But that's it. No one else. I'm sorry. You know I love you. But you need to stay. This is mine. It may be the last personal thing I take care of from my human life."

Jane was angry. Her eyes were pooling. She turned and ran. I hated doing that to her.

"You are going to sneak off, aren't you?" Garrett wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I'm hoping I don't have to. I'm hoping as my husband and best friend you will understand the need I have to do this on my own."

"You are taking Nina." He said. It wasn't a question.

"She deserves to go. Maggie caused her death as well."

"I don't know if I can let you go on a mission alone Bella." He sighed.

"Garrett I let you come along when I was human. Hell, I couldn't stop you. But that was then. There is nothing I can't handle."

"There is always something someone can't handle. How many newborns do you think you can take?"

"Between Nina and I? About ten each."

"And then fight three experienced vampires?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Please reconsider Bella. Take me. I will watch your back. I will stay out of your way when you go after Maggie. We are married, Bella. We are one. Don't treat me like an outsider."

It hurt me to do this. He understood me so well. But he didn't understand this. He could but he didn't want to.

I didn't say anything. I stood looking at the darkening skies. There was nothing more to say. He would try to follow. What he didn't understand was I knew something he didn't. He would look for me in Ireland. But Maggie was no longer in Ireland. She would be in a small cabin outside of London in two days. The RIRA was going to attempt to place a biological weapon in the Acton Central train station. A deadly viral weapon that was highly contagious. A weapon that the RIRA could never obtain by themselves. They could never afford it. But a vampire with an interest in terrorism could. A little red headed bitch with a grudge could certainly afford it, or steal it. However she got her little cold hands on it, didn't matter. It wasn't going to happen. I would stop them and kill her. If Garrett and the Volturi wanted the newborns they could have them.

My phone buzzed. I looked around. No one I could smell or hear.

"Hello Alice."

"Hi Bella."

"Is the plan still going forward?"

"Yes. Maggie has a group of ten terrorists who plan to go on to ten trains and release the virus through bags. She has them believing they are vaccinated. They aren't vaccinated. I can't see if they are successful because you become involved."

"The location of the cabin hasn't changed?"

"No. It's isolated. Out of the way."

"Good. In two days where is Garrett going to be at 6 AM?"

"Jasper and he will be playing those stupid video games. The brothers will be meeting with a delegation from Asia. The guard will be in attendance."

"Excellent. Thank you Alice. Call me if anything changes."

"I will."

"And remember. You can talk about this to Jasper after it is done. Do not think about this around Edward."

"Actually Edward and Adelia have gone off together. I don't think he really likes her but he does desperately need to get laid.

I had to chuckle.

"Good for him. When he gets tired of her let me know. I will try to find another Irish whore for him."

"Bella, are you sure this is a good idea? Why not just take help?"

"Alice this is mine. You want to be my friend, you need to understand this. No word to anyone. Understand?"

"Of course Bella."

"I'll talk to you later. After it is done. Don't call unless something changes. I don't want Garrett being suspicious."

"I promise Bella. Can you come visit after this is over?"

"How about I bring Jasper and you to me?"

"That would be so great Bella! I wouldn't have to share you with anyone."

"Okay Alice. You take care."

I ended the call before she could say I love you which would have been awkward. I hated to have to use her but with no other intelligence source I needed her. Unfortunately this meant I had to be nice. I could do this. I could be nice. Plus she was desperate to get my friendship back for some reason and I could trust her to keep her mouth shut.

I had to shake my head. I don't know why she wanted my friendship. You would think with all she knows about me, she would recognize me for what I am.

I'm a killer. It would soon be time to do what I do best.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it

Chapter 23

GPOV

I was sitting on top of the castle enjoying the view. It was a lovely city below me. I couldn't enjoy the view though. My mind was stuck on the woman who brought me here. The woman I couldn't live without.

The woman who was planning on leaving me behind to risk her life.

The woman who as a human insisted I drink her blood because she wanted to share everything with me.

The woman who made love to a vampire every night. Who laid still so I could take control and not hurt her. Who trusted me with her life.

I understood she wanted revenge. Not for her life but for the life of her second father.

That was the problem. I wanted revenge for her life being taken. I would have changed her soon enough. It shouldn't have been like that though.

It should have been perfect for her.

I wanted revenge.

Revenge she would not let me have. Not let me be a part of.

She would let Nina though. I could no longer deny that they used to be lovers. They found each other in a time when both were very alone and grabbed on to each other.

If she didn't want me involved in this, how soon would it be before she didn't want me involved in other things? In her life?

Would I always be the outsider? I knew when I met her she was strong and independent. I loved that about her. I thought when we fell in love, when we married, we would be strong together.

Apparently she didn't see it that way. That hurt.

"I love her you know."

I heard her jump to the roof. She wasn't as quiet as she thought she was.

"Yes. I sort of figured that out." I responded without looking at her. She sat down next to me. Too bad pushing her off the roof wouldn't kill her.

"I know she loves you. I have never seen the look in her eyes when she talks about you. Never."

"I know she loves me." I told her. What I didn't tell her was that I was worried if it was enough.

"Bella is not gay. She gave me something I needed to stay sane. We kept each other sane. But I know what she is and is not. I love her but I would never try to win her. I have already lost that fight before it even began."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I told you I love her. I would never try to come between her and someone who makes her so happy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to be a part of Bella's life. That means being a part of your life. We need to be friends. I want to be your friend. I can't help but love anyone who makes my girl happy."

A part of me was relieved. Another part was still concerned. Not about Nina.

"I appreciate that." I told her quietly.

"You don't have to. Like I said, I would never have a chance. I'm not some obsessive ex lover. She means the world to me, whether we are lovers or not. And we aren't. We never really were. Not like she and you are."

"She is going to leave me behind to go after the Irish."

"Don't let her."

That was a surprise.

"I figured you would be gung ho about going with your fellow assassin to kill an enemy."

"When I first met Bella, she was a confident young woman but still unsure of herself. She was proud she completed boot camp. Apparently before that she had been very unsure of herself. She described herself as weak and timid. Relying on others for self-worth. She made the determination at some point after high school graduation that she would never be that person again. She succeeded. Too well, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean, too well?" I asked, very engrossed in this conversation now.

"Do you know the first time Bella ever fought, she fought a trainee named Chris. Chris was 6'5 and 225 pounds. The guy was huge but Bella never backed down. He beat the hell out of her. He played with her. It took days for the swelling to go down in her face so she could even open her eyes. She learned to train blind. A week later she knocked Chris out. She found a weak point in his defense and went for his throat. They carried him out on a stretcher administering oxygen to his unconscious ass." Nina laughed.

"That's amazing."

"Yes it is. She was a born fighter. She learned to fight on her own. She told me once that she would never rely on someone for protection again. Do you know what a miracle it is that you won her love? Do you have any idea?"

"A miracle? Do you have any idea how hard it was to get her? It took me months. First she shot me. Then I had to spend $250,000 to evict some bitchy old lady from her apartment so I could live next to her. Then I had to rip open an electric fence in Mexico just to get her to agree to go on a date with me. That wasn't a miracle. That was hard fucking work!"

Nina laughed. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"It wasn't bad. It was fun. I would do it again and more. It was worth it."

"Yes, she is. Garrett I am happy that she is happy. I won't try to come between you, ever."

"Thank you Nina." I felt better. Maybe this would work after all.

Nina stood to walk away. I had to know.

"Nina?"

"Yes Garrett?"

"Did you really castrate a trainer?"

"Yes. We were running out of time. I didn't know how much longer we could hold out. We had been tortured for 6 days. No food, little water. They planned rape us the next day. They had told us so. They told is in vivid detail what and where they were going to fuck us. Bella decided that she would take one for us. I had no idea she as a virgin. She never cried. I couldn't understand why she did it until he bent down to pull his pants up and she kicked him in the back of his skull. She unlocked my cell using his keys. We used the ventilation shaft to go through to the control room. From there we unlocked the path of least resistance and close down the rest. But you see, the trainer who Bella fucked said some very mean things to her while she was doing it. He called her a whore. He called her a worthless piece of ass. He was brutal with her. Before we left I took the knife from his utility built and cut his dick and balls off. I wasn't going to let that shit slide."

Holy fuck.

"Did the two of you get in trouble? Did that make it worse?"

Nina chuckled.

"Bella used sex to escape and I cut off a man's balls. Hell Garrett, they congratulated us and told us how proud they were of the two of us. We were the only ones in the class to escape. The men all gave up after three days. Bella and I graduated at the top of the class."

Nina turned and stopped.

"Has Bella ever told you how many times she has had sex in her life?"

"She didn't tell me about you. But yes. She told me she had sex 6 times."

"That's what I thought. She had sex with that pig in the torture chamber. She has had sex with targets five times. You are the first man she has ever made love to. The first man she didn't kill or incapacitate after she was done. She gave that to you. Don't let her go alone Garrett."

Nina was gone.

I stared out over the City. She was right. It was easy to see why Bella loved her. Why she felt a bond with her. I needed to man up. I needed to let her know that she wasn't alone any longer. It was time to put an end to this shit. I understood a little more why Bella felt the need to do things alone. But I wasn't going to stand by and watch. She was my fucking wife. It was time she remembered that.

BPOV

I was reading Jane Austen. Alone. Jane hadn't come in. Nina was off somewhere. Garrett was angry at me. He didn't understand. Jane didn't either.

It was okay. I was used to being alone.

Actually I wasn't used to being alone. I hadn't for a while. I was used to being with my husband or friends. My little sadistic sister. My gorgeous love of my life.

I hated being alone. When the fuck did this happen?

I heard footsteps and my heart skipped a beat. The door opened and it was Garrett. I smiled. He didn't.

"Hey baby. Ready for bed? I thought we could make love and lay in the dark until 8 in the morning."

"No."

"Okay I will get dressed in that little black nighty you bought me…hold up. Did you just say no?"

"Yes I said no. I only sleep with my wife. When she comes back to me, I will hold her in the darkness. Not before."

"Garrett."

"No. Shut up Bella."

What the fuck?

"You can't…"

"Shut the fuck up Bella." Damn. He never talked to me that way.

I sat and listened.

"I'm leaving tonight." Oh…

"You are ready to go home?" I whispered.

"No. I am leaving tonight. I have business to attend to."

What the fuck?

"What kind of business?"

"You see there was a vampire who ordered my wife to be shot. I turned her of course but it was only luck that she didn't get shot in the head. I had been inside when it happened. I heard the shot and thought the worst. I thought she had been shot in the head. I ran outside scared of what I would find. I thought I would find her body and her beautiful face would be missing from it. I hope you never know the fear I felt in that second. The agony that clenched my heart. Then I saw her on the ground in a puddle of blood. I thought I was too late. My life had almost been taken from me. I know who was behind it. I am going to kill the fucking bitch and anyone with her."

Hell no.

"Garrett she is mine." I said quietly.

"No. She really isn't. You think you are the only one who matters? People love you Bella. Jane loves you. I love you. Nina loves you. You love us. When you make those bonds, it isn't about you anymore. You give that up. But my wife has it in her head that she is going to do this alone. So I guess I will be doing what I need to do alone as well. Happy hunting Bella."

Garrett turned to walk out.

"Garrett no!" I ran and grabbed him from behind. He turned and pushed me against the wall. He was very close to me. I could feel every inch of his strong lean body. The body that I had thanked God for, so many nights. The body I had worshipped so often. The body that held me in the dark when I wanted to close my eyes and escape from the world.

The man who was currently holding me.

"Garrett. I'm…"

"Don't you dare say you are fucking sorry. I leave tonight. You think you can beat me to her, try it. I thought we worked together. I guess I was wrong. I will handle this myself."

He let me go and walked to the door.

"Wait." Damn it.

"What?"

"I am sorry. I…I won't go. Not without you." I gave up. He was right. Fuck, I hate it when he is right!

"I would thank you but I'm kind of pissed off at you right now. I don't know how many newborns I may have to deal with, so help would definitely be appreciated. I would like to come back with all my limbs so I can make love to my wife."

"I get it okay? You don't have to be a smart ass." I mumbled.

"There is no you any longer. There hasn't been since the first moment you pointed a gun in my face. There is only us. Got it?"

I nodded my head.

"Good. We won't have this conversation again. I have to go prepare. Get the jet ready to go to Ireland."

"We aren't going to Ireland. We are going to London." I may as well lay the cards on the table.

"Well…that would have certainly been embarrassing if I had gone to Ireland. Would have made the whole speech I just gave you seem sort of silly."

"Yes. Yes it would have."

"Just Maggie?"

"No. I don't know exactly how many vampires she will have. But I know how many humans she will have." I explained everything. I told him everything. He nodded and walked out. I let him go.

Walking across the hall I couldn't hear her. I could smell her though. I knocked lightly on the door and heard her feet gliding over the surface.

She opened the door and I took in an involuntary breath.

Jane had tears pooling in her eyes.

"Bella."

"Little sister. You want to come to a fight with me?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. I mean it."

She wrapped her tiny arms around me and didn't say a word. Finally she spoke.

"Bella if we are going to fight can I wear…"

"Fuck. Yes Jane. You can wear black. You can wear your robe. But for God's sake you are not going to wear your hair pinned back."

The little sadistic girl squealed. She ran downstairs. I followed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell Aro. The Chinese delegation is coming tomorrow and he will want to know where I am."

"Jane wait!"

I couldn't catch her before we reached the throne room. The guard was gathered. Aro and Caius were smiling. Garrett and Nina were standing on the side.

"What is going on guys?"

"Bella!" Aro glided over to me.

"I need a favor."

"Uh, okay." This was strange. I looked at Garrett and Nina. Garrett raised his hands to his side and shrugged his shoulders.

"I had nothing to do with this Bella."

"Bella, it isn't a large favor. We have a mission to take care of. Marcus will be in charge while we are gone but he has to take care of meeting the Chinese Delegation. I was wondering if you could water the plants?"

"The plants?"

"Yes. The garden outside? Caius has plants in his chambers. I would ask the wives but you know how they are. Never come out of their rooms, no responsibility. I certainly couldn't leave the care of the plants to them."

"Where the hell are you going?" I growled.

"I told you. On a very important mission. It appears that a vampire has involved herself in terrorism against humans. Should that act lead back to her somehow it could expose our kind. She also has newborns with her. 6 to be exact. Her coven has 2remaining vampires in Ireland along wiht an untold number of newborns. This vampire involved in terrorism is in London. We will have to stop the act of terrorism. Can't have vampires involved in that sort of thing. To risky. So we must take care of it."

Dammit!

"YOU can't have her. She is mine."

"I'm afraid she is not Bella. This is a Volturi problem now. You are not a member of the Volturi. Correct Garrett?" Aro smiled in his direction.

Garrett looked at me. "You would be correct Aro. Bella is not a member of the Volturi."

"Good, then it's settled." Aro clapped his hands together. "You Bella, will do me a great favor of watering the plants while we are gone and we will take care of these rogue vampires who feel the need to meddle in human affairs."

"Aro…Garrett…"

"You know I got your back Bella."

I nodded.

"We are coming with you."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Fuck you Aro." I smiled at Aro and Caius laughed.

"Excellent!" Caius smiled. "I believe I have some extra robes in the hall closet. Garrett, let me guess, Black?"

"We aren't wearing robes, Caius. How did you know Aro?"

"Seriously Bella? I'm rather disturbed by your lack of faith in me. We monitor the vampire world. You don't think we have our own intelligence sources? We don't even have to rely on promised visits with Alice Cullen to find information. Did you know we have our own satellites? Russians will launch anything into space for the right price."

Damn. Those would be neat.

"We are getting our own place, Aro."

"Of course Garrett. If you didn't I would eventually have to find another giant to turn into a vampire. I know of several lovely properties that are perfect for vampires, if you are interested."

Garrett sighed and then smiled at me. I walked over to him and the Guard dispersed to prepare. I guess to gather robes or some such shit.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

"What else are we going to do Garrett? We are fighters. These guys certainly know how to find a fight."

"I suppose. If this is what we want…"

"Look, you are always saying how evil these guys are. What better way to keep an eye on them?"

"You like them, don't you?"

"Yeah." I admitted. They kind of grow on you.

"Fine. But we are living in our own place."

"Of course. But can it be close by? I don't want to run far to see Jane."

"Yes, Bella. It can be close." I loved my man.

"Great. Aro!"

He glided back in the room.

"What time do we leave?"

"I was thinking four hours. I would much rather kill the men carrying the packages while they are in one place rather than chasing them down in a train station. Of course you are more than welcome to have the young Maggie to yourself."

I nodded. Damn right that bitch was mine.

"After that I was thinking we could fly to Ireland and take on a newborn army? Doesn't that sound fun?" He was still smiling. What is with the smile? You would think after 2000 years he wouldn't find anything funny.

"Aro, I have to ask. Are you insane?"

He laughed.

"I imagine it is quite possible. I guess you will have to stick around to find out. But I can assure you Bella, whether I am insane or not, I am never boring."

I looked at Jane. We knew what we had to do.

"Nina, Garrett? Jane and I have some business to take care of before we leave. Would you like to come?"

Nina smirked and Garrett smiled.

Thirty seconds later we were in Jane's room. "You have the voice modulator" she asked.

"Of course. You have the phone I told you to pick up today?"

"Of course." She handed me the disposable cell. I took a port wire and connected it to her laptop.

"What the hell are you doing? Garrett asked.

Nina answered him."She is taking a disposable phone and hooking it up to a voice modulator program on the computer with that memory disk. When she talks in the phone it will come out as a different voice and a different phone number will pull up on any caller ID."

"What purpose does this serve?" Garrett was confused. Technology outside of video games alludes him.

Nina helped him understand.

"Its purpose is to make an untraceable phone call with a fake phone number where you can't recognize the caller's voice. Its supposed to be used for information gathering. Its main use however is for crank calls."

Caius POV

I looked at the phone and didn't recognize the number. Appeared to be from the States. Probably Carlisle Cullen calling to kiss my ass again.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Italian fellow who ordered the two hundred pink robes?" A gentleman asked. Gentleman? He sounded like a country idiot from the southern portion of the U.S.

"Excuse me? I most certainly did not order 200 pink robes."

"Uh is this Casey Volter?"

"Caius Volturi, you idiot."

"I have an order here for 200 pink robes to be shipped to Volterra Italy for one Caius Volturi. I figured you must have been a woman. You kinda sound like one. Are you a woman? Or do you just have a high pitched voice?"

"I am not a woman!"

"Then why you orderin pink robes, son?"

"Who is this?"

"I am the president and CEO of Designer Garbs here in Dallas, Texas. You probably don't know where that is. A man ordering that many pink robes ain't ever been here I imagine."

"I didn't order any fucking robes!"

"Do you know a Felix Volturi? He a brother or cousin or something?"

"Yes." Fucking Felix.

"He placed an order for two hundred pink robes under your name. Now the reason I am calling is we are a little back ordered on pink and was wondering if you would go with a yellow? Kinda a light yellow? I got plenty of white too but they got frills on the bottom. Would that bother a man like you?"

"I don't want any robes! What do you mean a man like me?"

"Hey no offense son. I realize it takes all kinds to make the world go around."

"I am a married man. I am not any kind that makes the world go round. Now listen you idiot, I do not want pink robes!"

"So you would go with the yellow? Or would white work for you? Cause I got a hundred pink ones already on their way. But I got to fill the rest of this order. No refunds you understand. You can wait another week for the pink ones or I can ship the frilly white ones today."

"You ignorant ass! I will visit this Dallas Texas and when I find you I am going to shove every pink fucking robe you have up your fucking ASS!"

I heard it. The giggle of Jane's laughter in the background. That bitch.

"Bella Swan, I hope you get ground to pieces by a horde of newborns. I plan to watch every second that it takes your little friend Jane and your husband to piece you back together. I will laugh at your tormented screams."

"Just put on your pink robe and get ready Caius. We got killin to do. See you downstairs."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own it

Chapter 24

BPOV

"What is this we are listening to?"

"Slow Ride Caius." I responded.

"Why are we listening to this noise?"

"It's a great song Caius." I replied once more, rolling my eyes at Nina who was currently piloting the UH 1 Huey we had borrowed from the US Airforce base in Rome. It was an older model and not very fast or quiet but it would do the job.

"I prefer to listen to a nice Opera when we are traveling to a mission."

"Then you shouldn't have traveled with us." I heard Aro laugh. Caius can be such a baby. Nina turned up the music."

"I rather like it." Aro said, looking out the window. He was wearing a leisure suit. Seriously?

"What about you Garrett? Do you like this noise?"

"I absolutely love it. We are going to battle, not a damn Opera?"

Currently Jane, Aro, Caius, Nina and Jane were in the helicopter. It had been decided to send Alec and the guard to take care of the newborns and bring Siobhan and Liam to Volterra to determine how much they knew of Maggie's actions. Alec would use his power, the guard tears apart the newborns and brings the two ring leaders back. Simple. We had the more difficult job. Find the safe house, destroy the biological weapon before it can leave, Tear apart an unknown number of vampires and I get to kill Maggie.

"We are coming up on the target, Nina. Change the music!" I loved helicopter entries. This would be the first time I wouldn't have to use a rope.

"What the hell are we listening to now?" Caius whined. He did that a lot.

"AC/DC. Shoot to thrill."

"Why?"

"Cause it's a kick ass song and it's time to get to take care of business."

"Bella I am being targeted." Nina informed me.

"By what?" I asked. That's a first.

"Looks like were are picking up readings from a ground to air missile silo."

"That fucking bitch! Nina take us straight down. Garrett honey would you grabbed the two large black boxes?"

"Of course baby." Garrett grabbed my goodies and jumped. Jane and Aro followed.

"Hover Nina. Time to go."

Nina kicked the side door to the cockpit and jumped out. We were only about four hundred feet in the air.

I turned and saw Caius staring out the door.

"This chopper is about to be a pile of burning metal in 5 seconds. That will definitely ruin your suit Caius."

""Get us lower. It's ridiculous that we have to jump…"

I went ahead and tackled him. We really didn't have time for one of his fits. He screamed like a little girl on the way down. The chopper blew up behind us. We both landed on our feet. I looked up and saw Garrett, Nina and Jane were staring at the small house. Maggie walked to the front yard. Six newborns followed her. All male and I am betting all RIRA.

Aro walked to the front while I got my toys ready. I could smell the humans inside. I could smell something else. Something deadly.

"Hello Aro…" Maggie fell to the ground in pain. The vampires to her side snarled.

Jane stopped.

"Maggie we understand you have become involved in human affairs. There are humans in that house who know of you and work for you."

"What is it to you Aro? Garrett livid with a human for nearly 6 months before she was turned. If I hadn't ordered a hit on the little whore she would still be human."

"True but I like her. Garrett planned to turn her. She married him. The secret was kept. Blah blah blah. I can go on if you wish. How long before this attack leads the humans to you Maggie?"

"That's a weak justification Aro. You simply want to help your new toy out. I see you have two of them now."

"So there isn't a new born army in Ireland at this moment? Aro asked.

"No actually. There are only a few. The majority of them are here." She smiled.

We heard the feet running. I turned and saw a mound. 400 yards to our right. They were running from underground.

"Nina?"

"On it."

She grabbed one of our Russian RPG 7s and fired into the mound opening. It wouldn't kill them but it would bury them for a bit.

"Caius, handle the newborns as they come out. Jane help him. Everyone else attack."

"I handle battle plans Bella!" Caius yelled.

"What do you want to do then?" I yelled back.

"Jane and I will handle the newborns as they dig themselves out. The rest of you attack, Maggie."

I looked at Garrett wondering if I heard that right. Garrett rolled his eyes. I guess I did.

He rushed towards the house. Maggie…ran. Her vampire bodyguards stood though and prepared to defend themselves.

GPOV

We charged the vampires. This should be easy enough. I reached the first vampire and went low, sliding between his legs and striking his crotch underneath. I suppose judging by the scream he wasn't expecting that. I believe in doing the unexpected. While he was bent over clutching his junk I twisted his back over my knee and squeezed, pushing down. His head was beginning to crack. Another twist and it was on the ground. A vampire hit me in the back of the head before I could duck. I twisted and threw him in the air. Before he landed Aro had torn of his arms in the air. He turned and hit the vampire with his own arms and began sinning the arms wading into another vampire. He knocked down three and turned to me.

"Garrett! Where are you going to find this much fun with anyone else!" The crazy fucker was laughing. I checked on Bella and saw she had torn apart a vampire. Nina, tore apart another one. Then we heard the truck start up. A van. The humans were leaving from the back. Bella ran to the other RPG 7 and jumped on top of the roof. The truck didn't make it fifty yards before it was in flames. She dropped the RPG and ran. I could bet where she was going. She could handle Maggie. The rest were ours. We heard another cry of pain. I turned to see Jane watching a vampire on the ground. Then another hit her. It seemed like a water hose bursting forth. At least 20 newborns came piling out of the whole in the ground, dirt bursting forward. Caius was fighting two. Jane was fighting two. The mass was descending on them. We ran. Outnumbered. Two old men. One old young kid and one former assassin and me.

We jumped into the pile and began swinging. Caius and Aro looked vicious. For guys who barely ever got out of the castle they were doing well. Aro was smiling. Caius was smiling. Nina was giggling. Jane looked…pissed off. A vampire grabbed her robe and she twisted tearing it off. She was wearing the same black BDUs Nina and Bella had on. Two vampires came for me. I side stepped one and bit. He screamed while I kicked his friend in the back of the head. Jane dropped one in pain and then turned to fight another. As the one she dropped rose I bit through his neck. This was working. She winked at me and we established a system. She dropped them and I killed them. Caius and Nina were working together protecting each other's back while Aro flew around like a mad man, laughing the entire time. He really was insane.

We continued to battle. They seemed to never end. They weren't mindless newborns. They had been RIRA members as humans, I would bet. They were tough. But they were not us. These fuckers had finally met their match. I wondered what Bella was doing.

BPOV

I followed her scent. Bitch was fast but she wasn't as fast as I was. I was about to cross a hill into the nearby forest when I stopped. I thought she would try to lose me among the trees. Her scent was stronger here than it should be. She slowed down and lingered. She must be on the other side of the hill. Just over the rise. Trying to catch me by surprise. I ran to the left and came through the forest. There the dumb bitch was, patiently waiting. Having no idea I was right behind her. At least until the wind kicked up and she caught my scent. She turned slowly.

"I know I can't beat you in a fair fight. I heard what you can do lassie."

"Then why don't you look worried?"

"Because I have bombs planted all over London. If I don't call my contact in five minutes, he will detonate them. Let me go and I won't blow up an elementary school."

"How are you going to call him?"

"I am going to call her on a cell phone in a hidden location in the forest. I am sure you can find it eventually but you won't find it in five…four minutes. What about it Swan? Killing me worth the lives of children? Women? The humans you love so much?"

"You never should have come after Kevin. That's against the rules Maggie."

"To hell with the rules! Do you have any idea how hard it was to carry on my brother's blood line? You destroyed that."

"I was doing a job. That's all. Like Collins said. Nothing personal. We take a risk when we become involved in this life. You should have kept him out of it."

"He was a warrior!"

"He was a cowardly bastard who preferred to bomb others from a distance. He spewed piss and cum all over himself when I snapped his fucking neck. If it makes you feel better I gave him a great lap dance before I killed him. Probably the best I ever did. My skills had improved by that point."

"I may not be able to kill you now but I plan to disappear. You will never find me. But I will find you Bella Swan. I don't care how much red tape I have to go through. I still have friends in the CIA. I will find your family. You can't hide them forever. I will drink their blood from a rusty cup you fucking whore. Two minutes. It will take me thirty seconds to get to the phone and make the call. You have a minute and a half to decide."

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I didn't need to look but I did for the fun of it.

"This contact of yours how do I know she is real?"

"You don't. You willing to take that chance?"

"No. I'm not. I believe you. I believe you have a blond haired green eyed girl about 21 years old. 5'6" around 135? Has a small scar barely noticeable under her right eye? She has a detonation box with four switches right? You planned to detonate the bombs right after the biological agents were delivered, correct?"

"How…"

"You aren't the only one with friends. Alice and Jasper Whitlock send their regards."

Maggie started to back up slowly.

"Don't run. I will make it worse if I have to catch you. You can tell between truth and lies right? How about this. You are fucked. Am I telling the truth now Maggie?"

She didn't respond. I charged her. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for since I got shot.

It was over in a second.

Kind of disappointing.

Revenge usually is.

But still it was necessary. I burned her body and grabbed her head. Running back in the clearing I saw my team had finished the others. Bonfires were lit. Everyone looked okay. Aro patted Garrett on the back and Garrett didn't flinch. Caius's suit was messed up. Jane looked like a bad ass and was hugging Nina and smiling. They all saw me and smiled.

"What do you have there, Bella?" Aro asked, clapping his hands together. I tossed the head at his feet.

"I placed her under arrest. Unfortunately this was all that was left."

Aro bent down and touched her cheek. Maggie tried to bite but it did her no good. Aro was quiet for a minute while I walked over to Garrett and he pulled me in his arms.

"You know if you had come alone you would have been quite fucked." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. I guess it's a good thing I didn't come alone." I admitted and kissed him.

"Well, it appears Liam and Siobhan have been very, very bad. We should probably get back to our home and have a word with them. But first let us bask in the glow of victory."

Aro closed his eyes and raised his hands above him. We all looked at each other. Even Caius had a 'what the fuck' look on his face. Garrett rolled his eyes and twirled his finger on the side of his head.

Aro finally lowered his hands and opened his eyes.

"Basking is over. Does anyone have an idea of how we are supposed to get back to Italy now that our big helicopter is destroyed?"

"I guess we walk." Garrett replied.

We all looked at each other.

"Does anyone know which direction Italy is?" I asked.

"You are the fucking super secret agent? Can't you tell directions?" Caius replied.

"That way Bella."

"Thank you Nina." We began walking while I shot the finger at Caius.

GPOV.

I have to admit, this isn't a bad place. The view is wonderful. Jane is less than a minute's run from here. The Volturi hasn't bothered us. Much. Caius still sends pink robes to Bella and I once a week. We have quite the collection. Nina is out with Jane quite often, living between our place and the castle. The two have really hit it off. I think they may be falling in love.

God help the world.

We were currently slaughtering, Peter, Jasper and Emmett in Call of Duty. We hadn't done much in the weeks since the battle of London.

Bought a Vila. Played video games. Made love constantly. Bella had gone shopping at thrift stores with Jane a few times. Nothing major. It was nice? Peaceful? It was both of those. Unfortunately I soon found that Marcus was right. Bella was getting twitchy. She didn't say anything. She cleaned her weapons constantly. This was her method of relaxing.

"Are you ready for bed love?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes. I doubt these three are ever going to get better. It's like slapping a baby, it's so easy."

"Don't you mean taking candy from a baby?"

"I suppose that as well."

We rose and were slightly surprised when Jane and Nina came bursting through the door.

"What are you two doing? I thought you were at the opera tonight?" They were both smiling.

"We were. A vampire came into the throne room tonight. He looked pretty bad. Apparently a large pack of werewolves attacked his Coven in Hungary. At least 50. We are preparing to go find them. Bring back one to see if the Romanians have anything to do with this and kill the rest."

Nina was practically hopping.

"So we came back to change clothes." Nina said, smiling at Bella.

I looked at Bella. She looked like someone slapped her baby.

"Oh. Have fun then…"

Nina and Jane entered Nina's room and closed the door.

"Werewolves huh?" I looked at her.

"Yep."

"You want to go don't you?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"No. I mean it's a Volturi thing. None of our business. Right?"

I walked up and kissed her.

"Go get dressed. Looks like we are going to Hungary." I whispered.

"Thank you Garrett! Thank you! Nina, Jane! Get my BDUs ready. Garrett and I are coming along! Garrett, get my black box! I bet we can have fun with my weapons. And don't forget to grab grenades! Lots of grenades!"

She was giggling with the other girls in her room. It sounded like they were getting ready for the Prom.

I took a deep breath.

I am not a member of the Volturi. I better get busy. The girl wants grenades, the girl gets grenades.

The End

A/N

I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you all had fun reading it. I'm not sure what I am going to do next. Work on The Major and his Demon some, but that one is coming to an end soon. Maybe a wolfpack story if I can think of something that hasn't been done. I want to go back to a Bell OC story one day but nobody seems to really like those. I don't know. Shoot me some ideas for pairings. I would like to do something I haven't done before pairing wise and idea wise. Thanks everybody!


End file.
